Tu m'appartiens
by Sandrine50
Summary: Après avoir vécu des moments difficiles, Bella décide de quitter sa ville natale et d'emménager à Chicago où elle espère se reconstruire. Cependant, un soir, un inconnu va briser ses espérances. Sa seule obsession : la posséder.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle fic. Complètement différente de l'autre. C'est une histoire beaucoup plus sombre que je vous propose. Je préfère vous prévenir._

_J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

_A bientôt…_

**Chapitre 1**

« Merci de m'avoir reçue, monsieur. », dis-je en serrant la main de mon interlocuteur.

Il me sourit.

« Nous vous rappellerons afin de vous donner une réponse. »

« Très bien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et je sortis.

Je pris l'ascenseur et pus enfin soufflée sans être vue. J'en étais à mon énième entretien, et je commençais à désespérer d'obtenir un emploi dans ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Si je n'arrivais pas obtenir un boulot dans le secteur littéraire, j'allais devoir changer mes plans. Il me fallait absolument un emploi. Mes économies s'amenuisaient considérablement. Je n'allais pas avoir d'autre choix que d'éplucher les petites annonces à la recherche de quelque chose de peut-être moins ambitieux. Pourquoi pas serveuse. J'avais déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Pourtant en changeant de ville, je pensais que tout serait plus simple pour moi, que j'allais trouver le boulot de mes rêves facilement. Chicago me semblait être le bon endroit pour changer de vie, pour tout recommencer à zéro, sans attaches, sans souvenirs.

Quelque chose de neuf. J'avais résolument besoin de cela.

Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer lorsque je pensais à mon passé que j'essayais, tant bien que mal, d'oublier.

_Stop ! Ressaisis-toi Bella, _me dis-je.

Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne. J'étais bien plus forte que ça.

Je sortis du bâtiment et décidai de me rendre au MoCP (Musée de la photographie contemporaine) de Chicago qui était à quelques minutes de marche de là où je me trouvais. C'est là que j'aimais aller lorsque je n'avais pas le moral. Ça me permettait de me vider la tête et surtout de découvrir de magnifiques photographies.

Ça faisait déjà 3 mois que je m'étais installée dans cette ville, et mes seuls passe-temps étaient d'aller à la bibliothèque et au musée. J'adorais tout ce qui touchait à l'art dans toutes ses formes.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes lorsque je vis enfin le musée. J'y pénétrai et commençai à chercher mon ipod dans le fond de mon sac. Lorsque je l'eus enfin trouvé, je mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et choisis les musiques que j'aimais. Mon plus grand plaisir était d'écouter de la musique tout en admirant les photos encadrées qui tapissaient les murs.

J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux et appréciai l'odeur familière des lieux. Après quelques secondes, je les rouvris et constatai qu'il y avait peu de monde comme pratiquement à chaque fois que je m'y rendais d'ailleurs, et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Je vis un banc et décidai de m'y asseoir. Je me perdis dans ma contemplation. Je devais avouer que certains clichés étaient très étranges mais d'autres me parlaient vraiment.

Après un certain temps, je jetai un œil à ma montre et fus surprise de constater que le musée allait bientôt fermer. Je me dirigeai en toute hâte vers les portes et sortis.

Une fois dehors, je commençai à me diriger vers l'endroit où je vivais : un petit studio que je payais 500 $ chaque mois. Il n'était certes pas spacieux mais j'avais essayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus douillé possible.

Je continuai à marcher d'un pas assuré. Je n'aimais pas traîner dans les parages surtout lorsque la nuit était tombée. D'autant plus que je devais emprunter un chemin peu sûr qui était étroit et très peu éclairé.

C'était dans ces moments-là que j'espérais vraiment trouver un travail. En avoir un me permettrait de me dénicher un autre appartement dans un quartier moins lugubre et pourquoi pas m'acheter une voiture d'occasion. Je pourrais ainsi aller où bon me semblait sans être obligée de mettre ma sécurité en danger.

Au moment où j'empruntai ce chemin étroit, mon cœur commença à battre, inexplicablement, plus vite. Je relevai le col de ma veste, baissai les yeux vers le sol et me dépêchai d'atteindre l'autre bout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est alors, pensant que j'y étais parvenue, que je percutai quelqu'un.

« Désolée. », fis-je en faisant un pas en arrière toujours tête baissée. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un homme au vu des ses chaussures et de son pantalon.

Je voulus poursuivre mon chemin mais l'homme en face moi en décida autrement. Il resta planté devant moi, sans bouger, telle une statue.

Je décidai donc de le contourner mais fus surprise lorsqu'il fit un pas dans ma direction. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Ma gorge se serra dans l'anticipation de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

« Pardon, j'aimerais passer. », dis-je en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix.

Apparemment ma requête eut l'air de l'amuser car il se mit à ricaner en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

« S'il vous plaît. », murmurai-je.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, ma belle. », déclara-t-il.

Je fus frappée par sa voix. Une voix mélodieuse, douce. J'osai enfin lever le visage vers lui mais ne vis pas grand-chose à part ses yeux. Ils m'hypnotisèrent. Je fus irrémédiablement happée par eux.

Au bout de longues secondes, je sortis de ma léthargie et commençai à reculer tout en le fixant. Il ne réagit pas alors j'en profitai pour me retourner et courir dans la direction opposée. Mais hélas pour moi, mes talons ne m'aidèrent pas, et au bout de quelques mètres, je trébuchai et m'étalai de tout mon long. Des sanglots incontrôlés sortirent de ma gorge me sachant dans une très mauvaise posture.

_S'il vous plaît, faites que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. S'il vous plaît, _priai-je intérieurement_._

Apparemment, ma prière intérieure ne fut pas entendue, l'homme me rejoignit et s'agenouilla près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue tellement il était proche.

« Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? », fit-il toujours de sa voix douce.

Comment une personne avec une telle voix pouvait-elle être aussi méprisable ?

Il me redressa aisément, mais mes jambes étaient comme du coton, et je me sentis défaillir. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur mes joues. Je savais que, quoi que je tente, j'étais perdue.

« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. », l'implorai-je.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. », me dit-il tout en touchant mon visage du bout des doigts. « A part si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, bien sûr. », continua-t-il tout contre ma joue.

Soudain, j'eus la nausée et, dans un geste désespéré, je tentai de me libérer de son étreinte.

« Calme-toi, mon ange. », fit-il tout en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Il caressa mes cheveux et les huma.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demandai-je, plus terrorisée et tremblante que jamais.

J'avais tellement peur de ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

« Toi, seulement toi. »

Je sentis la bile dans le fond de ma gorge lorsque je pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Non, pitié ! », criai-je et en pleurant de plus belle.

C'était un cauchemar, c'était sûrement ça. J'allais bientôt me réveiller. Ma mère viendrait dans ma chambre et me consolerait en me chantant une chanson comme quand j'étais petite. Elle me dirait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout irait bien, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours là pour moi. Mais je savais pertinemment que cela était impossible, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être près de moi de cette façon.

Je voulus hurler. Je voulais que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Lorsque j'entrepris de le faire, il plaça, sur ma bouche et mon nez, un tissu imbibé d'une substance que je ne connaissais pas mais qui sentait très fort.

« Chut. Tout ira bien, mon cœur. Je te le promets. », me fit-il alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi et que mes yeux se fermaient.

A un moment, je sentis quelqu'un me porter, me caresser la joue avec douceur et puis… plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos messages. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de savoir que plusieurs d'entre vous avaient aimé le premier chapitre et que cela vous avait donné envie de connaître la suite.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que le contenu de celui-ci peut gêner, voire choquer certaines personnes.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. **

**A très vite…**

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je me réveillai, mon corps tout entier était engourdi et légèrement douloureux par endroit. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvins pas. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, celui de me rendormir. Cependant, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler m'en empêchait.

Je savais que je devais ouvrir les yeux, que je devais me reconnecter avec la réalité. Mon subconscient me criait de le faire. Alors, avec la plus grande des volontés, je les ouvris.

Je battis des paupières à plusieurs reprises afin de m'adaptait à la pénombre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Après un moment, je me rendis compte que je ne voyais rien ; la pièce était plongée dans le noir total.

J'inspirai profondément par le nez. Ma bouche était sèche ; j'avais soif et me sentais quelque peu nauséeuse. Je voulus mettre l'une de mes mains sur ma bouche afin d'ôter quelque chose qui me gênait. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais pas le faire, que je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes bras. Je commençai à paniquer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? J'avais le besoin irrémédiable de crier, qu'on me vienne en aide. Mais une nouvelle fois, j'en fus incapable. Mes cris furent étouffés par ce qui était sur ma bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je comprenne que j'avais été bâillonnée.

_Oh mon Dieu ! _Où me trouvais-je ? Que m'avait-on fait ?

Et puis petit à petit des images affluèrent à ma mémoire et l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet : on m'avait kidnappé !

Je voulais fuir. Il fallait absolument que je m'échappe, que ce cauchemar cesse.

Je sanglotai et tremblai de peur. Depuis combien de temps me trouvais-je ici et où étais-je exactement ?

Je m'agitai de plus en plus. Maintenant que j'étais lucide, je me rendis compte que non seulement mes bras étaient liés derrière mon dos, mais que mes jambes l'étaient également.

J'étais posée sur mon flanc gauche, les bras et les chevilles ligotés. Je savais pertinemment qu'attachée ainsi je n'allais pas pouvoir aller bien loin. Comment allais-je faire pour m'en sortir ? Je ne voyais, pour le moment, aucune issue possible.

_Bella, tu es une fille intelligente. Calme-toi et réfléchis_, me disais-je afin d'éviter l'hystérie qui m'envahissait petit à petit.

J'inspirai profondément par le nez et fermai les yeux.

_C'est ça Bella, respire et garde ton sang froid. _

Malgré mes encouragements internes, un sanglot étouffé sortit de ma bouche. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis une main frôler ma joue. Je sursautai et essayai de reculer, en vain.

« Cesse de t'agiter. », me fit une voix de velours que je reconnus instantanément. « Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Ses mots se voulaient rassurants. Pourtant la panique m'envahit un peu plus. Je me tortillai désespérément afin de mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Mais bien vite, ma respiration devint erratique. Ceci dû à mon effort inutile et à mon affolement. Je commençai à étouffer. Le bâillon que j'avais sur ma bouche m'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

« Je t'ai dit de rester calme. », me dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Je sentis une nouvelle fois sa main qui se posa, cette fois-ci, sur mes cheveux.

« Chut, ma belle. », me murmura-t-il près de mon oreille. « Je te propose quelque chose. Je t'enlève le bâillon de ta bouche si tu me promets de ne pas crier. » fit-il tout en continuant à me caresser les cheveux.

Je clignai une nouvelle fois des yeux afin de voir où il se trouvait. Malheureusement pour moi, la pénombre m'empêchait toujours de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce bien compris ? », me demanda-t-il tout en me tenant fermement par les cheveux. « Hoche la tête si tu as compris. »

Sans hésiter, je secouai la tête. Je voulais de toute urgence qu'il me l'enlève. Je voulais reprendre mon souffle, je ne pensais qu'à ça.

« Très bien. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je pouvais sentir son poids se déplacer vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ses mains vinrent se placer derrière ma tête et lentement il me l'enleva.

A peine avais-je retrouvé l'usage de la parole que je me mis à crier. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout malgré les conséquences que pouvaient engendrer mon acte irréfléchi.

Je sentis une douleur vive sur mon visage ; il m'avait giflé et cela m'arrêta net.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas crier », dit-il avec colère. « Si tu recommences, je vais te punir… sévèrement. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Réponds-moi ! », cria-t-il en tirant plus fort sur mes cheveux.

« Je… Oui. », réussis-je à dire malgré ma bouche asséchée et la douleur que je ressentais au cuir chevelu.

« Bien. », dit-il en me relâchant enfin. « Je reviens dans un moment. Sois sage. »

Je le sentis se lever et l'entendis des bruits de pas résonner dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, je vis un filet de lumière venant d'une pièce voisine.

Que faisait-il ?

Il était sûrement à la recherche de quelque chose pour me frapper, pour me punir.

Je l'entendis s'affairer et perçus le bruit de l'eau courante. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et je pus ainsi dinstinguer sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il resta un moment à m'observer et finalement se décida à s'approcher de moi. Je fermai les yeux très forts comme s'il m'était possible en faisant cela de chasser la vision de cet homme qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

Je sentis ses mains s'agiter derrière mon dos. Il dénoua les liens, frotta doucement mes poignets et y déposa un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux. Dégoûtée par son contact, je les ramenai vivement sur mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! T'entends ? Tu vas devoir appendre à être plus docile si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ! », fit-il sèchement, ses lèvres tout contre ma joue.

Je déglutis péniblement et préférai ne pas rétorquer même si j'en mourais d'envie.

Ensuite, l'une de ses mains glissa sur ma jambe et trouva mes chevilles. Il renouvela ce qu'il avait fait avec mes poignets.

Une fois libérée, l'envie de bouger était forte mais mes articulations me firent mal.

« Je vais t'aider à te lever. », me dit-il tendrement.

« Non ! », répondis-je presqu'en criant. « Je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule », me dépêchai-je d'ajouter, en essayant de modérer ma panique.

Il ne m'écouta pas et me porta telle une mariée. Je me surpris à ne pas m'agiter. Il fallait dire que j'avais peur de voir comment il réagirait si je le faisais.

Je levai les yeux vers lui mais ne vis rien d'autres que ses iris qui brillaient dans la faible lumière provenant de la pièce voisine.

« Ne me regarde pas. Mets ta tête contre mon torse et ferme les yeux. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et posai ma tête tout contre sa poitrine. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me tenir tranquille, me mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ma gorge. Cependant quelque chose d'humide coula le long de mes joues : des larmes. Des larmes silencieuses que je n'avais pas réussies à contenir et qui montraient bien l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la pièce voisine, il me déposa délicatement sur le sol. Mes jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous moi, mais avant que cela n'arrive, il me retint fermement par les hanches.

« Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller et tu vas prendre un bain. »

_Il allait faire quoi ?_

Mortifiée, je restai figée et attendis dans la crainte. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis ses mains le long des mes cuisses, s'y attardant quelques instants. Après quoi, il trouva la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et la descendis lentement jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve au sol. Puis bien trop vite, ses mains reprirent leurs caresses incessantes.

« Tu as la peau si douce. », souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me mordis encore plus durement la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang et fermai les yeux.

Ses mains passèrent sur le devant de mon chemisier et commencèrent à en défaire les boutons. Il prit tout son temps pour les ôter. Pourtant, je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'il termine cette torture, même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que le début. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait prévu et combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'il ne se lasse de moi.

Il ouvrit les pans de mon chemisier, révélant ainsi mon soutien gorge blanc en dentelle puis ôta mon chemiser entièrement.

Il passa une main à l'intérieur de mon soutien gorge et commença à titiller la pointe de mon sein. Je cessai de respirer et serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Il continua ainsi quelques secondes ou minutes. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps mais cela me semblait interminable.

Son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé contre mon cou. Il appuya son bassin contre mes fesses ce qui me permit de sentir clairement son érection.

« Sens-tu ce que tu fais pour moi ? J'ai tellement envie de toi. », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je commençai sérieusement à me sentir défaillir. Mes jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à me soutenir.

Après s'être frotté contre moi, il déposa plusieurs baisers humides le long de mon cou tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge qu'il huma et déposa au sol avec le reste de mes vêtements. Il prit mes seins fermement et les caressa. Je sentis la pointe de ceux-ci se durcirent. Et à ce moment précis, je haïssais mon corps pour me trahir de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas que cet homme pense que ses caresses me faisaient du bien.

Puis l'une de ses mains descendit de ma poitrine vers mon ventre et alla plus bas encore. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts plongea sous l'élastique de ma culotte, je me crispai.

Il caressa mes poils pubiens et se dirigea vers les plis de mon intimité. Il y glissa un doigt, et je fus choquée lorsque je m'entendis gémir de plaisir.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue.

« Tu aimes lorsque je te touche ainsi, mon cœur ? »

Ma vision commença à se brouiller. Malgré la vapeur qui envahissait l'endroit, je frissonnai.

Son index et son majeur trouvèrent mon clitoris et firent des cercles appuyés sur celui-ci.

Je gémis encore et serrai mes cuisses afin de capturer cette sensation intense. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû ressentir cela. J'aurais dû avoir honte mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps.

Il embrassa ma joue pendant que ses deux doigts vinrent me pénétrer brusquement. Je me cambrai et mis ma main sur la sienne afin de l'encourager à continuer.

Il rit.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te donner bien plus ? », dit-il tout en continuant ses attouchements.

J'étais dans un état second. Mon esprit avait complètement quitté mon corps. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Il pouvait me dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne pensais qu'à ses doigts qui allaient et venaient dans mon vagin.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. T'avoir ainsi à ma merci. »

Je gémis et haletai de plus belle sentant les muscles de mon ventre se contracter. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais juste que la sensation était telle que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

« Oui, c'est ça ma belle, laisse-toi aller. »

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je me laissai aller et fis abstraction de tout le reste.

« Jouis pour moi. »

Je le sentis se frotter contre moi alors qu'il continuait à me faire du bien.

« Oh Bella. », gémit-il tout contre mon cou.

_Bella ?_

Je sortis d'un coup de ma transe. Mon prénom sortant de sa bouche fut comme un électrochoc et brisa la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je ne comprenais pas. D'où me connaissait-il ?

Je voulais le voir. Voir qui était cet homme qui semblait me connaître. Alors je me retournai vivement pour lui faire face mais ma vision devint floue. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer son visage.

Je me sentis molle, mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et je sombrai avant même d'avoir pu le voir clairement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien.**

**Je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews très sympas. J'ai répondu à certains d'entre vous mais il m'était impossible de le faire pour les « sans compte ». Alors merci à DMPMM, Liane511000, Sophianne, séraphine, Eris59, sonono1, jenny, Camille, Tsuki et Gwena.**

**Et puis un grand merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et en alerte. Cela me motive à écrire. Alors merci !**

**Comme je suis en vacances, j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre assez rapidement. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**Et comme toujours, je tiens à avertir que certains passages peuvent choquer.**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance de l'être et joyeuses fêtes !**

Chapitre 3

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentis quelque peu désorientée mais eus l'impression que mon esprit était moins embué que la première fois où je m'étais retrouvée de cette façon. Malgré cela, il m'était toujours aussi difficile d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais l'impression que mes paupières étaient de plomb.

Alors que je laissai le sommeil m'envahir à nouveau, ne voulant pas lutter contre ça, j'entendis une voix. Une voix douce et mélodieuse m'intimant gentiment l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ainsi, tout doucement je les ouvris et remarquai que la pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Je ne distinguai toujours rien.

Je me frottai le visage avec les mains afin de me réveiller complètement. Ce fut alors que les derniers évènements me revinrent. Je passai par plusieurs sentiments : le désir, la honte, le dégoût et enfin la panique.

Je me redressai vivement et haletai d'effroi. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller de la sorte ? Comment avais-je pu ressentir du plaisir de la part de l'homme qui me séquestrait ?

J'entendis un soupir d'agacement. Mon kidnappeur était tout proche de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je pouvais le sentir clairement.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? », me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Comment pouvait-il penser que je me sentirais bien après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

« Je prends ton silence pour un oui. », me dit-il sèchement.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et avec son pouce me caressa la pommette. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de contrôler ma respiration.

« Bon, tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

_Faim ?_ J'avais plutôt envie de vomir, oui. J'étais nouée de l'intérieur. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Pendant ce petit moment de répit, je rassemblai mes pensées. Il fallait que je me calme. Paniquer ne donnait jamais rien de bon. J'inspirai un bon coup et réfléchis à un plan, à quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de sombrer et surtout qui me permettrait de me sortir de cette galère.

Donc apparemment, il me connaissait. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais. Il ne m'avait pas appelée par mon prénom complet mais par mon diminutif. Il n'y avait que les gens proches de moi qui m'appelaient Bella. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Ce qui était étrange c'est que cet homme semblait être un parfait inconnu à mes yeux. Sa voix ne me disait rien. Une voix pareille, je m'en serais souvenue.

J'étais tellement confuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive ? J'avais voulu un changement de vie radical certes mais pas qu'un cinglé me séquestre.

D'ailleurs, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il attendait de moi, ce qu'il comptait faire de moi ? Mais ce que je voulais savoir par-dessus tout, c'était pourquoi m'avoir choisie ; moi, Bella Swan, une fille qui avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie.

Je devais le savoir. J'allais lui poser toutes ces questions et osais espérer qu'il y répondrait. Cela allait être difficile, très difficile même. Oui, mais qui ne tente à rien n'a rien. J'essaierai de le faire parler. Il allait falloir que je m'y prenne en douceur, que je ne le braque pas. Ça me paraissait insurmontable mais je devais le faire pour moi, pour ma survie.

Un bruit provenant de la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Une douce lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Grâce à cela j'espérais voir enfin à quoi il ressemblait. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une chose aisée. Je remarquai juste qu'il était assez grand (sans doute mesurait-il plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt), qu'il était assez mince et que ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Et ce fut tout ce que cet éclairage me permit de voir. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait, de ne pas pouvoir mettre un visage à cet homme.

Il repoussa un peu la porte, s'approcha de moi et s'assit.

« Je t'ai préparée quelque chose à manger. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. », dis-je fermement.

_Tout doux Bella. Ce n'est sûrement pas de cette façon que tu arriveras à tes fins._

« Je veux dire… Je préfèrerais manger plus tard. A vrai dire, je me sens un peu barbouillée. », me repris-je.

« Je crains que cela ne sois pas possible, mon cœur. Tu es faible. Tu as eu un malaise tout à l'heure. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. », me dit-il avec douceur.

_Pense à ton plan. N'oublie pas, il faut éviter de le contrarier._

Je soupirai de dépit.

« Très bien. »

« Je préfère ça. Je n'aurais pas aimé t'attacher pour te faire manger. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Il allait falloir que je sois plus coopérative si je ne voulais pas être punie et voulais obtenir des réponses à mes questions.

Il me tendit un plateau. Malgré la pénombre, j'arrivai tout de même à deviner ce qu'il y avait dessus : des couverts, une assiette bien garnie et un verre.

« Je vais t'aider à manger. », me dit-il.

C'était agaçant cette façon de toujours vouloir m'aider. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Pour une petite fille ?

Il prit la fourchette avant même que je ne pus protester.

« Je peux me nourrir seule. »

Il ne m'écouta pas et piqua la fourchette dans un aliment qu'il porta à ma bouche.

« Ouvre. », m'ordonna-t-il.

J'ouvris tout doucement la bouche et la referma d'un coup avant même qu'il ait pu me donner quoique ce soit.

« Ouvre la bouche. », dit-il d'un air menaçant.

« Non ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Veux-tu que je t'attache et que je t'ouvre la bouche de force ? »

« Qu'est ce qui me garantit que vous n'avez pas empoisonné la nourriture ? »

Il rit. Son rire était tout aussi mélodieux que sa voix elle-même.

« Penses-tu que je me serais donné tout ce mal pour ensuite vouloir t'empoisonner ? »

Il n'avait pas tord mais quand bien même. La personne qui se trouvait en face de moi n'était certainement pas saine d'esprit.

« Allez, ouvre. Je commence à perdre patience. »

Je réfléchis aux pour et aux contre. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je m'imaginais attachée pendant qu'il me nourrissait. Finalement je pris le risque et ouvris la bouche.

Il me donna un morceau de viande que je reconnus comme du poulet. Je fus surprise par son moelleux et son goût.

« Bien. Ouvre encore. »

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je n'en voulais plus. J'avais peut-être peu mangé mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir avaler plus au risque de rendre tout ce que je venais de manger.

Il ne dit rien et ne me força pas mais soupira une nouvelle fois pour montrer son mécontentement.

Je n'avais pas encore osé lui poser les questions que j'avais en tête mais lorsqu'il se leva afin de me débarrasser du plateau, je l'interpelai.

« Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

Il me fit face, mais resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Pose toujours, je verrai si je peux y répondre. », me répondit-il finalement.

Ça commençait plutôt bien. Je me lançai donc.

« Et bien, je me demandais… si… si nous nous connaissons vu que vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom. J'avoue ne pas me rappeler de vous mais peut-être qu'en me rafraîchissant la mémoire je me souviendrai. », dis-je avec le plus de tact possible.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne daigne répondre.

« Disons que je te connais d'une certaine façon. »

Que voulait-il dire ?

« Comment ça ? », demandai-je frustrée par sa réponse évasive.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi ce qui me permit de sentir son haleine sur mon visage et distinguer ses yeux brillants.

« Je sais pratiquement tout de toi. »

Je restai sans voix.

Il posa délicatement un baiser sur mon front et se leva.

_Pardon ?_

« Comment… »

« Tu sauras tout ce que tu veux savoir en temps et en heure. Maintenant, tu vas pendre ton bain. »

Il me prit la main afin que je me lève et nous guida vers la salle de bain.

« Ferme les yeux ou baisse la tête mais ne me regarde pas. », dit-il.

Ça aussi c'était étrange. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je le regarde ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Je m'arrêtai. Il en fit de même et se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous vois ? », demandai-je appréhendant sa réponse.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu poses trop de questions. », dit-il agacé.

_Ne le poussons pas à bout. Il ne veut pas répondre, très bien._ Je n'avais aucunement envie de le fâcher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je réitérai ma question plus tard et peut-être aurais-je plus de chance.

Je refermai les yeux et me laissai à nouveau guider.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain, j'entendis le bruit d'un interrupteur m'indiquant qu'il avait allumé la lumière. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, je perçus le bruit d'une ceinture et de froissements de tissus. Je n'eus pas trop le temps de m'interroger sur ce que c'était car il me souleva et me posa délicatement dans la baignoire. Pour un temps, je me délectai du contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Finalement ce bain était une bonne idée.

Je voulus poser ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire mais il m'en empêcha.

« Attends une seconde. »

J'attendis les yeux toujours clos et le sentis se positionner derrière moi.

« Tu peux poser ta tête sur moi. »

Je n'en avais pas franchement envie mais il ne me laissa pas le choix. Sa main faisant pression sur mon front était hautement persuasif.

Une fois ma tête sur son torse, je n'osai plus bouger en espérant ainsi qu'il ne tente rien. Je me rappelai ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette même pièce quelques instants plus tôt, et je n'avais nullement envie que cela se reproduise.

Hélas pour moi, à peine avais-je penser cela que ses doigts se posèrent sur ma peau humide et me caressèrent les bras, les épaules, le cou... Mais bien vite ces derniers furent remplacés par ses lèvres. Ce contact différent me fit frissonner.

Ses mains descendirent doucement et palpèrent délicatement mes seins. Mes mamelons réagirent instantanément à ses assauts.

Je retins mon souffle et tentai de rester immobile malgré le désir croissant que ses mains faisaient naître en moi.

« Tu as vu comme ton corps réagit à mes caresses ? Comment il aime ce que je lui fais ? »

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il les pinça.

« Tu es faite pour moi. », me dit-il tout contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnai de plus belle et mordis l'intérieur de ma joue afin de n'émettre aucun son. Je ne voulais pas l'encourager en en faisant.

Néanmoins ma passivité ne le découragea pas. Ses mains descendirent encore et se posèrent sur mes cuisses en s'y attardant quelques instants.

L'une d'elles remonta et vint là où je redoutais qu'elle soit. J'avais peur que mon corps me trahisse une nouvelle fois.

« Si je me rappelle bien, tu aimes lorsque je te touche à cet endroit. », dit-il tout en frôlant mon clitoris.

« Je vous en prie. Non ! », le suppliai-je, la mâchoire serrée.

« Chut. Nous savons toi et moi que tu aimes ça. »

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

Mais ceci n'eut pas l'air de l'embarrasser. Il continua sa torture et pénétra soudainement deux doigts dans mon antre. Je gémis à la sensation et me trémoussai.

Tandis que ses doigts faisaient des va-et-vient, je pus sentir un feu dévorant se propager peu à peu dans tout mon corps. J'émis un gémissement ne pouvant plus les retenir et m'accrochai à ses bras. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Mon orgasme éclata et je criai sans retenue tant la jouissance était puissante. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. A vrai dire, je n'avais connu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie. J'avais très peu d'expérience sexuellement parlant.

Alors que j'étais sur une autre planète, il retira ses doigts et les lécha.

« Hum, tu as un goût exquis. », fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

J'essayai de me repositionner, créant ainsi une friction entre nos deux corps.

« Arrête de t'agiter ainsi. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas forcément faire maintenant. »

J'arrêtai immédiatement de bouger, ce qui le fit rire.

Losqu'il eut terminé de se moquer de moi, il prit un gant et commença à me nettoyer. Il n'épargna aucun endroit et s'attarda d'ailleurs sur certains. Il me lava également les cheveux avec un shampoing qui sentait bon la fraise. Etonnement, cela me relaxa lorsqu'il me les nettoya.

Après m'avoir rincée, je pensais qu'il en avait terminé avec moi. En fait, je me trompais. Il me demanda de me retourner et de me mettre à califourchon sur lui, en exigeant toujours que je garde mes yeux fermés.

N'en avait-il pas fait assez pour moi aujourd'hui ? Quand allait-il me laisser tranquille ?

J'obtempérai et me retrouvai en face de lui, les paupières closes.

« Très bien. Ne bouge pas. »

Je restai inerte et attendis dans la crainte de ce qu'il allait faire.

C'est alors que je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Il était proche, trop proche pour mon propre bien.

Et s'il voulait m'embrasser !

_Non !_

Instinctivement, je commençai à tourner mon visage mais il me maintint la tête en me prenant par les cheveux.

« Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi, ça ne marche plus. »

Je gémis mais cette fois-ci de douleur lorsqu'il saisit plus fermement mes cheveux.

Son autre main se posa sur ma joue, et je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes avant qu'elles ne se posent plus fermement sur ma bouche. Il tenta de les remuer tandis que je restai figée, insensible. Cette fois-ci, je voulais être maître de moi-même et ne lui donner aucune satisfaction.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination, puisque la pointe de sa langue me lécha la lèvre inférieure m'invitant ainsi à ouvrir ma bouche. Mais je ne fléchis pas et la maintins hermétiquement fermée. Après un temps, me voyant sans réaction, il s'agaça et tira encore plus fort sur mes cheveux.

« Embrasse-moi », m'ordonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas. Je trouvais qu'embrasser quelqu'un était tellement intime, que faire ça avec lui était tout bonnement impensable.

Et puis que risquai-je si je ne le faisais pas ? Qu'il me gifle ? Qu'il me corrige ? Etais-je prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me laisse enfin ?

« J'attends. »

« Non. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu veux vraiment être punie ? Sais-tu ce qui t'attend si tu ne le fais pas ? Tu ignores ce dont je suis capable. »

Nerveuse, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Arrête de te mordre. Tu vas abîmer ta belle bouche. Et j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour elle. », fit-il tout contre mes lèvres. « Allez. Montre-moi comment tu sais bien l'utiliser. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Finalement, j'abandonnai les armes. J'en avais assez. Je voulais que cela se termine et vite. Je m'avançai donc vers lui tout en maintenant mes yeux fermés.

Je posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes et lorsqu'il sortit sa langue, j'ouvris ma bouche et le laissai y pénétrer sa langue. La sienne vint taquiner la mienne. Et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, langoureusement.

Il lâcha mes cheveux et pris mes fesses en coupe afin que je me rapproche de lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon sexe. Il bougea son bassin contre le mien créant ainsi une friction entre nos deux corps. Je gémis dans sa bouche et mis mes mains instinctivement sur ses épaules. Il prit l'une de mes mains et la mit sur son sexe. Il siffla à la sensation. Gênée et dégouttée, je voulus la retirer mais il m'en empêcha.

« Caresse-moi. Fais-moi plaisir. »

Je baissai les yeux vers sa verge tendue et ouvris les yeux. Je fus impressionnée et paniquée à la fois par sa taille.

Il resserra sa main sur la mienne et commença à la frotter de haut en bas.

« Oh, oui. », gémit-il en relâchant ma main. « Continue comme ça. »

Je commençai à sangloter. J'en avais marre de tout ça. J'étais épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement. Je voulais que tout ça cesse, qu'il me laisse tranquille.

« Arrête de pleurer ! », m'ordonna-t-il ce qui me fit sangloter de plus belle.

« Fais-moi plaisir et je te laisserai tranquille après ça. »

Je ravalai mes sanglots et essayai de me calmer en inspirant profondément. Je m'accrochai à ce qu'il venait de me dire ; qu'il me laisserait tranquille après ça.

Je serrai ma main sur son sexe et le frictionnai de haut en bas. J'en caressai la pointe avec mon pouce. Plus vite il prendrait du plaisir plus vite je serai tranquille.

Je continuai ainsi en taquinant avec mon autre main ses testicules. Il émit un grognement. Sa libération était proche.

Et à ce moment-là, je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je voulus voir son visage, je voulus le voir jouir. La tentation était trop forte. Alors, lentement je levai mon visage vers le sien et le découvris enfin. Et ce que je vis me surprit. Je ne vis pas seulement de la colère et du plaisir mais autre chose aussi.

« Je t'avais demandée de ne pas me regarder. », fit-il haletant mais plus en colère que jamais.

Il empoigna mes mains et ancra son regard dans le mien.

A cet instant, ses yeux dégageaient une telle fureur que je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute que ma punition serait à la hauteur de sa rage. Et que peut-être, même, les minutes m'étaient comptées.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir mes très chers lecteurs !**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2010 ! En espérant que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce dont vous souhaitez.**

**Et pour bien la commencer, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**D'ailleurs je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos messages. Je suis très touchée par eux. A chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, je guette ma boîte mail pour savoir si j'en ai eu.**

**Sur-ce bonne lecture et une nouvelle fois bonne année !**

**Bises**

**Chapitre 4**

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai en dehors de la baignoire. J'étais complètement hébétée, ne réagissant à peine lorsqu'il me lança un peignoir.

« Enfile ça et attends moi sur le lit. », m'ordonna-t-il, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

Mécaniquement, je le mis et me précipitai dans la chambre afin d'aller sur le lit comme il me l'avait demandée.

Une fois dessus, je m'étonnai de ne pas avoir trébuché. Il fallait dire que j'étais très maladroite en temps normal.

Une fois assise, je mis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et attendis fébrilement qu'il arrive et qu'il me punisse comme il me l'avait promis.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il alluma la lumière. Je pouvais donc le voir clairement. Et ce que j'avais déjà vu de lui n'était qu'une partie infime de tous ses attraits. Il était irréel. Il me faisait penser à une vraie statue grecque avec ses muscles extrêmement bien définis, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés que la lumière accentuait, ses yeux verts émeraude, sa bouche pleine et bien dessinée, son nez droit et sa mâchoire carré.

En somme, il y avait en face de moi l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu.

J'étais encore en train de le dévisager lorsqu'il me fit sursauter en prenant la parole.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? », me demanda-t-il, plus désespéré qu'en colère.

Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et parcourut la pièce de long en large d'un pas rapide.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas croire qu'un homme tel que lui n'irait pas au bout de ses menaces.

J'hoquetai de peur lorsqu'il s'assit brusquement sur le bord du lit et qu'il caressa ma joue.

« Cependant, j'hésite… », dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

J'osais espérer qu'il ait changé d'avis, peut-être allais-je échapper à la punition.

« Je ne sais pas quelle punition serait la mieux pour toi. »

Mon espoir fut de courte durée.

« Dois-je te fouetter avec ma ceinture ? », dit-il tout en continuant à me caresser les joues du bout des doigts.

« Ou bien, t'enfermer dans mon sous-sol pendant plusieurs jours… attachée ? »

J'eus un frisson rien que d'y penser. Je ne savais pas ce que je choisirais si on m'en laissait le choix. Les deux me paressèrent tout aussi effrayantes.

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, réfléchissant sûrement à la peine la plus appropriée pour moi.

Cela allait-il me sauver si je le suppliais ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien, mais j'allais essayer. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre à présent.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... », commençai-je, désespérée « Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je... je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le promets. Mais je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal. »

Il me regarda comme s'il essayait de voir en moi une quelconque culpabilité. Après un temps, son visage changea d'expression. Un sourire se dessina tout doucement sur ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur ma nuque et se pencha tout près de mon visage en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je pense que tu ne comprendras pas tant que tu n'auras pas été punie. Si je ne le fais pas, tu recommenceras, tu me défieras encore et encore et je n'ai franchement pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ça. Je te demande simplement d'être une gentille fille et de m'obéir. Je te promets qu'après ce que je vais te faire, tu le feras. »

Je tremblais d'effroi en réalisant que je n'y échapperai pas.

Avais-je d'autres choix que de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi ? J'avais l'impression que je perdrais mon énergie pour rien si je continuais à le supplier. Alors fatalement, j'allais recevoir ma punition, sans rien dire et prier pour que cela ne soit pas aussi douloureux que je le pensais et que j'en ressorte la moins diminuée possible.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est alors que je vis ce qu'il avait dans la main, et je sus ce qu'il avait choisi pour moi.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Je restai ainsi, les yeux fermés et attendis. Attendis qu'il me dise quoi faire. J'avais décidé d'obtempérer. Peut-être qu'en coopérant, ses coups seraient moins rudes. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'osais espérer.

« Enlève ton peignoir et mets toi sur tes genoux, dos à moi. »

Sans broncher, je m'exécutai. J'enlevai mon peignoir le faisant glisser sur mes épaules, me mis sur mes genoux et me plaçai face à la tête de lit.

« Très bien. Maintenant accroche toi à la tête de lit. Ça t'aidera à rester en place. »

Encore une fois, je fis ce qu'il dit et attendis.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa sa ceinture sur mon dos. Instinctivement, je me cambrai et haletai.

« A ton avis, combien mérites-tu de coups pour ce que tu as fait ? »

Je restai silencieuse mais priai intérieurement pour que cela soit le moins de coups possible.

« Je pense que dix serait le mieux pour que tu puisses bien intégrer ce que j'exige de toi. »

_Dix ? Oh mon Dieu !_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, un claquement assourdissant retentit dans l'air et la douleur fut cinglante.

« Ahhhh… », hurlai-je.

Je m'accrochai à la tête de lit afin de ne pas m'écrouler.

Comment allais-je pouvoir en supporter neuf autres ?

Le deuxième fut aussi difficile que le premier. Les larmes que je tentais de retenir coulèrent librement sur mes joues.

Des gémissements stridents m'interpelèrent. Et bien vite, je me rendis compte qu'ils provenaient de moi. C'était moi qui gémissais ainsi de douleur.

Après le cinquième ou sixième coup, j'entendis la ceinture tomber lourdement sur le sol. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé ?

Je n'osai pas tourner la tête dans sa direction de peur qu'il ne reprenne sa torture. Alors je restai ainsi, les mains crispées dans le bois du lit en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans tout mon dos. Les yeux toujours aussi hermétiquement fermés, je guettai le moindre son, le moindre geste émanant de lui.

Après d'interminables minutes, alors que je n'avais qu'une hâte celle de m'écrouler sur le lit, je sentis des doigts effleurer mon dos douloureux. La sensation était telle que j'eus l'impression qu'on me marquait au fer chaud.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue jusqu'au sang afin de me rappeler de ne rien faire d'insensé comme lui enlever sa main de moi.

« Je… je suis… », commença-t-il, confus.

Il ôta sa main de mon dos et se reprit.

« Tu peux t'allonger maintenant. »

Je soufflai de soulagement et, lentement, ôtai mes mains douloureuses du bois du lit et tentai de m'allonger. Mais chaque geste que je faisais m'était pénible au-delà des mots.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à me mettre sur mon flanc droit, je l'entendis marcher vers la porte, sortir et la refermer derrière lui.

Je me laissai donc aller et pleurai tant que je le pouvais. Cependant, je ne me sentis pas mieux pour autant. La souffrance était toujours aussi présente en moi. Pas seulement physique mais mentale aussi.

Je me sentais sombrer un peu plus que le temps passait et j'eus l'impression que rien ne pouvait améliorer ça. Je me trouvais dans une affliction qui devenait de plus en plus profonde.

Un grincement à peine perceptible m'indiqua que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la chambre.

_Oh non ! Je ne pourrai pas en supporter plus._

Je retins mon souffle et tendis l'oreille. Je ne discernai rien mais sentis un poids se déplacer vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avant qu'une main ne se place sur la mienne.

Des lèvres vinrent se poser en dessous de mon oreille et ce corps que je reconnus que trop bien se colla au mien. Je sifflai de douleur lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne. Alors, il se dégagea légèrement de moi. Mais pas suffisamment à mon goût.

« Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te punir. », dit-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. « Promets-moi d'être obéissante à l'avenir. Promets le moi. »

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais exprimer ou faire. Mais je sentais que je devais dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Car il était certain qu'après ça, j'allais être la plus docile des jeunes femmes même si cela me coûterait de l'être. J'avais bien retenu la leçon.

« Oui, je vous le promets. », dis-je dans une voix que je reconnus à peine.

Il soupira de soulagement et déplaça ses lèvres vers ma nuque afin d'y déposer un baiser.

Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux et inertes, lui derrière moi, son visage enfoui dans ma chevelure, sa main posée sur la mienne. Je crus même un moment qu'il s'était endormi tant sa respiration était profonde et régulière.

Mes yeux fixant la fenêtre, je me demandai quelle heure il pouvait bien être. J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Depuis combien de temps me trouvais-je dans cet enfer ?

Après un moment, il se redressa et s'afférera tout près de moi.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre. », fit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Je me mis difficilement sur le ventre, mon visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas le voir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'affronte son regard.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, se reposant sur le haut de mes cuisses sans y mettre tout son poids. Puis il écarta les cheveux de mon épaule et déposa un baiser léger sur celle-ci.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis quelque chose de frais sur mon dos. Le contraste entre ma peau chaude et ce qu'il me mit dessus fut saisissant. Il commença à étaler, doucement, ce que je reconnus finalement comme de la crème.

« Cela devrait te faire du bien. », me dit-il.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la crème pénètre complètement.

Bizarrement ou pas, je me sentis mieux après cela. D'ailleurs, mes paupières s'alourdirent et se fermèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Et une nouvelle fois, le sommeil m'envahit.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai que le soleil se levait. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais dormi et l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais il me semblait qu'il était encore tôt. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient de derrière les rideaux, et je notai qu'une seule nuit s'était passée depuis que j'avais été enlevée et que beaucoup d'autres m'attendaient. Seraient-elles tout aussi terribles ?

Je m'étirai en appréhendant les éventuelles courbatures et échauffements dans mon dos. Je fus surprise de constater que je ne ressentais rien d'autres que des tiraillements ; certes gênants mais pas aussi douloureux que je le pensais.

Je me redressai et remis mon peignoir. Je regardai tout autour de moi et pus me rendre compte du lieu où je me trouvais plus distinctement. Je remarquai que la pièce était grande, plus grande que je ne me l'étais imaginée. D'ailleurs, pas mal de meubles s'y trouvaient afin de combler l'espace. Des meubles de qualité qui sans nul doute avaient été faits dans un bois rare. Puis mon regard erra vers les murs où des peintures contemporaines y étaient accrochées. Je fus captivée un temps par eux. Cela me rappela le musée dans lequel je me rendais. Et d'un coup, j'eus le cafard rien que de me dire que je n'y retournerai sans doute jamais plus.

Après mon inspection rapide, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

Alors que j'allais tirer les rideaux afin de savoir où je me trouvais, la porte s'entrebâillât en émettant un bruit ce qui me fit sursauter.

C'est donc surprise que je me précipitai vers le lit et me glissai sous les draps.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? », me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Apparemment, il était de meilleure humeur ce matin. C'était assez déroutant de voir ces deux facettes de sa personnalité : l'une sombre et l'autre douce. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et avec une main, tapota le matelas.

« Viens ici. », dit-il.

Tout en mâchant ma lèvre inférieure d'appréhension, je rampai vers lui. Une fois à ses côtés, je m'assis et attendis.

« Tourne-toi. », me commanda-t-il.

Alors sans broncher, telle une jeune femme docile, je me mis dos à lui.

Je me raidis lorsque ses mains touchèrent mes épaules et qu'il me débarrassa de mon peignoir.

De la pulpe de ses doigts, il frôla ma peau endolorie. Un frisson me parcourut, et je fermai les yeux.

« Je vais continuer à t'appliquer de la crème, et je pense qu'après quelques jours de ce traitement, tu ne devrais plus avoir de marques. », fit-il son souffle balayant ma nuque.

Sans que je n'y prenne garde, il mit un bras autour de ma taille et me déplaça sur ses genoux. Instinctivement, je baissai la tête, trouvant cette position bien trop gênante.

Il mit un doigt sous mon menton et me releva le visage. Je levai les yeux vers lui et soutins son regard vert émeraude. Il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche de moi et que je pouvais le regarder sans crainte d'être punie, je le dévisageai et fus soufflée par sa beauté parfaite. Il était certes dérangé mais il fallait admettre ce qui était vrai : il avait un physique étonnant. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise qu'il m'ait choisie. J'imaginais qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme avec un physique pareil. Alors pourquoi moi, jeune femme d'une banalité affligeante ? Cette question me revenait, incessante, dans mon esprit depuis que je me trouvais ici.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque je vis ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes. Naturellement, je fermai les yeux et les sentis se poser sur ma bouche. Au début, je restai inerte, ne voulant pas répondre à son baiser mais je me rappelai comment fut la douleur lorsque sa ceinture avait claqué violemment contre mon dos. Alors, je m'activai et bougeai également mes lèvres à son rythme.

Ce qui commença comme un baiser doux devint vite un baiser langoureux, empli de désir.

Il me saisit le visage avec ses mains et pencha la tête afin de l'approfondir. Je sentis sa langue titiller ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris alors ma bouche et sa langue vint se frotter contre la mienne. Il gémit, appréciant apparemment ce que nous faisions puis s'éloigna de moi à regret, nous laissant tous les deux haletants. Mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine lorsque je vis que le regard qu'il posait sur moi était remplit de désir. Il pencha une nouvelle fois son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa encore. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent et allèrent dans le creux de mon cou pour se diriger ensuite vers ma poitrine découverte. Il suça l'un de mes seins avidement. Je commençai à avoir chaud et les sensations que je reconnus comme de l'envie m'envahirent par vague. J'haletai de plus en plus, me perdant ainsi dans le tourbillon du désir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme me fasse ressentir ce genre de choses ?

Je ne réagissais plus avec raison lorsqu'il me faisait me sentir de cette façon, et je le haïssais pour ça.

« Nous devons arrêter… mais nous reprendrons cela plus tard, mon cœur. », murmura-t-il cessant ainsi notre échange.

Je déglutis en pensant à ce que nous reprendrions plus tard. J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments : l'envie et la peur.

Tandis qu'il se levait, je remis mon peignoir en place.

« Tu dois manger. Je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner. »

Il me tendit la main. Et n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, je la saisis.

« Allons-y ! », fit-il en ouvrant la porte me laissant découvrir enfin ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On m'a demandée un chapitre avec le point de vue d'Edward. En fait, cette histoire sera entièrement du point de vue de Bella. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, je me sens très reposée puisque je ne suis pratiquement pas allée bosser de la semaine. Et on dit merci qui ? Merci la neige !**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews toujours agréables à lire et pour certaines très drôles ! Vous êtes vraiment tous géniaux !**

**D'ailleurs, certains m'ont posée des questions et je vais tâcher de répondre à certaines d'entre elles.**

**Pourquoi ne pas faire un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward ? (cette question revient souvent.)**

**Et bien comme certains me l'ont fait remarquer, cela gâcherait le côté mystérieux du personnage. On saurait déjà trop de choses le concernant (Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé Bella et pas une autre ? D'où la connaît-il ?...) et ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je souhaite pour le moment. Peut-être ferai-je cette histoire de son point de vue lorsque j'aurai terminé celle-ci. ;)**

**On m'a demandée aussi si d'autres personnages allaient faire leur apparition.**

**Et bien oui mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquels. Hi hi hi (*rire sadique*)**

**Et enfin, on m'a demandée quelle était la fréquence de mes mises à jour.**

**Alors cela dépend. Je dirai que je poste un nouveau chapitre tous les 10 à 14 jours.**

**Voilà, j'espère que mes réponses vous auront éclairé.**

**Sur-ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;)**

**Bises et à bientôt…**

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, mon cœur battit très fortement dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être appréhendais-je ce que j'allais découvrir. Il était vrai que je ne savais rien de cet endroit, de ce qu'il m'attendait vraiment lorsque j'aurai franchi cette porte.

Alors que j'étais toutes à mes réflexions, mon kidnappeur nous guida vers un long couloir. Je remarquai plusieurs portes lorsque nous le traversâmes. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait également de chambres. Puis nous arrivâmes à un escalier que nous descendîmes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, je pus apprécier pleinement l'endroit. Le rez-de-chaussée était vaste et très sobrement décoré. Tout comme la chambre, des peintures étaient accrochées un peu partout sur les murs. Il était évident que cet homme appréciait l'art.

En face de nous, se trouvait une porte massive qu'on pouvait imaginer comme étant l'entrée principale.

Nous passâmes devant et poursuivîmes notre chemin sans nous arrêter. Finalement, j'eus juste le temps de remarquer un séjour, deux portes plus loin avant d'arriver dans une cuisine très grande et aérée. On pouvait y voir un îlot central avec tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme ustensiles de cuisine dignes de grands chefs accrochés au mur. Je me retrouvai la bouche ouverte devant tant de luxe. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette cuisine était tout ce dont je rêvais. A vrai dire, j'adorais faire la cuisine. C'était un plaisir lorsque je me mettais derrière les fourneaux et que je me laissais emporter par mon inspiration. Je faisais des plats improbables avec tout ce qui me tombait sous la main mais toujours assez bons finalement.

« Assis-toi. », me dit-il en me désignant l'une des chaises qui était près d'une table blanche.

J'hésitai un moment et finis par m'assoir.

Il commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine, et je ne pus que le regarder faire. D'ailleurs je remarquai qu'il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et commença à casser des œufs qu'il avait trouvés dans le frigo et les battit.

« J'espère que tu aimes l'omelette. », me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Oui. », dis-je tout en baissant la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Je resserrai les pans de mon peignoir et attendis, mal à l'aise, qu'il termine la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Après un bon quart d'heure de préparation et de cuisson, il posa nos assiettes, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et du café sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il va falloir que je nous ravitaille en nourriture. », fit-il. « Mange, ça va refroidir. », ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je saisis les couverts et commençai à manger lentement, les yeux rivés vers mon assiette.

Je devais admettre que même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une omelette, elle était très savoureuse.

« Tu aimes ? », me demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir son regard insistant sur moi.

« Oui, c'est très bon. », répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

« J'aimerais que tu me regardes lorsque je te parle. C'est très… déroutant de ne pas voir tes yeux. », fit-il, agacé.

Je sentais que si je n'obtempérais pas, il allait être en colère, voire très en colère. Alors je levai les yeux vers lui à contrecœur.

« Tes yeux sont tellement beaux, ne les cache jamais de moi, compris ? »

J'hochai la tête tout en le fixant.

« Je préfère ça. », dit-il alors qu'il tendit la main pour saisir la mienne, la caressant doucement.

Il la maintint tout le long du petit-déjeuner ce qui me gêna en plus du silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa tomber ses couverts bruyamment dans son assiette et prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

« Si tu as fini, je pourrais te faire visiter la maison. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il me prit la main et m'emmena vers le séjour. Et ce que je vis était encore plus incroyable que ce que j'avais entraperçu un moment plus tôt.

Il y avait un canapé et une télévision ; choses banales en somme mais également un piano noir près d'une des fenêtres. Plus au fond de la pièce, une grande table en chêne entourée de chaises y était placée. La décoration était toujours très sobre et masculine mais faite avec goût.

Il mit une main dans le bas de mon dos et me dirigea vers le piano.

« J'aime en faire, cela m'apaise. », me dit-il en le désignant.

J'hochai la tête signe de compréhension.

« Sinon, je viens rarement ici, à part pour jouer. », dit-il tout en me caressant avec son pouce le bas de mon dos.

« Bon, allons voir le reste de la maison. »

Lorsque nous passâmes devant la porte de l'entrée principale, il s'arrêta.

« Tu vois le boîtier près de la porte ? », me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Et bien il s'agit d'une alarme. Alors je préfère te prévenir qu'il sera difficile pour toi de t'évader. Si tu en avais eu le projet, bien sûr. D'ailleurs chaque fenêtre de cette maison en est également équipée. Autant dire, très peu de chance pour toi de m'échapper. Et si par malheur tu y parvenais, ce je que doute, sache qu'il n'y a aucune maison à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, et que de toute façon, je t'aurais rattrapée avant même que tu sois sortie de la propriété. », fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je déglutis péniblement. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout.

« Mais je sais que tu ne tenteras rien. N'est-ce pas ? », me dit-il tout proche de mon oreille.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire car, rapidement, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes ce qui me désarçonna complètement.

Lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne, il me reprit la main et nous continuâmes la visite.

« Ici, il s'agit de mon bureau. Mais il y aussi pas mal de livres. »

Mes yeux errèrent sur les nombreuses étagères parsemées de livres en tout genre. Pour une fraction de seconde, je m'étonnai à penser que nous avions beaucoup de points en commun. Mais je chassai vite cette réflexion ridicule de mon esprit. Peut-être avions-nous les même centres d'intérêts mais ma meilleure santé mentale était bien meilleure.

Après qu'il m'ait montrée l'essentiel de la maison, nous nous redirigeâmes vers l'escalier et le remontâmes.

Qu'allions-nous faire maintenant ? Au fur et à mesure que nous montions les marches, je me sentis de plus en plus angoissée.

Arrivés devant ma chambre, il ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il se plaça devant moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour quelques heures mais j'essaierai de faire vite. Cependant, je vais devoir t'attacher et t'enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Je soufflai en repensant à la sensation que j'avais ressentie lorsque je m'étais retrouvée attachée. Et autant dire que cela ne me réjouissait en rien.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il lâcha mon visage après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et en revint avec deux cordes et un foulard.

« Allonge-toi sur le lit et mets-toi sur le ventre. »

Je me mis comme il le souhaitait et lorsque je fus installée, il m'attacha les poignets, puis les chevilles.

« Je te promets de faire le plus vite possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas une position confortable. », me dit-il d'une voix douce tout en me caressant les cheveux. « Peut-être aimerais-tu un peu de musique ? »

Je fis non de la tête. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à en écouter.

Aussi délicatement que possible, il plaça le foulard épais sur ma bouche et avec un dernier regard sur moi, sortit et verrouilla la porte.

A peine fut-il parti que je m'agitai en espérant que les liens soient faciles à enlever. J'étais assez naïve pour penser que je puisse m'en défaire. En fait, il les avait bien serrés et plus je tirais dessus plus les cordes pénétraient dans ma chair.

Après tout ces efforts inutiles, j'abandonnai et me mis à penser. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'une activité que je pratiquais souvent ces derniers temps.

Je ruminais toujours ces mêmes questions et avais toujours aussi peu de réponses.

Alors, j'abandonnai et songeai à ma famille et à mes amis. Et je fus effondrée en constatant que personne ne s'inquiéterait pour moi, que personne ne se mettrait à ma recherche. Mes parents étaient décédés et je n'avais plus vraiment de lien avec mes amis de Forks. Chacun d'entre eux avait refait sa vie dans une autre ville, s'était marié, avait eu des enfants. Un peu comme ce que j'aspirais à faire en venant à Chicago : avoir une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance de me reconstruire après mes désillusions.

Alors que la réalité me frappa de plein fouet, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Je ne voyais pour moi qu'un futur incertain, très nébuleux. Sans aucune certitude solide sur laquelle m'accrocher. La seule chose que je voyais c'était moi servant de divertissement à cet homme.

C'était injuste ! Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne contre moi ? Tous mes espoirs, tous mes rêves s'étaient envolés en une nuit. Et je maudis cet homme qui me séquestrait, qui m'avait ôtait tout espoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me trouvais dans cette position inconfortable mais ce qui était certain c'est que j'avais mal partout et que je commençais à avoir faim et soif.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'en soucier plus. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme aux cheveux de bronze pénétra dans la pièce les bras chargés. Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait sur le sol et en trois enjambés se trouva à mes côtés.

« Cela a pris plus de temps que prévu. », me dit-il tout en enlevant les liens de mes poignets mettant ainsi fin à mon malaise. Il les frotta doucement et les embrassa tout comme la dernière fois. Il fit de même avec mes chevilles et acheva de me libérer de toutes entraves en enlevant le bâillon de ma bouche.

« J'ai soif. », fis-je la voix enrouée.

Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et en revint avec un gobelet d'eau.

« Tiens. » dit-il en me tendant le gobelet.

J'avalai tout d'un trait. Ma gorge fut instantanément moins douloureuse.

Je lui rendis le gobelet et mon regard se porta sur ce qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il y avait un carton et un sac de voyage que je reconnus tout de suite comme le mien.

« Mais ce sont mes affaires ! », dis-je en désignant le sac d'une main tremblante.

« Oui. Je suis allée à ton… appartement si on peut appeler ça ainsi. », fit-il avec dégoût. « J'ai pris tes affaires et tes objets personnels. Tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller là-bas maintenant. », déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait.

« Pour… pourquoi ? », bégayai-je en le regardant abasourdie.

« Ça me parait pourtant clair. Tu n'en auras plus besoin maintenant puisque tu vivras ici avec moi. »

Je restai estomaquée. Cette toute petite lueur d'espoir que j'avais tout au fond de moi s'éteignit brusquement. J'avais pensé, à tord, qu'il allait me laisser partir après s'être lassé de moi. Mais finalement, je réalisai que je n'aurais même pas dû émettre ce souhait. Soit il me gardait auprès de lui, soit il me tuait. En aucun cas il ne pouvait me laisser partir maintenant que je savais à quoi il ressemblait. Est-ce que vivre auprès de lui était plus facile à admettre que la mort. Sans doute. Mais pour le moment je n'en avais pas encore la certitude.

Réalisant ceci, je passai une main dans mes cheveux et fixai toujours mes affaires avec de grands yeux effarés.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me pris le visage en coupe.

« Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

« Mais non ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et sûrement pas de vous. », fis-je avec colère en me détachant de lui brusquement.

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! N'as-tu pas retenue la leçon la dernière fois ? », me dit-il en me reprenant le visage plus durement cette fois. « C'est moi qui dicte les lois. Tu es à moi maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non. Compris ? »

Ses yeux verts étaient menaçants, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

« Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche, t'habiller et venir manger. »

Il se leva et avant de quitter la pièce, se retourna vers moi.

« Et puis je t'en prie, arrête ce vouvoiement, c'est ridicule. On a outrepassé ça maintenant, il me semble. », me dit-il sèchement en me regardant de haut en bas.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il claqua la porte violemment.

Après qu'il fut parti, je me précipitai vers mes affaires qui jonchaient le sol et retrouvai mes albums photos. Ce furent les seuls souvenirs qu'il me restait de mes parents, de mes amis… de la partie positive de mon passé.

Je me mis alors à les feuilleter et pour chaque souvenir, je versais une larme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après mettre douchée longuement et habillée, je regagnai la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. Une nouvelle fois, il était affairé derrière les fourneaux. Lorsqu'il me regarda, je fus effrayée par son regard glacial. Il paraissait tendu et pendant un temps, j'eus l'impression de revoir la même colère dans ses yeux que lorsqu'il m'avait punie. Je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter lorsqu'il était comme ça. Alors j'attendis qu'il me dise quoi faire et me mis nerveusement à me mâcher la lèvre inférieure. Il vint vers moi, et de son pouce m'enleva ma lèvre des dents. Puis il me désigna une chaise pour que je m'y asseye. Après quoi, il se remit là où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire en ne me prêtant aucune attention.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, nous mangeâmes, tout comme le matin, dans le silence. Personne ne troubla cette fausse quiétude.

A la fin de notre repas, il leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux reflétaient tout autre chose que de la colère. Une certaine douceur avait remplaçait cette irritation qu'ils dégageaient.

_Et bien, quel changement brutal !_

« J'ai décidé que cet après-midi, nous allions nous détendre. », dit-il de sa voix séduisante.

A ces mots, je me crispai. Je ne savais pas si nous avions la même définition du mot _détente_.

« En fait, cette maison a également une piscine couverte et chauffée. Nous allons nous y rendre et prendre du bon temps. »

« Oh. », fis-je.

J'inspirai à fond et expirai pour me calmer. Hélas cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant vers moi. « Cette idée te déplaît ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. », me précipitai-je de dire. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. »

Il se remit contre le dossier de son siège, croisa les bras et sourit.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème… »

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser de son air satisfait. Il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

« Nous nous baignerons nus. »

Il plissa les yeux et me jaugea.

« Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Je… Et bien… », commençai-je en bafouillant. « Non. », finis-je en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Bien. Alors nous pouvons y aller. »

Il se leva et me prit la main. Il entrelaça nos doigts et nous guida vers l'étage. Arrivés en face de ma chambre, il posa un baiser sur mon front et se détacha légèrement de moi.

« Déshabille-toi, prends ton peignoir et rejoins-moi en bas. »

Puis il partit vers l'une des chambres qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et me laissa là, plus paniquée que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je restai figée, regardant dans le vide. Alors je me repris et pénétrai dans la chambre. Je pris le peignoir qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et commençai à me déshabiller mécaniquement. Mais mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes ce qui me brouilla la vue.

_Allons cesse de pleurer Bella. Reprends-toi. Ne sois pas si émotive. Sois forte sinon tu ne survivras pas. Allez ! Fais juste ce qu'il te dit et tout devrait bien se passer. Souviens-toi, la dernière fois qu'il t'a touchée, ce n'était pas si terrible_, m'encourageai-je intérieurement.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main et enfilai mon peignoir moelleux avant d'ouvrir la porte avec précaution et de sortir.

Je descendis les marches et le vis.

Il était là, il m'attendait vêtu de son peignoir blanc.

Lorsqu'il me vit à son tour, il me sourit et me scruta de la tête aux pieds.

Étonnamment, je me sentis rougir sous son regard insistant et mon cœur battit fortement contre ma poitrine.

Il m'enlaça la taille et nous guida vers une porte qui se situait près de son bureau à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention lorsqu'il m'avait fait visiter la maison.

Il l'ouvrit, et je fus ébahie par ce que je vis. Somme toute une piscine assez banale était devant mes yeux mais j'aimais le fait qu'une grande baie vitrée laissait passer la lumière et nous donnait une vue magnifique sur le jardin floral. De plus, l'architecture de cette pièce avec ces arches au plafond donnait véritablement du caractère et du charme à cette partie de la maison.

J'étais littéralement soufflée et me demandais comment il avait pu s'offrir une telle maison. Quoiqu'il en soit je trouvais pathétique le fait qu'une seule personne puisse profiter d'une telle demeure.

« Alors ça te plaît ? », me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « C'est également un endroit où j'aime aller. », fit-il tout en dénouant le nœud de mon peignoir.

Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, celui-ci se retrouva vite au sol. Je frissonnai et retins ma respiration quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins. L'une de celles-ci glissa vers mon ventre que je contractai instinctivement pour aller ensuite vers mon sexe. Ses doigts vinrent s'immiscer entre les plis de mon intimité. J'haletai sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Quand il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, je pus y déceler le désir qu'il me portait. Ce fut avec cette envie qu'il m'embrassa le cou, la mâchoire, le lobe de mon oreille...

« Tu sens si bon. », souffla-t-il tout contre mon cou.

Puis sensuellement, sa langue lécha cette partie et s'y attarda. Je frissonnai de plus belle mais pas de froid car mon corps commençait à s'enflammer sérieusement. D'ailleurs, je pouvais sentir une légère pellicule de transpiration se former sur ma peau dûe à la chaleur des lieux et à ce qu'il me faisait.

Après s'être embrassés langoureusement, il se détacha légèrement de moi et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Déshabille-moi. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Avec hésitation, je pris le cordon de son peignoir et le défis avec difficulté tant mes mains tremblaient. Les pans de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, ainsi je pus voir son érection impressionnante. J'aurais dû être effrayée voire dégouttée par son sexe palpitant, mais au contraire, je me surpris à être fascinée et même excitée par lui.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Où était passée la Bella si craintive et si méfiante ?

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon cœur ? Bientôt, je te la mettrai là. », dit-il tout en insérant deux doigts dans mon vagin. « Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte. », haleta-t-il à mesure que son excitation augmentait.

Je sentis mon corps bouillir littéralement à ces mots et à son geste. Je fermai les yeux et décidai de ne penser à rien et de me laisser aller. Autant retirer un maximum de plaisir même si je savais que je ne devais pas. Il était certain qu'il avait le don de me faire oublier qui il était et ce qu'il m'avait fait subir lorsqu'il me disait ou me faisait ce genre de choses. Je me retrouvais dans une espèce de transe, dans un brouillard où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien, à part les sensations que je ressentais grâce à son toucher, à sa bouche et à sa voix.

Alors que je me laissai submerger par le désir, je le sentis nous allonger délicatement sur l'une des chaises longues. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec empressement sur les miennes avant que sa langue en lèche le pourtour et vienne s'insérer dans ma bouche. Nos langues se caressèrent longuement. C'est pourquoi, après un temps, il dut s'éloigner légèrement de moi afin que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle.

Mes paupières étaient mis closes, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Je percevais juste ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient tandis que sa bouche s'attardait sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses… Et puis brusquement, sans que je m'y sois préparée, sa langue lapa mon clitoris. La sensation était telle que je gémis.

Je me redressai et mis mes mains sur ses épaules afin qu'il stoppe ce qu'il entreprenait de faire. Je trouvai cela très gênant de le sentir, ainsi, sur cette partie de mon anatomie.

Il releva son visage vers le mien et me foudroya du regard. Il me prit les mains et les ôta de ses épaules vivement.

« Arrête ça ! », cria-t-il. « Rallonge-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Et sur ces mots, il reprit ce qu'il faisait un moment plus tôt. Je me rallongeai et me tendis lorsque sa langue pénétra mon antre.

C'était surprenant mais pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Alors je fermai les yeux, essayai de contrôler ma respiration et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa langue qui était en moi.

Il s'attarda amplement sur cette partie avant de s'occuper plus longuement de mon clitoris.

Mes orteils se crispèrent en le sentant le sucer, le laper, le mordiller. Oh, c'était si intense, si bon ! Je gémis alors qu'il insérait deux doigts en moi. Sa langue alliée à ses doigts me procurèrent une avalanche de désir. Alors je me mis à agripper solidement les accoudoirs de la chaise longue afin d'avoir une prise autre que ses cheveux que j'avais fortement envie de saisir.

Après un moment de cette douce torture, je sentis les prémisses de l'orgasme se construire.

Je fermai les yeux me concentrant sur cette langue qui me faisait du bien. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que plein d'étoiles éclatent derrière mes paupières. Mon dos se cambra et je criai sans honte.

Personne avant lui ne m'avait fait ça, et je devais avouer que j'avais aimé même si il en était à l'origine.

Mon orgasme passé, je tentai de reprendre peu à peu mes esprits, n'ignorant pas sa langue toujours active sur mon clitoris.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il remonta doucement vers moi et appuya son érection contre mon sexe endolori.

Il m'embrassa durement, et je pus ainsi goûter ma propre saveur sur sa langue.

« Tu as un goût incroyable. », me dit-il tout contre ma bouche.

Son sourire en coin séducteur allié à ses yeux obscurcis par le désir m'ébranlèrent jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

Je déglutis péniblement et fis non de la tête.

« C'est que tu t'occupes de moi, maintenant. »

* * *

_**Celles qui veulent s'occuper de lui, lèvent la main ! lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end et que vous en avez bien profité.**

**Sinon, je tenais une nouvelle fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message. Quelque soit la taille de celui-ci, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Sincèrement. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser.**

**D'ailleurs dans certains messages, j'ai eu d'autres questions concernant cette fic. **

**On me demande si Bella va tomber amoureuse de son kidnappeur. **

**Imaginez bien que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Il va falloir attendre pour le savoir.**

**On m'a aussi demandée leur âge.**

**Alors Bella a 24 ans et Edward a 28 ans.**

**Voilà pour ces questions. Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à mes les poser, je verrai si je peux y répondre.**

**Et bien, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre très lemon. **

Chapitre 6

Lui sur moi, je pouvais sentir à quel point il voulait que je m'occupe de lui. Mais la perspective de lui faire du bien était un peu angoissante. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait que je lui fasse exactement : le masturber comme la dernière fois dans la salle de bain ou toute autre chose. Je me dis que la logique voudrait que je lui rende ce qu'il m'avait donnée. Et ça c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. J'étais totalement novice en la matière. Ajouté à cela le fait que je devais faire ceci à cet homme était une pression supplémentaire.

Alors que je me posais mille questions à ce sujet, l'homme qui était à l'origine de mon malaise, s'écarta de moi toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Je me surpris à trouver ce rictus assez… sexy. Je clignai des yeux et me repris. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Comment pouvais-je trouver, pour mon agresseur, une once d'attirance ?

Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvai sur lui à califourchon, front contre front, ses mains me caressant les flancs avec douceur.

« Nous allons inverser les rôles. », dit-il d'une voix voilée par le désir. « Je veux sentir tes mains et ta belle bouche chaude sur moi… maintenant. »

Alors comme pour ponctuer ce qu'il venait de dire, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Je les sentis se mouvoir sur les miennes. Puis, bien vite, il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tira légèrement dessus. Une fois qu'il l'eut relâchée, il s'allongea sur la chaise longue tout en m'observant. Ses yeux étaient si ensorcelants que je m'y perdis un instant.

Promptement, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Relax. », dit-il tout en broyant son sexe contre le mien. Cette friction me fit gémir bien malgré moi.

« J'aimerais sentir tes mains sur moi. Touche-moi. », dit-il dans un souffle.

Mes yeux fixèrent mes mains placées sur la chaise longue avant de se poser sur son torse musclé. Fallait-il vraiment que je fasse ça, le toucher de cette façon ?

Alors que je débattais intérieurement sur ce que je devais faire ou non, il prit mes mains et les posa sur lui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise. Je n'osai plus bouger.

Il soupira d'agacement.

« Caresse-moi ! », fit-il durement ce qui me fit sursauter encore une fois.

Alors lentement, du bout des doigts, je frôlai sa poitrine.

Cela parut lui plaire, car ses yeux se fermèrent et je vis son corps se détendre.

Etonnement, le toucher n'était pas si rebutant. Je ressentis d'ailleurs une certaine satisfaction à le voir ainsi, le visage si paisible. Il semblait différent ; plus jeune, plus vulnérable...

J'eus du mal à détacher mes yeux de son visage si beau. Surtout en cet instant. La lumière naturelle provenant de l'extérieur accentuait la pâleur de sa peau si parfaite et donnait à ses cheveux une nuance encore plus rare qu'il avait normalement.

Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il m'observait.

« Continue. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que les paumes de mes mains, posées à plat sur son torse, étaient redevenues inertes.

Alors je repris mes caresses en utilisant mes ongles lorsque j'arrivai à ses tétons.

Ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus mes hanches et un soupir d'exaltation sortit de sa bouche.

Je continuai mes caresses subtiles et continuai à descendre mes mains jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur ses abdominaux.

Je m'y attardai un instant, les redessinant délicatement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une seconde fois et me fixèrent intensément.

« La sensation de tes mains sur moi est incroyable. », dit-il doucement.

Ses mots... Ces mots simples eurent comme effet de m'encourager.

Mes mains reprirent leur manœuvre et remontèrent vers son torse. Cette fois-ci, j'appuyai un peu plus mes caresses ce qui le fit geindre

Je m'attardai encore quelques instants sur cette partie, me délectant du plaisir que je lui donnai par ces gestes. Car j'aimais le voir ainsi si vulnérable et savoir que j'en étais la cause.

Lorqu'il en eut assez, il me prit les mains afin que je cesse mes mouvements et, avec la pulpe de ses doigts, vint frôler ma bouche.

« Et maintenant montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ça. », fit-il en posant un index sur celle-ci

Mes lèvres frémirent d'avance. Je commençai à haleter en pensant à ce que je devais lui faire.

« Je suis sûre que tu fais des merveilles avec elle. », fit-il en me saisissant la nuque et en me tirant vers lui.

Il m'embrassa profondément. Sa langue caressa la mienne, passant de la douceur à l'urgence.

Puis rapidement, il mit fin au baiser me laissant haletante alors que ma tête se retrouva près de sa poitrine. Ainsi, avec mes lèvres cette fois, je refis le même chemin que j'avais fait avec mes mains. Lorsque j'arrivai sur ses tétons, je sortis ma langue et le goûtai. Il avait un goût très agréable, un peu salée et sucrée en même temps.

Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes boucles brunes tandis que je continuai mon parcours jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son bas ventre. Impatient d'en obtenir plus, il tira plus fermement sur ma chevelure.

Alors, avec hésitation, je pris son sexe impressionnant gorgé de sang et lui léchai le bout. Un léger liquide blanc en sortit. Et poussai par un désir impétueux, je l'en débarrassai en passant ma langue dessus.

Il siffla à la sensation.

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, il profitait pleinement de ce que je lui faisais.

Je continuai mes provocations sachant qu'il aimait ça. Lui léchant le membre de bas en haut telle une friandise.

Je cessai une seconde et admirai son membre plus tendu que jamais. Je me demandais si je pouvais le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche tant la taille de son sexe était impressionnante. Je n'y réfléchis pas plus et m'exécutai. Je commençai par aspirer la pointe. Puis par à-coup et en détendant ma gorge, je réussis à en prendre une bonne partie.

« Oh, oui ! », fit-il dans un souffle et en gémissant de plus belle.

Sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa avec envie.

Ainsi je continuai à le pomper avec un rythme plus soutenu, ma langue tourbillonnant autour de son sexe. Il devait aimer ça, car la prise qu'il avait sur mes cheveux était presque douloureuse.

« Continue ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! », fit-il en gémissant.

Après encore quelques va-et-vient, je mis mes doigts sur ses testicules et passai légèrement mes dents le long de son membre tendu. Sa réaction fut instantanée : ses hanches se levèrent assez vivement vers mon visage enfonçant ainsi un peu plus sa verge dans le fond de ma gorge.

« Oh ! Je vais… Je… Putain de merde… Aaaah ! », cria-t-il perdu dans le plaisir.

Sa semence salée se répandit dans ma bouche en plusieurs longs jets. Je fus surprise et essayai d'avaler proprement. La sensation du liquide dans ma bouche était étrange mais pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais.

Lorsque sa respiration revint à la normale, il desserra la prise qu'il avait sur ma chevelure ce qui me permit de me redresser.

« Je savais que tu serais douée pour ça. », dit-il tout en me caressant les cheveux affectueusement.

Je passai la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et rougis.

Il rit de mon embarras tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément d'aise. Moi, je restai inerte, encore secouée par ce que je venais de faire et attendis qu'il se détache de moi.

Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Il se décala juste légèrement afin que ses lèvres se posent en-dessous de mon oreille.

« Si nous allions nager. », proposa-t-il.

J'hochai simplement la tête en réponse.

Il se leva et m'aida à en faire autant.

Il me prit la main et nous dirigea vers l'escalier de la piscine. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'eau, la sensation de celle-ci sur ma peau échauffée fut saisissante.

Une fois nos corps immergés, il me lâcha la main et commença à nager avec facilité tandis que je restai dans un coin de la piscine à l'observer.

Je réalisai peu à peu ce qui s'était passé entre nous et à vrai dire je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je savais juste que j'avais éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à recevoir et à donner du plaisir. Et cette révélation me déconcerta. En si peu de temps, j'avais donné plus à cet homme qu'à mon ancien fiancé avec qui j'étais restée plusieurs mois. J'avais lâchai prise si facilement que cela me troubla.

Après quelques longueurs, je vis cet homme que je devais plus haïr que désirer revenir vers moi. Il nagea rapidement et se trouva vite à mes côtés. Je reculai et me retrouvai vite coincer contre l'une des parois de la piscine.

Ses lèvres couvrirent la peau de mon cou et remontèrent vers ma mâchoire puis vers mes lèvres, laissant au passage des baisers humides.

De là où nous étions, nous avions pieds. Alors il me prit les jambes et les mit autour de sa taille.

Je commençai à trembler. Avait-il prévu que nous fassions l'amour dans la piscine ? Car l'envie qu'il avait de moi était assez évidente.

Après tout ce que nous venions de partager, je ne me sentais pas franchement motivée à faire ça avec lui. J'étais assez fatiguée de tout cela.

Alors comme pour contredire ce que je pensais, il frotta son sexe contre le mien ce qui me fit exhaler. Fatiguée ou pas, il avait le don de me faire perdre pied. Sous l'effet du désir, j'étais capable de tout oublier.

« Bientôt… très bientôt, tu seras totalement à moi. »

Après un léger baiser sur les lèvres, il se recula de moi et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta.

Je restai ainsi, abasourdie et me dis qu'il devenait urgent que je trouve une issue favorable à tout ça. Je me sentais si faible, si vulnérable lorsqu'il me touchait que c'en était déroutant.

Il mit son peignoir et attendit que je sorte de l'eau. Je m'exécutai donc telle une esclave face à son maître. Je n'avais plus la possibilité de décider. Seul lui pouvait le faire pour moi.

Lorsque je me trouvai en face de lui, il me regarda avec convoitise. Instinctivement, je croisai les bras tout contre ma poitrine me sentant trop exposée. Cela ne parut pas lui plaire car il me les prit et les remit le long de mon corps sans un mot. Il ramassa mon peignoir et m'aida à l'enfiler. Puis nous repartîmes vers nos chambres respectives non sans m'avoir demandée de le rejoindre dans son bureau après mettre douchée et habillée.

Je me demandais pourquoi il voulait que je le rejoigne là-bas. Peut-être pour pouvoir discuter. Peut-être allait-il enfin répondre à mes questions.

Je pris donc une douche et m'habillai de façon décontractée : Jean bleu et blouse noire à manches longues. Rien de très provocant en soi.

Je pris la direction de son bureau et avant de frapper à la porte, j'inspirai un bon coup.

Après avoir toqué, il me dit d'entrer.

Lorsque je me trouvai à l'intérieur de cette vaste pièce, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était assis derrière son bureau en train de lire quelque chose.

« Approche. », dit-il sans un regard pour moi.

Lentement, je m'approchai de son bureau et attendis qu'il me prête attention.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin son regard sur moi, il me demanda d'approcher un peu plus de lui. Sans plus attendre, il se mit debout et se plaça en face moi le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai des choses à faire et j'en ai pour quelques heures. Alors si tu veux, pour passer le temps, tu peux choisir un livre et t'installer dans ta chambre ou dans le séjour pour le lire. », dit-il tout en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je voulais discuter, essayer de comprendre.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter avant ? », demandai-je tout essayant d'ignorer sa main qu'il avait posée sur ma joue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit le bon moment pour ça. », fit-il tout en essayant de dissimuler son irritation évidente.

Je fermai les yeux brièvement.

« Alors quand ? », demandai-je sèchement.

Il ôta sa main de ma joue et marcha vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il resta un moment à observer le paysage.

« Plus tard. »

« Quand plus tard ? Tu peux t'imaginer que je me pose certaines questions. », dis-je déterminée à obtenir des réponses.

Cette volonté me surprit. Je risquais gros en agissant ainsi.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il me fit face, je sus immédiatement que mon audace n'allait pas payer.

« Je t'ai dit… PLUS TARD. », hurla-t-il me faisant sursauter d'effroi.

Je savais que je ne devais pas relancer la discussion au risque de le payer. Les tiraillements que je pouvais encore ressentir dans mon dos me le firent rappeler.

Précipitamment, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque et pris un livre presqu'au hasard. Il fallait que je sorte vite de cette pièce, je commençai à devenir oppressée.

Je décidai que d'aller dans ma chambre était le plus sage. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte et me pris la tête entre mes mains.

J'inspirai et expirai à plusieurs reprises afin de me reprendre.

Quand je fus calmée, je m'assis sur le lit et regardai la couverture du livre que je tenais entre mes mains. Ironie du sort, j'avais pris « Les liaisons dangereuses » de Choderlos de Laclos. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas lu. Ce n'était pas forcément ce que j'aurais aimé bouquiner mais je me dis que ça me changerait tout de même les idées. Enfin, j'aimais à le penser.

Au moins le temps d'un livre, j'allais essayer d'oublier où je me trouvais et avec qui.

Contre toute attente, j'y parvins. J'avais lu les trois quart du bouquin lorsque j'entendis la poignée de porte de ma chambre couiner. Instinctivement je me raidis.

Il entra en esquissant un sourire et s'assit à mes côtés.

« J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire. », fit-il d'une voix douce. « Que lis-tu ? », me demanda-t-il tout en jetant un œil à la couverture. « Les liaisons dangereuses… C'est un très bon classique de la littérature française. Sulfureux, dangereux et terriblement érotique… Je n'ai jamais considéré cet ouvrage comme un roman d'amour. Il s'agit selon moi plutôt d'une ode à la manipulation. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Sans nul doute. », fis-je.

Voulait-il vraiment que l'on parle littérature ?

Il me sourit et me prit le livre des mains qu'il regarda longuement.

Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

« Allons manger. », déclara-t-il tout en posant le livre sur le lit.

Et comme toutes les autres fois, nous mangeâmes dans un silence qui était loin d'être confortable.

Une fois le dîner avalé, nous allâmes à l'étage. Durant tout le repas, je n'avais pensé qu'au moment où j'allais enfin me retrouver seule. Il était important pour ma santé mentale que je bénéficie de ces instants à me recueillir, loin de lui, loin du piège dans lequel je me trouvais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.

« Ce soir, je vais te laisser dormir tranquillement dans ta chambre. Mais à partir de demain, tu dormiras dans la mienne, avec moi. »

_Oh, Seigneur, non !, _me dis-je intérieurement. Comment allais-je pouvoir supporter une telle proximité toutes les nuits alors que j'avais tant besoin d'espace loin de lui ?

Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de lui cacher mon désarroi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit craignant qu'il me le ferait payer d'une quelconque manière. Alors j'inspirai profondément afin de me libérer de toutes tensions.

Apparemment, j'y étais parvenue. Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon trouble.

Il m'embrassa le front tendrement et me demanda d'aller dans la chambre, d'enlever mon haut et de m'allonger sur le lit.

J'obtempérai et ôtai rapidement mon haut afin de me retrouver aussi vite que possible sur le ventre. Puis je tournai la tête vers lui afin de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Je le vis prendre le pot de crème qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrir.

Il prit une bonne quantité de crème et commença à l'étaler sur mon dos. Je devais admettre que cela était agréable et eut le don de me détendre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et se leva.

Il ramassa le pot et le rangea dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres tout contre les miennes.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Après un dernier baiser, il s'éloigna de moi et quitta la chambre.

Je l'entendis verrouiller la porte et s'éloigner.

Je me redressai et expirai un bon coup. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée.

Je me levai et allai mettre un pyjama que j'avais trouvé dans mes affaires.

Une fois prête, je décidai que dormir était une bonne idée. Cela m'éviterait de trop penser car il y avait vraiment matière à le faire.

Finalement, après mettre tournée et retournée plusieurs fois dans le lit, je m'endormis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain matin, j'eus du mal à m'extirper du lit. J'avais encore pas mal de sommeil à rattraper dû notamment aux cauchemars que j'avais faits la nuit dernière. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans mon lit. Alors je me levai, et la première chose que j'eus envie de faire était de voir enfin ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

J'ouvris les rideaux et pus admirer le paysage. Il ne m'avait pas menti quand il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de maisons à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent proche de cette maison. On ne voyait que des arbres à perte de vue. J'étais même pratiquement sûre que si quiconque passait à proximité de la demeure, il ne pouvait la distinguer tellement la nature était luxuriante.

Je me détachai de la vue et filai dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer. Je remis un Jean et une blouse bleue à manches courtes et décidai d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis ne sachant quoi faire. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il devait être tôt si je me fiais au soleil qui apparaissait à l'horizon.

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers la porte et tendis l'oreille. Je ne perçus aucun bruit. Par reflexe, je saisis la poignée de porte et la tournai. Je fus surprise quand je vis que la porte s'ouvrait. Il m'avait semblée qu'il l'avait verrouillée la veille.

Alors profitant de cette occasion, je sortis sur la pointe des pieds et descendis les marches.

J'arrivai sur le seuil de la cuisine et avant que je n'y pénètre, un bras encercla ma taille ce qui me fit hoqueter de peur.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? », dit-il, amusé.

Il me retourna et posa sans préavis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses mains passèrent sous ma blouse et me frôlèrent la peau. Ce contact fit réagir, une nouvelle fois, mon corps au quart de tour. La chair de poule ne tarda pas à naître sur ma peau et un long frisson à m'envahir.

« J'aime beaucoup cette couleur sur toi. », dit-il tout en touchant avec une main l'un de mes seins. « Ça te rend encore plus belle. »

Je rougis et baissai les yeux dans la gêne.

« Petit déjeuner ? », me demanda-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

J'acquiesçai et il me sourit.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense cuisine main dans la main. Avant de la relâcher, il l'embrassa. Visiblement, il était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Je préférais le voir ainsi même si cet enthousiasme cachait sans doute quelque chose.

Comme à l'accoutumé, je m'assis et l'observai en train de manipuler un couteau. Et tout d'un coup l'envie irrésistible de m'en emparer me saisit. L'esquisse d'un plan se dessinait dans ma tête. Ceci pourrait peut-être me permettre de m'échapper si je pouvais le lui prendre et le menacer avec. Je commençai à jubiler à cette perspective mais me repris vite. J'étais lucide, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Me connaissant, je me serais étalée de tout mon long avant même d'avoir pu le saisir. Oui, mais admettons que j'y parvienne, une autre question se posait tout de même : est-ce que la menace d'un couteau l'effraierait au point qu'il me libère ? Commençant à cerner le personnage, je n'en étais pas convaincue.

Le coude sur la table et mon visage posé sur une main, je l'observai en train de nettoyer le couteau et de le ranger dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef.

_Et bien, voici un homme très prévoyant !_ Ce n'était pas ce matin que mon projet allait être mis à exécution. Même si je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il s'agissait d'une idée risquée et pas très pertinente.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », me demanda-t-il sans me regarder et se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait.

J'allais lui répondre que je ne pensais à rien en particulier, lorsque j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Je tournai vivement la tête vers la fenêtre et vis peut-être l'espoir pour moi de m'en sortir : une jeune femme derrière un volant plissant les yeux et me fixant bouche bée.

« Je pense… Je pense que tu as de la visite. », lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, le cœur cognant contre ma poitrine d'excitation.

Il me regarda, choqué. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu la voiture qui était en train de se garer dans l'allée.

Il accourut vers la fenêtre et jura.

« Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

D'un seul coup, sa bonne humeur aussi précaire était-elle, s'envola. Et je me rendis compte que pour la première fois, le voir bouillonnant de colère ne m'effraya pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Alors pour commencer, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des messages. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire.**

**Je tenais également à remercier So (Eiphose) pour avoir pris le temps de me corriger. **

**Bon, je crois vous avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre (très lemon) en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à mes laisser vos impressions. ;)**

**Bises**

**Sandrine**

Chapitre 7

Mon ravisseur eut du mal à retrouver ses moyens. Il regardait par la fenêtre se persuadant sûrement que la personne qui était, là, juste à quelques mètres de lui, n'était qu'une vision. Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux en désordre et ferma les yeux. En plus d'être désarçonné, je pouvais sentir à quel point il était tendu à sa mâchoire serrée.

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. J'avais peur d'exprimer quelque chose qui pourrait le faire réagir mais pas dans le sens que je l'entendais. Alors j'attendis fébrilement ce qu'il allait faire et retins mon souffle.

Après d'interminables secondes, il sortit de sa léthargie et me fit soudainement face. Ses prunelles brillaient d'une détermination étrange.

« Tu vas aller dans ta chambre. Elle ne doit pas savoir que tu es ici. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était hors de question que je le laisse m'ôter tout espoir de m'échapper d'ici_. _

_Allez Bella trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire._

« Je crois que c'est trop tard. Elle m'a vue ! », fis-je en essayant d'alléger la panique perceptible dans ma voix.

« Elle t'a vue ? », s'alarma-t-il. « Et merde ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu… », cria-t-il en lançant un verre contre l'un des murs.

Je sursautai et un petit cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

M'ignorant, il fit les cent pas dans la cuisine tout en se tirant les cheveux nerveusement.

« J'ai une idée ! », dit-il soudain. « Je vais lui dire que tu t'es sentie mal et que tu as dû aller t'allonger… Oui… ça c'est une bonne idée. », dit-il, décidé.

Il se recomposa un visage impassible et vint rapidement à mes côtés. Il me prit le bras et m'aida à me lever.

Je voulais protester, faire gagner du temps mais je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps. », dit-il déterminé.

Je me mordillai l'intérieur de la joue et essayai de trouver quelque chose de convainquant à lui dire afin qu'il change d'avis.

« Et si elle te pose des questions à mon sujet. Que vas-tu lui dire ? », demandai-je en enlevant mon bras de sa prise ce qui le fit arrêter.

« Je ne sais pas encore… mais je trouverai. », dit-il en me regardant, agacé.

Il me reprit le bras et accéléra le pas.

Nous nous trouvions près de l'entrée, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Nous nous figeâmes et retînmes notre souffle.

« Eh oh ! Est-ce qu'on peut m'ouvrir la porte ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. », fit la jeune femme sur un ton jovial.

« Allons-y, montons. Elle s'impatiente. »

« Non, non… Attends ! S'il te plaît. », m'écriai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec irritation.

« Quoi encore ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. », s'énerva-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. Je voudrais juste… », commençai-je en cherchant les bons mots. « Je voudrais juste rester auprès de toi. Ne m'enferme pas dans ma chambre. Je te promets de ne rien lui dire. Je te promets de bien me tenir. S'il te plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne m'enferme pas dans ma chambre. », le suppliai-je en y mettant toute la conviction dont j'étais capable à ce moment-là.

Et pour parfaire ma comédie, je posai une main tremblante sur sa joue. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout au risque d'en faire trop.

Au début, il parut étonné par mes paroles et par mon geste d'affection car ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il se reprit. Il ne fléchit pas comme je l'aurais espéré et resta sur ses positions.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mais ça ne fonctionne pas. », dit-il en enlevant ma main de sa joue. « Je suis désolé de te dire que tout ce que tu tenteras pour t'échapper d'ici, échouera. Alors oublie tes plans stupides. » dit-il haineusement. « Maintenant, il faut que nous montions. »

Je baissai la tête dans la défaite et montai les marches sans aucune précipitation. Et même à cette allure proche de l'inertie, je réussis à trébucher.

« Plus vite, Bella ! », m'ordonna-t-il, irrité.

J'accélérai le pas et nous nous retrouvâmes vite à l'étage.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans la chambre, il se plaça devant moi et me saisit la nuque.

« Je viendrai te chercher lorsqu'elle sera partie. En attendant, reste silencieuse. », me dit-il tout contre mes cheveux.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et me regarda une dernière fois intensément avant de quitter les lieux.

Il ferma la porte à clef et le silence envahit la pièce.

Instinctivement, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et me perdis dans le paysage verdoyant.

Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que tout était contre moi, que le moindre espoir que je pouvais avoir de m'en sortir s'envolait à chaque fois. J'avais envie d'hurler, de tout casser pour qu'on m'entende, pour qu'on me sauve. Mais même ça, j'étais sûre que ça ne servirait à rien à part peut-être pour me soulager de mes tensions.

Je regardai une dernière fois les arbres bercés par le vent et m'assis sur le lit.

Le calme qui avait envahit les lieux s'effrita lorsque le bruit de talons sur le sol et des voix se manifestèrent.

J'accourus vers la porte et collai mon oreille contre elle afin d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Impossible d'entendre clairement quoique ce soit d'où je me trouvais.

Je m'assis donc contre le mur et posai ma tête dessus.

Je me mis à repenser à cette femme qui avait paru choquée en me voyant. Que représentait-elle pour lui ? Une petite amie, une cousine, une sœur… ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir l'occasion de le découvrir. J'espérais bien en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme et sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Non pas parce que je m'intéressais à lui, mais parce que cela me permettrait peut-être de le cerner un peu mieux et ainsi d'entrer dans son propre jeu.

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et attendis. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une main me caressa le visage. J'aimais ce contact chaleureux, la douceur de cette peau contre la mienne.

« Bella… Bella… Réveille-toi, mon cœur. »

Tout d'un coup, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en reconnaissant la voix qui était toute proche de moi. Je me redressai et essayai de reculer afin d'éviter cette proximité.

Je regardai tout autour de moi et me rendis compte que je me trouvais toujours dans ma chambre, par terre.

« Tu t'es endormie. » dit-il comme s'il avait compris mes interrogations.

J'écarquillai les yeux en assimilant ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais réussi à dormir à même le sol. Je ne savais pas comment j'y étais parvenue. Je constatais juste que l'accumulation de toutes ces émotions avait sans doute eu raison de moi.

« Tu as sûrement faim. Il est encore assez tôt pour pendre un petit déjeuner. », dit-il en se redressant.

J'acquiesçai et me levai difficilement. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille afin de me maintenir en place.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine, je m'assis sur la même chaise que j'avais occupée quelques temps plus tôt. Quant à lui, il reprit la préparation où il l'avait laissée. Les vestiges du verre qu'il avait brisé contre l'un des murs ne s'y trouvaient plus. C'était comme si rien ne c'était passé.

De plus, la jeune femme était partie ; sa voiture n'était plus garée devant la maison.

« Qui était cette jeune femme ? », demandai-je, songeuse.

Je me surpris moi-même de lui demander ça. Avais-je vraiment posé cette question à voix haute ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, confus.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un moment, regardant dans le vide.

J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il n'allait pas me répondre comme il le faisait pratiquement à chaque fois que je lui posais une question.

« C'était ma sœur. »

Et bien, c'était un grand pas que nous faisions là. Confiante, je continuai.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Il se mit à rire franchement, révélant ainsi ses belles dents blanches. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Ce n'était pas un rire sardonique comme je l'avais déjà entendu en faire. Non. Là il était mélodieux, cristallin, sensuel, envoûtant… Un rire qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander me sentant tout de même un peu offensée.

Il se reprit et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Je constatais juste que tu semblais plus intéressée de connaître le prénom de ma sœur que le mien. »

C'était juste. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'il me le dirait si je le lui avais demandé.

« Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions lorsque je t'en pose. », dis-je tout bas.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il apprécie ma remarque.

Il me regarda un moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? », osai-je lui demander.

« Edward. », souffla-t-il.

« Edward. », répétai-je.

Il sourit.

« J'aime comment cela sonne lorsque tu le dis. »

Je baissai la tête essayant de cacher tant bien que mal la rougeur de mes joues.

Il ricana de ma gêne.

« Et pour ce qui est de ma sœur, elle s'appelle Alice. »

« Oh. », fis-je seulement en secouant la tête.

« Elle est très importante pour moi. Elle a un sacré caractère et est très têtue mais au fond elle est adorable. », dit-il en souriant, songeur.

Puis, soudainement son sourire se fana.

« Cependant, elle va nous poser un petit problème maintenant qu'elle connait ton existence. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est assez bornée. Elle l'est tellement qu'elle n'a qu'une obsession celle de te rencontrer. Et ça, pour le moment, c'est inenvisageable. »

_Elle voulait me rencontrer… Inenvisageable pour le moment… _J'essayai de prendre une par une les informations qu'il me donnait. Pouvait-il envisager le fait que je la rencontre ? Même si cela n'était pas dans un avenir proche, ce serait un risque qu'il prendrait. Il était soit naïf (ce qui m'étonnerait) ou soit très sûr de lui. Pensait-il sincèrement que je ne profiterais pas de cette occasion pour tout déballer à sa chère sœur ? Il pouvait attendre une semaine, un mois, une année, que cela ne changerait pas ma détermination de sortir de ce merdier dans lequel je me trouvais.

« Que lui as-tu dit à mon sujet pour qu'elle veuille me rencontrer ? », lui demandai-je.

Il soupira. Il commençait à être agacer par mes questions, je le sentais.

« Que penses-tu que je lui ai dit ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et il n'attendait sûrement pas de réponse de ma part puisqu'il détourna son regard de moi afin de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Je me doutais bien qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il m'avait kidnappée. Alors que lui avait-il raconté ? Comment m'avait-il présentée à elle ?

Mes réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il posa les assiettes sur la table.

Quand tout fut installé, nous mangeâmes en silence. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, ce silence ne m'incommoda pas. Peut-être parce que cette situation était un peu moins nébuleuse. Notre petite conversation m'avait redonnée un peu d'espoir et de courage. Choses qui m'avaient cruellement manquée ces dernières heures.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa comme la veille. Lui resta dans son bureau tandis que je continuai à lire mon livre dans ma chambre.

Lorsque j'eus fini mon ouvrage, je le refermai et le posai sur mon lit.

_Que pourrais-je bien faire à présent pour m'occuper ?_

Je me rongeai les ongles tout en regardant autour de moi. J'espérais ainsi qu'une idée lumineuse jaillisse de mon cerveau. Car plus les minutes passaient et plus mon ennui augmentait. La seule activité qui me plaisait était de lire. Mais pour pouvoir excercer ce plaisir, je devais me rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait Edward. Et autant dire que cette perspective n'était pas très réjouissante.

Cependant, après d'interminables minutes à me torturer l'esprit, je me convainquis que m'y rendre était sans doute la meilleure option. J'en avais assez que mes pensées m'accablent.

Finalement, quand je me trouvai devant la porte de son bureau, mon courage m'abandonna et je me décidai à faire demi-tour. Tant pis pour le livre.

Car même si je commençais à me faire à sa présence, je n'étais pas encore assez à l'aise pour être près de lui de mon propre chef.

Je baissai la main que j'avais maintenue en l'air pour toquer et décidai de regagner ma chambre. Mais à peine avais-je bougé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Très rapidement, Edward se planta devant moi et me dévisagea.

_Surprenant ! _Savait-il que j'étais là ou était-ce un pur hasard ?

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », me demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

« Euh… En fait, j'aurais aimé choisir un autre livre. Mais finalement, je pense que je vais... »

« Non, entre. », m'invita-t-il, se mettant de côté afin que je puisse passer. « Prends-en plusieurs si tu veux. »

J'hochai la tête et commençai à passer en revue les étagères.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur elles, mais cela s'avéra être difficile le sachant à côté de moi à m'observer.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait se rasseoir à son bureau, il se plaça derrière moi et posa une main sur l'une de mes épaules ce qui me donna la chair de poule.

« Veux-tu que je te conseille ? », dit-il tout contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et commençai à haleter.

« Non merci. Je pense que ça va aller. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque y traçant un sillon de baisers avant de s'attarder sur le lobe de mon oreille.

« Es-tu sûre ? », susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

C'était aussi pour ça que je n'aimais pas être trop proche de lui. Je maudissais la façon dont mon corps réagissait à ses caresses.

« Euh… Oui… je… », bafouillai-je.

Il rit tout en se détachant de moi et rejoignit son bureau.

Je pris deux livres que j'avais réussis à repérer et commençai à sortir lorsqu'il m'interpella.

« Bella ? »

Je me stoppai net sans me retourner.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié, qu'à partir de ce soir, tu dors dans ma chambre. »

_Oh, non !_

Instinctivement, mes mains se crispèrent sur les livres que je tenais. Il n'avait pas oublié ou changé d'avis apparemment. J'aurais vraiment aimé que cela soit le cas.

« Tu mettras tes affaires dans l'armoire qui s'y trouve. Je t'y ai fait de la place. »

Je restai sans rien dire. D'ailleurs que pouvais-je dire ?

« M'as-tu entendu, Bella ? », me demanda-t-il fermement.

« Oui, j'ai très bien entendu. »

« Bien. »

Il se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. J'en conclus donc qu'il n'ajouterait rien et que je pouvais sortir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir arriva bien trop vite. Après avoir mangé, il exigea de moi de le retrouver à l'étage près de ma chambre avec mes affaires et que je sois prête à son arrivée.

J'avais passé la fin de l'après-midi à lire et à rassembler mes affaires même si cette dernière activité ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps.

Alors que j'attendais, l'angoisse monta d'un cran. Je savais clairement ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque nous aurions franchi la porte de sa chambre et cela m'effrayait… terriblement. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et mes mains commencèrent à devenir moites. J'inspirai et expirai profondément à plusieurs reprises afin de me calmer mais rien ne changea.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier me firent me lever d'un bond. En quelques enjambées, je me trouvai près de la porte que j'ouvris et me mis à côté de mes affaires.

Après avoir monté les dernières marches, il s'arrêta devant moi et me sourit.

« C'est bien que tu sois prête comme je te l'ai demandé. », dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front. « Veux-tu que je t'aide à porter tes affaires ? », me proposa-t-il en me désignant mes cartons.

« Non merci. Je vais m'en charger. », lui répondis-je.

J'aurais très bien pu accepter mais je me dis que ça me laisserait un léger sursis le temps que j'apporte tout moi-même dans sa chambre.

« C'est comme tu veux. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui allait bientôt devenir la nôtre et se retourna avant d'y entrer.

« Dépêche-toi. J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour ce soir. », dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

J'imaginais ce que cela pouvait être et un profond malaise s'insinua en moi. Comment allais-je pouvoir échapper à ça ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, ramassai mes affaires et me rendis à la chambre d'Edward.

Lorsque j'y pénétrai, il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il dans la salle de bain. J'en profitai donc pour regarder tout autour de moi. Et je fus tout aussi charmée par cet endroit que par les autres. C'était une pièce plus grande que celle que j'avais occupée et la décoration était un peu plus personnelle. On y trouvait toujours des tableaux, mais également des petites statues sur certaines étagères. Tout comme dans ma chambre, une salle de bain y était attenante.

Après avoir terminé de tout transporter, je commençai à enlever mes vêtements du sac. Edward, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, m'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

« Non, non, tu ne feras pas ça ce soir. Va prendre une douche et mets la nuisette que j'ai posée sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain. Moi, je vais t'attendre ici. », dit-il en m'indiquant le lit.

Fébrilement, je fis ce qu'il me dit et pris une longue douche en essayant de me vider l'esprit. Je dis bien essayer car comme d'habitude, je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau de trop fonctionner. La tension permanente que j'éprouvais eut raison de moi. Ainsi, des larmes que je n'arivais plus à contenir se mirent à couler librement sur mes joues. J'étais tellement émotive, j'aurais aimé être plus forte et ne pas m'écrouler comme maintenant. J'avais beau me raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Fatalement, j'allais devoir partager le lit de cet homme, lui donner et recevoir des caresses et même plus. Et la chose la plus difficile à accepter était sans doute le plaisir que j'allais prendre et ceci ne pouvait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité.

Après m'être calmée, je sortis de la douche et pris la belle nuisette blanche qui se trouvait sur un meuble bas. Avant de l'enfiler, je me regardai longuement devant le miroir comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si attrayant en moi.

Instinctivement mes yeux se posèrent sur mon corps.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était parfait. Je savais que mes seins étaient bien trop petits, que ma peau était sans doute trop pâle, que les os de mes hanches étaient trop apparents.

Dire que j'étais belle était exagéré. En tout cas, je ne me voyais pas comme ça. Alors que pouvait-il me trouver ? Qu'avais-je que d'autres femmes n'avaient pas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Machinalement, j'enfilai la nuisette et la culotte en dentelle qui allait avec. Je m'observai une nouvelle fois devant le miroir et devins écarlate lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle était extrêmement transparente. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais été plus embarrassée si je n'avais rien porté.

Après m'être une nouvelle fois inspectée devant la glace et m'être brossée les cheveux, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller affronter l'homme qui était à l'origine de mes tourments. Inutile de reculer. A quoi bon de toute façon. Et puis peut-être qu'il me laisserait en paix après lui avoir donné ce qu'il voulait.

Alors tout doucement, j'ouvris la porte et le vis assis sur le bord du lit, torse nu, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il posa ses yeux sur moi. Son regard insistant me fit baisser la tête et des frissons me parcoururent tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Que je le veuille ou non, la façon dont il me regardait ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je devais bien admettre cela. C'était une chose que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre même s'il était évident qu'une forte attraction nous reliait.

« Tu es magnifique. », dit-il tout en ne cessant de me regarder. « Approche. »

Je m'avançai prudemment et me tint devant lui les bras le long de mon corps tendu. Mon cœur commençait à s'affoler furieusement contre ma poitrine et cela empira quand il m'enserra la taille afin de me rapprocher de lui. Il posa son visage sur mon estomac, inspira profondément et gémit.

« Ton odeur est tellement enivrante. », fit-il tout en enfouissant un peu plus son visage non loin de ma poitrine.

Il me fallut énormément de volonté pour ne pas lui caresser les cheveux. Je me demandais s'ils étaient aussi doux que je me l'imaginais.

_Arrête ça, Bella ! Ne commence pas à avoir ce genre de pensées. Laisse-le faire et accepte ce qu'il te demande. Ne lui donne rien de plus._

Après être resté longuement tout contre moi, il se dégagea et leva le visage vers le mien.

« Mets-toi sur moi et pose tes mains sur mes épaules. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Toujours aussi hésitante, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il passa ses mains sous ma culotte et saisit mes fesses afin d'être toujours au plus près de moi. Lorsque ceci fut fait, je pouvais déjà sentir sa dureté appuyée contre mon sexe.

Ce simple contact le fit grogner de plaisir. Les sons qu'il émettait étaient tellement sensuels que cela eut le don de m'exciter à mon tour.

Il ferma les yeux et remua ses hanches les levant légèrement vers le haut afin d'obtenir plus de frictions.

« Oh, Bella… Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que tu as sur moi. », soupira-t-il.

Il enleva ses mains de ma culotte et les passa sous ma nuisette. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon dos, puis mon ventre et enfin remontèrent vers mes seins. Mes tétons réagirent immédiatement. Tenté par eux, il les pinça et je ne pus empêcher un gémissant sortir de ma bouche.

Je baissai mes yeux vers lui et le vis m'observer intensément. Et ainsi, tout en me regardant, il prit la pointe de l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche.

Malgré la présence de la nuisette formant une légère barrière entre ma peau et ses lèvres, j'émis des gémissements très sonores. Sentir ses lèvres et ses dents étaient délectables.

Après un moment de cette douce torture, il s'écarta légèrement de moi afin de m'enlever la nuisette qui, même aussi fine était-elle, restait de trop.

Lorsqu'elle fut jetée sans ménagement au sol, il reprit ses assauts. Je pouvais maintenant sentir sa bouche directement sur ma peau. Et cette sensation était bien meilleure encore. D'ailleurs je me rendis compte que plus mon plaisir montait, plus je m'agrippais à ses épaules solides. Peut-être lui faisais-je mal. Et si cela fut le cas, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Après avoir affolé mes sens, sa bouche quitta mes seins et remonta jusqu'à ma clavicule laissant au passage des traces humides sur ma peau.

Puis il saisit mon visage et l'approcha du sien. Il posa avec empressement ses lèvres sur ma bouche et les écarta afin que sa langue parte à la rencontre de la mienne me permettant ainsi d'apprécier son goût unique et exquis.

L'oxygène nous manqua et nous dûmes cesser notre baiser. Nous étions tous les deux haletants et essayâmes de reprendre notre souffle.

Ses yeux noirs de désir posés sur mon corps me donnèrent une bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

En effet, aussi vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il nous allongea sur le lit.

Je me retrouvai sur le dos et lui au-dessus de moi. Il déposa une multitude de baisers dans mon cou, sur ma mâchoire, sur mes lèves… tout en caressant mes jambes.

Après quoi, il se mit à genoux devant moi et embrassa mon ventre tandis que l'une de ses mains passa sous le tissu blanc de ma culotte et se mit à caresser farouchement mon sexe.

« Mmm… Tu es tellement humide et déjà prête pour moi. », dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Mes hanches se levèrent, en voulant toujours plus. Je voulais qu'il me touche et qu'il me lèche comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Je désirais ses doigts et sa langue en moi plus que tout. A partir de ce moment, c'était le point de non-retour, je le savais. J'avais presqu'oublié où je me trouvais et avec qui. Je ne pensais plus qu'à mon propre plaisir et je me fichais de savoir ce qui se passerait après.

Il eut l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais car il fit glisser ma culotte le long des mes cuisses.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis enfin ce que je désirais le plus : sa bouche sur mon antre.

Cette dernière fut bientôt remplacée par sa langue. Je me concentrai sur elle. Je pouvais la sentir tour à tour sur mon clitoris et à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'avais plus la faculté de contenir mes gémissements, il m'était donc impossible de les modérer tellement c'était bon.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il inséra deux doigts en moi. Il me pompa à plusieurs reprises et mon plaisir montait au rythme qu'il imposait avec ses doigts. Je pouvais sentir les signes évidents de l'orgasme qui allait m'envahir sous peu. Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'extase.

Ma respiration était erratique et mon cœur palpitait fortement. Je l'observai les yeux mi-clos et vis un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Et bien que certains aient trouvé ça repoussant, le voir aspirer ses doigts luisants de mon jus m'excita d'avantage si cela pouvait être encore possible.

« Aimerais-tu te goûter ? », me demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre. Il passa un doigt sur mes lèvres et l'inséra dans ma bouche. Je l'aspirai et pus apprécier ma saveur plus nettement que la dernière fois. C'était étrange mais extrêmement plaisant aussi.

La vision de moi léchant son doigt goulument eut l'air de lui plaire car il enleva rapidement son boxer et se plaça vite entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent littéralement sur les miennes. Il grogna d'impatience dans ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était désespéré et affamé.

Il prit sa verge tendue et la plaça entre les lèvres de mon intimité. Il la frotta à plusieurs reprises et la sensation fut incroyable. Son sexe n'avait jamais été aussi proche du mien qu'à ce moment.

Il déposa des baisers partout où il le pouvait, explorant chaque partie de mon corps fiévreux.

« Dis le moi, Bella. Dis-moi que tu me veux en toi. »

Ses dents me mordillèrent le cou et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de gémir.

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Dis-moi que tu me veux. », dit-il tout contre mes lèvres.

« Je… Oui. », fis-je dans un souffle.

Je ne pouvais pas dire autre chose car c'était vraiment ce que je désirais. Je voulais ardemment son sexe à l'intérieur du mien.

« Oui quoi, Bella ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je… je te veux en moi. »

Il expira comme s'il était soulagé ou heureux par mon aveu, je ne saurais le dire.

Délicatement, il me lissa les cheveux et posa un baiser sur mon front.

Ses yeux étaient très expressifs lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les miens. Ils dégageaient tellement de désir mais pas seulement. Une certaine tendresse et émotion y étaient perceptibles.

« Je ne veux pas que tu cesses de me regarder. Tu m'entends ? Je veux voir tes yeux lorsque je serai en toi. »

J'hochai la tête tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Très bien. », dit-il.

Il se pencha vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif. Il déchira l'emballage et déroula l'enveloppe de caoutchouc sur son sexe imposant.

A ce moment là, je commençai à me rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer et une légère panique me submergea. Il dût le sentir car il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans jamais cesser de me regarder et me susurra des mots réconfortants pour me détendre.

Avec délicatesse, il plaça son pénis contre mon entrée et poussa légèrement.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson à la sensation. Ses yeux assombris par le désir ne quittaient pas les miens.

Il poussa encore un peu et je me sentis tout de suite étirée.

« Tu es si serrée. », grogna-t-il.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément afin de se reprendre.

Il sortit pratiquement de moi pour mieux me combler un instant plus tard.

Il continua ainsi ses va-et-vient prenant le temps afin que je m'adapte à sa taille.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, il posa son front contre le mien et resta quelques instants ainsi à me dévisager avec dévotion. Je fus troublée par ça mais ne dis rien.

Je commençai à remuer mes hanches parce que j'en avais besoin, parce que j'en avais envie. J'avais aussi besoin de briser cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions car je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il me montrait de lui.

« Attends. Attends juste quelques secondes s'il te plaît. »

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et recommença à bouger lentement. Le plaisir commença à être de plus en plus envahissant et le besoin que j'avais de poser mes mains sur son corps moite était à son comble. Alors je les plaçai sur ses fesses fermes et les poussai en même temps que je levai mes hanches. Ce simple geste me permit de l'avoir encore plus profondément en moi.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais durer très longtemps. », gémit-il.

Il commença à accélérer ses coups de reins, nous procurant de plus en plus de plaisir.

« Oh oui ! Mmm… Plus vite ! », lui dis-je tout contre sa bouche entrouverte.

Je m'entendis dire ces mots mais ne pris pas la pleine mesure de ce que je venais de lui demander. C'était seulement lorsqu'il agrippa fortement mes hanches et accéléra encore plus la cadence que j'en pris conscience.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? », dit-il en allant encore plus vite. « Tu aimes être prise comme ça, Bella ? Fortement ? »

Oui, c'était tout à fait ce que je voulais et rien d'autre, même si je le regretterai sans doute plus tard.

Après quelques derniers coups de reins, je sentis mon vagin se contracter et je jouis fortement. Lui suivit de peu en gémissant mon nom alors qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers fiévreux sur tout mon visage avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait percevoir dans la chambre étaient nos respirations haletantes.

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes avant que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle.

Quand cela fut fait, il se redressa et me regarda avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire victorieux qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir. Non. Il s'agissait d'un sourire affectueux qui le rendait encore plus beau. Une forte envie d'enlever une mèche humide collée sur son front me saisit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de se détacher de mon corps et de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je pouvais à présent sentir un vide en moi dû à la perte de contact.

« Tu m'appartiens totalement maintenant. », déclara-t-il.

Je me raidis à ces mots. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je lui avais donné une raison supplémentaire de me posséder, de lui appartenir complètement, et ça, presque sans aucune résistance. Je lui avais donné mon corps et peut-être même plus encore. Il lui était tellement facile de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Après ses brèves paroles lourdes de sens, nous restâmes silencieux. Les mots n'avaient pus d'importance maintenant. Tout avait été dit, plus rien ne pouvait être ajouté.

Je commençai à m'endormir quand je le sentis se redresser et se mettre sur son flanc pour me regarder. De ses longs doigts, il frôla les pommettes de mes joues et toucha mes lèvres.

« Elles sont rouges et gonflées. J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas. »

D'ailleurs comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis caressa mes cheveux avec douceur.

« Je suis heureux que tu te sois laissée aller ce soir, Bella. Tu es tellement belle quand tu prends du plaisir. », fit-il tout en contemplant de haut en bas mon corps nu. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup revoir ça. », continua-t-il le regard voilé par le désir.

Je déglutis péniblement en sentant à nouveau son corps sur le mien.

Et à cet instant précis, en le voyant si avide, je savais que la nuit allait sans nul doute être longue.

* * *

**On m'a posée une question concernant le métier d'Edward. Je ne peux rien vous dire maintenant. Mais promis, vous le saurez bientôt. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai été très occupée ces deniers temps. Je tenais d'ailleurs à préciser que ce n'est pas parce je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre pendant un certain temps que j'abandonne ma fic. ;)**

**Sinon, comme toujours, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je les ai tous lus avec attention et les ai vraiment appréciés.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une question à propos du nombre de chapitres que comporterait cette fic. Et bien, je n'en sais trop rien. Je pense qu'il y en aura plus ou moins 20. Mais ceci n'est qu'une estimation.**

**Pour terminer, je voulais remercier ma super correctrice et conseillère So. Merci mille fois à toi pour toutes tes corrections et suggestions (que j'ai d'ailleurs prises en compte.)**

**Au fait, j'ai lu le premier chapitre de ta nouvelle fic et j'adore ! D'ailleurs, si vous aussi, mes chers lecteurs, voulaient lire une nouvelle fic très prometteuse, je vous conseille de la lire. Elle s'appelle : « Redonne-moi espoir ». Vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris.**

**Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8**

Comme toutes les nuits depuis plus de quinze jours, je dormais dans le lit d'Edward. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis plus de quinze jours, je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Non pas parce que mes journées étaient épuisantes. Ça non. C'étaient plutôt mes nuits qui m'épuisaient. Soit je ne trouvais pas le sommeil ou si je le trouvais, c'était Edward qui me tenait éveillée. Autant dire la plupart du temps. Notre contact charnel était devenu, en quelque sorte, « normal » pour moi. Je l'assumais entièrement et consentais donc à recevoir ce qu'il me donnait.

En effet, ses lèvres sur ma peau, ses mains sur moi… Toutes ces sensations ne m'étaient plus aussi difficiles à accepter qu'avant. Au contraire, maintenant j'en jouissais sans honte. La culpabilité que j'avais ressentie les premiers jours avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Même si, il était vrai, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau s'efforçait toujours de comprendre pourquoi je n'éprouvais aucune répulsion lorsqu'il me touchait. Mais finalement je ne cherchai plus à comprendre, je m'étonnai juste de voir à quel point l'homme était capable de s'adapter à des situations peu communes.

Il était certain que d'être pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 à ses côtés, m'avait permis de m'habituer à lui, de me familiariser petit à petit à ses moments de tendresses, à ses gestes d'affection. Car si Edward était pour le moins étrange, il savait tout de même être tendre et attentionné et cela compensait certaines choses le concernant.

Toutefois, nos échanges nocturnes étaient éreintants et j'étais tout bonnement épuisée. Alors je compensais ce manque de sommeil en faisant une petite sieste durant les après-midis puisque je n'avais pratiquement rien d'autres à faire.

Effectivement, mes journées étaient plutôt calmes voire très ennuyeuses. Elles se suivaient et se ressemblaient à mon grand dam. J'avais l'impression de revivre perpétuellement la même chose. Et finalement ce n'était pas qu'une impression, c'était une réalité. Mes activités se limitaient à dormir, à lire, à regarder la télévision et à l'occasion à nager lorsque j'étais sûre de me retrouver seule à la piscine. Le temps paraissait plus long lorsqu'on n'avait pratiquement rien à faire. Moi qui habituellement étais une fille plutôt active, je n'étais pas habituée à ça.

Quant à lui, il restait fréquemment enfermé dans son bureau à travailler ; enfin je le supposais.

Nous n'avions que peu d'échanges verbaux. Edward restait plongé dans son quasi-mutisme et ne nous permettait que de très courtes discussions. Grâce à cela, j'arrivais, tout de même, à obtenir quelques bribes d'informations concernant sa vie mais rien concernant le pourquoi de ma détention dans sa maison. J'avais appris au cours de l'un de nos repas, qu'en plus d'avoir une sœur, il avait un frère un peu plus âgé que lui : Emmett. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous les deux mariés depuis peu.

A part cela, je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, rien appris de plus. Il restait toujours aussi mystérieux et peu bavard malgré tous mes efforts. Cependant je ne poussais pas ma chance. Dès que je le voyais changer d'expression, je cessais de lui poser des questions.

Tout ceci m'amenait à vraiment désespérer d'en connaître davantage sur lui, sur ses motivations mais par-dessus tout sur mon avenir. C'était effrayant de ne pas être en mesure de savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

Cependant, je ne savais pas si le plus dur à gérer était cela ou le fait d'être perpétuellement enfermée. Finalement, je me dis que les deux étaient complémentaires. Etre dans l'incapacité de mener sa vie comme on l'entend et de ne plus avoir de libre arbitre est un sentiment d'impuissance profonde. Je me sentais vraiment désarmée, puisque je ne maîtrisais plus rien et ce, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Deux semaines sans sortir, sans avoir un contact autre que celui que j'avais avec lui était clairement frustrant. Même si ça faisait seulement quinze jours que j'étais enfermée, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des mois. Je commençais à développer une espèce de claustrophobie à rester cloîtrée ici.

J'avais ce désir ardant de me retrouver dehors à respirer à plein poumons l'air automnal. Lorsque je regardais par l'une des fenêtres de la maison, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit d'errer, et je voulais plus que tout me retrouver à l'extérieur ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'illusion d'être libre.

Je soupirai en pensant à ce que je manquais et me blottis un peu plus contre mon oreiller. Je saisis également les draps du lit et les remontai sur moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis deux bras puissants encercler ma taille et un visage s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je laissai en suspens la question pendant quelques secondes. Je me demandais si je devais me permettre d'être honnête avec lui au risque de me faire corriger même s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la fameuse fois où j'avais osé outrepasser ses ordres. Il fallait dire que j'étais très docile depuis lors, ne le contrariant pratiquement plus. Cependant, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents en ne sachant jamais vraiment ce qui m'était autorisé à dire ou pas.

Je déglutis et décidai de me lancer même si je n'étais pas aussi confiante que j'aurais aimé l'être. De toute manière, j'assumerai les conséquences, si conséquences il y avait.

« Je me disais juste que… que cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je n'ai pas mis un pied dehors et… », commençai-je avant de m'humecter les lèvres. « Et donc j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me permettes… Tu sais... de sortir. », continuai-je, quelque peu hésitante.

Je le sentis se raidir derrière moi, mais il ne dit rien. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, si son silence était une bonne chose ou tout le contraire.

« Bella ? », fit-il finalement d'un ton ferme mais non colérique. « Bella, regarde-moi. »

Lentement, je me retournai et lui fis face.

Il me fixa intensément, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite, tandis que l'autre vint se poser avec douceur sur l'une de mes joues. Cela me déstabilisa un peu, mais je devais en faire abstraction et ne pas perdre mes moyens.

« Je comprends. C'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles sortir. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que ça soit judicieux. Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. », dit-il avec tact.

Je fermai les yeux me sentant presque vaincue. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis dans son regard de la compassion. Je décidai donc de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour le faire craquer.

« Je t'en prie, Edward… j'ai vraiment l'impression d'étouffer ici … », commençai-je. « Non pas que je n'aime pas ta maison, ce n'est pas ça. », me précipitai-je d'ajouter. « J'aimerais juste m'aérer quelques instants. Tu comprends ? J'en ai vraiment besoin. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller… Je ne sais pas moi… dans le jardin juste quelques minutes ? S'il te plaît accorde-moi cela. », l'implorai-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa main cessa de bouger.

« Je ne sais pas… », souffla-t-il.

« Je ne te demande pas d'aller n'importe où, mais juste d'aller dans le jardin. Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il m'est impossible de m'échapper d'ici. », lui dis-je en essayant difficilement de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il me regarda longuement, réfléchissant à ma requête. Il passa comme souvent une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Très bien. », lâcha-t-il au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Je me redressai, m'assis d'un bond et mis une main sur ma bouche tant j'étais émue qu'il accepte enfin de me laisser un peu de liberté. C'était comme si on m'avait apporté un cadeau inespéré le jour de Noël. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait me le permettre si facilement. J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter dans ses bras tellement j'étais heureuse.

Face à ma réaction, je le vis sourire. Aux yeux d'autres personnes, elle pouvait paraître excessive, mais pour moi elle ne l'était pas.

Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Un courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps. Même si je m'étais habituée à son contact, ma chair me trahissait toujours lorsqu'il me touchait.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant plaisir. », fit-il, ses lèvres frôlant mes doigts.

« Tu n'as pas idée. », dis-je tremblante d'émotion contenue.

« J'espère que tu seras encore plus heureuse lorsque tu découvriras l'endroit où nous allons. »

« Comment ça ? Je pensais pouvoir aller dans le jardin… »

_Seule_, voulus-je ajouter.

« Je te propose mieux que ça. », me coupa-t-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pus cacher une légère déception. Devais-je me réjouir de ce qu'il allait me proposer ?

« Et où allons-nous ? », demandai-je en essayant de réprimer la contrariété qui m'envahissait.

« Je ne veux rien te dévoiler maintenant. Ce sera une surprise. », dit-il en souriant sincèrement. « En attendant, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous. »

Son regard était tellement révélateur que je sus tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

Mes joues rougirent sous son regard insistant.

Ses doigts, qui étaient quelques instants plus tôt sur ma joue, étaient placés sur l'un de mes seins à présent. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le drap, dans lequel je m'étais enveloppée, avait glissé lorsque je m'étais redressée. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se mit à palper et à caresser tendrement ma poitrine.

Alors que je me délectai de ses caresses, il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa avec douceur. Puis il approfondit le baiser quémandant l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. Je le lui permis et elle vint se mêler à la mienne avec fougue.

Après de longues secondes, il se sépara de moi pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Allez, mets-toi sur tes genoux et penche-toi en avant. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Je déglutis n'ayant jamais expérimenté cela avant et me mis, sans protester, dans la position qu'il souhaitait. Je lui fis confiance. Il avait toujours été un amant respectueux et ne m'avait jamais poussée au-delà de mes limites.

« J'aime te voir ainsi, dans cette position. Tu as un cul magnifique, et il est tout à moi. », fit-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir tout en flattant mon postérieur.

Pour ma part, je trouvais cela légèrement humiliant, mais ne dis rien.

Lorsqu'il commença à caresser mon dos avec délicatesse comme si j'étais un objet précieux, j'oubliai tout : comment j'étais exposée devant lui et cette légère angoisse que je ressentais toujours avant que nos corps n'entrent en contact.

Pendant qu'il continuait à prodiguer à mon corps de voluptueux effleurements, il dégagea, avec l'une de ses mains libres, mes cheveux sur le côté, après quoi, je le vis se positionner derrière moi. Il posa une myriade de baisers humides sur mon dos, ma clavicule, mon cou, ma mâchoire… Mon corps réagit de plus belle à ses assauts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler d'anticipation. Je voulais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien.

Alors qu'il embrassait ma clavicule, je vis sa main droite ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet à la recherche d'un préservatif. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il se redressa. Je l'entendis déchirer l'emballage et attendis impatiemment qu'il entre en moi.

L'attente fut de courte durée ; son sexe pénétra le mien en un seul coup de rein. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Cette position me faisait ressentir les choses plus intensément et cela était incroyablement bon.

« Tu es tellement plus étroite ainsi. », fit-il avant de gémir à son tour.

Apparemment l'effet pour lui était le même que le mien.

Après quelques secondes où il resta immobile, il se mit enfin à bouger.

Au début ses coups étaient lents et mesurés mais dénués de tendresse. Bien vite, ils devinrent plus rapides. Ses mains agrippèrent fortement mes hanches mais cela n'était pas douloureux.

Quant à moi, je m'accrochai à l'oreiller telle une bouée de sauvetage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour tempérer mes gémissements.

Lorsque le dénouement fut proche, il accéléra la cadence. Il passa deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres de mon intimité et commença à exercer des cercles sur mon clitoris palpitant afin que j'accède plus rapidement au plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne sente mon corps devenir plus chaud et mon vagin se contracter. Un orgasme puissant m'envahit. Il suivit de près et s'écroula sur moi. Malgré la fatigue qu'il pouvait légitimement ressentir, il continua à embrasser tendrement mon cou et ma clavicule.

Nous étions tous les deux haletants et transpirants mais comblés.

Après que nos respirations se soient stabilisées, il se retira de moi, se mit à mes côtés et me fixa de ses yeux verts qui brillaient plus nettement à présent.

Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et commença à les lisser.

« Si tu te voyais… Tu es incroyablement sexy avec tes cheveux en bataille. », dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je ne savais pas s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était sincère, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Et si tu ajoutes à cela tes rougissements, c'est une vraie invitation au sexe. », dit-il en passant une main sur l'une de mes joues. « Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de tes rougissements. », fit-il en se penchant afin de m'embrasser le front.

Je sentis pour le coup mes joues devenir cramoisies. Il rit en le constatant. J'aimais l'entendre. C'était tellement rare que je l'appréciai d'autant plus.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'appréciais certaines choses le concernant. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de choses infimes et pas très flagrantes. Mais ses sourires et ses rires me montraient une part de lui différente de celle que je voyais habituellement. Il n'était plus l'homme dominateur et sans scrupule, il était l'homme insouciant.

« Et si nous nous préparions ? », me proposa-t-il me ramenant à la réalité.

J'acquiesçai vivement et nous nous levâmes pour nous préparer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une fois la douche prise et le petit déjeuner avalé, Edward décida qu'une balade matinale était un choix judicieux. La météo était bonne ce matin, alors que de la pluie était prévue pour l'après-midi.

Je sentis au fond de moi une grande excitation. J'allais pouvoir enfin sortir et cette simple chose que je faisais souvent il y a encore quelques jours de cela, me rendait tellement heureuse.

« Il faut t'habiller chaudement. », m'avait-il dit alors que j'enfilai une veste.

Je décidai donc de prendre mon manteau et de mettre des chaussures confortables puisque nous allions marcher pendant un certain temps. Même si ce n'était pas une chose qui me plaisait en temps normal, aujourd'hui je m'en réjouissais.

Fin prête, je descendis précipitamment les marches qui me menaient au rez-de-chaussée et le vis en train de mettre un sac à dos sur ses épaules.

« Prête ? », me demanda-t-il, enjoué.

« Oui ! », répondis-je avec empressement de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

Il me tendit la main que je pris. De son autre, il composa le code de l'alarme de sécurité. Il le saisit trop rapidement, ce qui ne me permit pas de le voir.

Un voyant vert et un bip nous indiquèrent que la porte était déverrouillée mais également le douloureux rappel de ma détention ici. J'essayai de chasser cela de ma tête et me laissai guider vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, je levai le visage vers le ciel, fermai les yeux et humai fortement l'air frais. Je laissai échapper un petit rire de contentement. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis Edward m'observer attentivement. Je remarquai qu'il avait l'air surpris. Instinctivement, je baissai la tête, confuse par ce regard qu'il posa sur moi.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureuse. », dit-il presqu'en riant. « Sauf si je compte la première fois où je t'ai… », continua-t-il sans aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je levai la tête et étudiai son visage sans comprendre. Je remarquai que son sourire avait disparu et qu'il fuyait mon regard.

« Allons-y. », dit-il simplement.

Il commença à marcher d'un pas assuré.

« Attends. », lui fis-je. Je n'allais pas passer une occasion telle que celle-ci pour obtenir une information cruciale me concernant. « Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase. Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et me fit face.

« Laisse-tomber. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous devons y aller maintenant. », dit-il sèchement afin de couper court à toute discussion.

« Si ça n'a pas d'importance, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à me le dire. », répliquai-je.

« Bella, arrête. », fit-il, agacé.

« Mais tu… », protestai-je.

« Veux-tu que nous retournions à la maison ? », me coupa-t-il avec colère.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. », me précipitai-je de dire.

« Ne perdons plus de temps inutilement maintenant. Allons-y. »

Il me saisit la main et nous prîmes la direction des bois.

_Et merde !_ Encore une occasion manquée d'en apprendre d'avantage. Je ne savais décidément pas m'y prendre avec lui. Il était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser berner ou trop conscient et honteux de ce qu'il m'avait fait pour me révéler quoique ce soit.

Après plusieurs minutes à marcher et à trébucher, il décida qu'il était temps pour nous de faire une pause et cela me soulagea. Je commençais à avoir mal aux pieds malgré le fait que je portais des baskets.

Nous prîmes le temps de boire et de nous reposer et tout ceci sans que l'un d'entre nous ne prenne la parole. La tension était palpable. D'ailleurs, je pouvais voir par sa mâchoire crispée, à quel point il était tendu et n'avait toujours pas décoléré. J'avais peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'insensée à n'importe quel moment. Et vu que nous nous trouvions dans les bois, il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de me faire disparaître si par malheur il commettait l'irréparable.

Alors, je décidai que de ne rien dire était sans doute la meilleure solution. Moins je me faisais remarquer et plus j'avais de chance qu'il pense à autre chose et ainsi qu'il s'apaise.

Après quoi, quand il pensa que nous devions repartir, nous nous levâmes et il me reprit la main. Je n'osai pas le regarder et me focalisai plutôt sur le sol.

Cependant, à peine avions-nous repris notre marche, que je sentis son pouce caresser le dos de ma main. Je fus décontenancée par ça et osai lever les yeux vers lui. Il fit un faible sourire, un peu comme s'il voulait s'excuser de quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça. », dit-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment pendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'attendis qu'il ajoute autre chose pour en être vraiment sûre mais il n'en fit rien. Venait-il vraiment de me dire qu'il était désolé ? Cet aveu m'avait quelque peu assommée. Que répondre à cela ? Est-ce que je devais lui dire que ce n'était rien ou au contraire, lui dire qu'il avait raison de l'être et lui déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Lui dire comment je me sentais quand il était ainsi, si méprisable, me considérant comme peu de chose ? Ah oui, il était évident qu'il se sentirait encore plus désolé… seulement s'il avait été un homme censé, et non un homme avec des troubles de la personnalité. Malgré tout ce je pensais, je pris sur moi et ne dis rien sachant que son humeur était aléatoire et qu'un rien pouvait le mettre dans une colère excessive.

Il m'observa longuement et pour la première fois, je le vis hésitant se pencher vers moi et poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lui habituellement si sûr de lui, montrait, pour quelques fractions de secondes, sa faiblesse. Je constatai cependant qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il montrait cette facette de sa personnalité.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais. », me murmura-t-il en me prenant fermement dans ses bras.

_Oui, mais pas assez pour me révéler tes secrets_, voulus-je lui dire.

Après cela, nous repartîmes. Aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Je devais m'habituer à ça, à ce silence entre nous. Parfois il me soulageait, parfois il m'était nécessaire, mais parfois il me rendait mal à l'aise, un peu comme maintenant.

En cet instant, on percevait seulement nos respirations légèrement haletantes dûes à notre marche et les bruits de la nature qui nous entourait.

Par moment, je prenais le temps d'observer la splendeur des lieux : ces arbres immenses, ces plantes dont je ne connaissais, pour la plupart, pas les noms, les rayons du soleil qui essayaient de percer à travers les arbres leurs donnant de merveilleuses couleurs… Tout ceci était un véritable spectacle.

Mais ce que j'aimais faire par-dessus tout, était sans nul doute d'inspirer profondément l'air frais. Je le fis à plusieurs reprises, pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de rares fois où je pourrais le faire.

Après avoir traversé une petite rivière, nous nous retrouvâmes devant ce qui semblait être une petite prairie. Et le décor devant moi était surréaliste. L'endroit était très lumineux et agréable. Il s'agissait d'un espace où on pouvait facilement se sentir bien pour réfléchir, se détendre ou jouir tout simplement du cadre.

« Alors ça te plaît ? », me demanda-t-il me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. », répondis-je.

Il sourit vivement à mes dires. C'était dans des moments tels que ceux-ci qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et dégageait une vulnérabilité telle qu'il en était désarmant. On pouvait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession lorsqu'il était ainsi.

« J'étais sûr que cela te plairait. »

Je ne dis rien mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

« Viens, on va aller s'asseoir. », me dit-il en me reprenant la main.

Mon regard vagabonda sur tout ce qui m'entourait. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce lieu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes là où il voulait que l'on s'installe, il s'assit et m'attira vers lui afin que je me place entre ses jambes. Nous restâmes une nouvelle fois tranquilles, profitant de ce moment de plénitude pour nous détendre et profiter de ce que nous avions. J'en oubliais presque tout ce qui c'était passé avant.

« Tu viens ici souvent ? », osai-je demandé.

Il posa ses lèvres contre ma tempe et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Mais avant, j'y venais assez fréquemment. », dit-il finalement.

J'hochai simplement la tête.

Après un temps, je commençai à frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? », me demanda-t-il tout en frictionnant mes bras.

« Un peu. », avouai-je.

Il prit son sac à dos qu'il avait posé sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Il en dégagea une couverture et nous en emmitoufla.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Bien mieux… Merci. », répondis-je.

Après quoi, nous nous contentâmes une nouvelle fois d'admirer les lieux où nous nous trouvions et de réfléchir, en tout cas pour ma part.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais plein de questions en tête que je voulais lui poser afin de mieux le connaître et de le percer à jour. Mais vu sa réaction quelques instants plus tôt, je me sentais moins téméraire. Alors je me retins… quelques secondes. C'était un défit que de le faire parler mais je n'allais pas attendre qu'il le fasse de lui-même sinon je pouvais patienter encore longtemps.

« Edward ? », demandai-je.

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

_Mon cœur…_ Je m'étais faite à sa proximité, à son touché mais pas encore à ce genre de mots affectueux. Ça me troublait plus que ça ne me touchait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », lui demandai-je en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

Je le vis se raidir ; ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux fermés.

« Et bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute. », dit-il en me regardant cette fois.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et me lançai.

« Comme tu le sais, j'en ai plein… Mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre, ce n'est pas grave. », fis-je afin de le détendre un peu.

Hélas cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté ; il me regardait toujours aussi tendu.

« Je me pose plein de questions à ton sujet. C'est vrai… je ne connais rien de toi. A part que tu joues du piano, que tu aimes lire. », commençai-je « Et puis il est évident que tu adores l'art. Tu as tellement de peintures… »

« Bonne déduction. », dit-il toujours sur la réserve.

« Mais à part ça, je ne sais rien. », remarquai-je.

« Et qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? », me demanda-t-il en s'agitant nerveusement derrière moi.

Je me mordillai toujours la lèvre inférieure. Je fus surprise qu'elle ne soit pas encore en sang.

« Connaître ton métier sera un bon commencement. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et attendis fébrilement une réponse de sa part quelle qu'elle soit.

« J'ai un métier très prenant. », commença-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Allais-je appendre autres choses que le nombre de frères et de sœurs qu'il avait ?

Je le regardai attentivement et me concentrai sur ce qu'il allait me révéler ayant peur qu'un renseignement ne m'échappe.

« J'ai ma propre entreprise d'import-export depuis plus de 4 ans déjà. Elle est assez florissante. J'ai travaillé très dur pour ça. »

« Mais quel âge as-tu ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« J'ai 28 ans. »

« 28 ans et tu as déjà ta propre entreprise ? »

« Oui. Ça n'a pas été simple au début mais j'ai persévéré et réussi à me faire un nom. »

Maintenant je me doutais comment il avait pu s'acheter une maison pareille et tout ce qu'elle y contenait.

« Et que fait ta sœur et ton frère dans la vie ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Ma sœur est styliste et mon frère est professeur de sport dans un collège. »

Son visage était plus serein à présent. Apparemment ces questions là ne l'embarrassaient pas. Je décidai donc de continuer à l'interroger.

« Et tes parents ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux. Que font-ils ? »

Apparemment je m'étais trompée car brusquement sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il se braqua et se leva d'un bond.

« Ça suffit ! Je pense que j'ai déjà répondu à pas mal de tes questions. »

Je me levai à mon tour essayant autant que possible de comprendre quelle sorte de conflit se déroulait en lui. Mais je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez de faire tous ces efforts. Ses sautes d'humeur me donnaient le tournis. Rien que pour aujourd'hui, il avait dû changer au moins trois fois de personnalité et le pire c'était qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de temps pour en changer puisque la journée était loin d'être terminée. Mais il était clair que je ne pourrai pas en supporter plus.

« Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le problème maintenant ? », dis-je en haussant le ton, exaspérée par son comportement.

En trois pas il fut devant moi, les poings serrés.

« Bella… », dit-il comme pour m'avertir que j'allais trop loin.

« J'attends. Dis-moi quel est le problème. », fis-je en ignorant son avertissement.

« Il n'y a pas de problème ! C'est juste que tu m'agaces avec toutes tes questions. »

Je ne me laissai pas troubler. Cela faisait deux semaines que je me retenais de dire tout ce que je pensais, d'évacuer ma rage. Parce que j'en avais accumulé des épreuves : kidnapping, violence, harcèlement physique et moral. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses que je n'arrivais plus à gérer, que je devais refouler et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

« Moi je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si je t'agace autant, tu n'as qu'à me laisser partir. Je ne demande pas mieux. », commençai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien pour qu'il saisisse chaque mot que je voulais lui dire. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Un jour ça va et puis le jour d'après ça ne va plus… Mais… mais… As-tu un problème ? », lui demandai-je, excédée. « Ma parole, que suis-je bête ! C'est évident ! Bien sûr que tu as un problème ! Parce qu'il faut sérieusement en avoir un pour kidnapper quelqu'un ! », fulminai-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Je m'arrêtai avant d'aller trop loin dans mon énervement même si je savais que c'était déjà trop tard. J'avais d'ores et déjà dépassé la ligne à ne pas franchir.

Il me regarda hagard quelques secondes mais se reprit très vite.

Il me prit par les cheveux et porta son visage tout proche du mien. Même si je n'avais pas mal, cela était tout de même inconfortable.

« Ecoute-moi bien, ma belle ! Ecoute-moi attentivement car je ne me répéterai pas. C'est MOI qui décide de ce qui doit être dit ou fait. Toi, tu n'es pas en position de le faire. », commença-t-il d'un ton mordant. « Sache que je ferai de toi ce que je veux que tu sois. Et je me fous de savoir si cela te plaît ou non. J'ai été beaucoup trop… tolérant avec toi. Mais ça va changer maintenant. D'ailleurs, pour que tu comprennes qui commande et que tu l'intègres bien, je vais te punir comme j'aurais dû le faire la première fois... Et crois moi, là, ça ne sera pas que des coups de ceinture que je te donnerai. »

_Quoi ? Oh, Seigneur ! _Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je tremblai et haletai de peur, me rappelant de la douleur que j'avais ressentie la dernière fois lorsque je l'avais contrarié. C'était comme si nous avions fait un bond de quelques jours en arrière. Et je ne voulais pour rien au monde revivre cela.

Je ne comprenais pas comment on avait pu en arriver là. Tout se passait si bien. Je m'en voulais maintenant d'avoir dit le fond de ma pensée. Ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps était prévisible. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je dit ça sachant comment il allait réagir ?

_Parce que tu ne réfléchis pas et que tu es incapable de rester à ta place. Tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Pensais-tu sincèrement qu'il allait laisser passer ça ?_

« Non, non ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te le promets ! », l'implorai-je en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

« La ferme ! », cria-t-il.

Il me saisit plus fermement les cheveux afin que je cesse de m'agiter.

Malgré la douleur maintenant bien présente, j'essayai de n'émettre aucun son et fermai les yeux afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Allez, on rentre. »

« Que vas-tu me faire ? Je t'en prie, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard. », osai-je dire d'une toute petite voix.

Mon estomac remontait vers ma gorge. J'avais terriblement envie de vomir.

Il me regarda longuement. Ses yeux émeraude étaient devenus si sombres que c'en était effrayant. Je n'avais plus en face de moi l'Edward avec lequel je m'étais réveillée ce matin. Non, cet Edward là était bien parti. Celui qui était en face de moi, était le Edward violent et sans âme. Et je savais que maintenant ma vie était plus que jamais en danger. Les craintes que j'avais émises, quelques instants plutôt, étaient bien fondées. J'avais été trop loin, je le savais et j'allais devoir payer le prix de mon insolence.

Pour une fraction de secondes, il me lâcha afin qu'il puisse ramasser la couverture qui jonchait le sol. Et juste comme ça, pendant cette fraction de secondes, je décidai de m'éloigner de lui, de ses tourments, de sa folie. Et la seule solution pour le faire était de fuir, de m'échapper.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je reculai jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre un arbre. Je dus faire du bruit car il leva vivement la tête dans ma direction et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en remarquant que je m'étais éloignée. Mais bien vite, son visage changea d'expression. Il semblait révéler, à présent, une certaine panique mais de la tristesse aussi.

« Bella ? », dit-il dans un murmure en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je m'ôtai de la tête la vision de son visage défiguré par la douleur. Je devais agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je me retournai et me mis à courir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues m'empêchaient de voir clairement. Mais qu'importe, cela ne m'écarterai pas de mon but : me détacher de lui pour ne plus qu'il me fasse de mal.

Alors que je courrais à en perdre haleine, je l'entendis crier mon prénom désespérément. Rien que dans ses appels, je pus sentir son désespoir et sa douleur de m'avoir perdue.

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je me rendis compte que finalement ma peine était similaire à la sienne.

* * *

_Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal. J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié._

_Au fait, j'ai failli oublier de vous demander quelque chose. Je voulais juste savoir par quel intermédiaire vous avez connu ma fic. Si on vous l'a conseillée ou si vous l'avez trouvée par hasard. ;) Merci pour vos réponses._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Pour commencer ma petite note, j'aimerais remercier plusieurs personnes. **

**En premier : Vous ! J'ai reçu plus de 110 reviews rien que pour le dernier chapitre (mon petit cœur se met à battre très fort rien qu'en y repensant). **

**Vous avez vraiment été géniaux ! Sincèrement merci pour tous vos messages toujours très agréables à lire.**

**Et puis un grand merci à ma bêta, So pour le temps qu'elle a consacré à me corriger. Merci et gros bisous à toi So !**

**Et pour terminer, je voulais saluer le travail de plusieurs blogueuses qui ont répertorié mon histoire : Lemon-répertoire et Lemon-Fanfiction. Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des articles sur sa fanfiction (surtout quand ils sont positifs.)**

**Voilà, je crois que j'en ai terminé avec les remerciements. Maintenant, place à ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bon dimanche et gros bisous.**

**Sandrine**

**Chapitre 9**

Je courrai sans relâche, la peur au ventre, slalomant entre les arbres. Je n'osai pas me retourner. Je savais qu'il me poursuivait. Ses pas martelant le sol et ses appels désespérés m'indiquèrent qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi.

La peur et l'angoisse provoquèrent une décharge violente d'adrénaline dans tout mon corps ce qui me permit de me surpasser et de poursuivre cette course effrénée à travers bois.

Même si ma gorge commençait à s'assécher et que mes poumons me brûlaient, je ne perdais pas mon objectif de vue : fuir. Parce que s'il me rattrapait maintenant, j'étais foutue. Dans l'état où il était, je n'imaginais pas de quoi il pourrait être capable et je n'avais franchement pas envie de le savoir.

Alors je continuai, éperdue, ne sachant pas vraiment où j'allais. Peu m'importait à l'heure actuelle. Je souhaitais seulement mettre de la distance entre nous deux et la seule façon de le faire était d'aller au-delà de mes limites.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je n'entendis plus ses pas et ses cris derrière moi. J'ignorais s'il avait abandonné l'idée de me rattraper mais j'en doutais. Je commençais à connaître le personnage et j'étais persuadée qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement à cette traque.

Alors je continuai. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais du mal à maintenir la cadence que j'imposai à mon corps peu habitué aux efforts physiques. Je n'en pouvais plus, un point de côté commençait à me faire souffrir dans le bas du ventre. Je voulais m'arrêter mais je savais que je ne le pouvais pas ; il en était de ma survie.

Cependant, après tant d'acharnement à essayer de maintenir cet écart entre nous, l'oxygène me manqua cruellement. Je dus m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle. Mon corps tout entier me criait de le faire.

Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à couler sur mon visage. Et bien vite, une averse s'abattit, détrempant le sol et le rendant glissant.

Je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais par miracle j'arrivais toujours à me maintenir debout.

Après un débat intérieur, je pris donc la décision de me retourner pour m'assurer qu'Edward n'était plus à mes trousses.

Je fus soulagée de constater qu'il n'était plus là. Je ralentis donc l'allure et finalement m'arrêtai. Mon regard erra tout autour de moi. Aucun signe de lui.

_Cela pouvait-il être possible ?_

Finalement, je m'adossai contre un arbre afin de reprendre mes esprits et surtout mon souffle. Des pleurs hystériques commencèrent à me submerger. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai afin d'évacuer toutes les tensions que mon corps avait accumulées.

Les paupières hermétiquement fermées, je désirais profiter de l'instant.

_Je suis libre ! Le suis-je vraiment ? _Cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à y croire ? Et pourquoi ne ressentais-je pas autant de satisfaction ?

_Parce qu'il est étrange qu'il est abandonné si facilement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas._

Et comme pour confirmer ce que je redoutais, une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon bras.

« Et bien mon cœur, tu t'es égarée ? », souffla une voix de velours.

Tout mon être se glaça d'effroi lorsque j'entendis cette voix qui m'était devenue si familière et encore plus en voyant son visage tout proche du mien.

Je le savais ! Je savais que tout était trop simple, trop facile. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il ait pu abandonner.

« Je t'en prie ! », le suppliai-je en sanglotant et en essayant de me soustraire de sa prise.

Malgré sa poigne de fer, je réussis à me détacher de lui et me mis à reculer. Malheureusement, je glissai et tombai lourdement sur le sol humide.

Ma maladresse lui profita. Il prit le temps de m'observer et de s'avancer lentement vers moi tel un félin guettant sa proie.

Je levai la tête dans sa direction. Mes larmes mélangées à la pluie coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues ce qui ne me permit pas de voir les expressions de son visage.

« Pardonne-moi ! », réussis-je à dire entre deux hoquets de pleurs. « Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne me tue pas ! »

Une pellicule de sueur commença à se former sur mon front malgré le temps qui s'était rafraîchi perceptiblement.

Il pencha sa tête et, une nouvelle fois, m'étudia longuement.

« Je t'en prie ! S'il te plaît ne me fait pas de mal ! S'il te plaît, Edward ! », ne cessai-je de l'implorer désespérément.

Il ne dit rien et tendit sa main vers moi. J'étais apeurée. Je savais qu'il pouvait me faire du mal. Mais plus que la douleur ce que je craignais le plus était qu'il me tue.

Rien que cette pensée me fit haleter de plus belle. Je paniquai sérieusement, l'air me manqua une fois de plus. Des points noirs obscurcirent ma vision.

« Non ! », réussis-je à dire en voyant sa main s'approcher.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me laissai volontiers emportée par l'inconscience m'évitant ainsi de voir ma mort prochaine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le bruit de la pluie martelant les vitres me sortit peu à peu de mon inconscience. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Ils me brûlaient atrocement. Je les battis à plusieurs reprises afin de m'adapter à la clarté de l'endroit où j'étais. Malgré cela, ma vision était toujours aussi floue à cause des larmes que j'avais tant versées.

Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente et où étais-je ?

Peu à peu, je réalisai où je me trouvais. J'étais confuse mais bizarrement soulagée de me retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward et non dans un lieu tel qu'un sous-sol où il m'aurait attachée et violentée. Mais au-delà de cela, je me réjouissais d'être encore vivante.

Je me redressai et regardai tout autour de moi, et lorsque je le vis assis dans un fauteuil se situant dans un coin de la pièce, j'hoquetai de peur. Instinctivement, je portai une main à mon cœur qui se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine en remarquant que son regard vert émeraude était braqué sur moi. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir distinctement à quel point il était fatigué et abattu. La colère avait apparemment disparu.

« Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. », fit-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

Je baissai la tête et regardai les motifs du drap qui me recouvrait. Je déglutis péniblement en assimilant les mots qu'il venait de me dire.

Brusquement, il se leva et commença à s'acharner sur sa chevelure. Cette soudaineté me fit pousser un petit cri aigu.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses ça ? », me demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, gardant tout de même une distance entre nous.

_Pourquoi ?_ Etait-il devenu amnésique ?

« Tu voulais me punir, me faire du mal, Edward. », me précipitai-je de dire d'une voix tremblante, choquée par sa question.

Il me foudroya du regard ce qui calma instantanément mon impertinence.

« Tu le méritais ! », lâcha-t-il, acerbe.

Je sursautai, surprise par l'intonation de sa voix.

Il commença à faire les cent pas, passant à plusieurs reprises la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me parler comme ça ! Tu as dépassé les bornes ! », fit-il sans me regarder.

Je me mordis très fort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui dire tout ce que je pensais.

Il était préférable de ne pas en rajouter. J'avais déjà la chance d'être saine et sauve alors je n'allais pas commencer à le défier.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. », dit-il tout en continuant sa marche incessante dans la pièce. « Je commence à croire que tu cherches à être punie. C'est ça que tu cherches, Bella ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. », m'alarmai-je. « Je veux juste… », continuai-je en n'allant pas au bout de ce que je voulais dire me rappelant que je devais me taire.

Il s'arrêta et me dévisagea longuement.

« Et bien continue. Que veux-tu ? », me demanda-t-il, irrité.

Je commençai à trembler le voyant s'approcher de moi. Je m'adossai un peu plus contre la tête de lit afin d'éviter tout contact avec lui.

« Alors ! J'attends ! », s'impatienta-t-il.

Il avait posé ses mains à plat sur le lit et ancré son regard dans le mien. Il était trop proche de moi pour mon propre bien. Je sentais mon périmètre de sécurité s'amoindrir.

Nerveusement, je léchai ma lèvre inférieure, puis commençai à la mordiller.

Il tendit une main vers mon visage, j'eus un mouvement de recul face à cette intrusion.

Sa main s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que je venais de faire. Il fronça des sourcils et, bien vite, ses yeux reflétèrent une certaine déception.

« Ne fais pas ça. », dit-il doucement.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? », demandai-je tout bas.

« Ne plus me permettre de te toucher. », dit-il en me dévisageant.

Je voulais tellement répondre positivement à cela. Cette douceur, cette sensibilité qu'il dégageait en cet instant, c'était tout ce je voulais, que je recherchais de sa part. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre Edward : celui que je détestais, que je méprisais et qui pouvait refaire surface à tout moment.

« J'aimerais beaucoup te donner ce que tu souhaites, mais je ne peux pas. », fis-je en évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi ? », me demanda-t-il, affligé.

« Parce que… parce que tu me fais peur, Edward. », dis-je en retenant un sanglot. « Mais au-delà de la douleur physique que tu pourrais m'infliger, ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est l'inconnu dans lequel tu me plonges. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines ? »

J'inspirai profondément et poursuivis.

« Admettons que tu veuilles que je reste auprès de toi… Il va bien falloir que tu me parles de toi. C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas. Et le fait que tu ne veuilles rien me dire est effrayant… Que me caches-tu, Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

Je levai timidement la tête afin de jauger sa réaction, et ce que je vis me déchira les entrailles. Il avait l'air tellement blessé, dévasté même.

Puis comme effondré par le poids de mes mots, il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je pensais qu'il serait plus en colère qu'attristé.

Après un moment, je décidai de me rapprocher doucement de lui. Ma culpabilité était telle que je me devais de le faire.

« Tu sais », commençai-je. « que tu me crois ou non, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître et…et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si en colère lorsque je te pose certaines questions. Peut-être penses-tu que je veux te piéger mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je m'arrêtai pour voir s'il réagissait à mes dires mais il ne fit rien. Il restait toujours dans cette même posture, tel un homme abattu.

« Tu veux me garder auprès de toi mais tu ne veux rien me dire te concernant. », repris-je. « Ne veux-tu pas que je te connaisse mieux ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites », osai-je demandé d'une voix brisée, témoignant de ma faiblesse.

Il redressa enfin la tête et fixa le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi avant de braquer ses yeux dans les miens.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais tout te dire. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai fait des choses honteuses, terribles. Si terribles qu'on m'interdit d'en parler. »

_On ?_

« Mais qui te l'interdit, Edward ? Je ne comprends pas. », dis-je, consternée.

Il se figea et me regarda comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », fis-je surprise par son énième changement d'attitude soudaine.

Précipitamment il se leva et s'excusa.

« Attends, Edward. Ne fuis pas. Parle-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Sinon… Sinon, je… je crois que je vais… », dit-il, paniqué en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il me regarda tristement une nouvelle fois, tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et disparut en la claquant.

Hébétée, je restai un moment à fixer la porte qu'il avait refermée sur lui.

Je me rendis compte que mon incapacité à le comprendre était à son summum en cet instant.

Il était vrai que je ne savais plus quoi penser lorsque je le voyais ainsi. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il devienne comme ça.

Edward était véritablement une énigme.

J'essayais vraiment de le cerner. Mais j'avais tellement peu d'éléments qui me permettaient de le faire. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il était un être mélangé, fort et vulnérable à la fois et qui, envahi par ses démons, y perdait de sa constance. Car il était clair qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi sciemment, qu'un mal le rongeait forcément.

Il pouvait être un homme bon. Il avait une part de lui qui l'était, j'en étais persuadée et il me l'avait montrée à plusieurs reprises.

Il y a encore quelques minutes de cela, il aurait très bien pu me blesser, voire même me tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il m'avait épargnée.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je voulais l'aider mais surtout le comprendre. Comprendre cette ambivalence qui me déconcertait.

Je fus surprise par ma propre réaction. Pourquoi étais-je si débordante de compassion alors qu'il y avait peu de temps encore je voulais le fuir ? Sûrement parce que sa complexité m'attirait.

Cet homme avait le don de me faire perdre la raison.

Une partie seulement car j'étais encore assez lucide pour savoir que le mieux pour le moment était de rester dans la chambre. Même si ma curiosité me poussait à aller le voir, je devais le laisser reprendre ses esprits et son sang froid. Pas besoin de le pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et puis je n'étais pas préparée à le voir et à lui faire face dans l'immédiat. Il fallait que je me sente émotionnellement assez forte pour le confronter une nouvelle fois, et pour le moment je ne l'étais pas.

Alors je décidai de me recoucher. Après tout ce qui c'était passé durant ces dernières 24 heures, mon corps et mon esprit avaient bien besoin de repos.

Peut-être allait-il me rejoindre plus tard.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et essayai tant bien que mal de me rendormir. Mais mon esprit tourmenté m'en empêcha. Je ne faisais que ressasser tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et essayai de décortiquer chaque parole prononcée. Finalement, après de longues minutes à me torturer les méninges, je parvins à me rendormir.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque je me réveillai la seconde fois, je me trouvais encore seule dans le lit. Visiblement, il n'était pas venu se coucher.

_Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps ?_

Je me frottai les yeux avec mes paumes et regardai le réveil qui affichait 18 heures passées. Même si cela faisait plusieurs heures que je dormais, je ne me sentais pas pour autant plus reposée. Un léger mal de tête commençait à se faire ressentir.

Je m'assis sur le lit et regardai tout autour de moi. Rien ne m'indiquait qu'Edward était venu dans cette pièce et ça commençait à devenir inquiétant.

Une boule dans le fond de ma gorge se forma en imaginant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant toutes ces heures.

Même s'il lui était arrivé de me laisser seule pendant un long moment durant les journées cela n'excédait pas plus de 2 ou 3 heures.

Là, je trouvai troublant qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir après tout ce temps.

Avant d'aller à sa rencontre, je décidai de prendre une douche pour me détendre.

Lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, je grimaçai en remarquant mes yeux gonflés et rougis. Une douche était vraisemblablement ce qu'il me fallait histoire d'atténuer tout ceci.

Lorsque cela fut fait, j'enfilai ma chemise de nuit et mon peignoir et descendit les escaliers.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé qui me fit sursauter.

Le bruit provenait du bureau d'Edward. Manifestement, il s'y trouvait. Prudemment, je m'y rendis. Je tendis l'oreille lorsque j'arrivai à la porte, mais ne discernai rien.

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et toquai. Il ne répondit pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de l'absence de bruit. Alors, sans plus attendre, je tournai la poignée et entrouvris la porte.

La vision d'un Edward, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, déclencha en moi un frisson.

Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque je m'avançai vers lui.

Tandis que je m'approchais prudemment, je remarquai les bris de verre sur le sol ainsi qu'un cadre photo. Je me baissai et le saisis. Dessus, on pouvait voir plusieurs personnes : six au total. On aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de trois couples.

L'un d'entre eux paressait un peu plus âgé que les deux autres.

Je me demandais qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour que ce cadre mérite pareil traitement.

Après l'avoir observé, je le posai sur le bureau et me concentrai sur l'homme qui était assis sur une chaise.

« Edward ? », fis-je alors en posant une main tremblante sur l'une de ses épaules.

Il releva vivement la tête dans ma direction et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

Son regard était si triste à cet instant.

« Bella. », dit-il d'une voix enrouée prenant ma main qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

Il la porta à ses lèvres et, rien qu'à son toucher, un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Après un moment, il abandonna ma main. Puis tout en m'enserrant la taille de ses deux bras, il vint poser son visage tout contre mon ventre et inspira bruyamment.

Il me serrait tellement fort que je pouvais à peine bouger.

« Edward… », commençai-je me sentant quelque peu oppressée.

Il releva la tête dans ma direction. Ainsi, si proche de moi, je voyais nettement son chagrin. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge comme s'il avait pleuré. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant si accablé.

« S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras. Ne me rejette pas. Pas maintenant. »

Pouvais-je réellement le repousser lorsqu'il me suppliait ainsi ? Non. Alors, j'hochai simplement la tête et le laissai faire.

Son visage enfoui tout contre moi, je n'arrivais qu'à distinguer sa chevelure aux reflets de bronze. J'avais maintes et maintes fois voulu la toucher. Et cette envie à l'heure actuelle était plus forte encore.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et, d'une main tremblante, je la lui caressais telle une mère le ferai pour son enfant, avec tendresse.

Nous restâmes longuement dans cette position : lui les bras autour de moi et moi en train de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

J'imaginais que vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait paraître idéal.

Alors que je cessai de le toucher, il se mit à parler d'une voix voilée par l'émotion.

« Tu sais, lorsque tu t'es enfuie, j'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue. », commença-t-il. « Cette douleur… Celle que j'ai ressentie à ce moment-là, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça, plus jamais. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse. »

A ces mots, je fermai les yeux en attendant fébrilement ce qui allait suivre.

« Promets-moi… promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus. », lâcha-t-il.

Je me raidis. Il dut le sentir car il renforça sa prise autour de ma taille.

« Promets le moi et en retour, je te fais le serment de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. », déclara-t-il. « S'il te plaît, Bella. On pourrait être tellement heureux si tu nous le permettais. »

Une plainte m'échappa. Je le regardai avidement et admirai la courbe de chacun de ses traits, pour finir par me plonger une fois encore dans ce regard envoûtant qu'il m'accordait. J'étais perdue aussi. Oui, perdue dans cette horde de sentiments contradictoires. Mais le plus dominant était sans nul doute, la faiblesse. Par ses paroles, il avait réussi à me toucher plus profondément. Et comme pour le lui faire comprendre, je pris son visage et abaissai le mien afin de l'embrasser.

Ce fut la première fois que je prenais l'initiative de le faire.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient désespérées. Nos respirations devinrent laborieuses par le manque d'oxygène. Nous nous séparâmes et nous contemplâmes inlassablement. Son regard était empli d'ardeur et d'attention à mon égard.

Durant ce moment, j'avais tout oublié. La façon dont il m'avait traitée, sa colère, ses punitions, sa déraison… Tout. Je ne gardais en mémoire que ce que je voyais dans ses prunelles vertes.

Je voulais seulement lui faire du bien, l'apaiser de ses peines. Il s'agissait d'un homme enlisé dans une terrible souffrance, et mon seul but était d'essayer de le sauver.

« Tu me le promets ? », me répéta-t-il.

Je déglutis et m'humectai les lèvres. La réponse pour moi devint de plus en plus évidente.

« Oui… Oui, je te le promets. », répondis-je tout bas.

Je fus étonnée par ma propre réponse. Avais-je vraiment pris toute la pleine mesure des mots que je venais de formuler ? Certainement pas, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais et voulais dire.

Il souffla et un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. Merci de m'accorder ta confiance. », dit-il.

J'ignorai s'il allait tenir sa promesse mais le voir heureux était tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment.

Après quelques effleurements le long de mes flancs, il prit mes hanches et les attira vers le bas, me faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il voulait que je m'asseye sur lui.

Je ne résistai pas et le fis.

Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi. », susurra-t-il.

De ses deux mains, il prit mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement, sensuellement.

Il gémit tout contre ma bouche. Il avait envie de moi comme j'avais envie de lui.

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent lentement vers mon cou en passant par ma mâchoire. Il le suçota, l'embrassa. Je savais que j'allais être marquée. Mais cela ne me gênait pas, au contraire. L'instant était tellement intense que je me laissai faire.

Après s'être longuement attardées sur cette partie, ses lèvres descendirent vers ma clavicule et lui infligèrent le même supplice ce qui me fit gémir.

Ses mains me lâchèrent afin de dénouer mon peignoir. Il le fit glisser sur mes épaules et me regarda avec envie. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était dévorant. Je me consumai littéralement sous ses yeux et ma respiration devint rapidement erratique. J'avais envie de tellement plus que ce qu'il me donnait maintenant.

Alors portée par mon désir, je remuai mon bassin lascivement contre le sien afin de lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais et portai son visage vers le mien. Dans une brève démonstration de mon affection, j'embrassai tour à tour ses paupières closes, pour ensuite descendre avec douceur sur l'une de ses joues puis sur sa mâchoire carrée, où je posai un ultime baiser avant de briser notre étreinte, surprise par ma propre audace. Mais ceci passa bien vite quand je remarquai comment réagissait Edward à cela.

Il respirait fortement et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, je pus voir ses prunelles obscurcies par le désir.

Cette vision m'électrisa davantage.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son cou me délectant de cette sensation divine.

Il grogna et avec hâte passa ma chemise de nuit par-dessus ma tête.

Bien vite, il déposa un sillon de baisers impétueux sur ma poitrine nue. Ses doigts vagabondèrent également sur celle-ci. Je me laissai consumer par cette tendresse que j'avais tant désirée, par ce besoin viscéral qu'il me touche.

J'avais décidé de m'offrir à lui toute entière et sans retenue.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, il me souleva et me posa sur le bureau. Le contraste entre le bois froid et ma peau échauffée fut saisissant.

Il continua son ballet de baisers, s'attardant sur mes mamelons dressés.

J'arquai mon corps vers le sien, à la recherche de toujours plus de touchers, toujours plus de frictions.

Il enleva ses vêtements avec hâte, sans détacher ses iris assombris des miens.

Le désir que nous ressentions était intense, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Après avoir enlevé son dernier habit, il se pencha vers moi et son corps entra enfin en contact avec le mien. C'était comme si ce corps était une pièce manquante de mon propre être. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous nous imbriquions parfaitement.

Et c'est tout aussi spontanément, qu'il entremêla nos doigts et enfouit son visage dans ma chevelure.

Cette proximité me permit d'apprécier son odeur capiteuse, exaltante qui m'était devenue si familière.

Après un temps, il redressa sa tête et plongea sur mes lèvres férocement. La tendresse faisait place peu à peu à la bestialité.

Avec cette même rudesse, il ôta ma culotte, écarta mes jambes et me demanda de poser mes talons sur le bord du bureau ce que je fis volontiers.

Il embrassa minutieusement mon ventre, mes cuisses et enfin mon sexe luisant.

J'adorais sentir sa langue tourbillonner autour de mon clitoris, le mordillant légèrement avec ses dents. Il était véritablement doué pour ça. Mes gémissements devenaient toujours incontrôlables quand il le faisait.

Avec avidité, je saisis fermement ses cheveux et levai mon bassin. Il continua à me laper, me mordiller, m'aspirer jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le summum du plaisir.

Il ne me laissa pas vraiment le temps de reprendre mes esprits ; il fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs et prit un sachet en aluminium. Il le déchira et déroula le préservatif sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

Après que cela fut fait, il reporta son attention sur moi et reprit ses caresses et ses baisers.

Puis nous sentant aussi désireux l'un que l'autre, il plaça son sexe contre mon entrée et me pénétra en un seul coup de reins. Sa tête bascula en arrière, tandis qu'un râle de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de contempler cet être singulier, à la beauté si édifiante.

Mes hanches fermement saisies, il commença à aller et venir en moi. Chaque coup me fit faire des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Bien vite, il m'agrippa une jambe et la mit sur l'une de ses épaules avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Je gémis de plus en plus fort face à ses coups de butoirs incessants. Et nos souffles mêlés devinrent rudes et erratiques.

« Oh… Edward. », gémis-je en soulevant mon bassin afin qu'il aille plus loin en moi.

Il accéléra encore un peu. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon orgasme me saisisse.

A son tour, il atteignit le plaisir ultime et grogna.

Il s'écroula sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Nos langues se caressèrent tandis que nos corps étaient toujours soudés l'un à l'autre.

« Dorénavant, je veux que tu te donnes toujours à moi de cette façon, sans retenue. Je ne veux plus que tu ais honte ou peur du plaisir que je te donne. », fit-il son front reposant sur le mien.

Je fermai les yeux afin de cacher mon trouble. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie en moi une quelconque émotion et qu'il me la balance à la figure. J'étais assez gênée comme ça par cette véracité.

« Hey… Bella ? », dit-il en me caressant mes joues rougies d'embarras.

Je rouvris les yeux et me plongeai dans les siens.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je viens de te dire. Ne sois pas gênée par ce que tu ressens. »

J'acquiesçai seulement. Il posa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et se retira de moi. Je frissonnai à la perte de contact.

Il m'aida à me redresser et à enfiler mes vêtements avec douceur profitant, par la même occasion, de me frôler aux bons endroits.

Main dans la main, nous allâmes dans notre chambre sans un mot.

La quiétude dans laquelle nous étions enveloppés était apaisante.

Arrivés dans notre chambre, nous nous allongeâmes l'un en face de l'autre et nous contentâmes de nous observer.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon visage. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux profitant de cette douceur.

« Dors, mon cœur. », dit-il avec tendresse.

Alors, tout doucement, je me laissai envahir par le sommeil qui s'était abattu sur moi sans crier gare.

« Tu sais que nous allons devoir parler, Edward », réussis-je tout de même à marmonner.

Il ne répondit pas. Je pensais qu'il s'était endormi. Alors, tout doucement, je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte totalement, je l'entendis finalement murmurer les paroles que je voulais désespérément entendre depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir si cela me garantit que tu resteras toujours auprès de moi. »

* * *

_Je voulais aussi vous parler d'un forum qui a ouvert ses portes depuis peu et qui s'appelle lovelemon-in-fic. Je vous conseille vivement de vous y inscrire. L'ambiance là-bas est très sympa. En plus vous pourrez discuter avec plusieurs de vos auteurs préférés._

_Alors n'hésitez plus à nous rejoindre._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'ai plein de choses à vous dire avant que vous ne découvriez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous toutes. Vous m'avez, une nouvelle fois, gâtée avec tous vos messages. Merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de m'en faire. Vous êtes les meilleures ! Surtout que j'ai mis du temps avant de mettre à jour. Je n'ai pas de véritables excuses. J'ai juste pris le temps de lire d'autres histoires et surtout de m'occuper de ma petite famille.**

**Et pour terminer, je voulais remercier ma super bêta, So pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record. Merci à toi So ! ;)**

**Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit… Ah si, j'allais oublier. Je vous avais déjà parlé du forum « lovelemon-in-fic ». Là-bas, j'y poste mes chapitres mais également des teasers. Je sais que pas mal d'auteurs en font de même. Alors ne soyez pas timides et venez nous rejoindre. :D**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. En plus, c'était mon anniversaire il y a deux semaines. Une review de chacune d'entre vous serait un magnifique cadeau. lol**

**Chapitre 10**

Une caresse, un souffle, un baiser délicat… m'aidèrent aisément à m'extirper de mon sommeil pourtant de plomb. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le visage parfait d'Edward tout proche du mien. Il me semblait encore plus beau que d'ordinaire si cela fut possible. Je l'étudiai un bref instant et fut soulager de constater qu'il était tout comme la veille au soir : serein. Un léger sourire se dessinait même sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Bien dormi ? », me demanda-t-il, concerné.

« Oui, plutôt bien. », lui répondis-je timidement, captivée par ses yeux émeraude.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te toucher. », fit-il en me regardant intensément.

Et c'est tout naturellement que ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres avant que sa bouche ne les remplace. C'était plus un effleurement qu'un baiser. Mais je pouvais tout de même y percevoir toute cette ferveur qu'il voulait me communiquer et qui me confondait tant.

Après ce bref échange, il se détacha légèrement de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et me rendis compte que la faible lueur de l'aube filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il était encore tôt.

Après ce constat, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward. Je le jaugeai et me laissai transporter par son regard doucereux. J'avais été tellement happée par ses prunelles que je n'avais pas prêté attention aux cernes qui bordaient ses yeux. Il paraissait fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? », lui demandai-je, réellement soucieuse.

« A vrai dire, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Je suis un peu insomniaque. », me dit-il tout en touchant, de son index, la ride qui s'était formée entre mes deux sourcils.

« Vraiment ? », fis-je, surprise.

Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Il fallait dire que contrairement à lui, j'avais un sommeil plutôt lourd.

« Oui, mais on s'y fait par la force des choses. »

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je fus peinée d'entendre cela. Il dégageait une telle vulnérabilité par moment, qu'il était de plus en plus évident qu'Edward avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Je cessai de le regarder et fixai la lampe qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Soudainement, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Des bribes de notre conversation, échangées la nuit passée, affluèrent à ma mémoire.

C'était un peu comme un lendemain de grande ivresse. Comparaison bizarre en somme, mais le sentiment qu'on pouvait éprouver le lendemain était assez identique. Cette confusion, cette impression qu'on avait pu dire ou faire quelque chose d'important, qui aurait des conséquences fatales. Ces choses qu'on regrette par la suite lorsque notre esprit est moins embué. Et bien là, c'était un peu ce que je ressentais. Je savais que je m'étais engagée, que je lui avais promis de rester à ses côtés. A l'instant où je lui avais fait cette promesse, je n'avais eu aucun doute. Ça m'avait paru être la bonne décision sur le moment. Mais maintenant, plus j'y pensais et plus les incertitudes m'assaillaient.

Étonnamment, je me sentais beaucoup moins brave que la veille.

J'avais l'impression, que même une personne avec une force intérieure remarquable, aurait du mal à faire face à tous ses démons.

_Avais-je cela en moi ?_

« Tu le regrettes ? », me demanda-t-il, soucieux et coupant, ainsi, court à mes pensées troubles.

« Pardon ? », lui dis-je en rencontrant son regard soucieux.

« Ce regard apeuré et fuyant, cette pâleur qui a envahi ton visage… sont des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu regrettes ce que tu m'as promis. », fit-il, l'air contrit.

Je soupirai et fermai brièvement les yeux. J'essayais ainsi de gagner quelques précieuses secondes afin de trouver, tant bien que mal, les bons mots. Ceux qui ne le fâcheraient pas, ceux qui ne feraient pas réapparaître l'autre Edward, celui qui m'effrayait tant.

Mais par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas le décevoir ou l'attrister plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Je n'avais plus cette volonté vengeresse à l'heure actuelle. Cet état d'esprit m'avait bel et bien quittée.

« Et bien, dis-moi. », insista-t-il.

Pour l'heure, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais. Cela me semblait risqué.

Alors, je le regardais intensément et espérais voir enfin en lui un signe qui me permettrait de faire disparaître tout malentendu.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne regrette pas. C'est juste que… », éludai-je.

« Alors quoi ? », fit-il en prenant ma main posée sur mon oreiller.

« Je me rends compte maintenant de ce que je t'ai dit… de tout ce que ça engendre. Ce n'est pas le fait de rester ici qui m'effraie. Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai juste peur de… de dire le mot ou la phrase de trop. Tu es tellement… imprévisible par moment. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toujours l'impression de… marcher sur des œufs. »

Il baissa les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa.

J'avais osé dire le fond de ma pensée. C'était certes audacieux mais autant être honnête.

« Je comprends que tu sois inquiète. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier. Sur ce que je t'ai promis. »

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai sur nos mains jointes.

Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une promesse. Et lui seul pouvait décider de la tenir ou non.

Pouvais-je me fier à un être aussi torturé ?

« C'est avec la tête qu'on promet et c'est avec le cœur qu'on oublie ses promesses. », dis-je tout bas, me souvenant de cette citation.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? », me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'important. », marmonnai-je.

« Si, dis-moi. J'ai tellement de mal à savoir ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens. Alors si tu ne me parles pas… », dit-il laissant la phrase en suspend avant de soupirer.

« En fait, j'ignore totalement si tu vas tenir cette promesse. Je n'ai aucune garantie. Rien. »

« Tu as raison. Tu es en droit de ne pas me croire. Ce sont juste des paroles après tout… Mais je n'aurais jamais dit ce genre de choses sans en penser chaque mot. C'est véritablement un engagement que je te fais... Je te demande juste de me faire confiance comme moi je le fais. D'accord ? »

Pourquoi était-il si difficile de lâcher prise ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui faire confiance ?

Des flashs de moi attachée et maltraitée par lui me rappelèrent pourquoi j'étais aussi dubitative et craintive.

« Bella ? »

Je levai la tête et l'étudiai. Il avait l'air sincère. Rien en lui ne m'indiquait qu'il me mentait. J'avais terriblement envie de le croire et de lui donner une chance.

Je fermai les yeux afin de rassembler mes idées. Mais soudainement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes ce qui m'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te monter que je peux être quelqu'un de bon pour toi, même si pour l'instant, je ne te l'ai pas prouvé. Laisse-nous une chance. », fit-il tout contre ma bouche.

Je sentis sa main trembler sur la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux tandis que ses lèvres étaient toujours sur ma bouche. Je pouvais clairement voir la douleur sur son visage.

Il continua à m'embrasser avec une soif proche du désespoir et dans cette continuité, je sentis sa langue venir caresser la mienne. Un long soupir de bien-être m'échappa. Ce baiser était avide, suave, passionné et pour la première fois, il me semblait impossible d'y mettre une quelconque fin.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui le rompit. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi tout en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

L'un en face de l'autre, nous nous regardâmes longuement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et j'imaginais que les miennes devaient être similaires aux siennes.

J'essayai de ralentir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur en inspirant et en expirant par le nez. Même si l'idée de me donner une nouvelle fois à lui était plus que tentante, je n'oubliais pas pour autant que nous devions discuter, afin d'avancer et de consolider mes espérances.

« Je me rappelle aussi que tu m'as dit qu'on parlerait. »

« Je sais ce que je t'ai dit. », dit-il avant de déglutir.

Il haletait. Pas à cause du baiser que nous venions d'échanger mais bel et bien à cause de l'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

« Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? », s'enquit-il.

_Enfin !_ Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Je me redressai vivement.

« Vraiment ? Je peux tout te demander ? », dis-je précipitamment, en essayant, tant bien que mal, d'atténuer le contentement qui s'emparait de moi à cette perspective.

Il se redressa aussi et me jaugea.

« Je suppose que oui. Même si je crains que cela fasse pencher la balance en ma défaveur. », fit-il, las.

« Tu me parlais de confiance tout à l'heure. Si tu veux que quelque chose soit possible entre nous, il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. », fit-il préoccupé.

Nous restions silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Et plus les secondes s'égrenaient et plus je réalisais que la vérité était toute proche. La peur et l'excitation étaient de même intensité quand j'y pensais.

J'avais un peu peur de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais en même temps, je n'attendais que ça. Combien de temps avais-je patienté dans cette ignorance angoissante ? Je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas perdre la tête ou faire quelque chose d'insensée, car n'importe qui dans ma position, aurait pu se laisser aller par facilité ou par négativité. Bien sûr, j'avais commis des erreurs. Mais finalement peut-être m'avaient-elles permis de me trouver dans la situation actuelle.

La vérité allait me permettre d'avancer, de faire mon propre jugement et peut-être allais-je pouvoir ainsi le comprendre et l'apaiser de ses souffrances.

C'était sans doute naïf de ma part de penser cela mais je ne pouvais pas envisager autre chose. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un et pourquoi ne serais-je pas celle qu'il lui fallait ?

Tout son corps transpirait le mal être. Il avait dû tellement souffrir pour être devenu ce qu'il était. Qu'avait-il subi pour être ainsi ? Peut-être que des personnes proches de lui étaient responsables de ce qu'il était devenu. Cela me ramenait à la photo malmenée que j'avais ramassée dans son bureau.

« Parle-moi de cette photo. », lançai-je, songeuse.

Je le regardai attentivement afin de déceler le moindre signe qui m'alerterait que cette question n'était pas la bienvenue.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et souffla.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment que je t'en parle ? N'as-tu pas d'autres questions que tu aimerais me poser avant celle-ci ? », me demanda-t-il, tout en se tordant les doigts.

Sans doute espérait-il que je lâche l'affaire. Mais malheureusement pour lui, je voulais vraiment savoir ce que les personnes présentes sur cette photo avaient bien pu faire pour le rendre si furieux.

« Si, mais je te les poserai plus tard. », dis-je.

Il attendit quelques instants et inspira profondément.

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. », fit-il enfin. « Sur cette photo, » commença-t-il tout en évitant soigneusement mon regard. « …il y a ma sœur, mon frère et leurs conjoints respectifs. Et il y a également mes parents… »

Il marqua une pause. Visiblement le sujet épineux les concernait. Je lui laissai le temps dont il avait besoin.

« Mon père se prénomme Carlisle. Il est médecin dans un hôpital de Chicago. Ma mère… », fit-il la gorge serrée, « …ma mère était décoratrice d'intérieur. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie des meubles qui sont ici a été choisie par elle. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était plus une passion qu'un travail pour elle. », continua-t-il dans un sourire attendri.

Il évitait toujours mon regard, préférant s'intéresser aux motifs des draps du lit.

« Un soir, », reprit-il « elle m'avait demandé de passer la prendre à son bureau. Sa voiture était en réparation et pour quelques jours, nous nous étions arrangés entre nous. Nous la déposions ou allions la chercher à tour de rôle. Mon père aurait dû le faire ce soir-là mais une urgence de dernière minute l'en a empêché. », lâcha-t-il avec rancœur. « J'avais travaillé très dur cette journée là. D'ailleurs, depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais été débordé et stressé, je dormais mal. Mais ceci n'excusait pas tout. J'aurais dû refuser d'aller la chercher. J'aurais dû demander à Emmett de le faire ou à Alice. »

J'osai à peine respirer de peur qu'il arrête son récit. Je sentais que ce qui allait venir allait être difficile pour lui à raconter.

« J'allais la chercher comme convenu, et je me rappelle parfaitement de quoi nous avions parlé. Mon travail était l'une de ses préoccupations. Elle s'inquiétait de me voir, ainsi, si submergé par les responsabilités. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de la rassurer en lui disant que j'aimais ce que je faisais, que tout ce surplus de travail n'était que temporaire, que c'était le prix à payer pour maintenir mon entreprise en haut de l'échelle… Ce qui s'est passé par la suite est plus flou dans mon esprit… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'une voiture fonçant droit sur nous. Après ça, c'est le trou noir. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me suis réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital avec de multiples fractures, et… », dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Le chagrin le submergeait, je le sentais.

« …ma mère… ma mère n'a pas survécu. Elle est morte peu de temps après avoir été transportée à l'hôpital. »

Il baissa la tête et tira frénétiquement sur ses cheveux.

Je m'avançai vers lui lentement. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. Je me sentais fautive de lui avoir fait repenser à tout ça. Je posai une main sur son visage. Il leva vivement la tête dans ma direction, puis posa sa main sur la mienne et ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur l'une de ses joues. J'approchai mon visage du sien et capturai ce liquide salé avec mes lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et ancra ses prunelles dans les miennes.

« Je l'ai tuée. Elle était tout pour moi et je l'ai tuée. », dit-il durement.

Je saisis son visage avec mes deux mains.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'était un accident. », fis-je.

Il secoua la tête et se dégagea de moi.

« J'aurais dû être plus attentif et peut-être… peut-être que… », commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec toi-même ? Vous étiez au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… »

« N'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses. », dit-il, fébrile. « Je suis un monstre. J'ai fait souffrir tant de gens. Je me souviens du regard que m'a porté mon père lorsqu'il m'a appris la nouvelle. Il était… »

Je lui saisis la nuque fermement. Il se débattait légèrement essayant d'échapper à mon étreinte. Je réussis tout de même à ramener son visage tout contre ma poitrine et ainsi à le bercer.

Mon cœur se serra de le voir si éperdu. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de moi. Tout doute s'évanouit rien qu'en sentant cette souffrance, ce mal dévorant qui l'habitait. Qui resterait insensible à ça ?

Je n'avais pas pitié de lui, ça non. Toute forme de compassion avait disparu. Il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. Je m'en rendis compte à l'instant même. Je voulais le rendre heureux et quand bien même je prenais des risques, je voulais les prendre.

Sa peine me rappela la mienne. J'étais la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Cette souffrance qui nous tenaille, qui ne semble jamais vouloir nous quitter, était à tous points de vue identique.

Je laissai échapper un sanglot brisé comme je le serrai contre moi, frustrée de ne pouvoir m'approcher suffisamment près. Mes mains fourrageaient tendrement ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux plus faire de mal, Bella. », dit-il tout contre mon cou. « Crois-moi, lorsque je te dis que je ne te ferai plus souffrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait tout ça. C'est comme si on avait pris possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Je restai silencieuse et essayai de saisir ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce signe qui me manquait, quelques instants plus tôt, était là, aussi palpable que sa peine. Ses regrets, ceux qu'il m'avait formulés ne faisaient que renforcer mon intime conviction et plus encore : j'avais besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin de moi.

« D'accord... D'accord... Je te crois. Tout va bien aller, maintenant. », fis-je finalement, en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

Et c'est ainsi que nous restâmes : accrochés l'un à l'autre.

**xxxxxxx**

Le bruit strident d'une sonnerie nous réveilla en sursaut. Edward se redressa vivement, se frotta les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de la source de tout ce tapage. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et prit son téléphone portable. Il le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui Alice ? », dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

J'arrivais à percevoir une voix féminine provenant du téléphone. Elle avait l'air assez enjoué.

« Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir nous dormions. », reprit-il après qu'elle eut parlé.

« Comment ça, il est plus de 11 heures ? »

Il regarda le réveil et parut stupéfait.

« Nous étions tout bonnement fatigués, Alice. Bon sinon, quel était le sujet de ton appel, Miss "Je-suis-bien-trop-curieuse-pour-mon-propre-bien" ? », fit-il, blasé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était nerveux, voire même agacé.

« Ce soir ? »

Il posa enfin son regard sur moi. Il semblait réfléchir. Que lui avait-elle demandé ?

De sa main libre, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. Une fois fait, il maintint cette main sur mon visage rougi d'embarras et commença à le caresser tendrement.

Ses iris ne quittèrent pas les miens tandis qu'il continuait d'écouter sa sœur.

« Je sais que je te l'ai promis. », soupira-t-il.

« Tu pars demain ? », dit-il, réellement surpris.

Il ferma les yeux brisant ainsi notre contact visuel et expira bruyamment.

« Alice ! N'essaye pas de m'attendrir. »

« Très bien, très bien. Tu as gagné. Nous viendrons. », dit-il en souriant faiblement.

_Quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« 19 heures. C'est noté. Nous serons là. A ce soir, Alice. »

Il coupa la communication et me jaugea longuement. Je n'osais rien dire. J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole le premier.

« Nous sommes invités à dîner ce soir. »

« Oh ! », réussis-je seulement à dire.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres tout contre mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma peau, ce qui ne manqua pas de me donner la chair de poule.

« Tu vois, je te prouve une nouvelle fois à quel point j'ai confiance en toi. », dit-il. « Tout se passera bien, n'est-ce pas ? », me demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude.

J'acquiesçai seulement. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

« Je n'aurais pas accepté si je ne te faisais pas confiance et si je ne te savais pas prête. », dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je ne pus que gémir. Ses paroles alliées à la sensation de sa bouche sur moi m'électrisèrent.

« Tu vas rencontrer ma famille. », fit-il tout en continuant ses baisers.

« Alice est très impatiente de te connaître. Elle est très intriguée par la femme qui accapare mes journées et qui m'éloigne de mes responsabilités. »

Ma respiration était de plus en plus haletante alors que sa bouche se déplaçait vers ma mâchoire, puis ma pommette et enfin mes lèvres. Automatiquement, j'ouvris la bouche l'invitant ainsi à y pénétrer sa langue. En réponse, il ramena ma taille contre son buste solide, serrant vivement mes hanches de ses deux bras.

Je soufflai doucement sous le poids du désir qui m'envahissait. Ses doigts explorateurs s'enfoncèrent un peu plus encore dans la chair de mes courbes. Il me souleva légèrement pour m'étendre sur les draps. M'allongeant avec délicatesse, il se laissa glisser au dessus de mon corps étendu pour venir effleurer ma peau brûlante de la sienne.

Nos langues se retrouvèrent et menèrent une danse sensuelle.

J'avais plus que jamais envie de lui ; de son corps, de sa peau échauffée contre la mienne.

Il dut le comprendre car bientôt ma chemise de nuit se retrouva dans l'un des coins de la chambre avec ses propres vêtements.

Je soupirai de bien être lorsque son corps nu fut enfin sur le mien. Je pouvais maintenant apprécier sa peau si douce.

Ses mains commencèrent alors à explorer mon corps. Je ne restai pas en reste, je le couvris de baisers délicieux, enivrée par la passion qui me consumait littéralement.

« Oh ma Bella, qu'as-tu fait de moi ? », dit-il, ému, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

En réponse, je lui saisis les cheveux afin que son visage soit proche du mien, et l'embrassai avec toute la ferveur dont je pouvais faire preuve.

« Ne me laisse pas. Jamais. », gémit-il comme si cette simple pensée était douloureuse.

Je restai silencieuse mais lui montrait par mes gestes ce que je ressentais. Bien vite, il prit la relève et calqua ses gestes aux miens.

Cependant, je n'avais jamais assez de ses baisers, de ses caresses… Je le voulais maintenant en moi. Je descendis alors ma main et me frayai un chemin entre nos deux corps allumés par notre désir commun. Je saisis son sexe et commençai à le frictionner.

Il émit un râle de plaisir.

« Je te veux en moi, Edward. », lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

Je ne savais pas que des mots pouvaient faire autant d'effet à un homme. Car aussi vite mes paroles prononcées, il glissa un préservatif, qu'il avait eu je ne sais où, sur sa verge tendue.

Nos bas-ventres nus se frôlèrent, et nous gémîmes à cette sensation dévorante.

Je m'agrippai à lui, éperdue et implorante.

« Maintenant, Edward. »

Il s'exécuta et grogna lorsqu'enfin son sexe pénétra le mien.

Il n'y avait plus de honte, plus de conflits intérieurs à l'heure actuelle. Il n'y avait que deux êtres avides d'un plaisir similaire et partagé.

Mon corps commença à trembler par ses va-et-vient de plus en plus soutenus. Je pouvais désormais sentir les prémices de l'orgasme. La chaleur que je percevais dans mon bas-ventre était un bon indicateur.

Nos souffles se mêlèrent comme nos prunelles se rejoignaient. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait décoller de ma poitrine, tant notre désir était brutal. Je n'avais rien connu de tel, même lors de nos précédents rapports, même celui que nous avions eu la veille. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il s'était confié à moi et que mes incertitudes s'étaient envolées.

Je m'agrippai encore un peu plus à lui et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou afin d'étouffer mes gémissements. De ma langue, je goûtai sa peau délicieuse et légèrement salée.

Le dénouement était de plus en plus proche, je le sentais. Ainsi mue par ma soif de lui, je levai mon bassin belliqueusement afin de le sentir encore plus profondément. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'emporter et crier ma jouissance.

Quant à lui, ses grognements avaient atteint des sommets jusqu'à ce que son orgasme lui apporte à son tour la délivrance. Il s'effondra sur moi. Sa peau moite sur la mienne n'était pas déplaisante, au contraire. Il s'agissait d'un doux rappel de notre union.

Je resserrai mon étreinte protectrice. Attendant que nos respirations se calment.

Après un moment, il se détacha légèrement de moi, décolla quelques mèches humides de mon visage et me dévisagea.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Belle ? Moi ?_

« Tu ne me crois pas ? », fit-il tout en frôlant ma bouche de son index. « Tu as raison… Tu n'es pas belle… Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es la femme de mes rêves. », dit-il en me souriant sincèrement.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je baissai les yeux face à l'importance de cette révélation. Etait-ce vrai ? Etais-je son idéal ? En y regardant d'un peu plus près, il en avait pris des risques pour m'avoir. Même si pendant un temps, j'avais pensé qu'il avait fait tout ça par pure obsession ou par jeu, mais aussi dans le but de satisfaire et de distraire son esprit plus que perturbé.

Il avait réussi à me persuader du contraire. Maintenant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il tenait à moi. Je n'étais pas qu'une personne qu'il possédait. Il avait de l'estime pour moi.

Ceci me ramena aux questions que je n'avais encore eues l'occasion de lui poser. Et bien, soit. J'avais attendu, je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu. Le moment était bien trop beau pour être gâché. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille que cela aurait été vicieux que de le provoquer avec mes interrogations.

Il sourit et roula sur le côté, m'ôtant ainsi de sa chaleur réconfortante.

« Nous devrions nous préparer. Ce soir va être un grand soir. », dit-il, faussement ravi.

Je n'en doutais pas. J'étais partagée entre l'angoisse et l'excitation. Mais la peur était bien plus dominante que tout le reste.

Comment les membres de sa famille me percevraient-ils ? Peut-être se poseraient-ils des questions en constatant la rapidité de notre relation. Que répondrai-je à leurs interrogations ?

J'espérais pouvoir y répliquer et être à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Bizarre que je puisse penser ça. Avais-je peur de décevoir ? Sans doute. Même s'il y a quelques jours, je m'en serais moquée. J'aurais même essayé de leurs dévoiler toute cette mascarade et supplier de m'aider.

Je regardai le réveil et calculai. 7 heures. Dans 7 heures, j'affronterai les regards inquisiteurs de sa famille. Il m'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt que j'étais prête pour ça. L'étais-je vraiment ?

* * *

_**Alors ! A votre avis, comment va se passer cette rencontre ? Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais ! lol**_

_**Vous avez pu constater qu'Edward nous montre une nouvelle fois son côté sensible. Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Ça, nous le verrons par la suite. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi bien mieux depuis que j'ai reçu des messages très encourageants de certaines d'entre vous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien et reboostée à bloc. Je suis contente de voir que vous me comprenez et me respectez. Gros bisous à vous les filles.**

**Je voulais également remercier toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. Vous avez été fabuleuses comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, vous savez que j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. )**

**Et pour finir, je voulais remercier ma super bêta, So ! Merci mille fois pour tes conseils et tes corrections. **

**Voilà pour ce qui est des remerciements. **

**Maintenant, je tiens à vous précisez une chose. Au départ, ce chapitre devait faire plus de 12000 mots. Ce qui pour moi n'est pas habituel. lol Tellement inhabituel que j'ai eu du mal à m'en dépatouiller. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux parties. Ce qui veut dire, que la deuxième partie est (pratiquement) prête. C'est pas génial ça ?**

**Allez trêve de blablas, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture. )**

Chapitre11

_J'ai toujours été une grande stressée. _

_C'est comme ça, et le pire c'est que je ne changerai probablement jamais._

_On dit souvent qu'il y a deux types de stress : le bon et le mauvais._

_Je ne pense pas avoir déjà connu ce premier. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être portée par l'adrénaline, l'excitation, celles qui procurent une certaine efficacité. Je ne connais que celui qui vous accable au point de vous faire faire n'importe quoi, qui vous donne envie de vomir, de fuir en courant…_

_Alors si un jour vous aviez la malchance de me voir ainsi, vous seriez tout à fait en droit de craindre le pire._

**_Dans la voiture quelques heures plus tôt…_**

La tension dans la voiture était palpable. C'était à peine si je pouvais respirer tellement je me sentais oppressée à cause d'elle. Mes mains étaient moites de ce trop plein de nervosité et mes lèvres quasi en sang de les mordre. J'espérais presque qu'on arrive pour que ces tics nerveux cessent enfin.

Depuis que nous étions partis, je n'avais pas osé le regarder, j'avais préféré porter mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux. Ni lui ni moi n'avions fait d'effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pourtant nous aurions dû être confiants. Nous nous étions bien préparés en vue de cette rencontre.

Avant de partir, nous avions longuement parlé de sa famille, du caractère de chacun et sur ce que nous dirions si on nous interrogeait sur notre couple. Il m'avait même assurée que lui seul répondrait aux questions les plus embarrassantes pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

Alors que nous roulions sur une route où le trafic était peu dense, je me mis à faire le scénario de cette rencontre. Dans mon esprit, tout était parfait. J'ignorais comment cette réunion familiale allait se passer. J'étais sûrement loin de la réalité mais l'histoire que je m'en faisais, atténuait cette sensation désagréable dans mon ventre.

Je soupirai, me trouvant absurde d'agir ainsi et osai enfin jeter un regard dans la direction d'Edward. Il était tendu. Je pouvais voir à quel point il l'était, à ses mains serrées sur le volant, à sa mâchoire crispée et à ses lèvres pincées.

J'étais inquiète de le voir ainsi, mais par expérience, je savais qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Après quelques secondes à le regarder à la dérobée, je reportai mon attention sur la route.

Cependant, à peine l'avais-je fait qu'il commença à marmonner des mots inintelligibles et à souffler fortement. Ce qui s'en suivit était pour le moins inattendu puisque brusquement il tourna le volant et se gara sur la bas côté de la route avant de couper le moteur.

Je le regardai sans comprendre alors que lui fixait le pare brise, ses mains toujours fermement accrochées au volant.

Après d'interminables secondes à l'observer, ne le voyant pas réagir, je me décidai à prendre la parole.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Nous allons être en retard. », fis-je en me redressant sur mon siège.

Il ne réagit pas à mes dires. C'est comme s'il était ailleurs, complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

« Edward ? Ça va ? », m'inquiétai-je.

« Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée. Nous ferions mieux de faire demi-tour. », lâcha-t-il enfin en secouant la tête.

Désarçonnée, j'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J'étais incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente tant son attitude était curieuse.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Il tourna vivement la tête dans ma direction et me jaugea.

« Je suis désolé. », fit-il tout simplement.

« Mais…mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. », réussis-je à articuler.

« J'ai… euh…», bégaya-t-il tout en tirant, avec l'une de ses mains ses cheveux en bataille. « C'est fou de l'admettre, mais je suis plus qu'effrayé par ce qui va se passer. »

Je ne fus pas surprise par ses frayeurs et je pouvais même les comprendre puisque j'avais les mêmes.

Tout doucement, je pris sa main restée fermement accrochée à ses cheveux et la maintins dans la mienne. Cette simple connexion fut un véritable confort pour nous deux. Rapidement, je le vis se détendre.

« Je suis aussi angoissée que toi. Mais tout va bien se passer, Edward. Nous savons ce que nous devons dire et je ne vois pas… »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. », me coupa-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je le dévisageai, interloquée.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

Il reposa ses yeux sur moi et ceux-ci étaient tellement éloquents que j'en frissonnai.

« J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais leur dire, peur que tu leur racontes toute la vérité sur ce que je t'ai fait. », dit-il en baissant la tête quand il eut terminé sa phrase.

Tout d'un coup je devins livide. Je pensais pourtant que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ça et que mon discours sur le devenir de notre relation avait été assez probant. Rien n'aurait dû perturber cette rencontre. A part, peut-être, la nervosité de voir ses proches.

Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir déjà tenté de m'enfuir n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour lui de faire marche arrière. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais osé espérer. Il me semblait que nous avions assez parlé de nos doutes respectifs et de la manière dont nous devions nous comporter pour que cela puisse marcher. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que vouloir changer exigeait bien des efforts et des sacrifices. Bien souvent la volonté, elle-même, n'est pas suffisante. Il était évident que le chemin nous menant vers la sérénité allait être semé d'embuches. Un long et difficile travail à faire sur nous-mêmes allait être nécessaire pour trouver cette paix intérieure dont chacun de nous avait besoin. Aussi difficile soit-il, j'étais sincèrement persuadée que cela en valait la peine.

« Edward, regarde-moi. », fis-je alors qu'il levait la tête et que ses yeux rencontraient les miens. « Je ne leurs dirai rien. », dis-je fermement.

Il resta à me regarder en silence. J'essayai de faire passer, dans mon regard, toute ma sincérité.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui, un instant plus tôt, m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que tu te mettes à douter de mes intentions ? », murmurai-je, dans un souffle trahissant une incompréhension douloureuse.

Il pencha la tête et plissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai paniqué…», commença-t-il pensif. « J'ai cette image de toi dans ma tête en train de… de… », s'interrompit-il en relâchant la tension qu'il avait sur les épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à me persuader que tu ne tenteras rien. C'est vrai, reconnaissons que l'occasion est trop belle pour ne rien oser. », fit-il en déglutissant.

C'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait il y a plus de deux semaines de cela, mais plus maintenant. Je voulais rester à ses côtés. Mon cœur me faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça.

Les yeux clos, je posai mon front tiède sur le sien. Mes mains glissèrent de sa chevelure indisciplinée pour effleurer ses joues et venir caresser ce cou divin d'où émanait cette fragrance capiteuse.

« Et bien, tu as tort. », fis-je, ma bouche toute proche de la sienne.

Le silence oppressant s'abattit à nouveau entre nous deux, laissant ainsi, les doutes s'installer un peu plus.

Je lâchai cette prise forte et charnelle que j'avais sur lui et le regardai intensément, attendant qu'il daigne en faire autant.

J'esquissai un sourire en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Ce n'était pas lui qui me rassurait mais moi.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? », me demanda-t-il alors qu'il me regardait enfin.

« Je me disais juste que la logique voudrait que ça soit à toi de me rassurer et non à moi de le faire. »

Un sourire apparut à son tour sur ses lèvres, décrispant ainsi ses traits. Sourire qui se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour y aller ? », me demanda-t-il soudainement.

La surprise m'étreignit une fois de plus. Il avait le don de me désarçonner avec ses doutes et ses interrogations.

Je réfléchis un instant à la question qu'il venait de me poser.

Finalement, je me dis que ses craintes étaient légitimes et qu'il était tout à fait en droit de se questionner sur mes intentions. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi voulais-je me jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

« J'ai juste besoin de me mieux te connaître à travers ceux qui t'entourent. » _et de comprendre pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça_, ajoutai-je pour moi même. « Mais je suis certainement inconsciente parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'attend. Et pour tout avouer, je suis terrorisée. », fis-je en riant légèrement. « Cependant, si tu penses que ce n'est pas le bon moment, que je ne suis pas prête, alors nous pouvons faire demi-tour et retourner à la maison. », proposai-je afin de dissiper tout malentendu.

Lui seul pouvait prendre cette décision. Décision que j'accepterai sans aucune rancœur.

Il se tut un instant, se perdant dans ses réflexions que je pouvais imaginer conflictuelles.

« Non, tu as raison. Nous devons y aller. Alice ne me le pardonnera pas si nous ne venons pas. »

Discrètement, j'expirai de soulagement.

Je me rendis compte qu'il prenait de plus en plus en considération mes avis et que la confiance qu'il avait en moi grandissait un peu plus que le temps passait. Un sentiment de reconnaissance m'envahit.

« Alors, maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous devrions y aller avant que nous ne soyons vraiment en retard. », dis-je en ponctuant ce que je venais de dire par un sourire que je voulais sincère et rassurant.

Il sourit à son tour, visiblement soulagé et plus calme.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y. », déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement ma tempe et en donnant un dernier regard affectueux à mon égard.

« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu sois là, à mes côtés, sur le point de rencontrer ma famille. Sais-tu que le fait que tu veuilles les rencontrer signifie beaucoup pour moi ? », dit-il alors qu'il remettait le moteur en marche et regagnait la route. « Et puis tu sais, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je suis persuadé que, tout comme moi, ils verront la personne incroyable que tu es. »

L'entendre dire ça, élevait en moi une satisfaction certaine et autre chose que je ne sus définir. Tout ce que je sus c'est que mon cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment nouveau. Un sourire fendit mon visage, et lui seul en était la cause.

Ses doutes dissipés, le reste du trajet fut plus serein. Edward mit même un peu de musique, ce qui contribua considérablement à détendre l'atmosphère.

Bien vite, nous arrivâmes devant une immense et magnifique maison en pierre. Elle était assez semblable à celle d'Edward si ce n'est qu'elle était plus grande.

Ma bouche forma un 'O' de surprise.

« Cette maison est magnifique. », fis-je.

Il me regarda, surpris.

« Euh, oui. Elle l'est. », dit-il, blasé.

Il sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière avant de me saisir la main.

Je m'extirpai de l'habitacle rassurant et me postai à ses côtés.

Il me regarda, incertain ses doutes avaient repris le dessus.

« Allons-y. », déclarai-je en lui souriant avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et hocha la tête.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'immense bâtisse qui nous surplombait et nous stoppâmes devant la porte.

_Voilà, nous y sommes._

Mon cœur cogna fort contre ma poitrine lorsque je me rendis compte de l'imminence de cette rencontre. Je tentais tant bien que mal d'ignorer cette pénible sensation de malaise diffus qui furtivement enflait et se propageait dans tout mon être.

Il posa encore une fois ses yeux remplis d'incertitude sur moi.

« Prête ? », murmura-t-il en me serrant la main un peu plus fort.

J'acquiesçai.

Soudainement, il lâcha ma main et prit mon visage en coupe. Son souffle saccadé balaya mon visage. La surprise me fit haleter à mon tour.

« Oh Bella… », dit-il en fermant ses yeux et en posant ses lèvres fermement sur les miennes. « Ma douce et belle Bella… »

Sous l'effet de la passion qui nous consuma, je pris fermement ses cheveux et me rapprochai encore plus de lui. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi me faisant ainsi profiter de sa douce chaleur apaisante. Bien vite, nos langues se rencontrèrent et se savourèrent. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson tant l'émotion et l'envie nous dévoraient. Nous oubliâmes où nous étions et laissâmes libre court à notre exaltation.

« Ah ben enfin ! Vous voilà ! Il me semblait bien que… », fit une voix proche de nous qui nous fit sursauter et rompre notre étreinte.

« Oh, désolée. », fit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu que vous frappiez à la porte. », dit-elle en riant franchement.

Je détournai mon visage cramoisi de celui d'Edward et vis enfin la personne qui nous avait interrompus.

Je la reconnus instantanément. Il s'agissait d'Alice. Edward me l'avait montrée sur la photo qui était dans son bureau. J'avais pu ainsi mettre un visage sur celle qui était apparemment la plus proche de lui selon ses dires.

« Allez, ne restez pas là, entrez. », dit-elle, surexcitée.

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et nous laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une nouvelle fois, je fus époustouflée par la splendeur des lieux. L'intérieur était magnifique. Le hall que nous empruntions, pour nous rendre dans le salon, était vaste et décoré avec goût. Je reconnaissais, là, le même style que chez Edward. Cependant des photos qui ornaient, par-ci par-là, les murs et les meubles, apportaient un supplément d'âme à cette maison.

« Oh, je suis tellement contente d'enfin te rencontrer, Bella ! », s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. « J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois. »

« Euh… oui bien mieux, merci. En fait, je n'avais pas grand chose, j'étais juste un peu… fatiguée. », fis-je, me rappelant qu'Edward lui avait donné cette excuse lorsqu'elle était venue le voir.

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre. », dit-elle, sincèrement concernée. « C'est fou, tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Et Edward a raison, tu es très belle. », déclara-t-elle avec toujours cette même verve.

Je baissai la tête et rougis à ses paroles plus que flatteuses.

Par politesse, je marmonnai un « merci ».

Je sentis les yeux d'Edward se poser sur moi avec insistance. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard du sol pour lui faire face.

« Tu vois Alice, je ne t'avais pas mentie. », fit-il me rendant un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Il encercla fermement ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

Alice rit. Etait-ce de mon embarras ou de ce que venait de dire Edward, je ne saurais le dire.

« Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, moi c'est Alice. Et voici Jasper, mon mari, », dit-elle en le désignant et en le regardant amoureusement.

Celui-ci était posté dans un coin de la pièce et d'un bref signe de tête me salua. Jasper m'avait tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de très énigmatique mais, toutefois, observateur. Ses yeux me sondaient comme s'il essayait de voir jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Cette façon de m'analyser était pour le moins dérangeante.

« Enchantée. », fis-je simplement.

Je m'attendais à un sourire de courtoisie en réponse mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir s'avancer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

Je gelai sur place face à cette démonstration d'affection venant d'une quasi inconnue.

« Je sens qu'on va réellement bien s'entendre toi et moi. », dit-elle tout en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Je lui souris timidement, sceptique par cette certitude quant à notre entente. Je la connaissais à peine mais je me sentais déjà à des années lumières d'elle, de sa personnalité affirmée. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez d'atomes crochus avec elle pour m'en faire une amie.

« Ehhh ! Mais c'est notre Eddie ! », s'exclama un homme aux cheveux bruns et à la carrure imposante qui se matérialisa dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il devait s'agir d'Emmett, le frère d'Edward.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », l'avertit Edward, véritablement agacé.

_Eddie ?_ J'aimais bien même si je ne me voyais pas l'appeler comme ça. Il y avait dans ce diminutif quelque chose de puéril qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Edward.

« Oh ça va, ça va… Et que vois-je ? Mais tu dois être Bella, celle dont on entend tellement parler en ce moment ! Salut Bella ! Moi, c'est Emmett. », fit-il tout sourire en me saluant de loin.

« Euh, salut Emmett. », fis-je à mon tour, confuse.

« Rose ! », cria-t-il. « Ils sont arrivés ! »

Le bruit de talons martelant le sol, nous avertit de son arrivée. Une magnifique blonde, un torchon à la main, pénétra dans le salon.

Et ce que j'avais vu d'elle sur la photo n'était pas comparable à ce que je voyais maintenant. Elle aurait pu être mannequin que cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée outre mesure. Cependant, au-delà de sa beauté indéniable, une certaine froideur semblait émaner d'elle.

« Mais c'est notre cher Edward avec une nouvelle petite amie ! Oh mais, tu n'es déjà plus avec... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? », fit-elle, simulant la déception.

« Rosalie ! », la coupa-t-il sèchement.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être déçue, je m'étais attachée à elle. », déclara-t-elle, pince sans rire.

_Charmant ! Ça commence bien ! _

Finalement, mes préjugés et mes craintes s'avéraient être fondés. Edward m'avait brossée rapidement le portrait de chacun. Mais il avait omis de me dire que cette Rosalie pouvait être aussi sournoise. Bien sûr, j'ignorais beaucoup de choses sur leur passé, les conflits qui les opposaient, mais j'avais du mal à supporter autant de mesquinerie.

« Et bien quel accueil, Rose ! Vraiment, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Je suis à peine arrivé que tu m'agresses déjà ! Je suis surpris, d'habitude tu attends le moment du dessert pour te manifester et me lancer tes piques acerbes. », railla-t-il, les poings serrés.

Visiblement, Edward prenait sur lui pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Je savais, maintenant, en reconnaître les signes annonciateurs.

« Désolée, mais là je ne pouvais pas attendre. », fit-elle, désinvolte. « Et qui serai-je pour ne pas prévenir la jeune femme qui t'accompagne qu'Edward Cullen ne s'attache jamais. Je lui fais sans doute gagner du temps. »

« Rosalie, arrête ça ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux mais pas devant elle. », fit-il, véritablement irrité.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée par ça ? J'imaginais bien que la liste de ses conquêtes devait être impressionnante. Etais-je une fille de plus ? Bizarrement, cette pensée me fit mal.

Une douleur aiguë et accablante commença à se tisser à chaque fibre de mon être, envoyant un frisson involontaire à tout mon corps.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais touchée. Etais-je jalouse ? Peut-être. Blessée ? Certainement.

J'inspirai un bon coup et me ressaisis avant qu'Edward ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de se massacrer avant de passer à table ? », fit le compagnon d'Alice qui était resté très discret depuis notre arrivée. « Et puis, c'est vrai Rose, pourquoi l'agresses-tu ? On ne se voit pas souvent. Alors si on pouvait au moins être respectueux le temps d'une soirée, ça serait fantastique. », fit-il, lassé.

Elle le regarda sans réponde et puis finalement sortit de la pièce la tête haute.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Rosalie m'échappait**,** mais quoi ? A moins qu'elle ne soit une fervente militante des droits de la femme, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait autant d'animosité envers Edward. En quoi sa vie amoureuse pouvait-elle bien la concerner ? C'était curieux cette façon d'être.

« Bon, et si on passait à table ! », proposa Alice afin de passer à autre chose.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Avant que je n'y parvienne, Edward me saisit le poignet et me fit tourner vers lui. Maintenant face à face, il me prit le visage entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres tout contre ma joue.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à entendre ça. », commença-t-il en me caressant les pommettes. « Tu le sais. Tu sais que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-il en étudiant mon visage avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce qu'elle a dit n'a pas d'importance. », dis-je en baissant les yeux, évitant ainsi qu'il ne voie en eux cette contrariété et ce petit doute qui m'avaient envahie.

J'essayais de me libérer de son étreinte et de poursuivre mon chemin avant que les larmes, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de contenir, ne coulent. Mais avant que je puisse le faire, il me retint par la main.

« Bella, Attends. », me demanda-t-il gentiment avant de m'enlacer et d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. « Si. Bien sûr que si, que cela a de l'importance. J'ai bien vu que cela t'avait touchée. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais. »

Ses mains passèrent sous mon pull. La chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne me fit, pour quelques secondes, tout oublier. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa même de mes lèvres. L'attraction entre nous était indéniable : forte et déstabilisante.

« Non, je t'assure. », fis-je en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible et de ne pas me laisser déborder par les émotions. « Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre sur les femmes que tu as pu fréquenter. Je te promets que je vais bien. Vraiment. »

Même si la jalousie s'infiltrait en moins insidieusement tel un venin, cela me coûtait de le lui avouer. Je m'étonnais d'avoir ce genre de sentiment. J'avais beau étouffer cette sensation douloureuse, elle était pourtant bien présente, voire même écrasante.

La jalousie me faisait penser à des choses peu avouables. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois ainsi ? Il avait eu des petites amies, certes. Il avait pris du bon temps avec elles, certes. Mais maintenant, j'étais celle qu'il avait choisie et j'en ressentais paradoxalement une certaine fierté malgré les circonstances.

Il avait raison, je n'étais pas n'importe qui, j'étais celle qu'il avait voulue. J'étais sûrement bien plus estimable que toutes ces filles à ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? », fit-il en cherchant en moi la vérité.

« Oui, vraiment. », lui affirmai-je.

Il voulut rétorquer, j'en étais certaine. Mais à la place il me dévisagea, sceptique, et finalement, se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, me montrant par ce baiser ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimer par des mots.

Il me regarda une dernière fois intensément avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ressente, tout comme moi, l'allégresse de cette étreinte ?

Après ce moment de tendresse échangé, il me prit la main et nous guida vers l'immense salle.

Une fois installés l'un à côté de l'autre, je constatai qu'il restait une place inoccupée.

« Papa n'est pas là ? », demanda Edward comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Non. Il aura du retard. Il a été retenu à l'hôpital, une urgence de dernière minute... », fit Alice en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? », dit Edward avec un léger rire ironique.

« Allez, c'est reparti... », soupira Rosalie.

« Oh, Edward ne commence pas, veux-tu. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas le choix. », dit calmement Alice.

« Je suis désolé mais on a toujours le choix. », enchaîna-t-il.

Pourquoi sentais-je que cette discussion allait mal tourner ? Peut-être parce je voyais Edward très agité.

« Tu peux bien parler, Edward. Tu es le plus à même de le comprendre avec le métier que tu exerces. Tu as des responsabilités, tout comme lui. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Quand on veut vraiment trouver du temps pour ses proches, on le trouve. La preuve, je suis ici avec vous ce soir. », fit-il, acerbe.

« Alors d'accord, tu as raison ! Ce soir, tu es peut-être parmi nous, mais combien de fois as-tu manqué nos soirées ? », intervint Emmett.

« Oh, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. », s'agaça-t-il. « Et puis pourquoi faut-il que vous le défendiez sans cesse ? Il ne mérite pas votre compassion. », vociféra-t-il.

« Arrête d'être si parano et agressif avec nous, Edward ! Nous ne le défendons pas, nous essayons juste de te faire comprendre à quel point ce que tu lui reproches est absurde puisque, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es pareil que lui. C'est indéniable, c'est comme ça. », fit-il.

Je suivais cette altercation de ma place comme si je suivais un match de tennis. Ma tête ne cessait de bouger d'une direction à l'autre.

L'ambiance ne pouvait pas être plus électrique qu'à l'instant même. Après la légère dispute entre Rosalie et Edward, je ne pensais pas que la situation pouvait aller plus mal mais de toute évidence, j'avais tort. Maintenant, nous avions le droit à une belle confrontation entre frères et sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que cette famille en arrive là et soit si désunie alors qu'elle aurait dû être solidaire pour mieux faire face à la tragédie qui les avait touchée.

Mes pensées furent interrompues quand j'entendis Edward respirer fortement. Un seul regard me permit de constater qu'il était proche de la rupture. Il allait trop loin, et je savais qu'il allait sûrement le regretter s'il continuer à s'acharner sur eux.

Et ce que je craignais le plus arriva. Il se leva d'un bond, ne maîtrisant plus sa colère et son indignation. Sa respiration était saccadée et son regard menaçant. Lorsqu'il tapa du poing sur la table, je sursautai et hoquetai de peur.

« Vous avez tort, je ne suis pas comme lui ! », hurla-t-il. « Je vous interdis de me comparer à lui ! »

Pour un bref instant, je revis l'Edward qui m'avait tant faite souffrir. Et face à lui, je me sentais démunie de toute bravoure.

« Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas te calmer et maintenant ! », fit Jasper d'un air menaçant en se levant à son tour. « Si tu as un problème avec ton père, règle-le mais ne nous mêle pas à ça. »

Toute la situation m'échappait. La peur m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Je devais faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Alors comme je le faisais souvent, je lui saisis la main délicatement afin de l'apaiser un peu.

Il sursauta et mit fin au contact visuel qu'il maintenait depuis un moment avec Emmett. Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi, et nos regards se soutinrent pendant un temps. Différentes émotions passèrent dans ses yeux si beaux. Et comme souvent cette connexion charnelle lui permit de s'apaiser véritablement.

« Edward, assois-toi, s'il te plaît et calme-toi. », lui soufflai-je, incertaine.

Il me regarda intensément. C'était comme s'il venait de saisir l'absurdité de la situation et à quel point son agressivité avait été excessive.

« Tu ferais bien d'écouter ta petite amie, Edward. », fit Jasper en se rasseyant.

Il posa son regard sur ce dernier, confus.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je me suis laissé emporter. » dit-il en regardant sa sœur et son frère à tour de rôle. « Mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me dire à quel point papa et moi nous nous ressemblons parce que c'est… faux. Je ne suis pas comme lui. », dit-il plus calmement.

« D'accord. Si tu veux, Edward. », fit-elle, visiblement chamboulée. « J'en ai assez de me disputer avec toi à chaque fois qu'on se voit. », fit-elle, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Toute la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait disparut l'espace d'un instant.

« C'est bon. N'en parlons plus. », fit à son tour Emmett.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! », fit Rosalie, outrée. « Je vous trouve bien trop conciliant avec lui. Il suffit qu'il s'excuse et on passe l'éponge. Que faut-il qu'il fasse pour que vous lui en teniez rigueur ? », s'étonna Rosalie. « Vous savez, plus le temps passe et moins j'arrive à vous comprendre. »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, comme l'aurait fait un enfant pris en faute.

« Tu es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs, Edward. Tu te rends compte que tu es à l'origine de cette ambiance merdique ? Non ! Parce que si personne n'ose te le dire moi, je ne vais pas me gêner. », vociféra-t-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. « Et le pire c'est que c'est toujours pareil. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? »

Je fus choquée que personne ne relève cette remarque, pas même Edward. Il est probable qu'il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et lui donner raison par la même occasion.

D'ailleurs, comme pour éviter de dire quelque chose de regrettable, il s'occupa en pliant et dépliant, avec l'une de ses mains, sa serviette tandis que l'autre était toujours fermement maintenue dans la mienne.

Le silence qui suivit cette dispute était révélateur d'une grande incompréhension.

Je m'attendais à tout en venant ici, mais ce que je découvrais dépasser tout entendement.

Edward était véritablement différent d'eux, tellement à part et surtout si seul et incompris. Enfin, c'est ce que je ressentais.

Bien sûr, il avait tort sur bien des points. Il semblait toujours agir sous le coup de la colère et d'exprimer tout son ressenti à travers elle. Cette colère, cette rage qu'il semblait toujours avoir en lui et qui se manifestait si violemment n'était pas censée être aussi fréquente et intense. Chaque personne qui peuple ce monde a connu, un moment ou un autre, ce sentiment la traduisant de différentes façons. Toute colère est émotionnellement justifiée. Elle est saine et indispensable pour notre survie. Derrière elle, il y a parfois la peur. Peur de ne pas être reconnu, peur de ne pas être respecté, entendu, compris.

Edward faisait parti de cette catégorie. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que la violence chez lui prenait le dessus.

Edward m'avait seulement racontée une partie du drame qu'ils les avaient touchés. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais comme par exemple ce qui s'était passé après l'accident, la raison exacte du conflit qu'Edward entretenait avec son père et Rosalie…

Etais-je objective lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward ? Probablement pas. Mais pour l'heure, je ne faisais que constater l'évidence. J'étais indignée qu'on le méprise de cette façon.

C'est vrai ça, comment pouvait-on l'ignorer alors que la souffrance qu'il éprouvait était si flagrante ? Je ne disais pas que ses proches ne souffraient pas mais il semblait évident qu'ils arrivaient à y faire face.

Bien sûr, chacun gère la douleur à sa façon lorsqu'un décès survient. Pour l'avoir affronté à deux reprises, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. On a besoin d'aide : celle de spécialiste et surtout celle de sa famille. Le soutien de cette dernière est indispensable pour ne pas s'effondrer et remonter la pente. Encore plus quand le poids de la culpabilité est trop lourd à porter.

Mais avait-elle seulement essayé de le comprendre et de l'aider à sen défaire ?

Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'impression.

Une douleur incommensurable m'étreignit la poitrine quand j'y pensais.

Ceci eut pour effet de me conforter dans le choix que j'avais fait. Rester à ses côtés était sans nul doute une décision difficile à prendre mais pas regrettable. J'en avais la certitude, maintenant.

En cet instant, le voyant si isolé et incompris des siens, une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras, bercée par son odeur douceâtre et sucrée m'accapara. Aussi forte fut l'envie, je dus me retenir.

Alors que j'étais toute à mes réflexions, Rosalie se leva visiblement agacée et s'éclipsa pour revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de plats.

Nous commençâmes à manger dans une atmosphère plus que tendue. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'Alice réussit l'impensable : nous distraire en nous faisant partager quelques anecdotes concernant son métier. Puis elle nous parla du vol qu'elle devait prendre le lendemain matin pour New-York afin de réaliser son rêve : faire un défilé avec ses propres créations. Elle nous avoua que tout ceci ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Au contraire. Cela avait été le fruit d'un long travail dur et fastidieux. Le monde de la mode était un milieu difficile où il fallait se battre chaque jour pour s'imposer et être reconnu.

Mais Alice avait assez de volonté et de passion en elle pour aller au bout de ses ambitions.

Elle aimait véritablement ce qu'elle faisait et était fière d'elle.

L'euphorie l'étreignait quand elle parlait de son travail. Elle était vraiment passionnée et, à dire vrai, passionnante.

« Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et toi Bella, que fais-tu dans la vie ? », m'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle piquait un aliment avec sa fourchette.

On y était. Ce que j'appréhendais le plus était en train de se produire. Parler de moi était tout de ce que je détestais.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi. »

« Vraiment ? Et dans quel domaine ? »

« Dans le milieu littéraire. »

« Oh, mais c'est génial ça ! Une passionnée de livres ! J'imagine qu'Edward t'a montrée sa bibliothèque impressionnante qui regorge de magnifiques œuvres dont certaines très rares. »

« Euh, oui. C'est vraiment incroyable tous les livres qu'il peut avoir. J'en suis très jalouse. »

« Et le plus incroyable c'est qu'il les a tous lus. »

Je me tournai vers lui pour, une fois de plus, rencontrer ses yeux. Il semblait mieux à présent. Je sentais que cette conversation lui avait permis de se changer les idées.

« C'est quelque chose que Bella et moi avons en commun. Nous aimons, tous deux, beaucoup lire. », fit-il en captant mon regard tout en embrassant le dos de ma main.

« Oui, c'est vrai. », répondis-je, rougissante.

« J'imagine. », dit-elle en souriant niaisement de nous voir ainsi. « Et sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu as commencé tes recherches ? »

« Un peu plus de trois mois. Malgré mes diplômes et l'expérience que j'ai pu acquérir, je n'ai eu, pour l'instant, que des refus. »

« Ça viendra. J'en suis persuadée. J'ai comme un sixième sens pour ces choses là. »

Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire.

« Alice et son sixième sens… Tout un sujet auquel il faudrait des heures pour en parler. », se moqua Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais rigolez pas. Je pense réellement avoir un don. Je me trompe rarement lorsque je prédis quelque chose. », fit Alice très sérieusement.

« Mais oui, nous te croyons, mon ange. », dit Jasper en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.

Quelques personnes pouffèrent de rire mais Alice ne releva pas.

J'aurais aimé qu'Alice ait raison. Edward me laisserait-il la liberté dont j'avais besoin pour exercer mon métier ? Pas sûr. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ambitieux mais pour moi, ne pas travailler était inconcevable. Cependant, je restais lucide il allait falloir que je sois extrêmement persuasive pour arriver à mes fins.

« Et sinon, tu es originaire de Chicago ? », demanda cette dernière.

Je sentais bien que cet interrogatoire était loin d'être terminé. Bien au contraire. Après ces quelques questions légères, j'imaginais que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

De temps à autre, je lançais des regards furtifs et inquiets en direction d'Edward pour voir si tout était ok. Ne voyant rien d'inquiétant, je répondis à ses questions plus ou moins personnelles.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? », demanda Emmett la bouche pleine, en nous désignant Edward et moi.

_Ah, question délicate._

Edward me scruta et appliqua une petite pression sur ma main.

« Ce sont des amis que nous avons en commun qui nous ont présentés. », mentit-il superbement.

« Des amis ? Et lesquels ? », s'étonna Alice.

« Tu ne les connais pas. », dit-il un peu trop sèchement.

« Je connais tous tes amis, Edward. », s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Il faut dire qu'il en a peu. », ajouta Emmett en ricanant. « Hein, mon Eddie ? C'est ça quand on travaille trop. »

Edward soupira d'agacement.

« Il faut croire que non, Alice. Et Emmett, lâche-moi, tu veux ! »

« Oh, ça va, ça va… », fit ce dernier. « Pas besoin d'être si susceptible ! », bougonna-t-il.

Alice eut l'air dubitatif. Les sourcils froncés, elle nous observait attentivement, comme si, en faisant cela, la vérité apparaitrait sur nos figures.

J'essayai d'afficher un visage impassible afin de la convaincre un peu plus de notre mensonge et qu'elle passe à autre chose.

A ma grande surprise, elle haussa les épaules et posa une énième question.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? », demanda-t-elle avec ce sourire qui semblait rarement la quitter.

« Un peu plus de deux semaines. », répondit Edward.

« Deux semaines ? Vraiment ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, deux semaines. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes ? », fit-il.

« Non non, rien. », dit-elle en balayant l'air avec sa main.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela la surprenait autant. A vrai dire, tellement de choses me paraissaient si flous et étranges. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise par ça, j'aurais même dû être habituée, maintenant.

Bien vite, Edward posa des questions à son frère pour ne plus être le centre de toutes les attentions, supposais-je.

Après quoi, Alice commença à débarrasser la table et à se diriger vers la cuisine avec les assiettes. Edward s'excusa auprès de moi et la suivit.

Je me sentis bien seule tout d'un coup.

Après un temps, je sentis un regard s'attarder sur moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Rosalie m'étudier avec insistance. Après un long moment, elle se leva et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

Cette proximité me rendait mal à l'aise.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Edward revienne le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, tu sais. », fit-elle.

« Ah bon ? », dis-je, méfiante.

« Oui. J'ai vraiment du mal à te cerner. Tu es tellement différente de toutes les filles avec qui Edward sort habituellement. »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Oui... », fit-elle, pensive. « Votre relation est très… étrange, et ton comportement est vraiment bizarre par moment. »

« Je… je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle, sceptique. « Enfin bref, passons… Puis-je te donner un conseil, Bella ? »

« Si tu veux. », dis-je, soupçonneuse.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne m'attacherais pas trop à Edward. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'est pas du genre à s'éprendre d'une femme, quelle qu'elle soit. Il aime séduire mais n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour personne. C'est un être égoïste qui se fiche éperdument des autres. Tu verras, une fois lassé, il te jettera comme il l'a fait avec toutes les autres. Et ça m'embêterait beaucoup que tu souffres à cause de lui. »

Elle se leva brusquement et rejoignit sa place. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, je pus voir dans ses yeux bleus une certaine tristesse.

Je joignis mes mains et les posai sur mes cuisses.

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Et bizarrement, tout ce qu'elle avait pu exprimer ne m'étonna pas mais me fit mal quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ses mots m'atteindre mais c'était comme si le brouillard que j'avais dans mon esprit se dissipait peu à peu et que par conséquent tout devenait de plus en plus clair.

Ses paroles résonnèrent en moi inlassablement. Et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, certains points qu'elle avait évoqués étaient sans doute vrais.

Avais-je été assez naïve pour croire que je n'étais pas n'importe qui pour lui ? Je m'étais sûrement voilée la face. Et maintenant je me trouvais stupide.

Mon regard erra sur les deux hommes et Rosalie.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous quatre dans cette pièce.

Edward ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire en me laissant seule avec eux.

La confiance qu'il avait en moi avait grandi considérablement en l'espace de quelques heures. On pouvait même dire qu'elle l'avait aveuglé au point de ne pas voir le danger arriver. Me laisser seule avec des personnes susceptibles de m'aider était un gros risque.

Depuis notre arrivée, je n'avais pas une seule fois songé à faire une chose pareille. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward, à sa douleur, à mon attachement grandissant pour lui. Et puis durant ces dernières heures, j'avais assez débattu avec moi-même pour comprendre l'évidence : je voulais le bonheur d'Edward et le mien.

_Mon bonheur, ma félicité…_ était-il plus important que le sien ? Avant j'aurais sans doute dit oui. Alors pourquoi la réponse ne me paraissait plus aussi évidente, maintenant ?

C'était comme si quelque chose au fond de moi essayait de m'alarmer que tout ceci n'était pas normal, que je ne devrais pas être aussi attachée à un homme qui m'avait séquestrée, battue.

Mon estomac se souleva en repensant à ces deux dernières semaines. Il y avait eu des moments heureux certes mais les moments difficiles avaient plus de poids que tout le reste.

Des images que j'aurais voulu oublier inondèrent mon cerveau.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir autant physiquement que mentalement.

J'oubliai tout : ses promesses, ses paroles rassurantes… Vraiment tout.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Les paroles de Rosalie avait été comme un électrochoc pour moi. Et à dire vrai, j'étais paniquée par ce que mon esprit me sous entendait. Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je suivre ma raison et me laisser porter par elle.

Il est vrai que maintenant, alors que j'étais seule avec quelques membres de sa famille, sans entraves pour m'arrêter, l'idée faisait son chemin dans ma tête.

Aurais-je d'autres occasions comme celles-ci ? Probablement pas. Etais-je prête à le trahir pour arriver à mes fins ? Certainement.

Cette évidence fut comme une douche froide, glaciale se répandant rapidement dans tout mon corps et mon cœur meurtri.

Je passais les mains sur mon visage comme si en faisant cela je parvenais à chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées.

Je fermai très fort les yeux et essayai de réfléchir calmement.

Cependant, mon esprit était trop embrouillé avec toutes ces réflexions pour que je puisse le faire posément.

Finalement, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Cette clairvoyance que j'avais eu, il y a à peine quelques minutes, n'était plus.

Je commençais à haleter et à trembler face à ce constat désolant. Je fermai les yeux afin de me raisonner mais rien n'y fit.

_Bella, reprends-toi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu lui as promis._

L'envie de pleurer, d'hurler étaient tellement forte que je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas le faire.

Ce fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Je n'arriverai pas à y faire face. Je n'en serai pas capable.

Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Tout était confus dans ma tête.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune maîtrise sur mon corps, sur mon esprit.

Alors telle une automate, je me levais et prononçais les mots qui ne devaient pas être dits. Ceux que je m'étais interdite de dire un jour.

« Je ne peux plus me taire, maintenant. », déclarai-je reconnaissant à peine ma voix. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

* * *

**Oui je sais, cette fin n'est pas sympa. Mais souvenez-vous, la seconde partie est pratiquement prête.**

**J'avais oublié de vous faire partager mes coups de cœur du moment en matière de fics. Alors voici :**

**_The dominant's creed, fic traduite pas eliloulou_**

_**Complicated Love de Nana-hime21**_

_**Collisions de Drinou**_

_**Service schizo pour votre plaisir de caro30-spuffy92**_

**Vous trouverez les liens dans mes histoires favorites.**

**Il y en a plein d'autres que j'aime et que je listerai au prochain chapitre.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à très vite.**

**Bisous**

**Sandrine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir les amies ! (Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de garçons parmi mes lecteurs. Si tel était le cas, manifestez-vous ! lol)**

**Je sais, je vous avais promis peu d'attente pour ce chapitre et je n'ai pas tenu parole. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ça. J'ai eu des petits pépins de santé et ma fille vient de tomber malade. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes mais sachez que je ne me sens pas très fière de vous avoir fait attendre. Suis-je pardonnée ? (*fais les yeux de chat potté*)**

**Comme toujours un grand merci à vous pour toutes les reviews que vous me faites. C'est du pur bonheur à chaque fois. Merci à Death-Eternity de m'en avoir laissée plusieurs, ainsi qu'à CinDyPLaC, LexyFoxide. Mais aussi à lemon-twii-fic et x-l-twilight-x qui m'ont touchée et bien fait rire, à 35nanou pour ses suppositions plus que pertinentes et toutes les autres personnes qui m'en font depuis le début. Je vous embrasse très fort. Continuez comme ça, vous êtes excellentes et vous êtes sincèrement une motivation pour moi.**

**Et pour terminer, un grand merci à ma Bêta, So qui corrige plus vite que son ombre. Merci pour ta disponibilité, ma belle. J'aurais vraiment aimé aller à cette convention pour te rencontrer. Ceci dit, je suis sûre que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous voir.**

**Voili, voilou, je crois avoir tout dit. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 12**

Un penseur grec disait "_Mieux vaut réfléchir avant d'agir que regretter après avoir agi._"

J'aurais sans doute dû me rappeler cette citation avant d'avoir formuler à haute voix mes pensées.

Car effectivement, une fois les mots prononcés, je me sentis vraiment minable (et encore, le mot était faible) d'avoir agi sans avoir considéré comme il se devait l'ampleur de mes propos.

_Tu es une imbécile Swan !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

Après mettre auto-fustigée pendant un certain temps, je ne pouvais ignorer les trois paires d'yeux qui me scrutèrent comme si j'étais une créature étrange venue d'un autre monde.

Honteuse, je cachai mon visage avec mes mains. Je tentai de reprendre le dessus. Il fallait que je le fasse pour sauver les apparences et faire bonne figure même si cela me semblait être difficile pour le moment.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je les ôtais pour remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours en train de me regarder dans l'expectative.

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je savais simplement que j'avais été faible durant quelques secondes. Très peu de temps finalement, mais juste assez pour avoir eu la détermination de tout leur révéler. Comment avais-je pu laisser des paroles venant d'une fille que je connaissais à peine, et qui vraisemblablement n'aimer pas Edward, me déstabiliser de la sorte ? Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les propos de Rosalie m'atteindre, j'aurais dû avoir confiance en mon jugement.

Ce constat était affligeant. Bien sûr, notre histoire était peu commune. Les choses qu'il m'avait faites étaient plutôt détestables mais peu m'importait maintenant. Tout ceci faisait partie de notre histoire, le bon comme le mauvais. Cela resterait notre secret, rien qu'à nous. Personne ne devait le savoir.

« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? », demanda Emmett, interloqué par mon comportement.

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux afin de trouver quelque chose à dire de convaincant et surtout de pas trop stupide pour ne pas être plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Euh… En fait, je… », fis-je en frottant nerveusement mes paumes moites l'une contre l'autre.

_Bien joué Bella, ça c'est très convaincant !_

« Et bien vas-y ! Que veux-tu nous dire ? », insista Rosalie qui visiblement s'amusait de me voir ainsi. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire de si important ? Nous sommes tout ouïe, maintenant. », continua-t-elle tout en m'observant de manière condescendante.

Tous ces regards insistants sur moi me désarçonnèrent fortement et me donnèrent le vertige. Je commençai à perdre tous mes moyens et à sentir la panique se répandre une nouvelle fois en moi, et ce coup-ci bien plus forte.

Je devais réagir, et rapidement, avant que mon affolement me fasse faire des choses que je pourrais regretter plus tard.

« En fait, ce n'était pas si important. J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose et je… », soufflai-je.

« Parle plus fort, on ne t'entend pas. », s'agaça Rosalie.

« Hey, Rosalie, arrête d'être comme ça. », dit Jasper avec flegme.

« D'être comme quoi ? », fit Rosalie, outrée et légèrement vexée.

Etourdie, je les regardai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mon corps était bien présent, dans la même pièce qu'eux mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

« J'ai besoin de… », commençai-je.

Au son de ma voix, leur dispute incessante stoppa et tous les regards se reposèrent sur moi.

Une nouvelle fois, être le centre d'intérêt de toutes ces personnes me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller voir… Edward. », balbutiai-je.

Prise de hauts le cœur, je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me détournai d'eux.

« Non mais t'as vu ça ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était vraiment bizarre. », entendis-je dire Rosalie. « Pas étonnant qu'elle soit avec Edward. », ricana-t-elle.

J'ignorai ses paroles et, d'un pas hâtif, me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'assis sur les marches froides du perron et essayai de retrouver un semblant de self-control. J'inspirai et expirai lentement tandis que les larmes me brouillèrent la vue. Je m'en voulais tellement. Comment avais-je pu penser faire ça à le quitter ? J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Même si je n'avais rien dévoilé, le fait même d'y avoir songé était une déloyauté pour moi.

Nous nous étions fait une promesse. Nous devions rester ensemble pour faire face à nos démons. Nous avions besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour aller mieux. Parce que même si je savais qu'Edward avait des problèmes, je ne pouvais pas ignorer que j'en avais également même s'ils étaient différents et sans doute moins importants.

La perfide solitude venait de me gagner. J'avais mal, j'étais habituée à la douleur, mais aucune n'était comparable à celle que je connaissais à cet instant. Loin de lui, il me semblait que je n'étais plus entière.

C'est pourquoi le besoin de le voir et de le toucher était tellement fort que sans m'en rendre compte, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte pour le rejoindre. Je devais être près de lui pour que ce vide, ce mal que je ressentais disparaissent.

Je sursautai et portai une main à mon cœur lorsque je le vis, là, à quelques mètres de moi.

Et le sentir si proche, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'être tout contre lui, fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû à la peur ou à ce que j'éprouvais pour cet être si beau. Ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que j'avais une folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras ; s'en était devenu une nécessité.

Ce désir était tel que je ne réfléchis pas plus et, en quelques enjambées, me retrouvai en face de lui et l'étreignis avec force, mon visage se heurtant à sa poitrine solide.

Je le sentis se raidir. La surprise sans doute le fit réagir ainsi. Mais bien vite, il me serra à son tour fortement dans ses bras.

« Je te cherchai partout. Mais où étais-tu ? », fit-il avec une voix contenant difficilement sa colère et son inquiétude.

Je ne répondis pas et m'accrochai un peu plus à lui.

Il inspira profondément et gémit même légèrement. Je pouvais percevoir son cœur martelait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine à l'image du mien.

Ma peur avait brièvement changé à son contact. Elle faisait place peu à peu à l'apaisement. Cet étrange sentiment faisait son chemin à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui ces derniers temps.

Je me sentais bien là où j'étais. C'était ma place, celle où je voulais toujours être.

Après un temps, il desserra son étreinte et me prit le visage de ses deux mains et le leva.

Son regard était tellement intense, si expressif que je m'y perdis facilement. J'avais besoin de ce regard protecteur et possessif sur moi, de cette familiarité qu'il me donnait à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Cette normalité m'apaisait.

« Tout va bien, mon ange ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet et suspicieux.

J'essayai de ne pas faillir et de ne rien laisser paraître malgré son regard intense planté dans le mien.

« Oui, tout va bien. », me précipitai-je de dire en essayant de ne pas fuir son regard.

« Tu en es sûre ? Tu trembles comme une feuille. », s'inquiéta-t-il tout en me frottant les bras alors que ses lèvres frôlaient mon front.

« Oui. », murmurai-je en frissonnant à ce léger effleurement de sa bouche sur ma peau.

Il soupira, peu convaincu.

« C'est Rosalie, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ? Je vais aller lui parler. », dit-il, l'air furieux, en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Non, attends ! », l'arrêtai-je en lui saisissant le bras. « Elle n'a rien fait. », mentis-je.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », fit-il, irrité.

Je me rapprochai de lui et pus le voir s'adoucir alors que j'encerclai sa taille de mes bras.

« Rien, je t'assure. », murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes longuement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tranquilles. Je me sentais vraiment bien lorsque j'étais près de lui. Il était mon remède lorsque je me sentais démunie de force et d'assurance.

Cette paix intérieure s'évapora lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla-t-il à mon oreille. « Plus de _secret_ entre nous, tu te souviens ? », fit-il en insistant sur le mot secret.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. », dis-je, en me tendant.

Les lèvres pincées et le regard dur, il me jaugea.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me mens ? », fit-il un peu trop rudement.

A quoi bon le nier. Il commençait à bien me connaître, maintenant.

« D'accord, tu as raison. », abdiquai-je.

« Comment ça ? », me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, assurément inquiet.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure. J'ai juste un peu… paniqué. »

« Paniqué ? », dit-il sèchement. « As-tu dit quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui… »

« Non non, rien de tout ça. », le coupai-je. « Je me suis affolée parce que... parce que j'étais seule. Tu étais parti et… »

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

« Mais je te promets que je ne leur ai rien dit. »

Il m'analysa quelques instants, le regard impénétrable.

« Et maintenant, comment te sens-tu ? », me demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là, avec moi. », avouai-je sans une once de gène.

J'inspirai un bon coup, me rendant compte que j'avais instinctivement bloqué ma respiration d'appréhension.

Il me sourit. Et je pus voir dans ses yeux, une certaine émotion que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

« Si cela se reproduit, j'aimerais que tu ne tardes pas à venir me voir. Pour ma part, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule sauf si cela est nécessaire. C'était une erreur de l'avoir fait. »

J'hochai vivement la tête dans l'affirmative, partagée entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Disait-il cela pour m'éviter une autre crise de panique ou par peur que je fasse quelque chose d'insensée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle à manger. Maintenant tout ce que je souhaitais c'est que ses proches ne lui parlent pas du comportement étrange que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt.

Cependant le regard qu'il posa sur moi me terrifia. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me regardait ainsi, si durement et pourquoi l'émotion que j'y avais vue, quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était plus. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que pour un bref instant cela me désarçonna.

Ce malaise dura peu de temps puisqu'Edward me serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Ce geste tendre contribua à m'ôter tout cet inconfort que je venais de ressentir.

Bien vite, je sentis sa bouche sur ma peau et frissonnai de plaisir. J'étais toujours aussi étonnée de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de ressentir et d'apprécier tout ce qu'il me faisait et me donnait. J'étais prête à tout accepter quand j'étais dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que je réalisai que mes sentiments envers Edward étaient de plus en plus profonds et sincères. La simple idée que l'on me sépare de lui était presque une souffrance.

Mon erreur m'aurait causée bien des tourments et les conséquences auraient été désastreuses pour lui comme pour moi. J'aurais été malheureuse qu'on me sépare de lui.

Il continua à déposer des baisers dans mon cou et sans crier gare, ses dents mordillèrent la chaire tendre qui se trouvait là. Une douce plainte sortit de ma bouche. Les légers picotements que je ressentais ne faisaient qu'exacerber la nécessité physique intense que j'avais pour lui.

Il se détacha juste un peu de moi et sans aucun avertissement, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec tellement d'ardeur et d'émotion que j'en fus surprise. Ce que nous ressentions était si réel, si profond que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche. Il m'était impossible d'occulter ce sentiment, cette connexion intense que nous avions.

Edward était la seule personne à m'avoir jamais fait ressentir ces émotions. Et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je n'ignorerais pas que toutes les décisions que j'avais pues prendre étaient entièrement dues à ça : à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, à comment il me faisait sentir importante. C'était peut-être pourquoi j'étais allée au-delà des apparences. J'étais sûre que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais refusé tout ça, toute cette douleur. Il était tout ce que j'avais et tout ce qui comptait.

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Je l'entendis soupirer de contentement avant qu'il ne me dévisage. La luxure pure que je voyais dans ses prunelles devait être semblable à la mienne.

J'avais tellement envie de lui, de ses mains sur moi, de son corps chaud contre le mien que j'étais prête à ne pas terminer ce repas pour que nous puissions rentrer à la maison et de laisser libre cours à nos envies.

Ses mains emprisonnèrent fortement mes hanches et les attirèrent vers les siennes. Ainsi je pus sentir le fort désir qu'il avait pour moi. Il frotta son bassin contre le mien et la sensation que je ressentis me fis haleter.

Ses mains abandonnèrent mes hanches pour mieux s'agripper à mes fesses afin de nous rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions à bout de souffle, perdus dans notre désir réciproque.

Cependant, un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et ramener à la réalité.

« Désolée de devoir 'encore' vous déranger mais nous allons servir le… 'dessert'. », fit Alice tout sourire.

Avant que nous ayons pu répondre, elle s'éclipsa tout en sautillant.

Embarrassée, je posai ma tête contre le torse d'Edward. Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il se sépara légèrement de moi.

Finalement, je me demandais si la gêne que j'avais ressentie quelques instants plus tôt devant Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett était aussi forte que celle que je ressentais maintenant. Pour qui allaient-ils me prendre ? Une folle dévergondée, sans nul doute.

« Génial ! Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle nous surprenait dans une situation compromettante. On ne pouvait pas dire que je lui donnais la meilleure des impressions.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est une adulte, elle sait ce que c'est. »

Je levai les yeux en l'air et sentis mes joues se chauffaient.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, avant de regagner la salle à manger, Edward en rajouta une couche en me promettant qu'il allait déguster son dessert préféré un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Mon embarras bien vite envolé, ses paroles arrivèrent à me troubler et m'exciter. J'en aurais presque gémi d'anticipation.

Bien vite, le dîner se termina et ceci pour mon plus grand soulagement. Même si cette fin de repas avait été pour le moins placide, elle me parut cependant maladroite.

Cependant, je fus soulagée que personne ne reparle de l'attitude plus que douteuse que j'avais eue. Même si par moment, je sentais les regards insistants d'Emmett mais surtout de Jasper posés sur moi.

Nous nous levâmes afin de nous rendre dans le petit salon et de continuer à discuter.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et me prit par la taille afin que je m'asseye sur ses genoux. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. J'étais pire que ça. Tout le monde nous regardait comme des bêtes curieuses. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Edward qui n'hésitait pas à fouiner son nez dans mon cou de temps à autre. Dans ces moments là, il m'était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il me faisait.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi dans la véranda. On pourrait discuter entre filles et laisser les gars entre eux. »

« Bien sûr. », fis-je en déglutissant péniblement.

_Oh Seigneur ! De quoi veut-elle qu'on parle ? Pourvu qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce qu'elle a vu ! Ça serait tellement embarrassant !_

Au moment où je voulus me mettre debout, le bras d'Edward resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ma taille.

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux montrèrent une grande incertitude et un profond désarroi.

_Qu'a-t-il ?_

M'avoir vu si paniquée un peu plus tôt avait sans doute élevé en lui des doutes.

En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Mon comportement n'était pas des plus rassurants.

Ne m'avait-il pas promis qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais seule sauf si cela devait être nécessaire ?

J'avais presqu'oublié cette promesse. Peut-être avais-je pensé, à tort, qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air. Je savais pourtant qu'Edward n'était pas le genre de personne à en faire.

J'étais prête à dire quelque chose mais Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Oh, Edward ! Laisse-la un peu souffler. Tu as peur qu'elle s'échappe ou quoi ? », dit-elle en rigolant.

Edward se figea et m'enserra un peu plus fort la taille. Ce qui aurait dû être une blague, fut finalement un dur rappel de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. », se précipita-t-il de dire. « C'est seulement que je n'aime pas être loin d'elle. », dit-il en souriant faiblement.

« Ça, c'est parce que c'est le début de votre relation. Attends de voir dans quelques années, tu ne diras plus ça. », fit Emmett.

Réflexion peut-être pertinente mais qui lui valut tout de même une baffe derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie.

« Aïe ! Mais je plaisantais, bébé. », fit-il, tout penaud.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette remontrance.

« Tu viens, Bella ? », me demanda Alice.

J'hochai la tête. Finalement, Edward me laissa me lever, non sans m'avoir embrassée chastement et regardée intensément.

Timidement, je lui souris et rejoignis Alice dans la véranda.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, je la vis assise à côté de Rosalie. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, celle-là, mais que pouvais-je dire ?

Elles étaient déjà toutes les deux installées dans des fauteuils en osier et discutaient en chuchotant. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air très convaincue par ce que disait Alice.

Elles se stoppèrent lorsqu'elles me virent.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas de parler pour moi. », fis-je tout en m'asseyant dans un petit canapé.

« Oh, ne te méprends pas, Bella. C'est juste que nous nous étonnions de voir Edward si… différent.

« Pas différent du point de vue de son caractère, ça non, hélas. », la reprit Rosalie.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

Etrangement ou pas, la révélation faite par Alice me rendit heureuse et satisfaite.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Et d'ailleurs ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te révéler mais… Edward n'est pas du genre démonstratif. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec ces précédentes petites amies…

« Et Dieu sait qu'il en a eu. », railla Rosalie. « Enfin bref… Continue, Alice. »

« Donc je reprends. En fait ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'avec elles, il n'a jamais semblé être aussi… attaché ? », fit Alice. « Votre relation a l'air tellement singulière. »

Mes joues rougirent de l'entendre dire ça. Je ne rougissais pas seulement parce que j'étais flattée mais aussi parce que je réalisais qu'elle avait raison. Notre relation était surprenante même si Alice n'imaginait pas à quel point elle l'était.

« Ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble, et on a l'impression que ça fait des mois. Te rends-tu compte de la forte alchimie qu'il y a entre vous ? »

« Oui… enfin, je pense. », fis-je, en repensant à l'échange que j'avais eu avec Edward un peu plus tôt.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce qu'elle a vu. Pourvu qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce qu'elle a vu, _me répétai-je tel un mantra.

Mes joues rosirent en me remémorant ces moments exaltants que j'avais partagés avec lui.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche, j'étais déjà assez mortifiée comme ça.

Cependant, l'expression de son visage changea. Une certaine tristesse émanait de lui. Je savais alors que la conversation que nous allions avoir serait tout autre que celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Tu sais Edward a tellement changé depuis… depuis le décès de maman. », fit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. « Chacun gère la douleur à sa façon. On essaye tous d'avancer malgré la souffrance qui est là, bien présente, chaque jour que Dieu fasse. On pleure moins mais on souffre toujours, tu sais. »

« Oui, j'imagine très bien ce que vous pouvez ressentir. », dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Qu'en sais-tu, toi, dis-moi ? », s'exclama Rosalie, réellement outrée.

Je levai vivement la tête dans sa direction et la foudroyai du regard. Je ne perdis pas contenance. Elle pouvait m'impressionner par moment mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le cas. Son comportement commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Elle reprochait beaucoup de choses à Edward mais finalement c'était elle qui était la cause de beaucoup de tourments depuis que nous étions arrivés. Je voulais lui faire ravaler ce sourire de pimbêche et qu'elle comprenne que malgré les apparences, Bella Swan était forte et savait se montrer incisive. J'en avais bavé durant ma vie, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait m'impressionner et me faire douter même si peu de temps avant elle y était parvenue. Oui mais maintenant, j'avais repris le dessus et je savais que je ne plierai pas.

« Ce que j'en sais ? Je le sais tout simplement parce que… parce que j'ai moi-même perdu des gens auxquels je tenais plus que tout au monde. Il y a quelques années, mes parents sont décédés. Mon père s'est noyé alors qu'il pêchait seul à bord de son bateau, un jour de mauvais temps. Il aurait dû mieux savoir que quiconque que pêcher seul alors que la météo est mauvaise n'est franchement pas raisonnable. Mais mon père n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, alors. », fis-je avant de faire une brève pause afin de me reprendre.

« Cette tragédie a complètement dévasté ma mère. Tellement dévasté qu'elle a commis l'irréparable. Elle… elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après, préférant aller le rejoindre plutôt que de rester à aimer et à s'occuper de sa fille. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? », dis-je, amer, essuyant avec l'une de mes manches les larmes qui, finalement, avaient inondé mes joues. « Alors Rosalie, penses-tu que ce que j'ai vécu est une raison suffisante pour comprendre votre peine ? »

En plus d'être méprisable avec Edward, Rosalie m'avait également prise pour cible en touchant là où ça faisait mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de la gifler. Peut-être le fait que je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre. Même si j'avais l'impression que ça ne changerait pas grand chose à l'affaire. La soirée était belle et bien un gâchis.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée, Bella. », dit Alice en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras, véritablement chagrinée. « J'ignorai que tu avais vécu tout ça. »

Mes parents me manquaient terriblement. Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles sans eux. Je ne les oubliais pas et ne les oublierai jamais, mais ressasser tout ceci était tellement difficile et le faire pour me justifier auprès de cette garce me donnait la nausée.

Rosalie parut désarçonnée et très confuse.

« Désolée. Je… je… », bégaya Rosalie tout bas avant de se lever. « Je vais voir si les garçons n'ont besoin de rien. »

Rosalie quitta la pièce sans un regard pour nous, assurément embarrassée.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle. Tu me crois si je te dis que Rosalie est une fille adorable ? Je t'assure qu'elle l'est. Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. », fit Alice en se détachant de moi.

J'acquiesçai et baissai les yeux sur mes mains jointes.

« Je veux bien te croire. Cependant il y a quelque chose à propos d'elle que je ne comprends pas. Me permets-tu de te poser une question à son sujet ? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y. », m'encouragea-t-elle, très intriguée.

« Je ne la connais pas bien, c'est vrai. Mais plus qu'une impression, je suis convaincue qu'elle a une dent contre Edward. Je la trouve très agressive avec lui. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est… pourquoi autant de rancœur ? »

Alice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, pensive.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant l'accident qu'il a eu avec maman, ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Je ne dis pas qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils arrivaient à être présents dans la même pièce sans se chercher des poux. Mais depuis plus d'un an maintenant, elle se montre envers lui très belliqueuse. Je ne pense pas que cela à un quelconque rapport avec ce qui s'est passé. En fait peut-être que si mais pas directement. Personne n'en veut à Edward même si lui pense le contraire ou alors il aimerait que cela soit le cas pour avoir une raison supplémentaire de se punir. Je pense que Rosalie en assez de le voir ainsi, aussi… 'ravagé'. », dit-elle, méditative. « Je crois qu'elle déteste ce qu'il est devenu. Le fait qu'il se laisse aller dans la douleur, comme s'il était le seul à souffrir, l'agace. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions laissé tomber. Nous lui avons proposé notre aide mais il semble qu'il ait préféré l'ignorer. Ça m'attriste beaucoup. J'adore mon frère mais des fois, j'ai du mal à le suivre… Il a tellement changé… », fit-elle, attristée.

« Tu sais, je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je sais ce qui est bon pour Edward et je sais que tu es celle qu'il faut pour lui. Tout comme Rosalie, j'étais sceptique quand au fait qu'Edward puisse avoir une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Maintenant que je t'ai vue, je pense tout le contraire. Rosalie est encore méfiante. Il s'agit d'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le comprenne. Ce qu'elle a dit quand vous êtes arrivés tout à l'heure n'est pas vrai. Pas entièrement du moins. Edward a eu quelques conquêtes avant toi. Surtout depuis le décès de maman. Mais parmi ces femmes, il nous en a présenté qu'une seule : toi. C'est pourquoi, je sais que tu es spéciale pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'avec ton soutien, il s'en sortira. Il a besoin de toi, c'est tellement évident. La façon dont il te regarde et le fait qu'il veut rarement se séparer de toi sont des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il est fou de toi. », fit-elle en me souriant sincèrement.

J'acquiesçai à tout ce qu'elle disait, saisissant chaque mot, chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. L'entendre dire ça était tout bonnement rassurant. Même si elle ignorait certains éléments et que par conséquent sa perception des choses pouvait être erronée, j'étais heureuse qu'elle pense ça.

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ait raison et que je sois celle qui lui enlève cette douleur immuable.

Finalement, je me rendis compte que mon jugement était infondé et tenait sur peu d'éléments que j'avais en ma possession. Je m'étais fiée seulement sur des attitudes et non sur des faits. Alice et peut-être même Rosalie se souciaient d'Edward même si tout cela semblait maladroit.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait pu discuter toi et moi. D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de parler de n'importe quoi ou si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, sache que je serai là pour t'écouter. »

« Je te remercie, Alice. »

Alice était une personne épatante. Je ne pense pas qu'en temps normal, je serais devenue amie avec elle. Peut-être à cause de son côté exubérant. Mais il est indéniable que j'aurais eu tort de ne pas lui donner un second regard. Je pensais sincèrement qu'Alice était un sacré personnage qui valait le coup d'être connu.

Confiante, je voulus lui poser d'autres questions notamment sur leur père, la relation difficile qu'Edward entretenait avec lui… mais l'occasion me manqua puisqu'elle me devança.

« Tu sais ce qui serait génial ? », me demanda-t-elle avec verve.

« Non. », répondis-je, incertaine.

« C'est que nous fassions une journée shopping entre filles la semaine prochaine. Oh oui, du shopping ! Ça serait super ! Avec mon travail, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en faire, ces derniers temps. », fit-elle, enthousiaste. « En plus, je connais tout un tas de magasins très branchés où on trouverait notre bonheur. Aimes-tu faire les boutiques, Bella ? On te trouverait sans doute une robe pour le bal de charité annuel qui aura lieu le week-end prochain. », débita-t-elle en tapant des mains, toute excitée.

_Un bal de charité ? Quel bal de charité ?_

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais Edward qui nous avait rejointes le fit.

« Je pense que faire du shopping pour cette soirée ne sera pas nécessaire, Alice. », fit-il tout en avançant vers moi et me prenant la main.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, déçue.

« De un, parce que nous ne nous rendrons pas à ce bal et de deux… »

« Quoi ? », le coupa-t-elle. « Comment ça, vous n'irez pas ? Nous nous y rendons tous les ans. Les gens vont se poser des questions si tu ne viens pas. », fit-elle, choquée.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi, Alice. Et puis je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens. »

« Mais c'est stupide ça ! Tu sais que papa compte sur notre présence. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il se soucie de savoir si j'y suis ou pas. »

« Tu te trompes, Edward ! Et puis ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses avec lui. »

Edward souffla d'exaspération.

« Tu sais que c'est important pour lui mais également pour toute la famille. Ne sois pas égoïste pour une fois, Edward ! », dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

Une Alice en colère était tout aussi impressionnante qu'une Alice enthousiaste.

Il m'étudia un instant et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir. Je t'appellerai pour te faire part de ma décision. »

« C'est vrai ? », dit-elle en sautillant.

« Je n'ai pas dit oui, Alice. », s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui. », le menaça-t-elle.

« Tu as oublié que tu pars demain pour préparer ton défilé. Tu auras sûrement autre chose à penser que de me harceler. »

« Je suis vexée. Tu me connais, je ne lâche rien tant que je n'ai pas obtenu gain de cause. Alors afin d'éviter de perdre du temps inutilement, tu vas dire oui, maintenant. », fit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Oh Alice ! », commença-t-il en souriant. « Je sais comment tu es. Et rien que de penser à ce que tu pourrais faire, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Mais je n'en démoderai pas, je t'appellerai lundi sans faute pour te donner ma réponse. »

« Très bien, j'attendrai. », abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

« Te voilà plus raisonnable, petite sœur. », fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Alice.

Les voir interagir de cette façon était drôle. On sentait une grande complicité les unir. Et puis découvrir Edward ainsi, sans son côté rigide, était pour le moins surprenant. Il était rare de le voir si ludique.

« Bon, nous allons rentrer à la maison. », déclara Edward en replaçant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux.

Il m'enlaça prêt à partir mais Alice nous interpela.

« Attendez ! », cria-t-elle à notre attention. « Je reviens mercredi, Bella. Et que vous veniez ou pas à la soirée ne doit pas nous empêcher d'aller faire du shopping. », dit-elle en tapant des mains.

Edward se raidit à mes côtés.

« Peut-être une autre fois, Alice. Nous allons avoir une semaine assez chargée. »

« Bella ne peut-elle pas répondre ? Elle en est capable que je sache. Arrête de l'étouffer comme ça. A force d'agir ainsi tu vas la faire fuir, crois-moi. »

« Tu as entièrement raison. », concéda-t-il en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur ma hanche. « Bella, voudrais-tu aller faire les boutiques avec Alice la semaine prochaine ? », me demanda-t-il, ses yeux assombris par l'inquiétude plongés dans les miens.

Je savais très bien que cette possibilité de répondre librement n'en était pas une finalement. Il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Alors pour ne pas le blesser en m'opposant à sa volonté, une seule réponse s'imposa à moi. Et puis si je devais être honnête, décliner cette invitation m'arrangeait. Faire les magasins n'était franchement pas une activité qui me passionnait.

« Edward a raison, nous allons être très occupés. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. », dis-je avant de me mâchouiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Ok. », fit-elle visiblement déçue. « Une prochaine fois alors. Promis ? »

« Bien sûr. », affirmai-je en souriant.

« Alors à très vite, Bella. J'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance. », fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras frêles.

« Moi de même. A bientôt et merci pour ce repas. »

Elle serra également Edward dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille tout en m'observant.

Je regardai le bout de mes chaussures, attendant qu'elle le libère pour que nous puissions partir.

Edward rit doucement de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Je sais ça, Alice. », fit-il simplement.

« Alors fais attention, Edward. C'est juste un conseil que je te donne. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Fais-moi confiance. »

Ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient et surtout de les voir discuter comme si je n'étais pas là, était très frustrant, voire même désagréable.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et me rejoignit.

Nous dîmes au revoir rapidement à tout le monde quelque peu maladroitement. Nous n'avions pas eu droit, cette fois-ci, aux remarques désobligeantes de Rosalie. Elle s'était montrée plutôt discrète depuis qu'elle avait quitté la véranda. Et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

Une fois dans la voiture, je soufflai évacuant ainsi toutes les tensions que j'avais accumulées depuis le début de la soirée.

« Soulagée que ça soit terminé ? », fit Edward avec son sourire en coin qui m'éblouissait à chaque fois.

« Un peu pour être honnête. »

« Moi aussi, c'est toujours une épreuve que de venir ici. », confessa-t-il tout ancrant ses prunelles dans les miennes un bref instant. « Je ne sais jamais comment ça va se passer. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement préférant m'atteler à enlever des bouloches fictives de mon manteau.

Et puis quand je ne parvins plus à me retenir, je fis part de ce que je ressentais.

« Tu sais, je t'ai beaucoup observé, ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? », fit-il, légèrement amusé.

« Oui et euh… et j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses dont certaines que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Il se tendit, son amusement vite envolé et se redressa sur son siège.

« Comme ? », me demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

« Et bien, je n'arrive pas à saisir quelle sorte de relation tu as avec tes proches. Je sais que le lien que tu as avec Alice est très fort. Mais qu'en est-il avec Emmett ? Je vous sens tellement à l'opposé et aucune complicité n'est visible. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

Visiblement, j'avais touché là où ça faisait mal. Il resta silencieux et devint agité. Le voir ainsi me fit sérieusement regretter d'avoir été aussi directe. Mon impertinence pouvait être mal prise.

« Avec Alice », commença-t-il au moment où je pensais qu'il allait une nouvelle fois éluder mes propos. « … nous avons toujours été très complices. Je suis là pour elle et elle est là pour moi en cas de problème. Le décès de notre mère n'a fait que renforcer ça. Avec Emmett c'est autre chose. Nous sommes si différents lui et moi. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne s'entend pas, c'est juste… compliqué. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt à en parler. Peut-être une autre fois. »

« Oui bien sûr, quand tu veux. », me précipitai-je de dire.

« Merci. », souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Bien sur, je n'avais obtenu qu'une partie de ce que j'attendais mais les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'ouvrir à moi étaient considérables quand on y pensait. Pour le moment, je me satisfaisais de ce qu'il me donnait même si ses bribes de réponses étaient insuffisantes pour tout comprendre. J'ajoutais cette question avec les nombreuses autres que je devais lui poser.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu rencontrer mon père. », dit-il, véritablement déçu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'aurai sûrement d'autres occasions de le voir. »

« Oui, certainement. », fit-il, préoccupé. « Mais bon en y réfléchissant ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que tu ne l'aies pas rencontré ce soir. D'ailleurs je me dis que de t'avoir présentée à ma famille sans avoir essayé d'arranger certaines choses avant, n'était franchement pas la meilleure idée du siècle. On ne peut pas dire que c'était un repas très convivial. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies dû assister à tout ça. », fit-il en me souriant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Sourire qui aurait pu être sincère s'il avait atteint ses yeux.

Là, je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce qu'il disait. Maintenant, avec le recul, je pensais sincèrement que tout ceci avait été trop rapide. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. La seule chose positive que je retenais de cette soirée était ma rencontre avec Alice. Jasper et Emmett m'avaient l'air très sympathique mais je n'avais pas eu le temps suffisant pour porter un jugement satisfaisant. Quant à Rosalie, je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Et puis il y avait le père d'Edward, grand absent de cette soirée, que j'aurais aimé rencontrer juste pour essayer de comprendre certaines choses. La raison de cet immense fossé qui semblait s'être formé entre Edward et son père était l'une d'entre elle. Je méconnaissais l'origine de toutes ces tensions même si j'en avais une vague idée. Cependant, la reconnaissance et l'estime étaient ce que semblait vouloir Edward de la part de son père. Cette frustration se traduisait par un ressentiment flagrant. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu que je le rencontre.

Le silence s'abattit dans la voiture tandis que nous roulions. Je le scrutai du coin de l'œil. Une autre question me brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

N'en avais-je pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui ? Certainement. Même plus que je n'aurais pu espérer. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir freiner cette avidité.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sorte avec Alice ? », commençai-je. « Et puis c'est quoi ce bal ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. », lui demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

Il sursauta légèrement, décontenancé par mes questions.

« Et bien, je pense que… qu'il me faut un peu de temps, Bella. Il m'en faut un peu pour… »

« Pour me faire entièrement confiance et croire en ma sincérité ? »

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Oui. », avoua-t-il finalement. « Je ne sais pas quelle est l'origine exacte de la panique que tu as eu tout à l'heure mais je ne suis pas naïf, Bella. Je sais ce qui t'a trottée dans la tête. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir avant que nous puissions nous faire entièrement confiance. »

Ces propos furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je ne devais pas être blessée, je n'avais pas le droit de l'être. Il n'avait pas été dupe et avait tout compris. Compris mes doutes, mes incertitudes…

Finalement il avait raison, nous avions besoin de temps pour être apprivoisés et croire en l'autre. Nous devions progresser pas à pas. Aujourd'hui, nous en avions franchi un sacrément énorme même si, il est vrai, j'avais failli tout compromettre.

« Ne sois pas déçue, mon cœur. Il faut me comprendre. D'ailleurs j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu sois encore avec moi malgré tout. Je me sens tellement chanceux. », fit-il. « Sais-tu à quel point tu me rends heureux ? »

J'haussai les épaules, incertaine.

« Et bien alors, je te le dis : Tu me rends heureux et fier. »

Mon cœur se gonfla instantanément. Je le rendais heureux et fier malgré ce que j'avais fait.

Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et y resta pour le reste du trajet. De sa paume, il émanait une telle chaleur réconfortante que je me sentis instantanément rassurée.

« Et pour ce qui est de ce bal, je ne t'en ai pas parlée pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne comptais pas y aller. Mais si tu veux vraiment que nous y allions… »

« Je n'ai jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées. Non pas que j'ai l'habitude d'y aller, ça non. Disons que les soirées où on doit porter de beaux vêtements et voir tout un tas de gens ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. »

Il sourit.

« Alice va être déçue. Mais si tu le veux bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu as l'air épuisée. Profite de la route pour te reposer. »

« Mais j'avais d'autres questions à te poser. », protestai-je.

Il soupira.

« On aura tout le temps pour ça lorsqu'on rentrera à la maison. »

« Si tu veux. », cédai-je.

« Repose-toi, maintenant. »

Je fermai les yeux, appréciant le contact de sa paume sur ma cuisse, et posai ma main sur la sienne.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je le vis m'observer intensément.

« Quoi ? », demandai-je.

« J'étais en train de réaliser quelque chose. »

« Ah oui et quoi ? »

« J'ai le sentiment que le pire est derrière nous, maintenant… Et que le meilleur reste à venir. », déclara-t-il, confiant. « Nous avons passé un cap. », continua-t-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

J'hochai lentement la tête dans l'affirmative.

Même si je voulais y croire, une partie de moi savait que nous n'avions pas le droit d'en être si sûrs.

J'ignorais ce que le futur nous prévoyait mais mon instinct me mettait en garde. Cette boule au fond de mon estomac était encore là, comme un rappel constant de la fragilité de notre relation. Il manquait plusieurs choses pour que nous puissions avancer et consolider tout ça : l'honnêteté et la confiance absolue en l'autre. Un long travail allait sans doute être nécessaire pour y parvenir.

A un feu de signalisation, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser simple et doux était comme une promesse. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur que nous allions partager.

* * *

_Qui veut taper ou torturer (c'est au choix) Rosalie ? Moi, moi, moi ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Aimé ou pas, dites-le moi._

_Pour terminer, voici la liste des fics que j'aime lire en ce moment :_

**Catching Spiders » by lambcullen (fic en anglais)**

**The Misapprehension of Bella Swan » by hunterhunting (fic en anglais)**

**The University of Edward Masen » by SebastienRobichaud (fic en anglais)**

**The Education of Professor Cullen » by sheviking (fic en anglais)**

**High Anxiety » by EdwardsBloodType (fic en anglais)**

**The Screamers FR » traduite par magicvanille**

**Tu es libre cette nuit ? » traduite par Myanna**

_J'en ai plein d'autres à vous proposer. Je les listerai dans le prochain chapitre._

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _

_A très bientôt !_

_Sandrine_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Alors pour ne pas changer, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews fabuleuses et pour vos critiques constructives. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde sauf pour les sans-compte. Je profite donc de ce chapitre pour le faire.**

**Merci à :**

**Jennifer, laccro, LFX, luna, Adara, Ocania, lilou, katsu, death-eternity, Tessa, Sabrinabella, lily, mery lina, Steephaniie, didi, marion, nana, mary35410, KIWIT, Aulandra17**

**Continuons les remerciements… **

**Merci So, ma béta, pour tes corrections et tes conseils avisés. Oh et merci d'avoir commenté ce chapitre. J'adore ! :D**

**Bon, je pense vous avoir tout dit…**

**Ah si, Tessa m'a posé une question au sujet de Bella. J'y répondrai à la fin de ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, si vous avez vous aussi des questions, n'hésitez pas. Je tâcherai d'y répondre.**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire.**

**On se retrouve plus bas. :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

_"__Aime la vérité, mais pardonne à l'erreur.__"_

**Voltaire**

Postée devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le monde extérieur, occultant tout le reste, j'observai les arbres bercés par le vent. C'était une chose que je faisais souvent lorsque j'avais besoin de faire le vide. Malgré cette distraction, j'avais tout de même du mal à ne penser à rien. Malmener encore et encore mon cerveau était devenu monnaie courante ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'il m'avait tout dit. Depuis qu'il m'avait fait part de cette vérité. Celle que j'avais toujours voulu connaître. Celle qui m'avait hantée.

Je me demandais même si le fait de rester dans l'ignorance n'aurait sans doute pas été mieux. C'est vrai, finalement. Ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est une bénédiction ? Dans mon cas, certainement. D'ailleurs, cette phrase prenait tout son sens, maintenant. Car si j'avais été gardée loin de ces secrets, ce qui s'était passé par la suite aurait sans doute été moins fâcheux. Je me serais bien gardée d'ouvrir la bouche et de raviver toute cette colère qu'Edward avait enfouie au plus profond de lui. Si j'avais su, j'aurais gardé ma langue et aurais accepté ce qu'il m'offrait sans arrière pensée. Oui mais je n'étais pas aussi raisonnable et réfléchie que je le pensais.

J'avais sans doute imaginé, à tort, que je pouvais à présent me permettre de dire plus facilement ce que je pensais. Ces derniers jours m'avaient fait oublier ce qu'Edward était réellement. Je pensais qu'il avait changé… Mais peut-on changer réellement sans aide, aucune, mise à part celle d'un proche et surtout aussi rapidement ? Notamment quand ce mal est si vif et omniprésent ?

J'avais toujours cru qu'un soutien affectif était le plus important pour guérir de n'importes quels maux. Il y a encore quelques jours de cela c'était ce que j'estimais être le plus important. Il était, certes, nécessaire mais somme toute pas suffisant.

Je savais que des crises seraient inévitables. Mais naïvement, je pensais qu'elles n'arriveraient pas aussi prématurément et ne seraient pas aussi lourdes de conséquence. Pas après ce que nous nous étions promis, pas après ce que nous avions partagé et vécu.

Il s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises, plus que nécessaire même. Mais j'étais encore méfiante.

Depuis lors, il faisait tout pour racheter ma confiance, me montrant par des gestes, des promesses éperdues qu'il tenait à moi plus que tout. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas voulu me blesser intentionnellement. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si cela se reproduisait un jour. Mais même en sachant cela, je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. J'étais bien trop attachée à lui pour faire une chose pareille.

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque m'indiqua qu'Edward se tenait juste derrière moi. Ses bras m'enlacèrent, tandis que son visage vint se nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et retint ma respiration. Mon corps tremblait légèrement. Cependant, il ne frémissait plus seulement de désir et d'excitation comme cela m'était souvent arrivé à son contact. Maintenant, il tremblait également d'appréhension. Aussi subtil fut-il, je ne pensais pas que ce réflexe se reproduirait un jour. Et pourtant…

_Le lendemain matin du dîner…_

Je fus réveillée comme pratiquement chaque matin par les caresses exquises d'Edward.

Des caresses en entraînant d'autres, nous avions fini par faire l'amour.

Mais plus qu'avec désir, nous nous étions unis avec tous les sentiments que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'Edward ne partage pas les mêmes émotions que moi. D'ailleurs ce que je voyais dans ses yeux était plutôt éloquent. J'avais l'impression que le regard qu'il me portait était semblable au mien.

Après cet intense moment, nous nous étions fait face et nous étions observés avec tendresse. J'appréciai la perfection de ses traits, sa musculature fine, ses yeux d'un vert de jade… Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'admirer. Il était beau et, maintenant, je pouvais dire qu'il était à moi.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé tandis que nous nous contemplâmes.

Ce silence les remplaçait. Nous ne ressentions pas le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Nos regards et nos sourires parlaient pour nous.

Cependant tout au fond de moi, je savais que ce moment de plénitude allait bientôt s'achever pour laisser place aux explications tant espérées.

C'était un peu comme si nous savions qu'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.

Il devait savoir que tout ce que j'attendais allait devoir être dit. Cette vérité que je voulais enfin connaître était devenue mon obsession de tous les instants. J'y pensais sans cesse. Je ne serai sereine et en paix avec moi-même seulement lorsque j'aurai connu la vérité.

J'étais persuadée que lui aussi se sentirait mieux après. Ça serait comme une délivrance en quelque sorte. Et seulement après cela, nous pourrions penser à un futur commun sans aucune ombre au tableau.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai encore et encore de cette sérénité. J'allais en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde s'il le fallait. Sachant que ce qui nous attendait pouvait engendrer l'incompréhension et peut-être même la souffrance.

Mon cœur battait à mesures régulières. Cependant lorsque sa main vint se poser sur mon visage, je ne pouvais l'empêcher de s'affoler. M'habituerai-je un jour de l'avoir si près de moi sans qu'il ne réagisse de la sorte ? Et quand bien même il ne s'habituerait pas, je ferai avec. Car cet affolement était tout bonnement divin et magique.

Lentement ses lèvres douces frôlèrent les miennes. Et bien vite, cette caresse devint un baiser plein de ferveur. Je me laissai porter par l'ivresse de cet instant et savourai sa délicieuse saveur.

Au moment où mon corps se fondit dans le sien, il se sépara légèrement de moi.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés par l'échange de ce baiser fiévreux. Il dégagea une mèche de mes cheveux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. », fit-il, sa bouche effleurant mon front. « Tu peux en profiter pour te doucher le temps que je le fasse. »

J'acquiesçai simplement.

Il s'éloigna de moi, me laissant dépourvue de toute chaleur.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, je le vis debout, dos à moi, en train de remettre son boxer. La vision de ses muscles tendus était un délice pour les yeux. J'avais cette envie irrésistible de le toucher et de me délecter de la délicatesse de sa peau.

Sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui, il se retourna, brisant ainsi mon fantasme. Visiblement se faire reluquer ne le gênait pas. Cela avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser. Il me fit ce petit sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant et sortit.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers la commode afin de choisir des vêtements. J'hésitai sur ce que j'allais mettre. Depuis quelques jours, je m'efforçais de m'habiller de manière plus féminine. Je mettais des choses plus près du corps ou encore des jupes. Autant dire, un exploit pour moi qui préférais les jeans et les pulls amples.

Après avoir choisi ma tenue avec soin (une jupe et un chemisier), je me rendis dans la salle de bain.

J'ouvris les robinets de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude s'écouler doucement avant de me glisser sous le jet.

Je posai mes affaires et après avoir contrôlé la température de l'eau, je pénétrai dans la cabine. La sensation de l'eau sur ma peau était plus qu'agréable. Je savourai ce sentiment et levai mon visage pour pouvoir profiter au maximum du pouvoir relaxant de cette douche. Je restai un moment ainsi, les paupières closes.

Au moment où je voulus prendre le gel douche, je vis une main le saisir avant moi. Je sursautai de peur et me retournai pour faire face à Edward nu et magnifique en face de moi, les yeux noircis par un désir abyssal. _(N/So : Punaise j'ai une de ces chaleurs après moi là, wow !)_

Nous nous regardâmes longuement avec envie. Comment est-il possible que je ressente pour lui autant de désir que je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant ? Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir ça. C'était comme si je ne parvenais pas à être suffisamment rassasiée. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Il fit un pas et sans crier gare, colla son corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur ma bouche et, bien vite, sa langue en traça le contour pour ensuite venir se mêler à la mienne avec avidité.

Je pouvais sentir clairement son sexe palpitant contre mon ventre.

Lorsqu'il me plaqua contre l'un des murs, je pus sentir le froid du carrelage contre mon dos. Ce fut saisissant, mais cette incommodité ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. _(N/So : Tu viens de me perdre là tu le sais !)_

« Tu es si belle. », dit-il avant de me mordiller brièvement la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir. », souffla-t-il si bas que je doutais de ce qu'il avait dit. _(N/So : Je te jure que si là elle a envie de partir je vais la gifler moi-même hein)_

Cette dernière phrase me désarçonna, mais je ne préférais pas m'y attarder.

A la place, pour le rassurer, je le serrai dans mes bras et m'attelai à embrasser la peau douce et chaude de son cou.

Nous caressâmes toutes les parcelles du corps de l'autre tandis que nos bouches ne cessèrent de se sceller avec passion.

La douleur familière dans mon bas ventre venait s'ajouter à la myriade d'autres douleurs endurées à mon corps. Des douleurs divines que j'aimais ressentir.

Alors, je frottai mon sexe luisant contre l'une de ses cuisses pour la soulager et fourrageai avec empressement ses cheveux humides.

Il gémit et me souleva en me prenant par les fesses, impatient. J'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes. J'étais tellement excitée que je passai rapidement l'une de mes mains entre nous afin de prendre son sexe et de le diriger vers le mien. _(N/So : Mayday maday on a perdu So. !)_

Lorsqu'il fut en moi, une plainte mutuelle et sensuelle s'éleva. Je me sentais pleinement attachée à lui, maintenant.

Sa tête reposa contre la mienne tandis que ses yeux étaient fermement clos.

Après quelques secondes, il se mit à se mouvoir en moi. Ses coups étaient profonds et lents au début, mais bien vite ils devinrent précipités à l'image du désir qui nous submergeait.

Je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules solides, cherchant l'air qui commençait à me manquer.

« Oh Dieu, Bella ! », gémit-il entre deux coups de reins. « J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera jamais suffisant pour combler ce besoin que j'ai de toi. » _(N/So : OMG c'est trop beau, je veux qu'on me dise pareil moiiiiiiiii !)_

Tout ce qu'il disait était également tout ce que je ressentais envers lui. Cette passion dévorante, ce besoin constant de lui, cette volonté d'être en permanence au plus près de lui... Tout ceci était fort, si violent et tellement déroutant qu'il pouvait être presqu'effrayant et exaltant à la fois.

« Jouis pour moi, mon cœur. Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît. », souffla-t-il contre mon cou. _(N/So : Tout ce que tu veux BB !)_

Ses paroles… C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour trouver ma libération.

Alors après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, mon vagin se contracta et je me laissai porter par la jouissance et criai librement en enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau opaline de ses épaules.

Mes lèvres intercalées entre les siennes, je glissai un souffle chaud libérateur, semblable à une plainte violente.

Il grogna férocement et à son tour, cria mon prénom.

Ses mouvements ralentirent et finalement, cessèrent.

Il me maintint longuement dans ses bras. Lui comme moi ne voulions pas nous séparer. Parce que nous savions que la réalité allait nous rattraper et que nous devrions y faire face.

Nous étions dans notre cocon et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette quiétude pas même le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

« Bella ? », souffla Edward à mon oreille.

Je levai la tête et me rendit compte que nous étions entourés de vapeur. Et cela rendait le lieu surréaliste. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Il ressemblait à une apparition céleste, à un ange… à mon ange.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et se donna autant que je me donnai.

A bout de souffle, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine haletante.

Après s'y être attardé quelques instants, ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes. Et mes yeux brillants se noyaient totalement dans les siens à présent, si bien que je ne voyais aucun moyen de m'en détacher.

« Il est temps, maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête, encore étourdie, essayant de trouver un sens à ses paroles.

_Il est temps…_ Mais pour quoi au juste ?

A son regard triste, je sus immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait.

Il était temps de tout se dire, de tout dévoiler pour que tous ces secrets ne nous empêchent plus de devenir ce que nous voulions être, pour que notre histoire devienne enfin possible.

Il me posa doucement au sol sans pour autant me libérer.

Je caressai son dos, la cambrure de ses reins alors que son corps était toujours parcouru de tremblements.

« Ça va ? », lui demandai-je, fébrile.

« Oui, je vais bien. », murmura-t-il en évitant mes yeux.

Cependant, les tremblements que je perçus dans sa voix me troublèrent.

« Tu en es sûr ? », insistai-je.

Et pour seule réponse, il acquiesça et posa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je ne rajoutai rien de plus et continuai à frôler sa peau humide et chaude du bout des doigts.

Après de longues minutes à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre et à se cajoler, nous nous décidâmes à nous laver.

Chacun s'occupa du corps de l'autre sans un mot. Il me lava les cheveux avec minutie et prit soin de mon corps, en n'omettant pas de temps à autre de déposer un baiser sur un sein, une épaule, mon ventre, mes lèvres… Toutes ses marques d'affection à mon encontre furent encore plus exacerbées qu'à l'accoutumé. Je me sentais heureuse et en même temps légèrement troublée par ce changement significatif dans notre relation. C'était assez étrange comme sentiment mais très agréable tout de même.

Après quoi, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, fin prêts. Puis nous allâmes dans la cuisine toujours dans ce silence pesant et maladroit.

J'avais vraiment hâte que tout soit dit et que ce malaise disparaisse pour de bon.

Comment pouvait-on être si mal à l'aise après ce que nous avions vécu ?

A peine, fût-on arrivé aux abords de la cuisine, que les effluves de nourriture et de café chaud me chatouillèrent les narines et me donnèrent faim.

« Ça m'a l'air vraiment très appétissant. », fis-je en souriant afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il répondit par un léger rictus et se dirigea vers le comptoir, là où toutes les choses qu'il avait cuisinées étaient.

Il mit un peu de nourriture dans chaque assiette et les posa sur la table.

Je m'installais tandis qu'il versait un peu de café dans deux tasses.

Nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Je tentai de temps à autre de le dérider en mettant en avant ses talents de cuisinier. Il me remercia timidement mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Il semblait que son esprit était ailleurs et qu'il m'avait quittée depuis que nous avions fait l'amour dans la douche.

Finalement, son mutisme ne fit qu'amplifier mes craintes. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi persistantes. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir même si la vérité pouvait être effrayante et douloureuse à entendre, même si elle pouvait avoir des conséquences regrettables. C'était en quelque sorte, un mal pour un bien.

Et quand bien même elle l'était, j'étais trop désireuse de la connaître. L'envie était indéniablement bien plus forte que la raison. Je voulais prendre ce risque pour être en phase avec moi-même.

« Edward ? », murmurai-je.

« Hum ? », fit-il en levant enfin les yeux de son assiette.

« Pouvons-nous discuter… maintenant ? », lui demandai-je, incertaine.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je veux savoir. Tu sais qu'il le faut. »

Il se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Son visage montrait une grande lassitude et une pointe d'irritation. A le voir ainsi, j'aurais presque abandonné toute discussion. Cependant, je me repris et ne me laissais pas attendrir. Tout ceci était bien trop important pour être ignoré.

« Tu veux vraiment en discuter maintenant ? », fit-il en rouvrant ses yeux, plantant ainsi ses iris dans les miens. « Je ne suis pas vraiment bon pour ça, tu le sais. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changera ? On souffrira juste un peu plus et c'est tout. »

_Qu'est-ce ça changera ? _Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles !

« Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Sérieusement, Edward ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu me poses cette question. », fis-je, décontenancée. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu peux le comprendre, non ? Et qu'on en parle maintenant ou plus tard, ne changera en rien à ce qui doit être dit. Ça ne sert à rien de reculer. Autant le faire maintenant. », fis-je, au bord du désespoir.

La nervosité dont il était victime était de plus en plus visible. Ses mains étaient fermement cramponnées à ses cheveux et, de temps à autre, il passait l'une d'entre elles sur sa nuque.

« Quand je t'aurai tout dit, tu me verras sûrement comme un… comme _autrefois_. », se reprit-il.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois abasourdie.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir lorsqu'il m'aurait tout dit. J'osais espérer que cela ne changerait rien. Que cette relation que nous entamions, aussi fragile soit-elle, n'en pâtirait pas.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, le pire est derrière nous. Et si nous voulons avancer, nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre et _tout_ se dire. Je te promets que tout ce que tu me révéleras ne changera rien. Je t'ai montré plus d'une fois que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, maintenant parce que tu ignores tout, mais une fois que tu sauras, tu changeras probablement d'avis. »

« Oh, Edward… Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu doutes en permanence ? Tu m'as promis que j'obtiendrai la vérité, tu t'en souviens ? Et plus vite tu me la diras et plus vite nous pourrons passer à autre chose. C'est important pour moi comme pour toi. Même si on ne peut plus revenir en arrière et que le m… », fis-je avant de m'interrompre.

« Le mal est fait ? Tu sais, tu peux le dire. », fit-il, acerbe. « C'est la stricte vérité. La sordide et triste vérité. »

Je ne dis rien et, à mon tour, baissai les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sans joie face à mon silence probant.

Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé d'être si cynique lorsque nous devions discuter ? Toute forme de communication était difficile lorsqu'il était ainsi. J'avais l'impression que par moment, il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être si désagréable. », s'excusa-t-il en me voyant apparemment si touchée.

Il baissa la tête et ses mains ne cessèrent d'empoigner ses cheveux.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent… sans un bruit. J'attendais patiemment qu'il dise ou face quelque chose. Je voulais que le dialogue soit établi de sa propre initiative pour une fois. Forcer les choses ne semblaient pas fonctionner lorsqu'il était si stressé et incertain.

« Tu as raison. Il est temps que j'assume ce que j'ai fait. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'en passer par-là. », fit-il finalement.

« Tout à fait. », fis-je, en secouant la tête vivement, décontenancée par ses dires.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. », me précipitai-je d'affirmer.

Il inspira et expira profondément et se racla la gorge.

« Tu sais que cela peut changer beaucoup de choses. Veux-tu vraiment prendre ce risque ? », me demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que je dise non. _(N/So : Punaise elle a dit oui alors vas-y balance moi j'en peux plus d'attendre !)_

« Oui. », fis-je, catégorique.

« Alors… allons-y. », concéda-t-il en soupirant, vaincu. « Par quoi commencer… »

Tout d'un coup, ma bouche devint sèche et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

Je réalisai qu'enfin j'allais connaître toute la vérité. Le commencement de toute cette histoire. Et cela était terrifiant et exaltant en même temps.

Je tendis la main et pris l'une des siennes qu'il avait enfin posé sur la table.

« Edward… Tu sais ce que je veux savoir… par-dessus tout. »

« Oui. », fit-il en fuyant toujours mon regard. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai… je t'ai fait _ça_. », dit-il en soufflant le dernier le mot.

« Oui. Pourquoi avoir fait _ça_ et… pourquoi moi ? »

Il exhala et enleva sa main tremblante de la mienne.

Je fus peinée par ce geste. J'avais envie plus que tout de le toucher alors qu'il allait me faire toutes ces révélations. J'avais besoin de m'accrocher à lui pour faire face à la réalité qui allait m'éclater à la figure. Alors je fis la chose qui me semblait le plus naturel qui soit, je la lui repris afin de rétablir cette connexion que j'avais tant besoin.

A peine l'eussé-je touché qu'il se raidit.

« S'il te plaît, ne l'enlève pas. », murmurai-je.

Il me regarda, hagard et finalement abandonna sa main dans la mienne, en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Comme tu le sais… », commença-t-il. « …j'ai un travail très prenant qui demande beaucoup de concentration, de vigilance et de disponibilité. Et ceci, chaque jour de la semaine. S'il y a un problème c'est moi qu'on appelle. Si un client est mécontent, c'est moi qui dois gérer le conflit. Je dois avouer que parfois c'est assez usant. Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Et paradoxalement, c'est aussi ça qui me plaît… Toutes ces responsabilités m'évitent de laisser mon esprit vagabonder, mes pensées de s'égarer vers une réalité que je veux fuir. », dit-il avant de s'interrompre un moment. « Un jour alors que je revenais du bureau, après une journée épuisante… », reprit-il. « …je n'avais qu'une seule envie celle de me détendre et de penser à autres choses qu'aux chiffres que nous devions faire dans la journée. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'en ai l'occasion, au lieu d'aller boire un verre comme beaucoup le feraient, je préfère aller me vider la tête en allant au cinéma ou dans un musée… Comme tu le sais, j'apprécie énormément l'art. Et il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que ça qui m'apaise. », dit-il en regardant nos mains jointes.

« Ce soir-là, j'avais décidé d'aller au musée de la photographie de Chicago. Je trouve que c'est un endroit fascinant et qui laisse une grande place à l'imagination. »

« Attends, le MoCP* ? », demandai-je, surprise en mettant ma main libre devant ma bouche.

Je m'étais toujours demandée où il m'avait vue la première fois. Maintenant, c'était chose faite. Et il est sûr que je n'aurais jamais pensé à cet endroit.

« Oui, celui-ci. », soupira-t-il. « Au moment où j'y ai pénétré, je t'ai vue, là, assise sur un banc en train de regarder des photographies. Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, imperturbable à tout ce qui t'entourait… », fit-il en souriant légèrement. « Je me souviens de ce que j'ai pensé en te voyant, de ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu étais comme… une apparition divine avec tes cheveux lâchés, qui tombaient en cascade sur tes épaules. C'était comme si les gens qui étaient présents autour de nous n'existaient plus. Je ne voyais que toi. Il n'y avait que toi et personne d'autre qui comptait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a attiré en toi, et peu importe finalement. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'étais irrémédiablement fasciné par toi. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de te regarder. Cependant, je me sentais honteux de le faire avec autant de témoins autour de nous. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me cacher afin de t'admirer sans que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre ne se rende compte de ma présence. », raconta-t-il d'une voix que je reconnus à peine. « Tu étais si belle, si vulnérable. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de te protéger… de te posséder… Je venais chaque jour dans l'espoir de te voir. Des fois, j'étais chanceux, d'autres fois je l'étais moins. C'est pourquoi, bientôt, cela ne suffit plus. Je te voulais coûte que coûte. Tu étais devenue mon obsession. Je te voulais à mes côtés chaque jour. Et pour t'avoir, j'étais prêt à tout. A prendre des risques inconcidérés. Rien ne semblait pouvoir amoindrir la détermination que j'avais... Et c'est comme ça que tout à commencer. », dit-il en caressant machinalement le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

C'était étrange ce sentiment que je ressentais en l'écoutant. J'avais l'impression d'être étrangère à tout ça. C'était comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre et non de moi. J'avais encore du mal à tout assimiler. Cela était semblable à un rêve. La seule chose qui me prouvait que tout ceci était réel, fut sa main dans la mienne.

Je n'avais même pas levé les yeux vers lui durant son récit. J'étais trop prise par ce qu'il me disait.

Alors que je digérai ceci, j'osai enfin un regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient perdus, dans le vague. Il semblait ne plus être avec moi. Peut-être était-il reparti dans le passé.

« Après plusieurs jours de réflexion... », reprit-il. « …j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Mon plan était bien défini dans ma tête. Je devais en connaître le plus possible sur toi avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Alors j'ai engagé un détective privé. En moins d'un mois, je connaissais tout de ta vie. De ton enfance à ta vie d'adulte. Ton passé douloureux, semblable au mien. Ces similitudes n'ont fait que renforcer ce que je pensais, tu étais faite pour moi. Nous allions nous comprendre et nous soulager de nos peines. »

Je déglutis péniblement. J'avais quelques théories sur la façon dont il s'y était pris pour m'avoir mais entendre la sombre et vile vérité sortir de sa bouche était un véritable choc.

« Qu'avais-je de plus que les autres, Edward ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de filles bien plus jolies que moi. Je ne comprends pas. Tout ceci me semble insensé. »

« Parce que tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. Tu es bien plus belle que toutes ces allumeuses à mes yeux. Tu es douce, tellement étonnante et… Parfaite tout simplement. Je ne pensais jamais trouver quelqu'un comme toi. C'était une chance inespérée que de t'avoir découverte et l'occasion de t'avoir enfin était trop belle pour la laisser passer. »

Mon corps tout d'un coup fut secoué par de violents tremblements et ma main dans la sienne devint moite. Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Je la chassai rageusement avant qu'Edward ne s'en rende compte.

Je lui avais dit que rien ne pouvait bouleverser ce que nous avions construit, et pourtant plus il parlait et plus les fondations que nous avions bâties s'effondraient les unes après les autres sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

« Et euh… Quand as-tu décidé de… Tu sais… de m'enlever. », dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il sursauta légèrement à l'énoncer de ce dernier mot. Nerveusement, il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en continuant à fuir mon regard.

« Un soir, je t'ai suivie. Tu es allée à un de ces rendez-vous, pour un travail et puis comme souvent, tu es allée au musée. Je t'ai observée de loin, comme à mon habitude. Tu étais superbe. Je me demandais si tu ne l'étais pas encore plus que la dernière fois que je t'avais vue. Cependant, j'avais constaté qu'au fil du temps, une certaine tristesse avait envahi ton regard. Ce constat ne faisait que consolider ce que je pensais. Tu avais besoin de moi, de ma protection… Je voulais te redonner le sourire qui t'avait quitté. »

Un hoquet involontaire sortit de ma bouche. Il avait raison la réalité était difficile à entendre. Son discours sibyllin n'avait en rien de rassurant. Je ne croyais pas que cela allait m'atteindre autant. Je pensais m'y être bien préparée. Pas suffisamment apparemment.

Néanmoins, malgré ma confusion, des choses m'échappaient.

« Edward… Je suis un peu perdue là. Je veux dire… Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de venir me parler ? Je… Tu as choisi quelque chose de très… _radical_. D'autres choix auraient certainement étaient plus… _judicieux_. », fis-je en essayant d'être la plus délicate possible.

« C'était juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne te prenne à moi. Tous ces hommes ne cessaient de te regarder et tu ne les voyais pas. Je devais arrêter ça à tout prix. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Edward. Pourquoi ne pas être venu me parler ? », fis-je, légèrement exaspérée.

« J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, que je ne trouve pas grâce à tes yeux. Alors j'ai préféré la solution radicale que tu sois… à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps, tu t'attacherais. Et ce que nous sommes devenus aujourd'hui est bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer. »

Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Parce que de toute évidence, la vérité sortant de sa bouche était vraiment absurde. Cela avait eu le don de m'ôter tout ce brouillard qui m'avait obscurcie la vue depuis le début. J'y voyais plus clair maintenant.

Il était atteint par... la _folie_, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il avait besoin d'aide. Autre que la mienne. Une aide médicale. Comment avais-je pu penser l'aider seule ? J'étais inconsciente. Aveuglée par ma passion, par sa détresse. Comment avais-je pu ne pas considérer son mal comme il se devait.

Et comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait rien vu et n'ait rien fait ? Il avait un problème d'ordre médical et personne n'avait rien remarqué.

_Mais toi non plus, Bella !_

Si. Moi, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je n'avais juste pas su définir ce qu'il avait avec exactitude. Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes mais pas aussi profonds.

Cependant, une partie de mon cerveau, la partie rationnelle, me rappela ce que m'avait dit Alice, qu'ils avaient essayé de l'aider. Mais pourquoi aurait-il refusé cette main tendue ? Pourquoi vouloir rester enliser dans cette instabilité ?

« Edward… », commençai-je en essayant de camoufler mes sanglots. « Tu as besoin… d'aide… Mais pas seulement la mienne… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella ? », dit-il, exaspéré. « Personne ne peut m'aider comme toi tu peux le faire. », fit-il plus calmement en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur ma main.

_Non._ Je n'étais pas une aide suffisante malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser.

« Non, pas de cette façon. », m'alarmai-je. « Il faut que tu ailles voir un spécialiste. Tu le sais. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait n'est pas _normal _et que, par moment, ton comportement ne l'est pas non plus. »

A peine avais-je prononcé ces derniers mots qu'il leva vivement la tête, cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et ancra ses yeux dans les miens, confus.

Il me regarda longuement, et plus il me regardait, et plus son visage se déformait par la colère.

Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme avec qui je m'étais réveillée il y a peine quelques heures de cela. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était terrifiant. L'Edward que je redoutais semblait être de retour.

Après un temps qui me parut incroyablement long, il se leva d'un bond, en renversant sa chaise au passage.

« Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. _Ils… Ils_ m'avaient pourtant prévenu. J'aurais dû _les_ écouter. J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. », cria-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tu m'entends ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, alors très bien. Tu peux dégager, j'en ai rien à faire. Je te rends ta liberté. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine. Même si quelque part, je savais que sa colère n'était pas rationnelle, ce rejet était cruel et incompréhensible.

Comment pouvait-on passer d'un état émotionnel à un autre aussi brusquement ?

Rapidement, il sortit de la cuisine. Je décidai de le suivre parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« Edward, attends ! », criai-je.

D'un pas vif, il se rendit dans son bureau. Violemment, il claqua la porte que je rouvris.

Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, essoufflé. Lançant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage à travers la pièce.

« Tu m'avais dit que ça ne changerait rien ! Tu m'as menti ! », cria-t-il.

Je m'approchai prudemment de lui et lui saisit le bras.

« Edward, je… »

« Lâche-moi ! », hurla-t-il.

Dans un reflexe d'auto-protection, il se dégagea de ma prise. Et dans ce geste désespéré de se libérer, sa main vint claquer durement contre ma joue. Sous la violence du choc, je me retrouvai au sol, interloquée.

Je reculai le plus rapidement possible afin d'être loin de lui. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mon corps d'agir ainsi. De vieux souvenirs en étaient assurément à l'origine.

Il me regarda avec horreur, figé, ses traits déformés par la douleur.

Puis après quelques secondes qui me parurent être une éternité, il vint précipitamment s'agenouiller à mes côtés et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras.

Tétanisée, je le laissai faire, tandis que les larmes inondaient mes joues.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolé. Bella… Ma Bella… Mon amour. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, ne pleure pas mon cœur. »

Il avait beau dire ça, il m'avait déjà pourtant fait du mal. Il semblait qu'il ait déjà oublié.

« Parle-moi. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu es mon avenir comme moi je suis le tien. », continua-t-il à débiter avec incohérence.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et le parsema de baisers qui se voulaient réconfortants.

Malgré cela, je sentis ma joue me tirailler de plus belle. J'avais vraiment besoin de soulager cette douleur physique, mais émotionnelle aussi.

« Edward, tu cesseras donc jamais de faire du mal. Tu n'en fais pas seulement à moi, mais à toi-même aussi. »

Il me regarda, interdit.

« Non, non, ne dis pas ça. J'essaierai de faire mieux. Je veux vraiment y arriver, tu sais. J'essaie de me maîtriser mais c'est si difficile. C'est une lutte permanente avec moi-même. »

« Alors… laisse-toi aider. »

« Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. », fit-il, les yeux larmoyants.

« Mais pourquoi ? », murmurai-je.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils… qu'ils me fassent du mal. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Soudainement, il se leva.

« Je vais aller chercher de la glace pour ta joue. Si on ne fait rien maintenant, tu auras probablement une marque. », fit-il, abattu.

Il tourna les talons et sortit sans que je n'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

Pour une raison quelconque, son comportement apathique maintenant me gênait encore plus que l'hostilité ouverte qu'il avait montrée.

Hébétée, je restai sur le sol et essayai de réfléchir et de comprendre convenablement mais n'y parvins pas.

Tout s'était passé si vite.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le convaincre. Je me sentais tellement inutile et démunie de tout. En l'espace de quelques minutes, mon monde s'était effondré. Juste parce que j'avais été trop directe.

Tout ceci était de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ces choses, nous n'en serions pas là, à présent.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une poche de glace. Il s'agenouilla et posa délicatement la poche sur ma joue endolorie.

Je le regardai et ne pus m'empêcher de le voir si perdu, défait, cassé. Et le voyant de cette façon, mon cœur me fit mal.

Si quelqu'un m'avait demandée ce que je pensais à ce moment, je ne serais pas en mesure de répondre.

J'étais en plein conflit avec moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas être cohérente surtout en le voyant ainsi, si dévasté, désolé…

Finalement, je ne savais plus trop ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas. Je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses après tout ce qui c'était passé. C'était trop pour moi.

« Je ne laisserai plus ce genre de chose arriver. Je t'en fais le serment. », murmura-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue enflée.

Je sursautai de douleur mais de peur aussi.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes. »

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois et fut touchée par ce que je vis.

Je n'étais plus capable de garder mes pensées inquiétantes dans mon esprit. Je voyais juste le visage d'Edward hanté par la douleur.

Je pouvais sentir son affliction comme si c'était la mienne.

Alors naturellement, j'hochai la tête.

Je ne savais pas si ce geste violent était volontaire ou pas. J'étais trop confuse pour m'en rendre compte. Mais de voir toute cette peine dans ses yeux n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour lui pardonner.

Visiblement, le soulagement le gagna. Il me sourit et me serra très fort contre lui.

« Merci, merci, merci… », répéta-t-il inlassablement. « Que ferai-je si je ne t'avais pas ? Tu es tout pour moi. »

Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu dire à ce moment-là, mais mon esprit était rempli d'un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires, qui m'empêchait de penser justement.

Nous restâmes ainsi, sur le sol froid de son bureau. Je ne sais pas ce que nous attendions, ce qui allait se passer par la suite. J'étais perdue, complètement. Cependant, un éclair de lucidité me vint. Même si je désespérais qu'il abdique enfin.

« Edward, tu veux le meilleur pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me dévisagea, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Oui, bien sûr. », fit-il enfin.

« Va voir un médecin et parle-lui de ton problème. »

« Non ! Tout mais pas ça. », dit-il en essayant de contenir son irritation évidente.

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Edward. Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Non, je refuse. »

Je soupirai, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le convaincre.

« Je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Visiblement, j'avais tort. »

Il exhala et me regarda intensément.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. », fit-il, outré.

« Alors prouve-le moi. Fais-le. »

« Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours et ce, depuis que tu es là. Tu es mon remède. », dit-il en m'étreignant. « Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Lentement, je posai ma main sur sa tête et caressai ses cheveux soyeux.

« Veux-tu que nous parlons de ce problème ? »

Je le sentis se raidir dans mes bras.

« Non. S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus. », souffla-t-il. « Par contre, si une autre crise se déclare, je te promets de faire quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je savais bien que cette promesse ne pourrait jamais être tenue. Il ne s'agissait que d'une pure chimère faite pour m'embobiner.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais honnêtement… Edward, tu recommenceras. »

Il ne dit rien. A la place, il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur moi.

Le trop plein d'émotions eut raison de moi. J'en avais assez de lutter contre tout ça alors je lâchai prise et pleurai. Je pleurai pour lui, pour moi…

Le temps s'était écoulé ainsi sans que l'un de nous ne fasse un geste pour se détacher de l'autre. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé après ça. Je me souviens juste que les jours qui suivirent me semblèrent longs et que le malaise que j'avais eu ce jour là ne m'avait jamais quittée. Ce marasme semblait s'être imprégné dans chaque fibre de mon être.

Néanmoins, un sentiment bien plus fort était venu se mêler à lui.

Un sentiment qui avait outrepassé ce malaise constant. Un sentiment bien plus fort qui s'était peu à peu manifesté en moi. Il était tellement évident, clair, limpide maintenant que j'y pensais. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le voir avant ?

L'amour…

Je l'aimais.

J'aimais tout de lui. Le bon comme le mauvais. Toutes les facettes de sa personnalité particulière.

C'était peut-être le déclic qu'il me fallait. Si j'acceptais ce qu'il m'avait fait et qu'il me ferait peut-être encore, alors l'amour que je lui portais était sans doute bien plus supérieur à ce que je pensais.

Peut-être m'aimait-il aussi. C'est ce que j'aimais à penser. Même si ses sentiments étaient faussés par sa nature instable. Mais il semblait que cet amour était malsain et qu'à long terme, il pouvait nous détruire.

Et pourtant, aussi difficile que cela serait, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Parce que même si je n'étais pas objective, j'avais envie de croire que l'amour serait plus fort que tout.

Vivre sans lui était inconcevable. Il était la seule personne qu'il me restait maintenant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir endurer tout ça, mais peu importe, je tiendrai le coup pour lui, pour moi, pour l'amour inconditionnel que j'avais pour cet être fragile. Edward était devenu indispensable à ma vie. Aussi indispensable que l'air pour respirer.

Aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait de moi, je serai là, à ses côtés.

« Tu viens ? Alice t'attend. », fit Edward me ramenant au moment présent.

J'acquiesçai et tournai la tête dans sa direction.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes tendrement. Et par ce simple baiser, j'oubliai pour un bref instant les mauvais moments et ne pensai qu'à l'homme que j'aimais.

_**L'ignorance n'est-elle pas plus belle à la vérité**_

_L'ignorance n'est-elle pas plus belle à la vérité_

_N'évite-t-elle pas de se sentir écorché_

_L'ignorance est bien plus douce_

_Même si, persiste le doute_

_Savoir le pire n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se reconstruire_

_Juste le meilleur moyen de salir les doux souvenirs_

_Je préfère l'ignorance_

_Et te garder là_

_Tout près de mon cœur..._

_Et penser que notre histoire fut la plus belle_

_Ne rien salir... ne rien regretter_

_S'en aller... pouvoir regarder derrière_

_Et se dire_

_Comme c'était doux_

_Ne rien regretter... ne rien salir_

_Te garder tout près de mon cœur_

_Avec tous nos moments de bonheur_

_Même si mon cœur est tout écorché_

_Même si j'en crève de cette pensée_

_Je te garde là... tout près de mon cœur_

_Et fermer une parenthèse_

_Fermer notre parenthèse_

_Et intact tout garder_

_Là tout près de mon cœur_

_Lau._

_Poème trouvé sur _www . poeme – France . com

_* http : / / www . mocp . org /_

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plus ? *se cache derrière son écran, craintive* lol Je vous avouerai que ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire (j'ai l'impression de toujours dire ça. lol Mais là, il l'a été plus particulièrement.) Pas facile avec la psychologie complexe de ces deux personnages._

_Je pense que certaines me demanderont pourquoi Bella et Edward n'ont pas parlé lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de leur dîner *se racle la gorge* puisque c'est ce qui était censé se passer logiquement. Disons qu'ils avaient d'autres activités beaucoup plus… comment dire… importantes à faire avant de discuter. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. *rougis fortement*_

_Maintenant, réponse à la question de Tessa qui me demandait pourquoi Bella était aussi indulgente et aussi éprise de son kidnappeur. Je ne pense pas révéler grand-chose en disant qu'elle « pourrait » (mais là c'est plus qu'une supposition) être atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm. _

_**Petit rappel de ce que c'est**__** : **_

Le syndrome de Stockholm est un phénomène psychique caractérisé par un sentiment de confiance, parfois même de sympathie, que développe une victime de prise d'otages envers ses ravisseurs. Ce sentiment peut aussi apparaître chez le ravisseur qui se laissera influencer par la victime.

Ce phénomène serait dû à l'intimité créée par un lieu partagé pendant une longue période. L'intimité permet un rapprochement dans un sens ou dans l'autre (le bien ou le mal).

La capacité des ravisseurs à justifier leur acte et aucune manifestation de haine de leur part envers leurs victimes favorisent le dialogue en créant un climat de confiance. La volonté de survivre, consciemment ou non, peut aussi justifier une victime à être sympathique à leur cause ou du moins aux ravisseurs.

La violence conjugale ou les mauvais traitements infligés aux enfants peuvent aussi déclencher chez certaines victimes le syndrome de Stockholm.

_**Informations trouvées sur : http : / / www . pause . pquebec . com / sujet / syndrome - de - stockholm . htm**_

_Je voulais ajouter une chose pour compléter cela et qui pourrait peut-être vous éclairer davantage. Le fait que Bella ait perdu ses parents et qu'elle n'ait absolument aucune attache affective (pas d'amis, de petit ami), n'a fait qu'accélérer ce processus._

_Bien sûr, je ne suis pas experte en la matière. Gardez en tête qu'il s'agit d'une fiction._

_J'espère avoir répondu à ta question Tessa. Je suis sûre que cette explication en a éclairé plus d'une (enfin je l'espère lol)._

_**Passons aux fics que j'affectionne et que je vous conseille**__** :**_

_**Mourir par amour**__**»**__** by **__**Mzlle-Moon**_

_**Stolen**__**»**__** by **__**Ptite Vampire**_

_**MON MAITRE, MON AMOUR**__**»**__** by **__**chouchoumag**_

_**Passing By**__**»**__** by **__**LiLi26**_

_**L'éducation sexuelle de Bella Swan**__**»**__** by **__**Lolita-nie-en-bloc**_

_**The Blizzard**__**»**__** by **__**sheviking**__** (fic en anglais)**_

_**First Edition**__**»**__** by **__**lambcullen**__** (fic en anglais)**_

_**Edward Wallbanger**__**»**__** by **__**feathersmmmm**__** (fic en anglais)**_

_Félicitations à celles qui sont allées au bout de cette note. Lol_

_Bonnes vacances à celles qui ont la chance de l'être (je fais partie de ces chanceuses *tape des mains, excitée à l'idée de partir en vacances samedi *)_

_A bientôt…_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Sandrine_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'ai plein de choses à vous dire. Comme d'habitude finalement. Lol**

**Tout d'abord, merci à Sandrine (ça ne s'invente pas) d'avoir écrit la 1000ème review de cette fic. Et merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en faire. D'ailleurs, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier les sans compte. **

**Donc merci à :**

**Sandrine, j0hann-a, June-en-Juin, Fillingstar, Death-eternity, Houda, Soraya, Marie, Marion, Luna, Lucy, Creature67,x-l-twilight-x, LFX, Ocania, majea, PrincetonGirl818, Pixie Girl, laccro, PatiewSnow, couuline, aulandra17, Ilonka.**

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché. Vraiment.**

**Et puis un gros câlin à ma béta, So, qui malgré le peu de jours de repos dont elle dispose, prend toujours le temps de me corriger. Merci infiniment ma belle pour ta disponibilité et ta rapidité !**

**J'ai encore des choses à vous dire. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre. A tout de suite…**

**Chapitre 14**

_« On ne peut exprimer le trouble qu'apporta la jalousie dans un cœur où l'amour ne s'était pas encore déclaré. »  
_Zaïde  
**Madame de Lafayette**

« Peux-tu lui demander de monter, s'il te plaît ? », murmurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Edward m'analysa un instant. Je lui souris et le regardai intensément, avec dévotion en espérant qu'ainsi, il perçoive en moi ce sentiment nouveau qui m'avait envahi et qui m'était encore étranger il y a peu de temps de cela. Ce qu'il vit eut l'air de le convaincre puisqu'à son tour il me sourit et déposa un baiser franc sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je me rendis compte que chaque démonstration d'affection qu'il me donnait était comme une preuve supplémentaire de son attachement à moi. J'espérais même qu'elle signifiait bien plus que cela.

Après m'avoir prise dans ses bras, il s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain, il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et me regarda une dernière fois avec encore bien plus de force que quelques instants plus tôt. Si j'avais eu encore des doutes sur ses sentiments envers moi, à ce moment-là, ils s'étaient vite envolés tant l'intensité des émotions qu'il dégageait était à son summum. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Seuls ses yeux parlaient, et le trouble que cela m'apporta me fit presque pleurer.

Je me retins de me jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'en empêchait. La peur sans doute. Même si le risque qu'il me dise que mon amour n'était pas réciproque et qu'il me rejette était minime. La personnalité d'Edward était telle que n'importe quelle réaction était possible car sa perception de l'amour n'était pas la même que la mienne. Edward était possessif envers moi. Je savais que le désir de possession était l'une des composantes de l'amour, mais lorsqu'il était essentiel et permanent, était-ce encore de l'amour dont il était question, n'était-ce pas plutôt de la peur ? Pour ma part, posséder, c'est ne pouvoir aimer qu'à portée de main et de regard. Sans l'impression de contrôler l'autre, la peur panique, irrépressible, peut se manifester brutalement. Et ça, Edward me l'avait déjà démontré plus d'une fois.

Par moment, j'étais bien consciente que je me torturais trop l'esprit. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Il fallait que je trouve des excuses pour tout. J'avais des preuves plus que concrètes mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter encore. J'avais trop peur d'être déçue. Mais au-delà de ça, je craignais de souffrir encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et reportai mon attention sur la vue plus que magnifique que me donnait cet endroit de la maison. Après quelques minutes, je décidai d'aller m'assoir sur le lit en attendant qu'Alice vienne me rejoindre.

Car depuis quelques jours, si certaines choses avaient évolué entre Edward et moi, cela eut tout de même quelques petites conséquences. Rien de fâcheux, Edward estimait juste qu'il était temps pour moi de comprendre que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui comme lui avait confiance en moi. Et cela se traduisait par des petites initiatives qu'il prenait. Comme la fameuse fois où il crut bien faire en prenant la décision de nous rendre au bal de charité annuel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward estima bon de faire ça. Peut-être pensait-il que la première fois que nous en avions discuté, je n'avais pas montré autant d'enthousiasme par pure politesse. Ou peut-être voulait-il me donner une chance de rencontrer son père ? Je préférais penser que c'était pour cette deuxième raison. Même si je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de manifestation, la perspective de le rencontrer éclipsait tout le reste.

Alors que j'étais toute à mes réflexions, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Alice, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se matérialisa.

« Hello Bella ! », s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre les bras chargés de plusieurs vêtements couverts de housses de protection.

« Bonjour Alice. », fis-je à mon tour.

Je me levai et comme la dernière fois, elle m'étreignit chaleureusement, me surprenant encore une fois par son côté bienveillant. Mais bien vite, je me repris et la serrai à mon tour contre moi.

« Je suis tellement contente qu'Edward ait cédé. », dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi et en se précipitant vers les vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur le lit. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il abdiquerait aussi facilement. »

« Tu as dû trouver les mots justes, Alice. », concédai-je

« Non. », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « D'habitude c'est pas aussi simple, crois-moi. Je dois batailler ferme pour obtenir ce que je veux de lui. Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi s'il a accepté. Tu as un réel pouvoir sur lui, c'est plus qu'évident. »

Je rougis bien malgré moi face à ses dires.

Je pensais aux efforts qu'il voulait faire pour moi, à sa façon de se comporter autour de moi, à tout ce qu'il faisait pour me plaire. Je ne pouvais que constater l'évidence elle avait raison. Edward ferait tout pour me satisfaire afin que le mauvais de ce que nous avions vécu ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et me montrer ainsi qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

« Je regrette seulement qu'on ne puisse pas faire les boutiques toi et moi. », se désola-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait des robes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres de leur housse. « Mai je ne pensais pas que le temps serait contre moi. J'ai tellement de choses à faire dans les prochains jours. C'est tout juste si j'ai trouvé le temps de venir aujourd'hui. »

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos, merci de t'être déplacée, Alice. »

« Oh, je t'en prie. », dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main. « Je suis vraiment contente que tu veuilles porter l'une de mes créations. »

« Je n'aurais pas voulu porter autre chose. Et puis honnêtement, c'est plutôt à moi d'être flattée d'en porter une. Surtout après les échos que j'ai eus sur ton défilé. Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Alice ! Tu le mérites vraiment. »

Elle sourit vivement et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« C'est vrai. J'ai vraiment travaillé très dur pour en arriver là et de voir que la presse et les critiques de mode sont unanimes ça… ça a regonflé mon orgueil. », dit-elle, songeuse en posant un doigt sur son menton. « Oui, c'est carrément génial ! J'ai atteint un pallier supplémentaire. J'en ai encore pas mal d'autres à franchir, mais je ne désespère pas. Je sais qu'un jour je serai aussi connue que Karl Lagerfeld. »

« Tu y arriveras, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. », fis-je en m'avançant vers les robes qu'Alice avait posées sur le lit. « Je suis très excitée à l'idée de porter l'une de tes robes. », déclarai-je en m'émerveillant devant elles.

« Attends de les essayer avant de dire ce genre de choses. », fit-elle, faussement gênée.

Je souris. J'aimais bien sa fausse modestie.

« Tu vas être magnifique ! », s'enflamma-t-elle soudainement, en tapant des mains et en sautillant sur place. « Je t'ai apporté mes préférées et certaines dans les tons qu'Edward voulait. »

« Edward t'a fait cette demande ? », demandai-je, surprise, mais ravie aussi, qu'il ait fait cette requête.

« Oui. Il trouve que le bleu est l'une des couleurs qui te va le mieux. Et je dois dire qu'avec ton teint, il a sûrement raison. » Déclara-t-elle en me désignant une robe bleue royal. « Nous avons plus qu'à l'essayer pour le confirmer. »

Je pris le vêtement et caressai le tissu soyeux.

« Allez, va vite l'enfiler ! », me poussa-t-elle jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, j'ôtai mes vêtements et me vêtis soigneusement d'une somptueuse robe longue, très décolletée, avec une broderie argentée cousue sous la poitrine. Elle était très belle mais lorsque je me vis dans le miroir… Je ne sais pas… Je la trouvais trop « tape à l'œil », trop sensationnelle pour ce genre de manifestation. Je préférais ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est pourquoi, une robe plus discrète était ce qui me semblait être le plus adapté pour moi. Quelque chose de plus sobre, de plus simple peut-être. Comme j'aimais penser l'être. Quelque chose qui refléterait ma personnalité, me montrerait telle que j'étais.

« Alors ? Tu me montres ? » S'impatienta Alice.

Je soupirai et ouvris la porte.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle en resta bouche bée.

« Tu es superbe ! », s'extasia-t-elle. « Edward a raison, le bleu est définitivement la couleur qu'il te faut. »

Même si elle avait dit l'inverse, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde porter une autre couleur. S'il aimait le bleu, alors je choisirai un vêtement dans cette teinte.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je la trouve jolie mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne. », fis-je en me regardant dans le psyché. « J'aimerais quelque chose de plus simple. J'aimerais une tenue dans laquelle je me sente à l'aise. »

« Elle te va vraiment bien pourtant. Mais il n'y a pas de souci, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise dedans, on va te trouver autre chose. J'en ai encore plein d'autres à te proposer. », me rassura-t-elle en m'en tendant une autre. « Ne perdons pas de temps et passons à la suivante. »

J'en essayai plusieurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais aucune ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux malgré les encouragements d'Alice.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule robe à essayer. Elle était mon dernier espoir.

Alice me la montra et je ne sus pas pourquoi mais j'étais convaincue que c'était ce que je voulais, celle qu'il me fallait. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle m'aille.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et la mis en toute hâte. Et par bonheur, elle m'alla parfaitement. Je me sentais bien en elle. La couleur qu'Edward voulait, un décolleté peu apparent, ma taille mise en valeur. Une magnifique robe bustier simple, sans broderie tape à l'œil. De la simplicité, tout ce que j'aimais.

Je courus presque en direction de la chambre tellement j'étais excitée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé ma tenue.

Lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle sourit. Et par ce simple sourire, je compris qu'elle approuvait mon choix.

« Elle a été faite pour toi. », constata-t-elle.

Je souris de contentement de l'entendre dire cela.

Vu ma taille moyenne, Alice concéda que c'était exactement le genre de robe qu'il me fallait. Cependant, elle dut procéder à quelques petites retouches pour qu'elle soit à la longueur parfaite.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques instants, chacune de nous deux absorbée par nos pensées. Ce qui était étonnant venant d'Alice, elle si loquace habituellement. Elle ne m'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais habituée à ça. C'en était presque gênant.

Je la regardai faire. Elle était très habile et savait ce qu'elle faisait. J'étais certaine que le résultat final serait vraiment bien. J'espérais qu'Edward serait également charmé par ses talents de créatrice.

Je voulais vraiment que ça lui convienne, que mon choix de robe lui plaise. Je voulais voir dans ses yeux à quel point il me trouvait belle en elle.

Je me surpris à sourire. Je donnais beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Il était devenu mon monde.

Il était rare que je ne songe pas à lui. Il hantait véritablement toutes mes pensées, à chaque instant de la journée. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Et quand je le faisais mon cœur se gonflait d'amour. Si je fermais les yeux et le visualisais, je ne voyais que son sourire, ses yeux envoutants, son corps puissant… Et si mon esprit pensait à lui de cette façon, mon corps et mon cœur s'enflammaient. Mais si j'allais au-delà de l'aspect physique, je ne voyais que l'être blessé, meurtri par le poids de la culpabilité. Un homme complexe, en somme, mais terriblement fascinant.

Je voulais l'aider. J'étais prête à tout pour ça. J'espérais être à la hauteur de cette tâche qui me semblait presque insurmontable, avoir les épaules assez solides pour tout assumer. J'osais croire qu'un jour nous trouverions une solution à son problème. Que j'arriverais à le persuader d'aller voir un spécialiste. J'avais foi en lui. Même si ça prendrait du temps et que le chemin pour y parvenir serait semé d'embuches, nous allions y arriver.

« Alice ? »

« Humm ? », fit-elle alors qu'elle avait une épingle entre ses lèvres.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle leva la tête dans ma direction et finalement se redressa.

« Bien sûr. », dit-elle après avoir enlevé l'épingle de sa bouche.

« Je repensais à la discussion que nous avions eu la dernière fois concernant Edward. »

« Oui… Et qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? » Me demanda-t-elle dans l'expectative.

« Je me demandais si… En fait je sais à quel point il a été difficile pour lui comme pour vous tous de surmonter la perte de votre mère. Et je me demandais si… si Edward avait été suivi médicalement après l'accident. »

Elle me regarda longuement et finalement se ragenouilla pour reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« A vrai dire, rien à propos de ça. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de t'en parler. », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. « C'est quelque chose de très personnel. Et peut-être a-t-il ses raisons pour ne pas l'avoir fait. »

« Oui, je comprends, Alice. Mais…euh… Disons qu'il se ferme dès que j'essaie de lui en parler. »

Soudainement le malaise s'installa entre nous. Et je m'en voulais d'en être la cause. Cependant, le désir d'obtenir certaines réponses à mes questions surpassait tout ça.

« J'essaie juste de comprendre certaines choses, Alice. »

« Pour quelle raison ? Je veux dire, a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ? », s'alarma-t-elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. », mentis-je. « C'est juste son comportement qui m'inquiète de temps à autre, rien de plus. J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. J'ai pensé… Excuse-moi. Laisse tom… »

« Il a vu un spécialiste juste après l'accident. », me coupa-t-elle. « Mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas suffi à résoudre ses problèmes. J'ai même l'impression que ça a empiré les choses. »

« Oh ! », fis-je surprise par son aveu.

« Mais bon… de toute façon, il a décidé de tout arrêter de lui-même. Les traitements, les consultations… Tout. Il nous a affirmé qu'il allait mieux même si nous ne sommes pas dupes et que nous nous sommes bien rendus compte que rien n'avait changé. Il nous a dit qu'il pouvait gérer seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. »

Je hochai la tête dans la compréhension. Même si, encore une fois, beaucoup de choses m'échappaient. J'essayai de trouver un sens à tout ça, mais n'y parvins pas.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir refusé cette main tendue ?

« Peut-être que le traitement n'était pas adapté. Ou que le spécialiste qu'il est allé voir ne lui convenait pas. Il n'a peut-être pas réussi à le mettre en confiance. », pensais-je tout haut.

« Peut-être. », dit-elle pensive. « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons déjà essayé de lui en parler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Peut-être que toi, tu y parviendras. »

Je l'espérais aussi. De tout cœur.

Elle termina sa tâche sans que l'une de nous deux ne reparle d'Edward.

« Bien. », déclara-t-elle. « J'en ai terminé avec ta robe. Maintenant, on va choisir les chaussures. » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

J'avais oublié ce détail. J'espérais qu'elle ne me fasse pas la totale.

Mais malheureusement après les chaussures, nous choisîmes la pochette, la coiffure que je devrais porter ce soir-là et même le maquillage ! Aucun détail n'avait été mis de côté.

« Bon, je pense qu'on a tout. Je fais au plus vite pour les retouches et je te recontacte. Tu as un numéro de portable où je pourrais te joindre ? »

Le sang afflua à mon visage et sur l'instant, je me sentis bête de lui dire que je n'en avais pas. En fait, si, j'en avais un, mais il semblerait qu'Edward me l'ait pris. Et j'ignorai ce qu'il en avait fait.

« Et bien, je n'en ai pas. »

La bouche d'Alice forma un 'O' d'étonnement.

« Tu veux rire ? »

« Non. Je t'assure, je n'en ai pas. »

« Ok. Alors, si je veux te joindre, je dois passer par Edward ? Non, non, non… Il va falloir remédier à ça. »

« Tu sais, je peux très bien vivre sans. »

Après sa bouche, ce sont ses yeux qui exprimèrent le choc.

« Pas dans mon monde, Bella ! », s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu sais, maintenant, tu peux en avoir un, à petit forfait. Imagine que tu tombes en panne de voiture, un jour. Et bien, tu seras bien contente d'en avoir un. Et pour tes recherches d'emploi, c'est indispensable. »

« D'accord, d'accord… » Abdiquai-je en levant les mains en l'air. « J'essaierai de m'en acheter un dès que je peux. »

« Tu sais quoi, on va faire mieux que ça. Je vais t'en procurer un. Je connais quelqu'un qui a une boutique de téléphonie mobile. Je suis sûre qu'il m'en vendra un très sympa à bon prix. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

Je n'étais pas certaine que cette histoire de portable réjouisse Edward. D'ailleurs, je ne préférais pas lui en parler pour le moment. Surtout après tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers temps. J'étais trop fatiguée pour le défier, pour le moment.

Les jours nous séparant du gala de charité passèrent assez vite. Alice était revenue la veille de la soirée afin de me faire essayer la robe une dernière fois. Malgré le temps qui était contre elle, elle était parvenue à faire les ajustements. Je me demandais où elle trouvait toute cette énergie et surtout cette bonne humeur dont elle faisait preuve à chaque instant.

Après l'essayage, elle m'expliqua qu'elle repasserait le lendemain m'aider à m'habiller, à me maquiller et à me coiffer. J'eus beau lui dire que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et me promit d'être là assez tôt pour que nous puissions disposer de tout le temps nécessaire afin d'être parfaites.

Edward m'avait demandé comment était ma robe et comme me l'avait ordonné Alice, je lui révélai seulement la couleur. Il semblait ravi que mon choix se porte sur le bleu. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux et au léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Les derniers jours en sa compagnie furent calmes mais assez ennuyeux. Je commençais à tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage. J'en avais assez de faire tout le temps la même chose. J'avais lu beaucoup de livres, regardé la télévision un incalculable nombre d'heures, fait une multitude de pâtisseries... et pour mon plus grand dam, très peu de sorties.

Edward restait de nombreuses heures enfermé dans son bureau. Je m'étais alors demandée pourquoi il ne se rendait jamais dans la société où il travaillait avant que je ne fasse partie de sa vie. Je pensais qu'il serait plus pratique pour lui de faire de cette façon. Je lui en avais fait une fois la remarque. Il m'avait alors confié, qu'il s'était arrangé avec ses employés pour pouvoir bénéficier de quelques jours de repos. J'avais presque eu du mal à contenir mon hilarité en constatant que nous n'avions apparemment pas la même définition de ce mot. Me voyant pour le moins dubitative, il avait voulu se justifier en me révélant que même s'il avait délégué certaines affaires à quelques uns de ses subordonnés, d'autres ne pouvaient être traitées que par lui. Et que, certes, il travaillait toujours mais ce n'était rien de comparable aux horaires qu'il effectuait habituellement. Là, il pouvait se permettre d'écourter ses journées de travail pour mieux se consacrer à moi.

Je voyais bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour être présent, et ainsi me satisfaire. Mais était-ce suffisant pour briser cette monotonie pesante que je ressentais ? Non, hélas.

C'est pourquoi, cette soirée qui, au départ me rendait nerveuse et peu enthousiaste, s'avérait être presqu'une bénédiction pour moi. J'allais pouvoir sortir et peut-être même discuter avec des gens. Chose qui, quelques jours seulement auparavant, ne m'aurait en rien réjouie. Même si l'angoisse était toujours là, elle n'était plus aussi oppressante. On pouvait même dire que j'étais exaltée par la perspective de cette soirée.

Le samedi arriva donc. Et l'excitation prit le pas sur la nervosité.

Alice arriva très tôt le samedi. Elle prit soin de moi de la tête aux pieds. Gommage, masque, maquillage, coiffure… étaient entre autres choses ce qu'elle m'avait réservés.

Moi qui n'appréciais pas trop ce genre de futilité, je devais dire qu'à son contact je m'étonnais à aimer.

Alice avait ordonné à Edward de nous laisser tranquilles. Elle voulait que ce soit une surprise. Il accepta sans broncher et s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans son bureau.

Je me demandais si cette pièce n'était pas également un endroit qui lui servait d'échappatoire.

Après avoir enfilé ma robe et mes chaussures, je fus fin prête.

Alice me regarda en souriant, visiblement ravie de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Tu es parfaite ! », déclara-t-elle en me jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Je suis sûre qu'Edward appréciera. »

Je rougis bien malgré moi et me regardai dans le miroir.

C'était à peine si je pouvais me reconnaître. Le maquillage, la tenue et la coiffure faisaient leur petit effet, je devais bien l'admettre.

Alice se prépara à son tour et ressortit en un temps record de la salle de bain. Elle était vraiment belle avec sa robe rouge, ses cheveux savamment peignés et son maquillage parfait. En même temps, j'étais persuadée que peu importe ce qu'elle portait, elle serait toujours aussi sensationnelle.

Alors que nous faisions des petites retouches maquillages, nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il s'agissait certainement de Jasper qui, comme convenu, devait venir chercher Alice pour se rendre au gala.

« Ah, ça doit être Jasper ! », fit-elle toute excitée. « Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je descends la première. Attends cinq minutes avant de nous rejoindre. Je veux absolument voir la tête que fera Edward en te voyant. »

Je hochai la tête, un peu étourdie par ce qui allait arriver.

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras afin de me rassurer.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, Bella. Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de jalouses que tu vas faire ce soir. »

« Oh ça, je ne sais pas. Et puis peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est que ça plaise à Edward. »

« J'en suis persuadée. Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, crois-moi. »

Je baissai la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Edward en me découvrant. J'avais vraiment hâte de le voir.

« Au fait, Alice, avant que tu ne partes. », l'interpelai-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Oui ? », fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je m'avançai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Merci, Alice. Merci pour tout. Pour la robe, pour t'être occupée de moi. Sincèrement, j'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura encore plein d'autres moments comme celui-là. »

Après un dernier sourire d'encouragement, Alice s'éclipsa me laissant seule avec mes appréhensions.

Comment Edward allait-il réagir en me voyant ? Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'Alice et moi le pensions. Car plus je me regardais dans le miroir et plus je doutais des atouts physiques que je possédais et qu'Alice s'était évertuée à mettre en avant.

Je regardai la pendule jusqu'à ce que celle-ci m'indique que les cinq minutes d'attente exigées par Alice furent passées.

Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de la chambre.

Arrivée en haut des marches, je pouvais voir Edward qui m'attendait aux pieds de celles-ci.

Et mon cœur, de le voir si beau dans son costume noir se mit à battre très fort dans ma poitrine.

Il était vraiment sublime. Et je remerciais encore plus intérieurement Alice de m'avoir aidée à me faire un tant soit peu jolie pour être à la hauteur de cet adonis.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, je croisai son regard. Je fus happée par ses yeux magnifiques. Et ce que j'y vis me désarçonna et me fit sentir fébrile. En eux, je pus y voir l'admiration, l'adoration et la fierté même. D'un simple regard, il avait réussi à me faire sentir belle et désirable.

Désirable, je pouvais imaginer que je l'étais à ses yeux. Mais belle, je n'avais jamais cru l'être. Même s'il me l'avait assuré plus d'une fois, j'avais toujours douté de la véracité de ses propos. Mais ses prunelles si expressives en cet instant réussirent finalement à m'en convaincre.

Je lui souris timidement et il en fit de même.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires à s'observer, je me décidai à descendre les marches en tentant de ne pas tomber.

Je me retrouvai en bas des escaliers, face à lui, tétanisée par l'émotion.

Edward fit les pas restants qui nous séparaient et me prit dans ses bras avec force.

Il nicha son visage contre mon cou et inspira profondément.

« Tu es tellement belle, ma Bella. Je me demande si je dois te laisser sortir. J'ai bien peur que quelqu'un tombe sous ton charme et ne te prenne à moi. »

Ses paroles qui auraient pu me rassurer, me déconcertèrent bien au contraire. J'avais senti dans le ton de sa voix, une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il se dégagea légèrement de moi et me dévora une nouvelle fois du regard.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et devenaient pour le moins éloquents.

« Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Alice. Cette robe est… parfaite. »

« Et oui que veux-tu grand-frère, on a du talent ou on n'en a pas. »

Edward se tourna vers elle et émit un petit rire.

Surprise de voir que nous n'étions pas seuls, je me tournai à mon tour vers le couple que j'avais complètement occulté.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous devons y aller. On part devant. Vous nous rejoignez là-bas. », fit Alice.

« Très bonne idée, Alice. A tout à l'heure. »

Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Et avant qu'elle se referme, je vis Alice faire un clin d'œil complice à Edward.

Une fois seuls, Edward me lâcha et s'éloigna de moi afin de prendre une boîte bleue qui se trouvait sur un meuble.

Il me fit à nouveau face et me la présenta. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises et la regardai attentivement sans vraiment comprendre. Elle était carrée et une inscription était visible sur le dessus… « _Tiffany & Co_ ».

Ma main se porta instinctivement à ma bouche tant j'étais abasourdie.

Il ouvrit la boîte et ce que je vis à l'intérieur fit trembler mon corps d'émotion.

Une paire de boucles d'oreille ainsi qu'un collier en or blanc y étaient logés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Plusieurs aigues-marines et diamants habillaient le splendide collier. Alors qu'une unique pierre aigue-marine surmontait les boucles d'oreille.

Cette parure était tout simplement incroyable !

Après m'avoir laissée le temps d'admirer le collier, il l'ôta de son écrin et me demanda de me tourner.

Je m'exécutai et sentis ses mains s'affairer. Il plaça le collier autour de mon cou et le ferma.

Je posai une main tremblante sur celui-ci et souris, heureuse de ce présent.

Les mains d'Edward s'attardèrent sur mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Des frissons de plaisirs me parcoururent l'échine, et pour un instant, je fermai les yeux et appréciai cette proximité.

« Ça te plaît ? », me demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma nuque.

« Oui. Beaucoup. Il est vraiment superbe. Merci Edward. », soufflai-je alors que je me retournai afin de lui faire face.

Il sourit vivement, visiblement satisfait de ma réaction et prit mon visage en coupe. Il frotta son nez au mien et posa enfin ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

« De rien, mon cœur. », fit-il après voir mit fin au baiser. « Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Je te laisse le soin de mettre les boucles d'oreille. », dit-il en désignant les bijoux qui étaient toujours posés dans leur écrin.

Je les pris et les mis. Une fois fait, je regardai le rendu dans un miroir et gloussai involontairement en voyant les pierres briller à la lumière artificielle du rez-de-chaussée.

Habituellement, je n'aimais pas recevoir de cadeaux. Non pas qu'ils ne me plaisaient pas, c'était plutôt l'argent que les gens dépensaient pour moi qui me gênait.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. C'était sans doute le premier cadeau personnel qu'Edward me faisait. Et bizarrement ou pas, j'y attachai une grande importance. C'était comme si j'avais un bout de lui avec moi.

« Mais j'y pense. Comment as-tu fait pour te procurer ces bijoux ? Tu n'as jamais quitté la maison de la semaine sauf pour aller te promener avec moi. », constatai-je en me tournant pour le regarder.

« Ça, c'est mon secret. », fit-il en faisant son sourire en coin.

« Ton secret ? », demandai-je, intriguée.

« Oui. », dit-il simplement en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Je n'insistai pas. Et après un dernier regard dans la glace, je fis demi-tour et m'approchai d'Edward.

« Si tu es prête, nous pouvons y aller. »

J'acquiesçai et lui pris la main qu'il me tendit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Mais avant même que nous ayons pu l'atteindre, il s'arrêta, puis soudainement, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et s'attaqua à mes lèvres. Sa férocité me prit au dépourvu. Mais bien vite, je me laissai porter par cette frénésie qui m'était familière. Et lorsque sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, je la lui accordai avec plaisir. Nous nous embrassâmes toujours avec ardeur tandis que ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Je pouvais sentir après chaque passage qu'il faisait avec elles comme une chaleur persistante sur ma peau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tant ses gestes étaient précis et sensuels sur mon corps.

Il broya ses hanches contre moi et je pus sentir nettement son désir. Et ce fait même me fit oublier où nous étions et ce que nous devions faire. Je me laissai porter par la passion dévorante qui nous consumait, sans aucun scrupule.

D'ailleurs ma soif de lui était telle que j'agrippai ses cheveux et me rapprochai encore plus de lui, si cela fut possible. Il gémit à son tour et finalement, à mon grand désarroi, rompit le baiser.

Un seul mot aurait pu définir ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis : la frustration. Elle était là, altérée par l'absence de sa bouche si douce sur la mienne. Elle avait pris possession de mon esprit et de mon corps lésés de ne pas avoir obtenu assez de lui.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'attarder dans le creux de mon cou. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Même si je ne le voyais pas clairement, je pouvais ressentir cette frustration de même envergure que la mienne. Et ne pas me savoir seule dans cet état fut en quelque sorte une petite consolation.

« Nous devons vraiment y aller. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Il faut dire que cette robe est une vraie tentation… Finalement, je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Alice. », fit-il en rigolant légèrement et en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Je partageai son hilarité et étreignis sa taille.

« Ce soir, lorsque nous serons revenus, tu pourras faire en sorte que cette robe ne soit plus un problème. », dis-je lascivement.

Le ton que j'avais emprunté pour dire ceci m'était totalement étranger. Mon audace me surpris, moi qui habituellement étais si peu démonstrative. Edward avait sur moi plus d'effet que je ne le pensais.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut du mal à dissimuler la surprise et l'amusement que mes dires lui provoquèrent.

« Je l'espère bien, mon cœur. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir, dans notre lit, pour que nous puissions finir ce que nous avons commencé. » fit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Mon audace partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. A la place, mes joues se teintèrent de rose montrant ainsi ce que la gêne avait occasionné.

Il rit et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

« J'adore ces petites rougeurs sur toi. », confia-t-il en caressant ma pommette du bout des doigts. « Et je ne me gênerai pas de te redire, encore et encore, ce genre de choses rien que pour les revoir. », fit-il malicieusement.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois chastement, puis nous sortîmes de la maison et prîmes sa voiture.

Le trajet fut assez court et ce fut donc rapidement que nous arrivâmes devant un grand bâtiment. Plusieurs voitures étaient stationnées devant celui-ci. Apparemment, ce genre de manifestation était très populaire. D'ailleurs, plus j'observais les véhicules amassés les uns à côté des autres plus l'angoisse montait en moi. Même si peu de temps auparavant, je n'avais pas encore ressenti toute cette pression, maintenant elle était là, bien présente en moi.

Je soufflai un bon coup et essayai de ne pas y penser. Après tout, vu le monde qu'il allait y avoir, nous arriverions bien à nous noyer dans la masse.

Edward sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main que je saisis et m'aida à m'extirper du véhicule.

Je réajustai le châle que j'avais apporté et fus bien contente de l'avoir fait, du reste. Le froid mordant en ce mois d'octobre promettait un hiver glacial.

Après qu'Edward eut verrouillé la voiture, il me prit par la taille et nous guida vers l'édifice.

Lorsque nous y parvînmes, un homme nous accueillit et prit nos affaires. Je gardai précieusement la pochette qu'Alice m'avait conseillé de garder. Elle trouvait que c'était un accessoire indispensable même si elle ne servait pas à grand-chose juste à donner une certaine contenance en plus d'une touche de classe.

Quand ceci fut fait, nous continuâmes notre chemin et arrivâmes devant une grande porte. Un autre homme nous l'ouvrit et nous laissa pénétrer dans l'immense salle où une foule impressionnante se trouvait.

Je regardai Edward et le vit passer à plusieurs reprises une main dans ses cheveux. Il me regarda et me sourit, essayant ainsi de me rassurer.

« Tout va bien se passer. », dit-il.

Je me demandais s'il ne disait pas ça plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes nous regardèrent comme si nous étions des bêtes curieuses. Des chuchotements nous parvinrent de là où nous nous trouvions. C'était une impression étrange, très déstabilisante, oppressante même. Peut-être que cette sensation était due à mon enfermement forcé et à l'absence d'échanges humains. Quoiqu'il en soit, une espèce de claustrophobie latente qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors se révéla à moi. J'inspirai et expirai à plusieurs reprises afin de me reprendre. Je ne voulais pas avoir une crise de panique et me faire remarquer encore plus. Je me persuadai qu'une fois l'effet de curiosité passé, ces personnes, si inquisitrices, se lasseraient.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée ou non mais en observant Edward, je remarquai qu'il était à peu près dans le même état que moi. Il avait une façon bien à lui de montrer ce stress qui visiblement le rongeait. Dans ces moments là, il aimait me serrer contre lui et prendre ma main. D'ailleurs ma main dans la sienne commençait à être douloureuse d'être si comprimée. Ce simple geste qui se voulait apaisant ne l'était plus vraiment.

Pour le détendre, je lui caressai le bras. Il me regarda, interdit, un instant et puis finalement, se pencha vers moi afin de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Sa main se détendit quelque peu. Ce qui soulagea la mienne par la même occasion.

Finalement, je pouvais comprendre son malaise. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas montré en public ? J'imaginais que depuis le décès de sa mère, il vivait plutôt reclus chez lui afin, sans doute, d'éviter ce genre de tourment.

Après plusieurs minutes où nous étions restés dans un coin afin d'éviter les regards interrogateurs que les gens nous portaient, Alice vint nous rejoindre accompagnée d'un bel homme blond, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Ah, vous voilà. On vous cherchait partout. », fit une Alice légèrement stressée.

« Nous étions juste ici, Alice. Nous n'étions pas n'importe où. », répliqua Edward. « Bonsoir, papa. », enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme blond.

_Papa ?_

« Bonsoir, Edward. Je suis ravi que tu sois venu. », fit-il en souriant visiblement heureux de le voir.

Edward hocha simplement la tête. Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Le remarquant, Alice s'empressa de le briser.

« Papa, je suppose que tu ne connais pas l'amie d'Edward. », fit remarquer gentiment Alice.

« Oh, euh non… En effet…Tu me présentes à ton amie, Edward ? »

« Bien sûr. », fit-il, dubitatif. « Même si ceci aurait pu être fait si tu avais eu l'amabilité de te joindre à nous lorsque nous sommes venus à la maison. »

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Bella. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Cullen. », fis-je afin de couper court à la conversation qui commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, prêt à répondre à Edward, mais se ravisa et me sourit sincèrement en me tendant la main que je pris volontiers.

« Bonsoir, Bella. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent la dernière fois. »

Edward rit sarcastiquement et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je suis en train de présenter des excuses. »

« Mais bien sûr… »

« Bon, stop maintenant ! », intervint Alice. « Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle. Les gens commencent à se retourner sur nous. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Alice, décontenancés.

« De toute façon, je devais y aller. Je dois rejoindre certains de mes collègues. », déclara-t-il. « J'étais ravi de faire votre connaissance, Bella. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Avant de s'éclipser, il me prit la main et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

Cette brève rencontre me laissa un goût amer et quelque peu frustrée. Elle ne m'avait pas permis de me faire une idée précise du personnage.

« Je suis désolé. », soupira Edward.

J'allais lui demander pour quelle raison mais la venue de Rosalie et Emmett m'en empêcha.

Après s'être salués un peu maladroitement et échangés quelques paroles de circonstances, ils partirent à leur tour saluer d'autres convives avec Alice à leurs talons.

Quant à nous, nous restâmes dans notre coin. Certaines personnes vinrent échanger quelques banalités avec Edward. J'aimais voir la fierté dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me présentait à ces gens. J'étais devenue officiellement sa petite amie. Et je pouvais difficilement contenir mon contentement quand j'entendais ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Cependant, dès qu'un inconnu se plaçait trop près de nous, Edward me collait encore plus à lui, ne laissant entre nous que très peu d'espace.

Je me demandais pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Probablement pour montrer aux gens que je lui appartenais. Ou par crainte que je fasse une gaffe. Même si cette dernière supposition me semblait peu probable

« Ça va, tu passes une bonne soirée ? », me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en frôlant ses lèvres contre le lobe de mon oreille.

Je frissonnai et fermai brièvement les yeux.

« Oui, très bonne. Merci. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Je ne m'amusais pas vraiment mais je ne subissais pas la soirée non plus. Et puis honnêtement, voir Edward si à l'aise de converser avec certains hommes d'affaires et le voir débattre sur certains sujets qu'il affectionnait était captivant.

Au moment où Edward commença à parler politique, je décrochai et profitai de ce moment pour observer plus attentivement les gens. Je balayai la salle du regard et contemplai des personnes qui dansaient sur la piste de danse qui se trouvait non loin d'où nous nous trouvions. La fête battait son plein. De petits groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout dans la salle. Tout le monde avait l'air extatique et semblait profiter véritablement de la soirée.

Cependant, une jeune femme brune, isolée dans un coin au fond de la salle, attira mon attention. Personne n'avait l'air de se préoccuper d'elle. A part quelques hommes qui la regardaient avec envie. Elle affichait un regard triste et plein de colère aussi. J'aurais pu compatir si seulement ce regard ne m'était destiné.

D'ailleurs, depuis que je l'avais remarquée et démasquée, elle n'avait cessé de me dévisager et ne semblait pas ennuyée de s'être fait prendre.

Néanmoins, son animosité à mon égard m'intriguait. Je me demandais pourquoi elle vouait envers moi autant de rancœur alors que je ne la connaissais même pas.

« Edward ? », fis-je en tirant légèrement sur sa veste. « Tu connais cette femme, là-bas ? »

Il cessa de discuter avec l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et posa ses yeux sur moi avec étonnement, puis vers la personne que je désignais.

Je remarquai tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mâchoire crispée et sa respiration saccadée étaient révélateurs du trouble qui l'avait submergé.

« Edward ? », l'interpelai-je.

« Euh, oui ? », me regarda-t-il, nerveux.

« Qui est cette femme ? », insistai-je.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Tu vas bien ? », m'inquiétai-je en posant une main sur son bras.

« Oui. Euh… Je peux te laisser une minute ? Alice est là-bas près du buffet. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? », débitai-je, abasourdie par son attitude.

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je te le promets. », fit-il en effleurant sa bouche contre la mienne.

« C'est cette femme que tu vas voir ? »

« Va voir Alice et reste avec elle, s'il te plaît. », éluda-t-il.

« Très bien. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui. Je te le promets. »

« Reste avec elle et attends-moi. Je reviens. »

Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et avec hésitation, s'éloigna de moi, s'étant excusé au préalable auprès de l'homme avec qui il discutait.

Je ne vis pas où il se dirigeait exactement. Des gens qui se trouvaient là m'en empêchaient.

Je soupirai, pas très rassurée et décidai d'obéir en allant vers le buffet près duquel Alice se trouvait. Je me devais de lui faire confiance même si le voir si nerveux avait éveillé en moi des soupçons.

« Et bien, où est Edward ? », me demanda-t-elle, visiblement étonnée de me voir seule.

« Il est parti voir quelqu'un. », l'informai-je.

« Et il t'a laissée toute seule ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, pourtant. », se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Je grimaçai, ne sachant pas si je devais rire ou pleurer.

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités sur la soirée. Elle me raconta quelques ragots sur certains invités… J'essayai de m'y intéresser, mais je devais bien reconnaître qu'il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

« Je suis vraiment contente qu'Edward ait décidé de venir. Le fait qu'il soit ici montre à quel point il veut faire des efforts même s'il ne veut pas encore l'admettre. »

« Oui. Je pense que tu as raison. », fis-je songeuse.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Alice reprit la parole, je sursautai.

« C'est avec elle qu'il est parti discuter ? », s'indigna-t-elle.

« Qui ça ? », demandai-je, intriguée.

Je regardai dans la même direction qu'Alice et vis Edward en pleine discussion avec la femme que j'avais vue un peu plus tôt m'observer.

Et le fait de les voir ensemble insuffla en moi une montée de colère et de jalousie.

Il m'avait laissée pour aller discuter avec cette femme ! Mais pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Tout un tas de questions et de réflexions plus incohérentes les unes que les autres avaient envahi mon cerveau déjà bien accaparé par d'autres soucis.

« C'est qui ? », demandai-je un peu trop sèchement à Alice.

« C'est… Oh, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. »

« Allez, Alice. Dis-le-moi. De toute façon, je saurai bien assez tôt de qui il s'agit. », insistai-je.

Elle soupira et puis finalement, abdiqua.

« C'est… Jessica, son… ex. », dit-elle tout bas.

« Son… ex ? », réussis-je difficilement à articuler. « Oh et bien, elle est… très… belle. », admis-je, maintenant que je la voyais plus clairement.

Elle était plus que belle. Elle était très voluptueuse même. Ce que je n'étais pas. Rien ne nous rapprochait physiquement à part notre couleur de cheveux.

Pour le coup, je me trouvais insignifiante à côté d'elle. Même avec ma magnifique robe, ma belle coiffure et mon maquillage parfait, je ne faisais pas le poids face à cette bombe.

« Oui mais elle n'a rien dans la tête. Ne t'en fait pas, Bella. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle. Et puis ils ne sont pas restés ensemble très longtemps. Leur histoire n'était pas sérieuse. »

Elle aurait pu me trouver plein d'arguments que rien n'aurait pu diminuer mon inquiétude.

La perfide jalousie était bien en place.

Des images déplaisantes d'eux inondèrent mon cerveau. Je les imaginais ensemble dans un lit, enlacés, en train de s'embrasser. Lui en train de la caresser, de lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille comme il le faisait avec moi. Et ces représentations furtives me donnèrent envie de vomir.

Je les regardai toujours, n'arrivant pas à me soustraire à cette vision d'eux. Les voir si proches, se parler presque dans le creux de l'oreille me nouait l'estomac. Je devais être maso ou quelque chose comme ça pour m'infliger ça.

Alice me réconforta gentiment avant de devoir me laisser pour aller voir certains invités importants.

Et dans ce court laps de temps, où Alice m'avait parlé, Edward et la belle brune étaient partis.

Les doutes, la peur, la jalousie faisaient rage en moi.

Je restai plantée là, près du buffet, plus angoissée que jamais. Je lorgnai la porte par laquelle je pensais qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés.

J'aurais pu aller vérifier par moi-même. Mais je préférais rester là où je me trouvais, bien sagement. Je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable à l'heure actuelle. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire d'esclandre.

_« Lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est toi qu'il a choisi et personne d'autre._ », me répétai-je inlassablement pour me convaincre que mon attitude était ridicule.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort qu'Edward, avec cette déraison. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de semblable pour personne d'autre. Je n'avais jamais connu cette jalousie dévastatrice. Même envers mon ex-fiancé. Et pourtant, j'aurais été en droit de l'être vu ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais certes ressenti de la peine, de la rancœur mais rien de comparable avec ce que je ressentais actuellement.

Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonnai mes tortures mentales et me pris un verre qui se trouvait sur l'une des nombreuses tables.

Je bus d'une traite le champagne frais, espérant un quelconque soulagement. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas, hélas.

Je pris un petit toast et croquai dedans. Je le mangeai sans appétit, trop préoccupée par les visions qui envahissaient mon cerveau de l'homme que j'aimais avec cette pétasse brune.

Après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de mon canapé, je me retournai pour faire face aux gens qui discutaient et qui dansaient.

Alors que je rongeais mon frein, une personne proche de moi m'interpela.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et le regardai, interrogative. Un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds et au regard bleu azur me dévisageait, l'air amusé.

« Pardon, vous me parliez ? », demandai-je, surprise.

« Oui, mais… je vous dérange peut-être. », hésita-t-il.

« Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. J'étais juste en train de… réfléchir. »

_Me faire du mal, plutôt._

« Tant mieux alors. » », sourit-il. « Je vous observe depuis un petit moment et comme vous sembliez vous ennuyer, je me suis permis de venir vous voir, en espérant parvenir à vous distraire. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire ça ? », l'interrogeai-je, contrariée.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être à cause de votre regard. »

« Mon regard ? »

« Oui. Je le trouve… mélancolique. », fit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais un véritable livre ouvert et que j'avais, sans le vouloir, affiché ma peine aux yeux de tous.

« Ai-je vu juste ? », fit-il voyant que je ne répondais pas.

« Non. Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous remercie. », fis-je, légèrement gênée ou agacée qu'il m'ait démasquée. Je ne savais plus très bien.

« Vraiment ? »

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, interloquée par son aplomb.

« Je vous trouve bien curieux. On se connaît à peine et... »

« Oh, désolé. », fit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. « C'est juste que vous m'intriguez beaucoup. »

Je fuis son regard, confuse, une nouvelle fois et regardai par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Edward n'était pas dans les parages. Cette perspective me rendait malade. Ma jalousie à côté de la sienne ne serait sûrement pas comparable s'il me voyait converser avec un interlocuteur masculin.

« Ce n'est pas grave. », soupirai-je, lassée.

« Je suis rassuré alors. », fit-il en me révélant ses belles dents blanches. « Oh mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle James. »

« Moi, c'est Isabella mais on m'appelle Bella, la plupart du temps. »

« Bella ? Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Bella. »

Il me prit la main et posa un léger baiser sur elle.

Embarrassée, je retirai vite ma main de la sienne et fixai la foule devant moi, évitant ainsi de le regarder. Peut-être quand me voyant si peu loquace, il se découragerait et cesserait de vouloir poursuivre cette discussion.

Apparemment, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il continua à me parler de choses et d'autres. Il s'avérait être assez bavard, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il était charmant. Charmant peut-être mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas le quart du charisme d'Edward. Edward que je désespérais de revoir. Je trouvais que le temps, depuis qu'il était parti, s'égrenait trop lentement. Et plus le temps passait et plus l'inquiétude montait.

« Je travaille dans les affaires. Il fut un temps où je travaillais avec un ami mais nos chemins se sont séparés. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes ambitions, je crois. »

« Ah oui ? Mon ami a également son entreprise. » Confiai-je.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi je lui parlais de lui. Peut-être pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas libre. Car plus nous discutions et plus il envahissait mon espace vitale. Et le peu d'écart qu'il restait entre nous me mit mal à l'aise.

« Votre ami ? Vous êtes venue accompagnée ? » Tiqua-t-il.

« Oui. Mais il a dû s'absenter quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, maintenant. »

« Quel chanceux ! Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Peut-être que je le connais. »

« Edward. Edward Cullen. », fis-je avec fierté.

Son regard s'illumina à l'énoncé de ce nom.

« Cullen ? Vraiment, hein ? »

« Euh… oui. Vous le connaissez ? »

« On peut le dire, oui. », fit-il en souriant vivement.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je voulais lui poser des questions au sujet d'Edward mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, il m'invita à danser.

Je refusai poliment. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward nous surprenne. Et puis honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de danser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais faire. J'étais tellement maladroite, que je lui écrabouillerais sûrement les pieds à plusieurs reprises. Je doutais qu'il arrive à marcher après ça.

Il sembla déçu, mais n'insista pas.

Il finit la coupe qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la posa sur une table. Après quoi, il fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa veste et en ressortit une carte.

« Je vais vous laisser. Mais avant que je ne m'en aille, j'aimerais vous donner mes coordonnées. Vous en faites ce que vous en voulez, bien sûr. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de discuter à nouveau avec vous. »

J'hésitai un long moment et finalement, la pris. Je la mis vite dans ma pochette comme si ce simple bout de papier était une preuve préjudiciable. Ma crainte était qu'Edward sache ce que j'avais fait. Même si pour certains, parler à un étranger n'était pas un acte nuisible en soit, pour d'autres, cela pouvait semblait douteux. D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer mes pensées, des regards inquisiteurs s'attardèrent sur nous.

Je n'avais pas pris la carte en pensant à mal ou en ayant des désirs autres que de connaître la vérité. J'aspirais, si l'occasion se présenter, à apprendre un maximum de choses sur celui que j'aimais. Et pouvoir discuter avec James était une occasion que je ne pouvais pas manquer.

Après avoir réussi plus ou moins à me déculpabiliser, je regardai une nouvelle fois vers la porte. Et ce que je vis me fit, pour quelques secondes, haleter d'effroi.

Edward était en train de réajuster sa cravate tandis que la fameuse Jessica replaçait quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Un sanglot que je ne réussis pas à contenir s'échappa même de ma bouche. J'étais déçue et blessée. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. Toutes mes espérances s'envolèrent juste comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Je me sentais gourde d'avoir pensé que j'étais la seule qui comptait pour lui. Sans doute, s'était-il rendu compte que cette autre femme valait bien mieux que moi. Elle avait peut-être réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux. Ou alors la lassitude avait pris le dessus et il ne voulait déjà plus de moi. Connaissant l'esprit trouble d'Edward, tout était possible.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais pas rationnelle. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire. Surtout en les voyants ainsi.

Ma première réaction fut d'aller les voir et de leur jeter un verre à la figure. Mais bien vite, une autre idée s'imposa à moi. Bien plus cruelle. Je savais ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir, s'il tenait à moi comme je l'espérais. C'était risqué. Mais pour l'heure, mes pensées étaient incohérentes. J'étais prête à tout pour voir dans ses yeux cette colère, cette possessivité qui m'avait, pourtant, plus d'une fois alarmée. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme moi je souffrais de le voir si proche d'une autre.

« James. », l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, plein d'espoir.

« Oui ? »

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. J'aimerais beaucoup danser avec vous. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, bien sûr. »

Sur le moment, il parut surpris mais une fois l'étonnement passé, il me sourit et revint vers moi. Il plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos et nous guida vers la petite scène où plusieurs autres personnes dansaient déjà.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je plaçai les miennes sur ses épaules.

Nous commençâmes à danser. Le corps tremblant et le cœur battant, je jetai furtivement des regards vers Edward qui visiblement cherchait quelqu'un. Et je pouvais très bien imaginer qui.

Je voyais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que son visage commençait à se crisper. Et bizarrement, au lieu d'être effrayée, je jubilais de l'intérieur.

Je fus tellement distraite par Edward, que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que James avait collé son corps au mien plus que les convenances nous le permettait.

Je le sentis même inhaler mes cheveux. Et ce simple fait me fit prendre conscience que j'avais véritablement fait une erreur en lui ayant accordé cette danse.

Ce pressentiment se confirma lorsque je vis les yeux d'Edward braqués sur moi. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas vu autant de colère et de haine.

J'oubliai vite Jessica et James. Je ne pensai qu'à moi. Qu'à mon inconscience de m'être si facilement mise en danger et d'avoir oublié la véritable nature d'Edward. Car dans son regard assombri, ce qui j'y vis me fit réaliser que sa jalousie n'était pas de la même intensité que la mienne et que je l'avais sous estimée. Elle était bien plus féroce et puissante. Elle était telle que je commençais à craindre pour ma vie et celle de James.

* * *

_*Part se cacher pour ne pas croiser des regards assassins* lol Je sais, cette fin est quelque peu... Comment dire ?... Sadique ? lol_

_Encore deux autres petites choses à vous dire._

_Je voulais vous signaler que j'ai mis sur mon profil des liens afin de vous donner un aperçu de ce que portent Bella et Edward au gala de charité._

_Pour terminer, je souhaitais vous informer que j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction qui s'appelle « **Contre tous préjugés **». Le prologue est d'ores et déjà en ligne. Vous avez plusieurs possibilités pour pouvoir le lire._

_Soit en copiant l'adresse suivante (sans oublier d'enlever les espaces) :_

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6544589 / 1 / Contre_tous_prejuges_

_Soit en allant sur mon profil, dans mes histoires. _

_Ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur. C'est pourquoi, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous serez nombreux à me donner votre avis._

_En attendant, bonne fin de week-end. Gros bisous. A très vite._


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir les amies !**

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, tout juste sorti du four. Lol**

**A peine l'ai-je envoyé à ma béta, qu'elle me le renvoie corrigé. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ! Donc plein de gros bisous à toi, So. Et merci infiniment pour ta gentillesse ma belle.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus, il fallait absolument que je vous poste ce chapitre. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon de vous remercier pour les messages très chaleureux que vous m'avez envoyés.**

**Sinon, j'ai bien compris que vous en vouliez à Edward. Lol Et c'est légitime. Mais peut-être que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses. Ce chapitre vous dira si vous avez eu raison ou pas d'être en colère contre lui.**

**Je tiens à remercier aussi les sans-comptes qui m'enchantent comme toujours avec leurs reviews.**

**Merci donc à :**

**_Lea - Death Eternity – Urbangirl – LFX – Lo – Lilou – jOhanna – Lola – Stephaniie – Laccro - Louiiisaa659 – PatiewSnow – Filligstar – Aulandra17 – Ilonka – Audrey - _**

**Et **

**_Yellowstone69 -Scarpy -Zellie Marcy_ qui ont un compte mais pour qui il m'est impossible de répondre puisque les messages privés n'ont pas été autorisés.**

**Je voulais aussi faire un coucou à ma p'tite rebelle, Nadège.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Bon week-end en avance.**

**Et surtout, profitez de la vie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Après avoir croisé le regard plein de fureur d'Edward, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire pour rattraper les choses.

Mais en le voyant se diriger droit vers nous, les poings serrés, je savais très bien que rien ne pourrait atténuer sa déception et sa colère. Le mal était fait.

Instinctivement, j'avais cessé de danser. Toute mon attention n'était dirigée que vers lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me soustraire à son regard étincelant de colère.

Sentant mon trouble, James se sépara légèrement de moi et me dévisagea.

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Je crois que oui. », fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il m'observa en fronçant les sourcils. L'incrédulité et la crainte marquaient son visage jusque là si serein.

« Comment ça ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour pouvoir lui répondre mais l'occasion me manqua ; Edward n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

« Edward arrive. », eussé-je tout juste le temps de lui dire.

« Et quel est le problème ? », fit-il ne se départissant pas de son sourire charmeur.

« Le problème ? Tu demandes quel est le problème ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! Enlève tes sales pattes de ma petite amie ! », cria Edward en pointant un doigt rageur dans sa direction se moquant éperdument des gens qui nous entouraient.

D'ailleurs ces derniers cessèrent de danser, intrigués par ce qui se passait. Etre une nouvelle fois au centre de toutes les attentions n'était pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais.

« Faut se calmer, Edward. Nous ne faisions rien de mal. », fit calmement James qui avait toujours une main dans le bas de mon dos.

La peur ne me permit pas d'agir. J'étais complètement tétanisée. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas faire un pas pour mettre cette distance nécessaire entre nous, ce geste qui, peut-être, apaiserait un peu Edward.

« Je t'ai dit d'enlever tes mains d'elle ! », insista Edward, la mâchoire serrée.

James rit et resta stoïque devant sa fureur.

Précipitamment Edward me tira à lui. J'hoquetai sous la soudaineté du geste et me retrouvai collée contre son torse tandis que ses bras m'encerclaient fermement montrant ainsi aux yeux de tous que je lui appartenais.

« Si je me rappelle bien, il y a peu de temps encore, cela ne te posait pas de problème que mes mains soient posées sur l'une de tes _petites amies_, Edward. », chuchota-t-il afin que seuls Edward et moi-même puissions entendre. « Je pense même avoir fait plus que cela. »

« Espèce de connard ! », fit-il en me lâchant avant de le pousser violemment.

James fit quelques pas en arrière mais parvint à rester debout.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et rit véritablement mal à l'aise.

« Mais reprends-toi, Edward. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi s'emporter pour si peu ? »

Edward s'avança précipitamment vers lui et le poussa à nouveau.

« Touche là à nouveau et je te démolis. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. T'as compris ? »

« Oh, quel dommage. », fit James, faussement contrit. « J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à sentir son petit corps contre le mien, sa peau si douce sous mes doigts et… ce parfum…Ah, ce parfum… », déclara-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux et en inspirant exagérément.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois même qu'elle a aimé me sentir si proche d'elle. Allez, ne sois pas si égoïste, Edward. Laisse la moi juste pour quelques heures. Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

« Va te faire foutre. », fit Edward en se jetant littéralement sur lui et en lui assénant un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

KO, James vacilla et tomba. Edward en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et à le frapper sans discontinuer. C'était comme si il était pris dans une espèce de transe que rien ni personne ne pouvait stopper.

Sous la violence des coups, je portais instinctivement une main à ma bouche. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, le sang palpitait dans mes tempes et l'oxygène commençait à me manquer. Les gens qui nous entouraient et qui nous observaient crièrent d'effroi.

Je me sentais tellement inutile. Que pouvais-je faire ? Lui crier d'arrêter ? Oui, c'était sans doute ce que je devais faire. Je devais au moins essayer.

« Edward ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! », l'implorai-je en me tenant derrière lui.

Ces mots n'eurent pas l'air de l'atteindre puisqu'il continua encore et encore ses attaques.

Je regardai tout autour de moi espérant voir quelqu'un me venir en aide. Le soulagement m'étreignit lorsque je vis Carlisle arriver précipitamment vers nous.

« Mais tu es complètement fou, Edward ! », fit Carlisle les dents serrées. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Ce dernier sépara difficilement James d'Edward. Puis finalement, Edward lâcha prise et se releva. Carlisle s'agenouilla auprès de James et n'eut qu'à constater l'évidence : il était vraiment mal en point ; son nez était en sang, alors que l'une de ses arcades sourcilières était fendue et que ses lèvres étaient enflées. On pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que j'eus encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire sous mes yeux. C'était comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar éveillée.

Haletant, Edward les regarda avec haine.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller, Edward. », fit Carlisle en le regardant avec horreur.

« T'en fait pas, j'en ai fini avec lui. Je pense qu'il a compris le message, maintenant. », dit-il en essuyant son front humide d'un revers de la main.

Pris d'un moment de lucidité, il remarqua le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la salle et tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Il resta un moment hébété à regarder tous ces gens mais ne fit rien pour se soustraire à leur vue.

Après de longues secondes où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Edward posa enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je n'arrivai pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à mon encontre. Il affichait un regard neutre, très difficile à interpréter.

Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'étais choquée et très ébranlée par ce que je ne venais de voir de lui, par cette colère exacerbée que je connaissais mais que j'avais tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire. Sans oublier le fait que nous avions, en quelques minutes seulement, gâché la soirée qui devait être un moment favorable pour Edward et moi de nous afficher en tant que couple et qu'on nous considère comme tel.

Tout au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la petite voix qui me disait que tout ceci était entièrement de ma faute. A cause de ma précipitation et de mon impulsivité, j'avais plus que tenté le diable. C'est pourquoi, je me sentis encore plus mal pour James. Si je ne m'étais pas servie de lui, nous n'en serions pas là à l'heure actuelle.

Plus je regardai James, plus je culpabilisai. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

« On y va. », m'ordonna Edward de but en blanc m'étant ainsi fin à mes pensées.

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward et remarquai que la lueur dans son regard avait changé. Elle ne reflétait plus seulement la haine, qui avait considérablement diminuée, elle représentait un profond malaise en plus d'une tristesse furtive.

Et bizarrement, je ne pensais plus à James, à mes regrets le concernant. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward, qu'à ce que je lui avais fait subir. Me voir avec un autre avait dû manifester en lui une douleur bien plus vive que je ne l'avais imaginée. En même temps, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Edward, je… », commençai-je, désolée.

« Pas maintenant ! », me coupa-t-il sèchement. « Je n'ai plus envie de nous donner en spectacle. Je crois qu'on en a déjà fait assez pour ce soir. »

Je n'insistai pas et commençai à me diriger vers la sortie, tête basse.

Edward, sur mes talons, empoigna ma main et pressa le pas.

Je regardai discrètement à droite et à gauche et remarquai les regards durs que nous portaient les nombreuses personnes témoins de notre incartade. Puis dans un coin de la pièce, je surpris Rosalie et Jessica en train de discuter tout en nous observant.

Je fus intriguée par leur proximité. Apparemment, elles se connaissaient.

Sous l'intensité de leur regard, je baissai les yeux et essayai de maintenir le rythme que m'imposait Edward.

Nous récupérâmes vite nos affaires avant de sortir. Et pareils à des automates, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture sans un mot.

Arrivés au véhicule, Edward m'ouvrit la portière, et je m'installai avec empressement dans l'habitacle. Il la referma violemment et fit le tour de la voiture avant de s'installer à son tour derrière le volant.

Toujours dans un silence oppressant, il mit le moteur en marche et quitta avec hâte le parking.

Je regardai devant moi, n'osant rien dire, encore chamboulée par ce que je venais de vivre.

Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il resterait muré dans son silence tout comme moi, il prit la parole.

« Ça va ? Satisfaite de la soirée ? Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ? », fit-il sèchement.

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction. Le choc vite dissipé grâce à ses paroles, je réalisai que même si, de toute évidence, ce qui venait de se produire était de ma faute, je n'étais pas la seule coupable dans cette histoire. Et pourtant, pour lui, je l'étais. Je trouvai incensé qu'il le pense. Car s'il n'avait pas fricoté avec son ex, la soirée aurait pu se dérouler tout autrement, et nous serions sûrement en train d'en profiter en ce moment même.

Je fus tellement estomaquée par la rudesse de son ton et ses paroles ironiques que je ne réussis pas à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer tout mon ressenti.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour avoir agi ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? Me provoquer, c'est ça ? Ça te plaît de me mettre hors de moi, de me voir souffrir ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu voulais, je tiens à te féliciter, tu as réussi haut la main. », fit-il en tapant le volant violemment avec son poing déjà bien blessé.

Je retins le sursaut que mon corps voulut émettre et restai muette. Parce que si je lui disais tout ce que je pensais, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir freiner ma colère qui semblait monter crescendo.

Me voyant sans réaction, il me regarda à son tour et planta ses iris assombris dans les miens.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Mais à quoi joues-tu, bon sang ? », s'agaça-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Peut-être qu'il disait vrai, alors. Peut-être que tu as apprécié d'être si proche de lui. Que tu as aimé lorsqu'il t'a touché et qu'il avait son visage collé au tien. », continua-t-il avec dégoût.

Ses paroles furent bien pires que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu me porter. J'étais blessée sur bien des points. Et le fait qu'il me juge alors que lui-même avait fait je ne sais quoi avec cette Jessica était tout bonnement grotesque. C'était assurément l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité.

Ne pouvant plus me contenir, je relâchai toute cette frustration que j'avais accumulée et la lui balançai à la figure. Qu'il fut en colère ou pas, rien ne pouvait atténuer cette détermination opiniâtre qui m'habitait.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? », fis-je, d'une voix tremblotante dû à mon irritation sous-jacente. « Je n'aurais pas dansé avec lui si tu ne t'étais pas enfui avec cette Jessica. J'ai fait ça pour te blesser, c'est vrai. Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que moi je supportais en te voyant avec elle. Imagines-tu une seule seconde ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant sortir de je ne sais où, débraillé avec ton ex, qui plus est ? Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que cela aurait pu me toucher, me peiner de te voir si proche d'elle ? », lançai-je à quelques centimètres de son visage, les larmes brouillant ma vision. « Alors oui, j'ai dansé avec James mais j'avais des raisons de le faire. Je suis juste désolée pour lui de l'avoir fait vu comment tu l'as massacré. »

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, réalisant sûrement que j'avais raison. Je vis d'ailleurs ses doigts se décrisper du volant et sa mâchoire se détendre.

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il finalement. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes ainsi, crois moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal. », fit-il d'une voix bien plus douce, en me regardant furtivement.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Edward. », ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter malgré sa culpabilité. « Tu n'avais pas le droit ! On ne laisse pas celle qui soit disant est importante à ses yeux pour partir avec une ex. »

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois visiblement en conflit avec lui-même.

« Qui t'a dit que Jessica était mon ex ? », demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la route afin de cacher son trouble.

« Peu importe qui me la dit. », répondis-je, agacée. « Arrête de détourner la discussion et réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. »

« Je devais… lui parler. », déclara-t-il alors que je pensais qu'il allait éluder comme souvent.

« Lui parler ? », m'interloquai-je. « Et qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? », fis-je plus exaspérée qu'en colère.

« Je devais régler certaines choses avec elle. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de temps. Encore une fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule. », murmura-t-il. « Mais pourquoi ne pas être restée avec Alice ? »

Comme si le fait d'être restée avec Alice aurait réglé le problème…

« Et bien, Alice avait certainement autre chose à faire que de me chaperonner toute la soirée. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le silence retomba. Je croisai les doigts sur mes genoux et les fixai. Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, j'avais envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre. En même temps, il n'avait pas fourni tous les arguments dont j'avais besoin pour être rassurée.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Je te l'ai assez souvent répété. », fit-il au bout d'un moment me prenant au dépourvu.

« Tu as eu une drôle de façon de me le montrer ce soir. », dis-je en essayant de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et me la caressa de manière réconfortante.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je peux te promettre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Jessica et moi. Il faut que tu me croies. », insista-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi lorsque vous êtes revenus vous aviez l'air peu présentable ? »

Il inspira, et je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger alors qu'il déglutissait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« J'ai besoin de bien plus que de cette réponse, Edward. »

« Je sais. », admit-il. « Je… Je voulais la voir avant qu'elle ne vienne te parler. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas venue à cette soirée par hasard. »

« Et… euh… que voulait-elle me dire ? », demandai-je ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, des choses que je préfère garder pour moi. », dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, et elle est au courant de certaines d'entre elles. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me ménages. Je pense avoir déjà encaissé pas mal de choses. Alors une de plus ou de moins... », fis-je avec lassitude.

« C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je veux t'épargner. Ecoute… Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Et je te le répète, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu le penses. Je veux savoir même si c'est difficile à entendre. J'en ai besoin sinon il y aura toujours ce fossé entre nous et je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

Il s'agita nerveusement dans son siège et relâcha la tension qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

« J'ai honte, tu sais. Tellement honte. Et peur que… que tu me vois bien pire que tu me perçois déjà. »

« Je te promets que non. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu comment peux-tu même y songer ? », fis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion tout en secouant la tête.

Il enleva la main qu'il avait posée sur ma cuisse et la passa sur son visage.

« C'est en rapport avec ce qu'a dit James tout à l'heure. »

J'avais complètement occulté ce qu'il avait dit étant trop bouleversée pour en saisir les mots.

Cependant, petit à petit tout me revint en mémoire et sous l'effet de la surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux et tournai ma tête vivement dans sa direction.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui. », me coupa-t-il. « James et moi n'avons pas fait des choses qui me rendent fier aujourd'hui. »

« Donc vous êtes amis ? »

« Nous l'étions. », rectifia-t-il. « Nous avions travaillé ensemble il y a quelque temps de cela. On s'entendait plutôt bien. On est même devenu amis et … hum… nous profitions de tout ce que pouvait nous apporter le pouvoir, en quelque sorte. »

« Et donc des femmes. », soufflai-je.

Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête tout en fixant la route.

« J'avais comme qui dirait un manque d'estime envers les femmes. Elles n'étaient que des objets sexuels à mes yeux. Mes relations avec elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps… Mais ça… c'était avant que je ne te connaisse. », dit-il en me souriant légèrement.

Gênée, je rougis et me mordillai les lèvres. Mais bien vite, je me repris, afin de ne pas perdre le fil de la discussion.

« Donc avec Jessica, vous… »

« Elle a connu James avant moi et il me l'a présentée, il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais je te promets que depuis le jour où je t'ai vue dans ce musée, j'ai cessé ce genre de relation. A partir de ce moment là, il n'y avait que toi qui comptais et personne d'autre. Rien que toi. Tu m'entends ? », déclara-t-il avec conviction tout en plantant son regard dans le mien.

La bile me montait à la gorge. J'essayai tant bien que mal de contenir mon malaise. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Est-ce qu'un homme pouvait changer son mode de vie et ce qu'il était ? Etais-je la bonne personne qui réussirait à l'empêcher de faire volte-face ?

« C'est pour éviter ce genre de regard que je n'ai rien voulu te dire. », fit-il, peiné.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête.

« C'est juste que je m'interroge, c'est normal il me semble. », fis-je d'une voix voilée par l'inquiétude. « Donc tu me certifies qu'avec Jessica c'est de l'histoire ancienne ? » demandai-je en ravalant les sanglots qui menaçaient de me submerger à tout moment.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de douter. C'était plus fort que moi. En même temps, j'étais en droit de soupçonner certaines choses. Parce que, preuve du contraire, je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour avancer dans notre relation aveuglément. J'en apprenais un peu plus chaque jour et l'accumulation de toutes ces révélations ne faisait qu'accroître mon inquiétude déjà bien persistante.

Il souffla et me regarda quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Je te promets que c'est terminé entre nous depuis bien longtemps. Je voulais lui parler pour qu'elle ne fasse rien d'insensé mais aussi pour clarifier certaines choses. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te raconte ce qu'elle savait de mon passé. Notre couple est déjà assez bien fragilisé comme ça pour en rajouter une couche. Mais il est vrai, que je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient de cette façon lorsque j'ai pris la décision d'aller discuter avec elle. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », demandai-je avec appréhension.

« Elle m'a menacé de tout te dire sauf si je lui donnais une seconde chance. Elle est devenue hystérique quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus et qu'elle n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un amusement à mes yeux. Elle a ignoré mes paroles et s'est jetée sur moi. Je l'ai repoussée et j'ai tenté de la calmer, en vain. Alors, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour la calmer, je suis parti. »

La boule qui s'était formée dans le creux de mon ventre se dissipa peu à peu. J'avais vraiment envie de le croire. Même s'il restait certaines zones d'ombre. C'est pourquoi je préférais tout de même rester méfiante. Il me restait certainement encore une multitude de choses à découvrir à son sujet. Et rien que d'y penser, ça me donnait le tournis.

« Tu me crois ? », demanda-t-il en me regardant avec crainte.

Je hochai simplement la tête et fixai le paysage à nouveau.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de te l'entendre dire. », se désespéra-t-il.

« Oui, je te crois. Enfin, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour pouvoir digérer tout ça. »

« Oui, je comprends. », concéda-t-il, quelque peu soulagé.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Trop accaparée par la discussion que nous venions d'avoir, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés.

Après avoir fait le code pour ouvrir le portail, nous le franchîmes. Il gara la voiture devant la maison et en sortit.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Une fois debout en face de lui, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir dit toutes ces choses désagréables tout à l'heure. Mais te voir dans les bras d'un autre et surtout dans ceux de James m'est insupportable. J'en souffre tellement. Je ne veux te partager avec aucun autre. Je ne veux même pas qu'on pose les yeux sur toi. Je ne veux qu'il y ait que moi. »

Mon cœur se gonfla immédiatement d'amour et mes lèvres me brûlaient de lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est le cas, Edward. », lui souris-je timidement en posant l'une de mes mains sur visage. « Je regrette juste d'avoir danser avec James. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Mais j'étais tellement dévastée de te voir avec une autre. »

Il me fixa tristement et m'embrassa le front.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour lui. Il le méritait de toute façon. C'est un salopard de première. », cracha-t-il, acerbe.

Je voulus lui dire que même s'il l'était, il ne méritait probablement pas ce qu'il lui avait infligé ce soir. Mais avant que je puisse lui dire ces paroles, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Il me regarda d'un air contrit et prit l'appel en s'excusant auprès de moi.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. Edward se retira dans son bureau tandis que je décidai de monter prendre une douche.

Arrivée à la salle de bain, j'enlevai les épingles qui retenaient mon chignon et me déshabillai en toute hâte. Une fois nue, je me précipitai sous la douche et me lavai en frottant bien mon visage afin d'enlever toutes traces de maquillage. Tout en faisant ceci, je m'évertuai à ne penser à rien. Chose que j'eus du mal à faire au vu des évènements récents.

Je fus tout de même contente et soulagée que nous nous soyons expliqués et ayons trouvé un semblant de calme après cette fin de soirée mouvementé.

Une fois la douche prise, je m'enveloppai dans une serviette blanche et, avec une autre, frictionnai mes cheveux.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je voulus enfiler ma chemise de nuit mais ne la trouvai pas.

Après quelques minutes infructueuses à la chercher partout dans la pièce, je soupirai et me résignai à abandonner mes recherches. Je réfléchis un instant et me rappelai finalement que je l'avais posée sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

Alors tout en me brossant les cheveux, j'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers la chambre.

Quand j'y pénétrai, je vis Edward assis sur le lit, la tête baissée et les mains enfouies dans sa chevelure bien plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé.

Je l'observai, intriguée par son abattement visible.

Je pensais que nous avions réglé certains problèmes il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si affecté.

« Edward ? », l'appelai-je d'une voix hésitante. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il releva vivement la tête dans ma direction, les yeux étincelants de colère, les traits crispés par la rage qu'il essayait de contenir.

« Est-ce que tu me prends pour un imbécile ? »

Troublée, je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce fut lorsque je vis ma pochette joncher le sol et une carte qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains que je compris.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je lâchai ma brosse à cheveux qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Les mains devant ma bouche, je le regardai horrifiée.

« Juste une danse pour me rendre jaloux, rien de plus, hein ? » fit-il, tranchant. « Mais tu te fous de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, Edward. », fis-je en mettant une main devant moi afin de l'apaiser.

« M'expliquer quoi ? », hurla-t-il tout en se levant brusquement.

Je sursautai et reculai de quelques pas. J'avais peur, tellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire surtout nous sachant seuls, sans témoins.

Il redevenait sous mes yeux l'Edward du début, le bourreau, celui qui m'avait fouetté avec sa ceinture. Il avait cette même rage effrayante en lui.

« Je… », tentai-je de me défendre sans y parvenir vraiment. « S'il te plaît, Edward. »

« S'il te plaît, quoi ? Tu t'y prends vraiment mal pour me convaincre. », vociféra-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi tandis que je reculai encore un peu. « Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas la prendre. Mais… mais… Enfin, je… », bégayai-je tant j'étais apeurée.

« Est-ce lui qui te la mise dans ton sac ? », me questionna-t-il tout en tendant la carte afin que celle-ci soit sous mes yeux.

« Non. », soufflai-je.

« Non ? », dit-il, outré. « Donc il te l'a proposée et tu l'as acceptée sans arrière pensées ? Sans penser à moi. C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? »

Les mots me manquaient. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais trop secouée pour penser de façon cohérente. J'avais l'impression que quoi que je dise rien ne pourrait le convaincre de me bonne foi.

« Quoi… tu nous veux tous les deux ? C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est une chose qui te plairait, qui t'exciterait ? », dit-il, avec dérision alors qu'il s'éloignait enfin de moi.

« Non ! Tu sais bien que non, Edward ! Je… Je ne veux que toi ! Rien que toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Je te conjure de me croire ! », l'implorai-je, éperdue, en m'approchant lentement vers lui.

Il rit et secoua la tête, dépité.

Il resta de dos à moi, inerte, les poings serrés pendant un certain temps.

Et contre toute attente, il se retourna et vint vers moi avant de m'empoigner les bras avec force et de me plaquer contre le mur qui se situait derrière moi.

Ses mains quittèrent mes bras et vinrent encadrer mon visage. Il planta ses yeux noircis de désir et de colère mêlés dans les miens.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud balayer mon visage tellement il haletait. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge due à l'angoisse que me procurait sa proximité.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ma bouche s'assécha et mon corps trembla dans l'expectative.

Ses yeux dans les miens, je remarquai qu'ils dégageaient toujours ce ressentiment. Mais pas seulement. Je pus y déceler de la peur aussi.

« Je suis à toi, Edward. », fis-je dans un souffle afin de lui prouver mon attachement et de le faire fléchir.

Soudainement, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était féroce, dénué de douceur.

Je pouvais sentir son désespoir, sa faim de moi rien qu'à travers ce baiser fiévreux.

Quand il sépara ses lèvres des miennes, ma respiration était en lambeaux. Pas seulement parce que j'avais été privée d'oxygène pendant un certain temps, mais aussi parce que je me sentais perdue, déboussolée, apeurée car ignorante sur ses intentions.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Alors que nous nous observions, il roula ses hanches contre moi pour que je puisse sentir le désir qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Je fermai les yeux et gémis.

Ses mains fourragèrent furieusement mes cheveux humides tandis que son bassin se frottait au mien.

Tout comme lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui saisir sa chevelure et d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne avec véhémence. Il semblerait que mon corps agissait indépendamment de mon cerveau.

Néanmoins, ma petite voix intérieure me convainquit qu'il aimerait sûrement que je lui montre que mon désir pour lui était sans faille et que lui seul pouvait me procurer une si forte convoitise.

Cependant, il saisit mes poignets et les plaqua contre le mur puis enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était comme si mon corps était pris dans un étau. Ses dents mordillèrent la chair qui se trouvait là. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut de part en part mon corps déjà bien allumé par ses assauts.

Il le fit encore et encore avant que ses canines ne mordent véritablement ma peau.

Un cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir jaillit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

Je commençai à me sentir oppressée. La panique, la douleur dans mes poignets et mon cou en furent certainement la cause.

« Edward… », suffoquai-je. « S'il te plaît, tu… tu me fais mal. »

Une fois les paroles prononcées, je commençais presqu'à regretter des les avoir dites. Parce qu'après tout j'avais aimé le sentir si proche de moi, même si cela voulait aussi dire souffrir. Cette douleur finalement était supportable et confirmait juste l'ampleur de sa passion.

Il regarda vers moi les yeux brillants et sauvages, désarçonné par l'évidence de mes propos et libéra mes poignets endoloris.

Sans plus attendre, il m'ôta la serviette d'un coup sec et ouvrit son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe palpitant. Il me prit par les fesses, me souleva brusquement et, en un seul coup de rein, me remplit.

Il gémit fort, en fermant les yeux à nouveau, et bascula la tête en arrière.

Mon sang chantait dans mes veines et pulsait dans mes oreilles. C'était un sentiment grisant. On n'entendait dans la chambre que le bruit de nos respirations haletantes et nos gémissements gutturaux étouffés pour un bref instant par le baiser incandescent qu'il me donna.

« Tu es à moi ! Tu m'entends ! A moi et à personne d'autre ! », souffla-t-il contre ma bouche tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi. « Tu m'appartiens. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Ses paroles auraient pu paraître effrayantes pour le commun des mortels mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'en jouissais pleinement. J'aimais le fait qu'il me montre sa possessivité. Bien sûr, je comprenais les gens qui subissaient les affres de la jalousie. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle m'excitait.

Son obsession m'inspirait différentes sortes d'impressions. Je la trouvais à la fois touchante, effrayante, étouffante. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout ceci était trop extrême. Mais rapidement, je me rendis compte que c'était ce que j'aimais chez lui. Et qu'avoir attisé sa jalousie m'avait montré à quel point il tenait à moi.

Ses coups étaient profonds, intenses illustrant parfaitement ses états d'âme. Je m'accrochai à lui, la respiration commençait à me manquer.

Tandis que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je fus frappée par l'énormité de mon amour pour lui, par la profondeur de mon engagement envers lui. Je savais que je l'aimais mais pas de cet amour infini, dévastateur. J'aimais cet homme inconditionnellement.

Ces sentiments vertigineux m'accablèrent. J'ignorais comment pouvoir les surmonter. Alors, ne me sentant pas assez forte pour y faire face, je me laissai volontiers engloutir par eux, par le sentiment exquis de sa possession. Et c'était fort, c'était puissant, comme je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela puisse être.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules afin d'être au plus près de l'homme que j'aimais. Tout comme lui, j'enfouis mon visage contre son cou et inspirai son odeur enivrante. J'aurais voulu que mon corps nu rencontre sa peau. J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme je le désirais. Mes doigts intrépides tentèrent tant bien que mal de trouver ce qu'ils voulaient tant. J'abandonnai ma tâche laborieuse et me contentai de la peau de son visage, de son cou, de ses mains sur moi, de son sexe battant inlassablement en moi.

Je commençai à me sentir défaillir tant mon corps et mon esprit enduraient tant de choses.

Cependant, je me complaisais dans la façon dont nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et la manière dont cette connexion charnelle nous transcendait.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Ne me fais pas ça. Ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour. », gémit-il contre ma peau retenant difficilement un sanglot.

L'entendre si éperdu, si incertain m'incita à l'étreindre avec encore plus de vigueur.

« Jamais Edward ! Jamais ! », gémis-je.

Les larmes continuaient de couler librement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Il leva enfin son visage vers le mien et captura une larme avec sa bouche.

« Ne pleure pas. », souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je pris son visage en coupe et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient tellement expressifs que je vis tout de suite ce que je voulais y découvrir.

_L'amour._

Il m'aimait, j'en étais sûre. De façon démesurée certes, mais il m'aimait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me regardait de cette façon. Mais plus qu'un regard, j'aurais véritablement souhaité qu'il me dise ces mots d'amour. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt tout comme moi je ne l'étais pas.

Ce constat me soulagea. Malgré sa déception, il éprouvait pour moi autre chose de bien plus fort.

« Je suis à toi. », répétai-je avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable à ce moment là.

Il me regarda longuement, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux adoucis.

« Je… », commença-t-il avant de finalement planter ses lèvres frémissantes sur les miennes.

Il accéléra la cadence, allant toujours plus profondément en moi. Nos gémissements de plus en plus sonores reflétaient la profondeur de notre passion.

Je commençai à suffoquer. Ma libération se rapprochant, mon corps commença à se crisper et mon sang à brûler dans mes veines. Je m'accrochai à lui vaguement consciente de qui se passait.

Sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains emprisonnant fermement mes hanches, je sentis mon corps approcher de son apogée.

Il battit encore plusieurs fois en moi avant que mon corps cède et que l'orgasme se propage en lui avec une force implacable. Je gémis dans sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait encore et encore de se mouvoir en moi.

Puis après quelques coups supplémentaires, il détacha sa bouche de la mienne et les yeux mi-clos, bascula la tête en arrière et vint en moi en criant mon nom.

Il posa son front contre le mien, et nous tentâmes tant bien que mal de retrouver notre souffle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward me posa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Je mis ma tête contre son torse et il me serra étroitement contre lui. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité le recouvrant à travers sa chemise. Les yeux fermés, je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur qui essayait de reprendre un rythme normal.

« L'entends-tu ? », souffla-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Au lieu de cela, je l'enserrai avec plus de fermeté.

« C'est ce que tu fais pour lui. », fit-il tout en frôlant mon dos du bout des doigts, propageant ainsi des étincelles sur ma peau.

J'hochai la tête, trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, parce que je ressentais exactement la même chose pour lui. La force qui nous rassemblait vibrait tout autour de nous, presque palpable.

Je me redressai et mis, là, un baiser plein d'amour indicible et de tendresse.

« C'est la même chose pour moi, Edward. », lui avouai-je en regardant dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts.

Nous nous sourîmes complices avant que je me repositionne contre son torse et me laisse envelopper par son parfum, sa chaleur...

Plus sereine grâce à ses paroles, je me laissai bercer par la douce mélodie de son cœur et fermai les yeux, en priant Dieu que plus rien de fâcheux ne nous arrive.

Nous n'avions jamais connu la plénitude dans notre relation. Et j'avais envie que cela change. J'avais envie de tourner cette page, et que les difficultés que nous rencontrions fassent place aux moments joyeux que nous méritions. Car, comme tout à chacun, nous aspirions aussi à notre part de bonheur.

Je le sentis caresser mes cheveux avec application. Et ce fut ainsi que je m'endormis, comblée, dans les bras réconfortants de l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

Alors ? Toujours avec moi ? Je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ? lol Allez, avouez que vous auriez aimé être à la place de Bella. ^^ Celles qui l'auraient souhaité, lèvent la main. Bien haut pour que je puisse compter. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… Pfffiou, j'abandonne, il y a trop de monde. Il y en a même plus que je ne le pensais. Petites coquines. ^^ Lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je voulais vous rappeler que j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire, **« Contre tous préjugés ».** Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, et bien vous pouvez toujours le faire maintenant ou un autre jour. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là. lol La suite ne devrait pas tarder à être postée, enfin je l'espère.

Bonne soirée et à très vite…

Sandrine


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Et oui, c'est bien Sandrine que revoilà, les soucis loin derrière elle et le moral regonflé à bloc.**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me témoigner de votre soutien lors de la publication de ma note. A travers vos messages, j'ai réellement ressenti tout votre respect, votre compréhension et votre amour aussi. Et je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur réconfort pour faire face à cette période assez compliquée de ma vie, et ceci, même si je ne connais pas la plupart d'entre vous.**

**Merci infiniment pour votre gentillesse et votre patience.**

**Je pense que toute personne m'ayant écrit a reçu une réponse de ma part.**

**Merci aussi aux « sans-compte » pour qui, hélas, il m'était impossible de répondre directement :**

**P.G, C4valii4, Anaïs, June-en-juin, Julie27, kccb, kaay, Sandrine, Mélissa (si tu veux discuter plus amplement avec moi, tu peux m'envoyer un MP. Je serai ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles.), Kadopilou, Lola, Death-eternity, kim, ocenanny, x-l-twilight-x, angel, Elisa, Fanny, Malula, Mary35410, Lyllou, globol-garden, Catherine, Ilonka, Emeline Sorensen, lele, TC, laccro, aulandra17, Sally, Ocania, Steephaniie, Fillingstar, PrincetonGirl818, twilight0507, Larsand, lolaaa, haley, Ilonka.**

**Et à acoco, qui a un compte mais qui n'a pas autorisé les messages privés.**

**Et puis plein de baisers à toi, Anne (Nane de Bruxelles). Merci pour ta disponibilité, ta gentillesse et tes mots rassurants.**

**Merci aussi à toi, So, ma béta, pour ta correction ultra rapide et tes suggestions plus que pertinentes. Gros bisous et encore bonnes vacances !**

**Les remerciements terminés, place au chapitre 16.**

**Bonne lecture ! )**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Le plus grand bonheur après que d'aimer, c'est de confesser son amour.  
_**André Gide**

******TMA******

_N'avez-vous jamais eu, un jour, cette étrange impression que les choses vous échappent, et de vous sentir impuissants face à ça ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais sentis blessés qu'on vous mette à l'écart sans raison apparente alors que vous vous sentiez concernés ? Si vous avez un jour connu cette impuissance, je serai tout à fait en droit de comprendre votre peine._

******TMA******

Le lendemain matin de la soirée de charité, je me réveillai l'esprit embrumé, la tête douloureuse et le corps courbaturé. Il me fallut peu de temps pour réaliser le pourquoi de ces maux. Jessica, la danse avec James, la colère d'Edward… Tout me revint en mémoire de façon fulgurante. Lorsque je réalisai tout ceci, je sentis comme une petite culpabilité s'immiscer en moi. Qu'allait-il se passer pour nous après ce que nous avions fait ? Comment les gens percevraient-ils Edward après qu'ils eurent été témoins de sa colère excessive ? Allait-il être rejeté par sa famille ?...

Avais-je envie d'avoir toutes ces réponses pour le moment ? Non, pas vraiment. Égoïstement, je préférai rester au lit, dans cet espèce de cocon que nous avions créé, afin d'éviter les retombées de cette soirée catastrophique. Je fermai plus fortement les yeux et essayai de faire le vide en espérant, de ce fait, me rendormir et éloigner ces pensées accablantes de ma tête.

Cependant, une caresse sur ma joue, mon épaule, mon bras mit tous mes sens en éveil et toutes mes résolutions s'évanouirent. Des images de la nuit dernière affluèrent à ma mémoire et je me sentis rougir. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi une personne vile d'avoir éprouvé autant de plaisir dans la souffrance et la rudesse qu'Edward avait imposées à notre rapport ?

Même si mes paupières étaient encore lourdes de sommeil et de larmes que j'avais tant versées, je parvins tout de même à les ouvrir. Après m'être adaptée à la clarté de la pièce, je constatai qu'Edward n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, le regard contrarié. Je lui souris, intimidée par son expression.

« Salut. », marmonnai-je, incertaine.

« Salut. », répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je le dévisageai quelques instants, essayant d'évaluer son humeur. Je perçus comme une certaine colère sous-jacente et de la peine aussi.

Je tendis une main vers lui et fus peinée lorsque son corps se crispa. Je fis abstraction de cette manifestation et posai ma main sur sa joue où une légère barbe commençait à être visible.

Je déglutis difficilement et fermai les yeux un moment. Je souhaitais juste ravaler mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son attitude froide et une nouvelle fois incompréhensible en était la cause.

« Qu'as-tu Edward ? », lui demandai-je une fois que j'eus rouvert les yeux et rencontré les siens devenus insondables.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait ce malaise ? Pourquoi mettait-il cette distance entre nous après ce que nous nous étions dit la nuit dernière. Peut-être regrettait-il de s'être autant abandonner ou peut-être était-il encore en colère par ce que j'avais fait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, une nouvelle fois, il m'égarait. En même temps, le corps groggy et l'esprit encore obscurci par la fatigue, il m'était impossible de réfléchir convenablement. Peut-être me faisais-je du souci pour rien. Peut-être que mon émotivité faussait mon jugement.

«Rien. », fit-il sèchement.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi parais-tu si en colère ? », le questionnai-je de plus en plus paniquée à l'idée qu'il m'en veuille encore et qu'il me rejette.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et fronça des sourcils.

« Je vais prendre une douche et aller dans mon bureau travailler. », éluda-t-il avant de se redresser et d'enfiler son boxer.

« Dois-tu vraiment travailler aujourd'hui ? », m'alarmai-je. « Nous sommes dimanche et je pensais que nous aurions pu profiter l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui. On pourrait peut-être même discuter. Tu sais de… de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. », continuai-je, incertaine.

Il fuit mon regard et porta son attention sur les peintures accrochées derrière moi tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça aujourd'hui. », fit-il avec amertume.

« Je pensais que ça serait une bonne occasion de mettre les choses à plat, que tu saisisses enfin mes intentions. Je voudrais être honnête avec toi comme tu l'as été avec moi et que tu comprennes que si j'ai accepté cette carte c'est juste parce que… »

« Et bien, tu pensais mal. J'ai énormément de travail à rattraper et pas le temps pour des explications… quelles qu'elles soient. », me coupa-t-il, agacé, avant de se lever et partir dans la salle de bain sans un mot de plus et regard pour moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors que mes pensées étaient plus que confuses, j'entendis l'eau couler.

Peut-être était-ce naïf de ma part de penser qu'il accepterait que nous reparlions de la nuit dernière. Mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir expliquer mes intentions à propos de James, de cette carte que j'avais acceptée, pour que nous puissions tirer un trait définitif sur cet évènement regrettable.

Je devais toujours composer avec sa personnalité si alambiquée. Que faire avec un homme tel que lui ? Attendre qu'il se décide ? Ou prendre les devants et lui faire face directement, au risque de souffrir ?

Je m'étirai et grimaçai tant la douleur était intense par endroit. Réflexion faite, toutes les parties de mon corps étaient douloureuses.

Alors que je m'asseyais difficilement, Edward ressortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et se dirigea vers la penderie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me délecter du spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Quelques gouttelettes roulaient sur sa peau diaphane et j'aurais tellement aimé les lécher une à une pour les lui ôter.

Je me levai inéluctablement, envoutée par sa seule présence dans la pièce et vins me mettre derrière lui afin d'encercler sa taille de mes bras sans penser une seule seconde qu'il puisse me repousser.

Je le sentis tressaillir de surprise ce qui me fit raffermir ma prise de peur qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Je posai mes lèvres affamées sur son dos et inspirai profondément afin de jouir de son odeur capiteuse tandis que mes mains caressaient son ventre ferme.

« Tu sens si bon. », constatai-je.

Il saisit mes mains et les caressa délicatement. Puis soudainement, il les lâcha et se retourna pour me faire face. Je rencontrai fugacement son regard plein de regret avant qu'il ne me serre contre lui, son nez s'égarant dans ma chevelure.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre son torse musclé, soulagée par cette démonstration d'affection qu'il me témoignait enfin.

Après d'appréciables minutes où nous restâmes enlacés, je levai la tête vers lui. Il me sourit timidement, et prise d'une envie impérieuse, je le pris par la nuque et l'embrassai avidement. Il grogna et mit ses deux mains dans ma chevelure avant de séparer ses lèvres des miennes. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, j'y décelai ce feu étrange que je connaissais trop bien. Il menait une bataille intérieure, tiraillé entre l'envie de s'abandonner et de s'éloigner de moi.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le mien.

« Je dois vraiment aller travailler. », fit-il en posant sa bouche contre mes cheveux. « Profite de mon absence pour prendre un bain et te reposer un peu, d'accord ? »

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je hochai la tête.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon visage et glissèrent le long de mes bras avant d'atteindre mes poignets. Il les saisit délicatement et les porta à ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie.

De son index, il dessina les meurtrissures qui s'étaient formées là et que je n'avais pas remarquées. Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher ma surprise afin de ne pas l'accabler davantage.

« Je suis désolé. », souffla-t-il, abattu.

C'était donc ça. Son attitude se comprenait mieux à présent.

Je dégageai l'une de mes mains et la portai à son visage.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est même pas douloureux. », le rassurai-je. « Je mettrai un pull et on n'y verra rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il expira fortement et embrassa délicatement mon cou là où il m'avait mordue, mes bras et mes poignets là où il m'avait enserrée, puis il s'agenouilla doucement et déposa des baisers délicats sur mes hanches marquées par ses mains. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à ses baisers emplis de tendresse.

Il leva la tête dans ma direction et la sollicitude et les remords que je vis dans ses yeux me bouleversèrent.

« Ce n'est rien. », lui répétai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il se redressa en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et se détourna de moi afin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il en revint avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés blancs.

« Tiens, ça va te soulager. », dit-il en me tendant le verre d'eau et les médicaments qui se trouvaient dans le creux de sa main.

Je les avalai sous son regard inquiet et reposai le verre sur la table de chevet.

« Tu sais, je souhaite vraiment que l'on discute mais… mais j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle et te faire mal à nouveau. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, d'accord ? Je veux vraiment essayer de comprendre et d'arranger les choses. »

« Moi aussi. », fis-je avant de me blottir contre lui.

Maintenant, avec le recul, je pouvais parfaitement comprendre sa réserve. Je me résolus donc à attendre qu'il soit prêt et dans de meilleures dispositions. Et lorsque nous aurons arrangé les choses, tout ira mieux et nous pourrons aller de l'avant. L'espoir qui m'avait quittée, reprit place en moi et cette tension, quant à elle, me quitta.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur mon front et me sourit sincèrement. Il semblait moins tendu et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme s'il s'était déchargé d'un poids.

Il prit ses vêtements et s'habilla à la hâte sous mon regard avide. J'admirai sa musculature parfaite, son torse quasiment imberbe, sa peau pâle, son visage concentré... Il était vraiment magnifique et j'eus encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était à moi, qu'il m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais.

« Tu es vraiment beau. », déclarai-je en me mordillant les lèvres alors qu'il boutonnait son jeans.

Il me regarda, amusé par mes dires et caressa mon visage.

« Tu l'es bien plus. », fit-il avant d'atteindre la porte. « On se voit plus tard. »

« D'accord. », lui répondis-je encore étourdie par sa remarque et son toucher.

Et sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Je restai plantée là, nue au milieu de la chambre, perdue dans mes songes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise le fait qu'il m'ait marquée. Il était en colère, possédé même, lorsque tout ceci s'était passé. J'aurais très bien pu le repousser et l'alerter si j'avais ressenti une quelconque douleur. C'est ce que j'avais d'ailleurs fait lorsqu'il m'avait mordue.

Pourtant, même si je raisonnais ainsi, une partie de mon cerveau me suggéra de ne pas en être si sûre. Sa colère était bien trop intense pour qu'il ait à ce moment là la maîtrise de ce qu'il faisait.

Je laissai de côtés mon raisonnement tortueux et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau. Et pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, je pris le temps de m'examiner d'un peu plus près. Et dès que je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je compris alors pourquoi il semblait si désolé. Je portai une main à ma bouche tant les ecchymoses qui recouvraient mon corps étaient impressionnantes et nombreuses. Mais au-delà de ça, ce qui me choqua fut la marque qu'il m'avait laissée dans la chair fine de mon cou.

On pouvait distinctement voir la morsure. Elle était peu profonde et ne laisserait sans doute qu'une légère marque mais de voir cette couleur pourpre sur la blancheur de ma peau me laissa quelque peu consternée.

Je continuai mon inspection et remarquai les traces de doigts sur mes bras. J'avais senti sa force sur le moment mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que cela laisserait des stigmates aussi visibles.

Le constat était le même sur mes poignets et mes hanches. Je comprenais pourquoi ce malaise dans mon corps. Ces marques n'étaient pas si superficielles que ça. Et c'était sans doute ce que regrettait Edward… me voir souffrir par sa faute.

Je me détournai du miroir et me glissai, non sans difficulté, dans le bain chaud.

Rapidement il fit effet et je me sentis instantanément mieux et plus détendue.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de faire le vide. Ne penser à rien, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Les problèmes pourraient être gérés plus tard.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque je m'endormis et me réveillai que bien plus tard dans une eau tiède, le corps et l'esprit bien plus légers.

Comme il me l'avait dit, Edward ne quitta pas le bureau de la journée. J'avais passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à dormir, rattrapant ainsi le sommeil que j'avais en retard. Je devais dire que je me sentais épuisée autant émotionnellement que physiquement. M'être reposée avait contribué non seulement à récupérer mais aussi à m'éviter de me poser trop de questions.

Puis le soir venu, je préparai un dîner assez simple. Et au moment où je me détournai du plan de travail, Edward se matérialisa dans la cuisine, me surprenant alors que je tenais un plat de pâtes dans mes mains.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? », le questionnai-je en mettant l'une de mes mains sur ma poitrine.

« Non, juste une minute ou deux. », fit-il en haussant les épaules alors que ses mains étaient dans les poches de son jeans.

« Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, le dîner est prêt. »

Nous nous installâmes et mangeâmes dans un relatif silence.

« Tu as pu terminer ce que tu avais à faire ? », lui demandai-je tandis que je prenais une bouchée de mon plat.

« Oui. Mais je crains tout de même de devoir écourter mon congé et retourner dans ma société, à Chicago. Nous devons négocier un contrat important, et il serait préférable que je sois sur le terrain pour le préparer au mieux. »

« Oh ! », m'exclamai-je, aussi surprise qu'attristée.

« J'aurais préféré mille fois rester auprès de toi. », déclara-t-il en posant son regard plein de dévotion sur moi.

« Je n'en doute pas. », souris-je. « Et quand penses-tu t'y rendre ? »

« Sans doute mardi. J'ai rendez-vous avec ce client potentiel vendredi prochain. Je dois terminer le dossier le plus tôt possible. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

Cette annonce m'égara pour un instant et je me demandai ce qu'il en deviendrait de moi pendant qu'il serait parti. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui poser la question, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Il jeta un bref regard sur l'écran et ne prit pas la peine de décrocher.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? », m'enquis-je.

« Non, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de remontrances pour aujourd'hui. », déclara-t-il en émettant un petit rire sarcastique.

« Des remontrances ? Et qui t'en a fait ? »

« Alice entre autres. Elle m'a appelé cet après-midi. »

« Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? », demandai-je, aussi curieuse qu'inquiète.

Il me lorgna quelque peu surpris par ma question.

« Pas difficile à deviner. », fit-il, ironique.

Je me mis à rougir et continuai à manger sans grand appétit.

_Oui, question stupide._

« D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle viendra demain à la maison. Elle veut passer du temps avec toi. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ai-je bien fait ? »

« Oh… Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. », conclut-il en esquissant un léger sourire plus tendre cette fois. « Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. »

Tout en jouant avec ma nourriture, je me demandai ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Alice en dehors de ses reproches que je pouvais imaginer nombreux. Lui avait-elle dit ce qui s'était passé après notre départ ? Dans quel état était James ? Et qu'en était-il de son père ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout autant de questions que j'aurais aimé lui poser, mais que je m'efforçai de garder pour moi. Je profiterai de la venue d'Alice pour lui demander tout ce que j'avais envie de savoir.

Nous terminâmes le dîner en parlant de choses et d'autres mais je sentais bien qu'il était tendu et un peu ailleurs. Était-ce à cause de cet appel s'il se sentait de cette façon ou était-ce dû à son travail ?

Après avoir débarrassé la table et mis les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, il me prit par la main.

« Viens, on va aller regarder un film. Juste profiter d'être ensemble. »

Je lui souris et le suivis sans hésiter.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous cajoler sur le canapé et à regarder un vieux film comme n'importe quel couple. Et j'avais aimé ressentir cette normalité. Ma tête contre son torse, je fus bercée par le rythme de sa respiration tandis qu'il embrassait l'un de mes poignets endoloris et le caressait doucement avec son pouce.

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que nous étions bien ! Il était facile d'oublier nos problèmes lorsque nous étions ainsi.

« Tu as encore mal ? », me demanda-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

Je me redressai pour mieux le regarder.

« Non. »

« Et ailleurs, est-ce encore douloureux ? »

« Non, non du tout. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu mal. », mentis-je. « Ce n'est que superficiel. Dans quelques jours, il n'y aura plus aucune trace. »

Il ne dit rien et continua à observer les meurtrissures de mon poignet avant de les effleurer délicatement de ses lèvres. Une chaleur exaltante partie de ce point sensible pour se propager dans tout le reste de mon corps. Je lâchai un gémissement de bien être.

« Nous n'allons rien faire ce soir. », soupira-t-il à regret en ancrant ses iris dans les miens. Regret qui devait aussi se lire sur mon visage. Il ne pouvait pas me toucher et m'embrasser de façon si sensuelle et qu'il ne se passe rien par la suite.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. », me rassura-t-il en voyant ma déception. « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de ton corps pour bien longtemps. Et lorsque nous le referons, je serai bien plus délicat que je ne l'aurai jamais été. Je chérirai chaque partie de ton corps magnifique et te ferai l'amour comme nous ne l'avons jamais fait. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, émue par ses belles paroles. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait presque mal, que j'étouffais presque sous le poids de mes sentiments. Et pourtant, je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ça cesse.

Je me penchai vers lui afin de déposer un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Son regard s'assombrit et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce moment. », fis-je en déposant un dernier baiser avant de me repositionner.

Cette nuit-là, il me tint dans ses bras puissants sans discontinuité. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, mais d'être aussi proche de lui m'avait procuré une véritable consolation, un repos intérieur, un baume pour mon cœur qui avait était si fragilisé ces derniers temps.

******TMA******

Le lendemain, je préparai du café en attendant Alice. Elle vint à l'heure que m'avait indiquée Edward. Son enthousiasme n'était pas aussi débordant qu'habituellement et je savais que la discussion que nous allions avoir serait sérieuse et dénuée de superficialité. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à converser de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au moment, où inévitablement, le sujet tant redouté arriva.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas encore croire que tout ceci s'est produit. », fit-elle en secouant la tête de désolation.

« Oui, je vais bien… Tu sais, il ne faut pas blâmer Edward. Ça serait plutôt à moi à qui il faudrait en vouloir. Quelque part, c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça. »

« De ta faute ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Mais te rends-tu compte de l'énormité que tu viens de dire ? Pourquoi serait-ce de ta faute ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Bella. », s'alarma-t-elle.

Je me repositionnai sur ma chaise mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Je n'aurais pas dû danser avec James, c'était une erreur de ma part. »

« Tu ne faisais que danser avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un scandale. On ne tabasse pas un mec pour une raison aussi stupide. D'ailleurs, je lui ai bien fait comprendre lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone. D'après papa, James est vraiment dans un piteux état. »

« A ce point ? », m'inquiétai-je en me rongeant les ongles.

Mais bien sûr qu'il était mal-en-point. Je n'étais pas aveugle, j'avais bien vu ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'aurais seulement voulu que la réalité soit tout autre.

« Oui. Il a le nez cassé, des hématomes partout sur le visage et c'est à peine s'il peut ouvrir les yeux. »

« Je suis tellement désolée. », m'excusai-je, bourrée de remords.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? », s'agaça-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas à toi de culpabiliser. »

Je soupirai et triturai mes doigts nerveusement.

« J'ai voulu le rendre jaloux. Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute. Si je lui avais fait un peu plus confiance et si je n'avais pas été jalouse moi-même, rien de tout ceci ne ce serait passé. »

« Oh Bella ! Tu pourrais trouver toutes les excuses du monde à Edward, que ça ne changerait pas au fait qu'il ait passé à tabac un mec pour une raison aussi insignifiante. Sa réaction n'était pas saine. Et puis si je me souviens bien, il était parti avec son ex, te laissant en plan. Ce que tu as fait, je l'aurais sans doute fait aussi. Quoi que, réflexion faite, je pense que je les aurais poursuivis et que je leur aurais arraché les yeux. Ça m'aurait donné plus de satisfaction. »

Je pouffai de rire lorsque je m'imaginais la scène.

« C'est vrai que de m'avoir laissée seule pour aller discuter avec cette fille m'a… blessée ? Humiliée ? Vexée ? Peut-être un condensé des trois. », réfléchis-je.

« Ça c'est normal. Par contre, ce qu'il a fait, ça, ce n'était pas une réaction normale. »

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux face à son insistance.

« James n'est pas non plus innocent dans cette histoire. », le défendis-je.

« Oh pitié, Bella ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ! Il a provoqué Edward. Il a tout fait pour attiser sa colère. »

« Tu es amoureuse. Tu ne vois pas les choses comme moi je les vois. J'adore mon frère mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je cautionne tout ce qu'il fait. Le voir dans cet état m'a vraiment fait peur. J'ai même craint pour toi, pour ta sécurité. Je me demandais même si je ne devais pas venir te chercher. Il était tellement hors de contrôle. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et c'était… effrayant. J'ai peur qu'un jour il fasse bien pire et qu'il s'en prenne véritablement à toi. »

Je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai vers les placards afin de prendre des tasses pour le café.

« Un café ? », lui demandai-je afin d'éviter ce sujet épineux.

« Oui, volontiers. Avec tous ces soucis, je dors très mal en ce moment. Et puis j'ai encore pas mal de pain sur la planche avec le nouveau défilé que je dois préparer. Sais-tu qu'une partie des bénéfices ira directement à l'association que défend mon père ? C'était la moindre des choses que de faire ça pour une si noble cause. »

Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille et me hissai pour atteindre l'étagère où se trouvaient les tasses et en pris deux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », s'alarma soudainement Alice.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, je lâchai les tasses des mains qui se fracassèrent au sol en mille morceaux.

Je la regardai, stupéfaite et vis son regard posé sur mes hanches.

Je tirai vite sur mon pull afin de soustraire les marques laissées sur mon corps à sa vue. Mais il semblait qu'il était trop tard. En quelques enjambés, elle se mit en face de moi et souleva brusquement mon pull.

« Mais qui… Est-ce Edward qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! J'ai… j'ai juste trébuché dans les escaliers et maladroite comme je suis, je suis tombée et les ai dévalée. Mais je vais bien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. », me défendis-je tout en ramassant les morceaux éparpillés au sol afin d'éviter son regard soupçonneux.

« Tu es une très mauvais menteuse Bella. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je te dis seulement la vérité. », lui affirmai-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

« Bella, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je pourrai t'aider si tu me disais ce qui s'est réellement passé.

« Je. T'ai. Dit. La. Vérité. », fis-je en insistant sur chaque mot. « Le sujet est clos. Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle m'examina longuement, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

« Je ne peux pas, désolée. »

« Alors… Alors, tu peux t'en aller d'ici. », déclarai-je en colère et vexée qu'elle remette en cause mes explications.

Je m'en voulais d'être si dure, surtout envers Alice. Mais je ne la laisserai pas gâcher ce que je m'évertuais à obtenir. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me parle de ces fichus stigmates. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour me faire du mal. Il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il m'avait fait ça.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises et finalement tourna les talons et, contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle se rassit.

« Très bien, parlons d'autre chose. », se résigna-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Je savais bien que têtue comme elle était, elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement l'affaire. J'appréhendais le fait qu'elle en parle à Edward ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Que lui dirait-il si tel était le cas ? Je devais peut-être être honnête avec elle ou plutôt édulcorer ce qui s'était passé pour l'empêcher de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Je finis de mettre les morceaux de porcelaine à la poubelle et, en faisant attention cette fois, je pris deux autres tasses. Je lui servis du café et en fis de même pour moi.

J'en pris une gorgée et gardai ma tasse entre les mains afin de garder une certaine contenance et fixai la table tout en évitant soigneusement ses yeux perçants.

« Je suis désolée. », m'excusai-je. « Écoute, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées à propos d'Edward. Et crois-moi, je suis vraiment très maladroite. »

Je levai la tête et vis le visage fermé d'Alice.

« Tu dois me croire. », la suppliai-je presque.

« Très bien. Je ne t'ennuie plus avec ça. », dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café fumant.

« Je te remercie. »

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne me parle plus jamais de ce sujet qui fâche. Ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Edward et moi devait justement rester entre lui et moi. Je savais qu'il regrettait ce qu'il m'avait fait et je lui avais pardonné, d'ailleurs je ne lui en avais jamais vraiment voulu. Et puis, je savais qu'il ne recommencerait plus. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour ne plus attiser sa jalousie. J'avais compris comment il fonctionnait maintenant.

Nous restâmes silencieuses de longues minutes à siroter notre café. Et ce silence n'était en rien salutaire. J'avais vraiment envie d'abréger ce trouble qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Avant que nous partions, Edward et moi, ce soir-là, j'ai vu que Rosalie et Jessica discutaient entre elles et je me demandais si elles étaient amies. », m'enquis-je abruptement.

Alice écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et, après s'être reprise, répondit :

« Oui effectivement, elles le sont. », confirma-t-elle, songeuse. « Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi Rosalie est si pleine d'amertume. C'est aussi en partie à cause de ce qu'Edward a fait à Jessica qu'elle est si dure envers lui. »

« Ah, en effet, je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. », fis-je d'une voix à peine audible. « Ne sais-tu rien d'autre à propos de cette liaison. », continuai-je avec appréhension.

« Rien d'autre que tu ne sais déjà. Ils sont sortis ensemble quelques mois et Edward a mis un terme à cette relation de façon assez soudaine, il y a à peine trois ou quatre mois peut-être. »

Trois ou quatre mois… ça correspondait au moment où je m'étais installée à Chicago. L'avait-il quittée pour moi ? Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur.

« Bon, parlons d'autres choses. », s'anima-t-elle subitement ce qui mit un terme à mon raisonnement. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Un cadeau ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« Allez, tiens ouvre-le. Tu verras. », fit-elle en me tendant un petit paquet doré qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

« Non mais vraiment, il ne fallait pas, Alice. Ça me gêne. »

« Roh, ne dis pas de bêtises et ouvre-le avant de te sentir gênée. »

J'enlevai le papier avec délicatesse, ce qui agaça Alice au plus haut point.

« Tu peux le déchirer si tu veux. »

Je fis comme elle me dit, et déchirai le papier doré. Une fois, libérée de son emballage, j'ouvris la boîte et blanchis lorsque je vis un portable à l'intérieur.

« Quoi, Tu ne l'aimes pas ? », s'inquiéta Alice.

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis un peu embarrassée que tu m'offres ceci alors que je n'ai rien à te donner en retour. »

« Je te l'avais promis, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Il est très beau, il me plaît beaucoup. Merci Alice. », la remerciai-je en me levant afin de l'étreindre.

« Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Le fait même que ce cadeau te plaise fait mon bonheur. », rit-elle en me serrant contre elle à son tour. « Alors tu verras, je t'ai déjà mis quelques numéros. Le mien, bien sûr. Celui d'Edward, de Jasper, d'Emmett et je me suis permise de mettre aussi celui de mon père et de Rosalie. Ça pourra peut-être te servir, on ne sait jamais. »

Pas sûr que j'utilisasse celui de Rosalie. Mais ne voulant pas la peiner, je ne dis rien et mis rapidement le portable dans ma poche. J'avais peur qu'Edward vienne à l'improviste et me voit en possession d'un téléphone. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Qui sait comment il réagirait ?

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. »

« Déjà ? », lui demandai-je véritablement déçue qu'elle parte déjà.

« Oui, le boulot n'attend pas. Mais si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble demain. »

« Sortir ? Demain ? Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que demain je puisse. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'appelle et on essaiera de trouver un jour qui nous convienne à toutes les deux. »

« Oui, si tu veux. Ça serait vraiment sympa qu'on puisse profiter d'une journée entre filles. »

« Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte. », confirmai-je en essayant de paraître aussi enthousiaste que possible.

Maintenant, ne manquait plus qu'à convaincre Edward. Tâche ô combien difficile qui m'attendait. Si j'avais le choix, je préférerais attendre quelques jours pour lui en parler. Nous avions déjà tant de choses à résoudre.

Le reste de l'après-midi ressembla étrangement à celui de la veille. Edward et moi passions une soirée tranquille ensemble. Il m'avait même parlé un peu de sa mère. J'avais vraiment apprécié qu'il se confie à moi. Et puis tout comme la nuit précédente, nous ne fîmes pas l'amour. Mais au lieu de me blesser, ce refus me prouvait juste qu'il se souciait de moi. Il aurait très bien pu agir de façon égoïste et ne penser qu'à ses désirs. Non, au lieu de cela, il m'avait une nouvelle fois prise dans ses bras et caressée avec respect. Nous nous étions endormis facilement et j'accueillis cette nuit sans rêve avec félicité.

******TMA******

Tout comme me l'avait annoncé Edward, le mardi annonçait comme un changement significatif dans notre routine. Il repartit au travail non sans m'avoir embrassée, puis laissée seule avec-moi-même dans cette si grande demeure. Car sans me le dire vraiment, j'avais bien compris qu'il préférait que je reste à la maison.

Je fis toutes les choses que je faisais habituellement, espérant que le temps passe assez vite pour que je puisse enfin le revoir.

En fin d'après-midi, je m'assis sur le canapé en attendant impatiemment qu'il arrive. Je commençai à m'ennuyer ferme. Les loisirs que je pratiquais jusqu'à lors devenaient presque des corvées. Il m'était de plus en plus ardu de trouver une distraction dans ce que je faisais.

Alors je repensais à Alice, à sa proposition de sortir. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Edward ne verrait pas d'un bon œil cette liberté que je souhaitais. C'était à moi de le convaincre de ma bonne foi. Même si nous n'avions pas encore mis les choses à plat, je devais lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi.

A 19 heures, Edward rentra enfin et bizarrement mon cœur battit plus fort. Une multitude de sentiments s'entrechoquaient en moi : l'appréhension, l'excitation et l'impatience.

Après un temps où je pensais qu'il viendrait directement me voir, la déception prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Je me levai vivement du canapé dans lequel j'étais installé et pris la direction du bureau où j'étais sûre qu'il serait.

Une fois arrivée, je frappai à la porte et attendis. Froidement, il me dit d'entrer.

Doucement et avec appréhension, j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce. Il était en train de regarder par la fenêtre et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers moi alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Et je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le briser. J'avais peur que quoi que je dise, sa mauvaise humeur apparente empire.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? », lança-t-il soudainement en se tournant enfin vers moi.

Et voir son visage si fatigué me donna une bonne idée de la journée difficile qu'il avait certainement eue.

« Je voulais juste te voir et savoir comment s'était passée ta journée. », dis-je en m'avançant doucement vers lui.

Une lueur de tristesse à peine visible passa dans ses yeux verts.

« On peut dire qu'elle a été harassante à tous points de vue et je suis bien content qu'elle soit enfin terminée. », soupira-t-il.

Je le sentis s'adoucir et profitai pour l'encourager à se confier.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. », fit-il en passant une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis dans un couple, on doit savoir s'écouter. »

A l'énoncé du mot 'couple', je vis son visage changer d'expression. Et un étrange pressentiment s'empara de moi. C'était comme si la source de son épuisement n'était pas seulement due à son travail. C'était comme si quelque chose d'autre en était la cause.

« Je le sais. », dit-il simplement me faisant comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas.

_Très bien, n'insistons pas_.

J'aurais dû être habituée à son mutisme, et pourtant j'avais de plus en plus de mal à composer avec.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu me laisser seul un moment ? », me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant et en reposant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? », m'enquis-je, inquiète par son attitude étrange.

« Oui. S'il te plaît, peux-tu juste… », fit-il, de plus en plus agacé, en me désignant la porte. « J'ai encore des petites choses à régler. »

« Euh… oui. Bien sûr… Je vais aller préparer le dîner. », bredouillai-je au bord des larmes.

Sans plus attendre, de peur de pleurer devant lui, je fis demi-tour et sortis. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'adossai à elle et tentai de ne pas me laisser envahir par des suppositions éhontées.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit si différent de l'homme avec qui je m'étais levée ce matin ?

Il m'avait parlé si froidement… Comme si j'étais peu de chose à ses yeux.

Ô comme j'aurais aimé qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il ait suffisamment foi en moi pour me mettre dans la confidence. Que devais-je faire pour qu'il partage avec moi ses secrets, mêmes les plus sombres ?

Quelques heures plus tard, ne le voyant pas venir, je me résolus à manger seule. Il ne s'était pas montré de la soirée et j'avais respecté son choix même si cela me faisait mal. Il m'était difficile de subir ce rejet sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

Le soir venu, je m'étais couchée seule, résignée, dans le lit immense de notre chambre. Je l'avais attendu, espérant pouvoir m'endormir dans ses bras comme j'avais coutume de faire. Hélas, il ne vint pas. Et ce qui me parut encore plus étrange, c'est que lorsqu'il vint enfin, il ne me serra pas contre lui comme il le faisait chaque nuit. Sans bruit, il s'était couché dos à moi. Je m'étais sentie démunie de tout et n'avais pas osé me blottir contre lui.

« La patience est mère de toutes les vertus. », me dis-je.

J'attendrai qu'il vienne à moi et qu'il se confie. Je savais comment il était lorsqu'il était contrarié. Je ne désirais pas le repousser dans ses derniers retranchements, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne façon de faire avec lui. Même si c'était une sottise de supporter ce que je ne pouvais pas endurer.

******TMA******

Le lendemain ressemblait étrangement au jour précédent. A la seule différence, que lorsque je m'étais réveillée, il était déjà parti. J'étais déçue. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'à travers un baiser, il fasse partir tous mes doutes.

Il semblait que la souffrance et l'ennui faisaient partis intégrantes de ma vie, maintenant. Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir subir une nouvelle fois une journée aussi morose et de sombrer dans la platitude au risque de devenir folle. J'espérais que le soir venu, lorsqu'il serait rentré, son humeur aurait changé et que je pourrais discuter de la possibilité de sortir avec Alice. Et pour ça, il allait falloir que je trouve des arguments de choc.

Il était rentré pour l'heure du dîner et au lieu de m'éviter, cette fois il était venu me voir dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. », lui fis-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

« Bonjour. », me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi et en déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur mon front.

Désireuse de plus, je ne le laissai pas s'écarter de moi et le pris dans mes bras. Sentir sa chaleur fut bien plus appréciable que n'importe quel remède contre l'anxiété. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ma chevelure et posa un second baiser furtif sur eux.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », lui demandai-je avec bien plus d'appréhension cette fois.

« Oui. Même si j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.», fit-il en s'écartant de moi.

Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à manger. Et ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je lui révélai mes craintes.

« Je me fais du souci pour toi. », murmurai-je.

Il leva la tête dans ma direction quelque peu décontenancé.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien, peut-être parce que je te sens lointain depuis hier. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire. Je vais bien. Juste des soucis avec le travail, rien de plus. », fit-il sur la défensive.

« D'accord, je disais juste ça comme ça. », me défendis-je en levant les épaules et en regardant mon assiette.

_Des soucis avec le travail ? Vraiment ? _Pourquoi avais-je du mal à y croire ?

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

C'était le moment ou jamais, son humeur était bien meilleure que la veille. Que la réponse soit positive ou négative, au moins je serai fixée.

« Oui ? », m'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

« Alice m'a proposé de sortir un après-midi avec elle. », commençai-je bien moins sûre de moi tout d'un coup. « Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire et les raisons qui te pousseront à me l'interdire mais je n'en peux plus d'être ici. J'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air… De plus, je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui mais avec ta sœur. Et puis si je refuse une nouvelle fois son invitation, elle va commencer à se poser des questions. », débitai-je d'une voix tremblotante tout en jouant avec ma serviette.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, je fermai les yeux. Et puis sentant son regard posé sur moi, je les rouvris et le jaugeai avec appréhension, m'attendant à tout : à de la colère ou à de l'agacement mais certainement pas à ce calme qui émanait de lui en ce moment-même.

« Oui, tu as raison. », répondit-il sans sourciller.

Je le regardai comme pour être certaine que je n'avais pas eu une hallucination auditive.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu avais raison. », répéta-t-il très calmement.

Acceptait-il vraiment et aussi facilement ? J'aurais pensé batailler ferme avant de finalement obtenir une réponse négative. Au lieu de ça, il acceptait… Dans un autre contexte j'aurais pu me réjouir de la confiance qu'il me portait mais étrangement, je ne ressentais aucune satisfaction d'avoir obtenu son accord.

Où était donc passé cet Edward qui peinait à me faire confiance ? Qui me cédait très peu de liberté ?

« Viens, je vais te monter comment fonctionne l'alarme. », me proposa-t-il sans plus attendre alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette.

Telle une automate, je me levai et le suivis. Il me donna le code et m'expliqua le fonctionnement du système de sécurité. Rien en lui me montra s'il faisait ceci sous une espèce de contrainte ou par acquit de conscience.

Maintenant en possession de toutes ces données, je réalisai que ma liberté pouvait m'être retrouvée. Et cette évidence ne me donna pas la joie escomptée. Bien au contraire. Et ce fut troublant de comprendre que ma liberté ne valait rien si c'était pour passer ma vie loin d'Edward.

Ce constat ne fit que renforcer un peu plus ce que je pensais : je ne voulais pas partir. Cette notion de liberté avait évolué au fil du temps.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu de faire ça ? », demandai-je encore sonnée par la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait cédé.

« Accepter quoi ? »

« De me laisser sortir sans toi ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait, maintenant. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles passer du temps en dehors de cette maison. », déclara-t-il, le visage ne reflétant aucune émotion.

« Et bien, je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ja… »

« Et bien, non. », me coupa-t-il. « As-tu d'autres questions concernant le système de sécurité ? »

Je secouai la tête incapable de prononcer une parole.

« Très bien, je vais aller travailler encore une heure ou deux. », dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

******TMA******

Comme convenu, Alice était venue me chercher et, elle et moi, étions sorties ensemble. J'avais accepté sans broncher d'aller faire du shopping. Mais une fois dans le centre commercial, je m'étais sentie légèrement oppressée et assurément pas à ma place. Je savais ce qu'il me manquait pour que je me sente mieux : Edward. Il avait ce côté lénifiant qu'il me fallait pour me sentir bien. Sans compter qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'étais loin de la sérénité. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'Edward m'ait accordé la permission de sortir aussi facilement. C'était comme si j'étais devenue moins importante à ses yeux. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans ma gorge depuis lors et tous mes arguments fallacieux ne m'avaient pas permis de me l'enlever.

Alice ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de mon état ou si elle s'en était rendue compte, elle n'avait rien fait pour le montrer.

Après avoir fait plusieurs magasins, nous fîmes une pause à la terrasse d'un café et j'en profitai pour lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Je n'y allai pas par quatre chemins et me lançai afin de soulager en moi cette volonté de connaître la vérité, de soulager ce trouble qui ne me quittait plus depuis deux jours.

« Alice ? »

« Mmmm ? », fit-elle alors qu'elle était en train de siroter son jus de fruits.

« Je me demandais… Est-ce que ton père a reparlé à Edward depuis samedi dernier ? »

Elle me regarda suspicieusement.

« Depuis le bal ? »

« Oui. »

« Edward ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non, quoi ? », m'étonnai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et finalement se pencha en avant.

« Papa a vu Edward mardi dernier. »

_Mardi dernier… Le jour où il devait retourner travailler dans sa société._

Je commençai à comprendre certaines choses. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait retourner à Chicago pour le travail mais peut-être s'agissait-il d'une fausse excuse pour m'écarter de ses problèmes. Je devais respecter ça et ne pas me mêler d'un problème qui m'échappait. S'il voulait rencontrer son père afin d'arranger certaines choses, je ne pouvais qu'approuver même si l'impression de pas avoir été mise dans la confidence était offensante.

« Il a certainement omis de me le dire. », grimaçai-je. « Et alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose. Papa ne s'est pas trop étendu sur le sujet quand je l'ai interrogé. Je sais juste qu'il lui a fait son sermon. Edward s'est défendu, comme tu peux l'imaginer, mais finalement s'est excusé d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement. »

« Et c'est tout ? », m'étonnai-je.

« Non pas tout à fait. Papa lui a fait savoir que James allait porter plainte si Edward ne lui faisait pas un joli chèque pour compenser les dommages qu'il a subis. », continua-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers moi de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

« Et il a accepté ? »

« Oui. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu vraiment le choix. Avec un tel bagage surtout devant témoins, sa carrière aurait pu être détruite. »

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de me révéler et commençai à comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude plus qu'étrange d'Edward.

J'imaginais bien à quel point il lui avait été difficile de céder face aux menaces de James. Mais ceci n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était si distant avec moi. Rien qu'en songeant à cela, je sentis comme une douleur vive dans ma poitrine. Et je voulais absolument que cela cesse et retrouver Edward tel que je le connaissais avant tout ça, lorsqu'il me faisait me sentir importante, voire indispensable.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que j'étais dans le bureau d'Edward afin de choisir un livre, mon regard fut attiré par un post-it jaune posé sur son bureau. Habituellement, je ne fouinais pas dans ses affaires. J'étais respectueuse de son espace de travail. Cependant, j'avais terriblement envie de voir ce qu'il cachait. Peut-être le fait d'être dans l'inconnu, dans ce doute permanent, me poussait à agir de la sorte.

Je m'approchai avec hésitation vers le bureau tout en regardant par-dessus mon épaule et me penchai afin de lire ce qui était écrit sur le bout de papier coloré.

Je reconnus instantanément l'écriture fine et distinguée d'Edward. Il y avait peu de choses inscrites dessus mais suffisamment pour m'intriguer : le nom d'une agence immobilière ainsi que son adresse.

Des pas provenant du couloir m'avertirent qu'Edward était rentré. Sans plus attendre, je courus vers la bibliothèque, pris un livre avant de refermer le porte dernière moi et de me précipitai dans notre chambre.

Peu de temps après, j'entendis la porte du bureau claquer.

_Il était moins une._

La nuit suivante, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Je repensai à cette adresse d'agence immobilière et me posai une multitude de questions. J'étais tellement parano que je voyais en chaque chose des indices pouvant m'expliquer le comportement plus qu'énigmatique d'Edward. Je pourrais lui demander le pourquoi de ce post-It mais j'avais peur qu'il se braque et qu'il me dise de me mêler de mes affaires. Je n'arrivais pas encore totalement à faire abstraction de son comportement qui pouvait à tout moment changer et devenir explosif.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque je regardai le radio réveil. Et comme souvent ces derniers temps, il n'était pas là, à mes côtés. Et cette fois, au lieu de rester à ne rien faire, je voulais prendre les devants et aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à une heure aussi tardive.

Je me levai et, vêtue seulement de ma chemise de nuit blanche, je sortis de la chambre. A pas de loup, je m'aventurai dans le long couloir de l'étage et empruntai les escaliers. Une musique douce parvint jusqu'à moi. Une musique mélancolique qui fit naître sur mon corps des milliers de frissons. Comme envoutée par cette mélodie, je finis par descendre les marches et mes pieds m'amenèrent vers le séjour où se trouvait Edward jouant du piano.

Il était de dos à moi, tête baissée et n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je mourais d'envie de le rejoindre, mais au lieu de cela, je restai là où j'étais et appréciai ce don dont il était doté.

En temps normal, il jouait peu. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était souvent lorsqu'il était égaré, replié sur lui-même, il semblait que son piano l'aidait à retrouver une certaine quiétude. J'espérais juste que cette nuit n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta saisit un verre qui était sur le piano et prit une gorgée d'un liquide ambré.

« Je ne peux pas ! », l'entendis-je dire alors qu'il se tirait les cheveux.

« Si, tu dois le faire. Tu sais que tu n'as pas d'autres choix, Edward. », continua-t-il.

« Il y a sûrement une autre solution. », gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Non, il n'y en a pas d'autre. », fit-il plus durement.

« Edward ? », l'interpelai-je sans plus attendre, réellement inquiète et effrayée par son monologue.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda les yeux écarquillés et apeurés.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », me demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. », l'informai-je en m'avançant vers lui lentement.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Non. Juste quelques minutes. », murmurai-je.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Va te recoucher, il est tard. », m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et arrivée à sa proximité, je le pris dans mes bras. Et même si je le sentis se tendre lorsque je le fis, je restai dans cette position. J'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur… J'avais été trop de fois privée d'elles. Et lorsqu'il posa sa tête contre mon ventre avec un soupir de contentement, un léger sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Je le maintins contre moi de longues minutes et lui caressai les cheveux afin de l'apaiser d'une souffrance dont je connaissais peu de choses finalement. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis inquiète pour toi Edward. », soufflai-je les mots avant même que je réalise ce que je voulais dire.

Il se raidit une nouvelle fois et s'écarta de moi avant de se mettre debout.

« Il ne faut pas. », fit-il désemparé.

« Si. Sinon qui serai-je pour ne pas voir que tu as des problèmes ? Tu es si différent depuis plusieurs jours. Je souffre de te voir ainsi. »

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait mal de m'entendre dire ça.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça. », dit-il d'une voix emplie de douceur et de peine mêlées, tout en plaçant vivement une main sur mon visage. Main qui, en une fraction de seconde, retomba le long de son corps.

« Écoute, va te recoucher, il est tard. On en reparlera demain. », lança-t-il, toute douceur dans la voix disparue.

« Arrête de faire ça, de toujours éviter le dialogue. », fis-je plus exaspérée qu'en colère. « J'ai respecté le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Mais ça dure depuis trop de temps pour que je continue à faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Il me jaugea longuement, sa bouche s'ouvrant à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Et comme toujours, il fuit devant les problèmes, ne m'accordant aucune explication. Il passa devant moi, m'effleurant au passage et prit la direction de la porte, mais avant qu'il ne sorte je voulais qu'il entende ce que j'avais à lui dire depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu me manques, Edward. », murmurai-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Il arrêta sa marche, mais au lieu de revenir dans mes bras comme je l'espérais, il poursuivit son chemin et sortit.

Je m'assis sur le banc du piano et sanglotai. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdue. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me repousse, qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance ?

Abandonnée au milieu du salon, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à comment les choses avaient changé considérablement ces derniers jours. Notre relation, déjà si fragile, semblait s'être effritée en si peu de temps. Et au lieu de lui reprocher entièrement la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, je me mis à me blâmer.

Avais-je essayé de freiner l'inévitable ?

Sans doute pas suffisamment. Si j'avais au moins essayé, je ne ressentirais pas cette culpabilité grandissante.

Même si plusieurs indications m'avaient permis de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'avais rien fait pour améliorer les choses.

J'aurais dû être plus pugnace, ne rien laisser passer, prendre des risques. J'étais persuadée que si je l'avais fait, le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Je haïssais le fait qu'il ne se confie pas à moi, qu'il ne me révèle pas la raison exacte de son malaise.

Car de ne pas connaître la cause véritable de ce changement significatif était très frustrante et effrayante. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'aucune explication logique ne pouvait me prouver que cette situation n'était que passagère et aucunement désespérée.

J'aurais dû agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais été confiante. Peut-être trop…

Une heure plus tard, le cœur lourd et inconsciente de ce qui m'entourait, je regagnai la chambre. Je n'avais plus la force à l'heure actuelle de le chercher et de le faire parler. Alors une fois dans la chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit et les yeux grands ouverts, j'admirai le plafond blanc. Le sommeil ne vint pas et j'aurais préféré qu'il en fût tout autrement. Je n'aurais pas eu à subir les pensées que mon cerveau m'imposait et me serais, pour quelques heures, éloignée de cette turpitude.

Je tentai de retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Il fallait que je sois forte et que je ne baisse pas les bras. Il m'aimait, je le savais. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir à ce sujet. Du temps… lui laisser encore du temps.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre et remarquai que la lune était pleine et brillait fortement. Immobile, seuls mes doigts jouant avec une boucle de mes cheveux, je continuai à examiner cet astre des nuits, aux effets changeants, telle une lumière dans l'immensité ténébreuse. Prise dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward était présent dans la chambre. C'est seulement le poids d'un corps qui se déplace sur le matelas et le bruit des draps que l'on réajuste qui m'extirpèrent soudainement de mes pensées lointaines.

Edward était enfin venu se coucher. Je jetai un regard sur le réveil digital qui était en face de moi et ne pus retenir un soupir d'épuisement en constatant l'heure tardive qu'il affichait.

Finalement, les larmes que j'avais tenté de contenir glissèrent le long de mes joues. Il fallait que tout ceci s'arrête. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette distance qu'il voulait tant mettre entre nous. A défaut de parler, je voulais qu'il me prouve à travers son corps qu'il m'aimait comme je le pensais. Alors, mettant mes incertitudes de côté, je me tournai vers lui. Je pris un instant pour l'admirer à son insu. Il était sur le dos, les paupières closes, et malgré la pénombre, je remarquai les cernes qui se marquaient un peu plus chaque jour. Sa respiration était régulière. J'ignorai s'il dormait ou non, mais cela m'importait peu finalement. Je le voulais, maintenant. Et je me moquai bien de ses réticences ou de sa fatigue.

Lentement, je dirigeai ma main vers ses lèvres parfaites et du bout des doigts, je les lui caressai. Le sursaut que son corps fit lorsque mes doigts les touchèrent me fit bondir à mon tour.

Ses yeux assombris par la pénombre se posèrent sur moi et me firent frémir. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était haletante. Je me demandais si la surprise me faisait agir de la sorte ou si c'était le regard qu'il posait sur moi.

Après de longues secondes où nous restâmes silencieux, je posai une main sur son visage et doucement, je m'avançai vers lui en fermant les yeux. Je priai très fort pour qu'il ne me rejette pas, qu'il ne me trouve pas une excuse pour cesser cette connexion que j'essayais d'établir.

A mon plus grand soulagement, il ne le fit pas. Alors délicatement, je posai ma bouche insatiable sur la sienne. Et tout aussi subtilement, je frôlai, puis remuai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un premier temps, il répondit timidement à mon baiser mais bien vite, il empoigna mes cheveux afin que mon corps soit collé tout contre le sien. Une plainte sortit de ma bouche. Une plainte reflétant une frustration qui m'avait quittée, un soulagement à peine dissimulé, une délivrance que je ressentais.

Encouragée par ses actions, j'approfondis le baiser, insérant ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Bien vite, je rencontrai la sienne qui cherchait avidement la mienne. Je pus tout en caressant sa langue savourer son goût unique qui m'avait tant manqué. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque nos corps aussi nécessiteux l'un que l'autre accueillirent avec allégresse les caresses que nous nous donnions. Mes doigts cherchèrent désespérément sa peau et trouvèrent ce qu'elles voulaient si impatiemment sous le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Mes gestes étaient délibérément pondérés. J'essayai tant bien que mal de refréner cette ardeur et émotion qui me submergeaient de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

Désireuse de plus de contact, je lui ôtai son tee-shirt et le balançai à travers la pièce. J'en fis de même avec ma chemise de nuit. Libérés de nos vêtements, je pus jouir à ma guise de son corps tonique, de sa peau si douce. Je passai mes mains sur son torse et y laissai s'attarder mes ongles. Il frémit et souffla.

Je me dirigeai vers le bas du corps en accordant une attention particulière à chaque partie. Sous l'effet de mes baisers brûlants, je l'entendis haleter. Un sourire se dessina tout naturellement sur mes lèvres. Qu'il le veuille ou non, son corps aimait ce que je lui faisais. Délibérément, je contournai la partie sensible de son anatomie pour remonter avec une lenteur non feinte vers sa poitrine. Je goûtai avec avidité et sans relâche cette zone que je chérissais. Ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux, je le sentis raffermir sa prise lorsque je mordillai l'un de ses tétons. Même si son esprit avait voulu mettre fin à cet échange, son corps, lui, me priait de continuer.

Il se redressa, fébrile et caressa avec le dos de sa main l'une de mes joues. Nos yeux brillants se rencontrèrent. Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, nous nous contemplâmes avec respect et nostalgie.

Plus le temps passait et plus la tension montait. Je voulais m'abandonner dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse sentir vivante, qu'il m'enlève cette douleur qui s'était construite avec le temps.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de me sentir proche de toi. », le priai-je, désespérée.

Et juste comme ça, je l'entendis émettre ce gémissement de désuétude, d'abandon absolu et juste comme ça, il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrassa d'une lenteur presque dolente. Tel l'hédoniste, je prenais tout ce qu'il me donnait, faisant fi de mon chagrin. L'obscurité, masquant nos pensées et nos sentiments, nous permettait de nous abandonner plus facilement.

Mettant fin à notre baiser, je le poussai et il retomba contre les oreillers. La vue de lui, ainsi, allongé, les yeux mi-clos, me fit me sentir encore plus avide. Je reculai un peu et lui ôtai son boxer. Il souleva son bassin afin de me permettre de le faire. Libéré de ce carcan, son sexe se dressa devant moi, dur et imposant.

Je me redressai légèrement et enlevai précipitamment ma culotte. Je voulais absolument le sentir en moi, qu'il me possède enfin. Une fois complètement nue, je pris son sexe gorgé de sang et me positionnai de sorte qu'il se trouve à mon entrée. Avec une infinie douceur, je m'empalai sur sa longueur centimètre par centimètre. Je fermai les yeux et me délectai de la sensation, de la plénitude que son sexe me procurait. Impatiente, j'abaissai mes hanches brusquement, me trouvant, ainsi, totalement remplie. Le sentiment de l'avoir totalement en moi était indescriptible. Haletants, nous restions, lui et moi, quelques secondes inertes, juste assez pour apprécier cette communion corporelle.

Mes mains à plat sur son torse, je commençai à déplacer lentement mes hanches. Je basculai ma tête en arrière sous l'effet du désir qui devenait de plus en plus envahissant. La lenteur que j'imposais à mon rythme était un véritable supplice. J'avais envie de plus, de bien plus. Mon corps était rempli de picotements tant il était désireux. Je voulais ses mains sur moi, sa langue et sa bouche partout sur mon corps, pour qu'ainsi il me témoigne de sa ferveur.

« Touche-moi. », soufflai-je en lui prenant l'une de ses mains et en la plaçant sur ma poitrine.

Faisant preuve d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il erra sa main de ma poitrine à mon épaule, de mon épaule à mon bras laissant comme une brûlure dans son sillage.

Même si j'étais submergée par mon propre plaisir, une partie de moi savait que notre échange n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il était habituellement.

Alors que je rivai mon regard dans le sien, je vis que la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux était différente. Elle était légère, à peine perceptible mais je la connaissais assez pour l'avoir remarquée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas le seul indicateur d'un changement. Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi naturels qu'à l'ordinaire et son corps semblait vouloir résister. Et il m'était pénible de reconnaître qu'Edward se sentait acculé.

Car, même si à aucun moment il ne semblait souffrir, je pouvais sentir qu'il restait tendu, ne s'abandonnant pas complètement, en lutte constante avec lui-même, avec ce fantôme invisible que je ne pouvais voir. J'enfouis ma tête, haletante, dans le creux de sa nuque et l'embrassai juste en dessous de l'oreille avant de murmurer des mots rassurants dans un souffle hachuré.

N'arrivant pas à cesser ce flot de paroles qui émanait de ma bouche, voulant inconsciemment me décharger de toute cette confusion, je lui avouai également à quel point il m'avait manqué et ce besoin constant que j'avais de lui. Puis je lui confessai comment je me sentais lorsqu'il s'éloignait de moi, l'intensité de la douleur que m'avait procurée son silence mais aussi la profondeur de ma solitude et de mon désarroi lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Pour seule réponse, il m'étreignit plus fermement, presque douloureusement, et émit un son plaintif étouffé dans ma chevelure.

Il était évident, pour moi, que ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer sciemment ces derniers temps l'avait fait souffrir tout autant, et j'aurais aimé comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

Après un long moment où nous restâmes enlacés, seuls nos souffles haletants et désespérés perceptibles à mes oreilles bourdonnantes, je me redressai et fermai les yeux savourant la toute puissance de mon amour pour cet homme si particulier. Alors que je bougeais à nouveau mes hanches, une larme glissa sur ma joue rougie, pour mourir sur son torse solide. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une sensation aussi brutale. J'avais le sentiment de lui faire l'amour avec mon cœur douloureux, ce palpitant qui semblait jeter son dernier souffle dans cette danse de nos bassins enflammés. C'était comme si mon cœur allait se décoller de ma poitrine tant les émotions que je ressentais étaient écrasantes.

Ce fut ainsi, alors que je me mouvais sur lui à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, mes paumes contre sa poitrine, perdue dans mon propre plaisir, dans son parfum, dans le sentiment distinct de sa douceur, que je lui murmurai ces mots qu'ils m'avaient été si difficiles d'énoncer, qu'ils m'avaient été douloureux d'admettre et que j'avais tant de fois craints d'exprimer de peur d'être rejetée, mais qui m'avaient toutefois libérée au moment où je les lui avais dits…

« Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime tellement. », soufflai-je, ancrant mon regard brûlant de larmes contenues dans le sien.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses mouvements et ses caresses cessèrent brièvement. Perdu entre le désir et l'incompréhension que mes révélations lui suscitèrent, il m'examina comme si j'étais une étrangère à ses yeux. Bien vite, assimilant mes paroles, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une certaine souffrance déformait ses traits habituellement si parfaits. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il me fallut alors peu de temps pour comprendre, pour définir, enfin, ce trouble qui semblait l'avoir atteint.

Je le sentis perdu, quelque part dans les ténèbres, effrayé par ma déclaration. La peur avait remplacé pour un bref instant le désir qu'il éprouvait.

Dans mon idéal, j'avais imaginé que ma déclaration ferait écho. Au lieu de cela, au lieu d'éprouver cette allégresse, son silence et son regard égaré furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce moment qui aurait du être heureux ne l'était pas. J'aurais voulu me satisfaire dans ses mots d'amour, qu'il me retourne ses belles paroles que je désespérais d'entendre un jour.

Au lieu de me laisser atteindre par ces élucubrations dues à mon état fébrile, je tentai de chasser de mon esprit ses yeux apeurés et continuai à me mouvoir sur lui, essayant de lui prouver ainsi l'envergure de mon amour pour lui. Je fermai fortement les yeux lorsqu'il leva ses hanches au même moment où je m'abaissai une fois de plus sur lui. Un gémissement mutuel nous échappa. J'accélérai la cadence afin d'atteindre cette délivrance que nous recherchions et voulions tant. Il me maintint plus fermement par la taille et m'aida à maintenir le rythme plus qu'effréné de notre danse sensuelle. Sans doute libéré de je ne sais quel entrave, il se laissa enfin aller.

Les yeux fermés, je savourai le plaisir qui s'insinuait en moi par vague. Je savais que bientôt –bien trop tôt sans doute– ma libération se propagerait en moi.

Le sentant sûrement, Edward se redressa et prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec empressement. Notre baiser était à l'image de ce que nous ressentions. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce que nous éprouvions.

Voulant le voir, voir son visage si expressif, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard. Alors que nous bougions sensuellement, ses iris dans les miens, je me laissai happer par eux, afin d'atteindre les profondeurs de son âme abîmée. Je voulais garder pour toujours en mémoire ce visage si parfait.

Impatient d'être maître de la situation, Edward me bascula sur le lit tout en réussissant à rester en moi. Il entremêla nos doigts et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

Dans cette position, ses coups étaient bien plus forts, bien plus soutenus. Je me délectai de ce qu'il me faisait. Je savais qu'au plus profond de moi, je ne pourrais jamais m'abandonner avec un autre comme je m'abandonnais avec lui et ne donnerais pas autant à un autre homme que ce que je lui offrais.

Alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir entre mes cuisses, je crus percevoir un sanglot étouffé émanant de lui. Incertaine, je passai une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans sa chevelure en bataille. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et un autre soupir me parvint.

Il se dégagea de cet endroit salutaire et posa ses lèvres brulantes sur les miennes. Son baiser exprimait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu. Il avait besoin de moi à cet instant, même si je méconnaissais la raison. Je me sentais désirée, convoitée et rien que ce fait rendait l'instant sensuel et électrique.

Je suffoquai, éperdue me jetant dans ce précipice aveuglément.

Nos gémissements s'expulsaient avec difficulté tant notre rythme était primal.

« J'aime tellement te sentir en moi Edward. », gémis-je tout contre son cou.

« Oh, Bella. », haleta-t-il.

Si je pensais que notre cadence ne pouvait être plus soutenue, il s'avérait que j'étais loin, bien loin de mes espérances. Mes paroles eurent un certain effet sur lui puisqu'il décupla le côté sauvage que notre étreinte avait pris. Et l'effet fut immédiat. Je m'accrochai à lui, à bout de souffle alors que je ressentais tout un mélange de sentiments aussi forts les uns que les autres.

Ce que j'éprouvais était trop indicible pour être décrit. Je laissai sortir un son rauque de ma gorge alors qu'un plaisir intense s'abattait en moi. Plaisir que je ne pouvais maîtriser. Alors je décidai de me laisser volontiers inonder par cette déferlante de bonheur absolu, cette apogée évanescent qui dévore tout. Le cri de volupté qui sortit de ma gorge était à l'image de mon cœur défaillant, et, pour bien des raisons, cette douce agonie était supportable même si elle était d'une puissance rare.

Alors que j'essayais de me reprendre, de refaire surface, la respiration plus que saccadée, je m'accrochai à lui.

Je baignais dans la rémanence de mon orgasme et en savourais chaque seconde.

Après avoir parsemé plusieurs baisers contre mon cou, ses lèvres suivirent un chemin fictif vers ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes hanches… La sensation de ses cheveux combinée à la douceur de ses lèvres donna à ma peau la chair de poule. Un nouveau frisson de désir me prit au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas qu'après cet échange plus qu'intense, mon corps en redemanderait encore.

Il déposa encore plusieurs baisers à différents endroit, sur ma peau échauffée, et finalement, s'allongea à mes côtés.

Après de longues secondes où je me trouvais dans un état second, je levai mon visage juste assez pour percevoir une goutte de sueur perler sur sa poitrine. Alors je me penchai et léchai avec un certain plaisir cette texture salée. Puis ma langue prit le chemin de son cou pour terminer sur sa bouche. Le bout de sa langue sortit et salua la mienne. Et bien vite, nous nous embrassâmes, nos langues tourbillonnant lascivement l'une autour de l'autre. A bout de souffle, je quittai à regret sa bouche et vins me blottir contre son torse tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Nous restâmes longuement ainsi, peau contre peau, pris par nos propres pensées discordantes. Et j'aurais tant aimé connaître la nature des siennes.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis à travers les rideaux que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

Et même si j'étais épuisée, je peinai à trouver le sommeil. Ce poids que je ressentais était toujours là. Il ne m'avait pas quittée. Même après ce que nous venions de partager, l'angoisse était toujours aussi persistante.

Mais en y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, je me demandais si j'avais seulement ressenti un jour une certaine légèreté en moi, ce confort que tout couple pouvait ressentir lorsque l'homme et la femme étaient ensemble. Et aussi difficile que de l'admettre, je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais éprouvé cela.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur mes joues pour finir leur course dans le creux de mon cou.

Comme pour me réconforter, il enfouit son visage dans ma chevelure et tout en la caressant, il déclara une chose qui me donna l'infime espoir que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

« Me pardonneras-tu seulement un jour ? »

Une réponse, une seule possible pour moi à cet instant précis… un baiser là où était placé son cœur comme pour lui montrer que je lui accordais mon pardon.

******TMA******

Il était tard lorsque je me réveillai, et je ne fus pas surprise de trouver le lit vide. Un certain spleen me submergea. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit présent à mes côtés ce matin, comme pour me faire oublier toutes ces fois où je m'étais retrouvée seule et comme pour me confirmer que tout allait bien entre nous maintenant.

Je me levai, le cœur lourd et me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilai un jean et un pull noir.

Une fois prête, j'allai à la cuisine, espérant y trouver Edward. Mais lorsque j'y arrivai, il n'y était pas.

Me fuyait-il encore ? Même après la nuit dernière, j'avais comme cette impression que rien n'avait changé.

Je lâchai un soupire de lassitude. Mais au lieu de me laisser abattre à cause de suppositions hâtives, je décidai d'aller voir dans son bureau s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Et s'il n'y était pas, là, je pourrais m'inquiéter.

Arrivée à proximité du bureau, je tendis l'oreille mais ne perçus rien. Alors je toquai à la porte en espérant obtenir une réponse.

Après de longues secondes, je posai ma tête contre le bois de la porte et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il était parti et me fuyait encore. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Il avait pourtant l'air désolé la nuit dernière. Il m'avait même demandé de lui pardonner.

J'inspirai profondément et commençai à m'éloigner lorsque j'entendis faiblement Edward me donnant la permission d'entrer.

Un sourire franc fendit mon visage tant j'étais soulagée. Il n'était pas parti. Il était là, à la maison. Nous étions biens. Tout irait bien maintenant.

J'étais légèrement euphorique car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentais une petite paix intérieure.

J'ouvris en toute hâte la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce. Edward était assis, là, à son bureau, en train de lire quelque chose. Je me précipitai vers lui et prise d'un élan d'amour, je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'étreignis avec force.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Il est tard. », fis-je en nichant mon visage contre son cou.

Trop absorbée par son odeur, par la douceur des ses cheveux contre ma joue, je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si j'avais été plus attentive, je m'en serais sans doute rendue compte avant même de m'être jetée dans ses bras. Oui, si j'avais été plus vigilante… Je n'aurais jamais ressenti ce rejet, cette froideur qui s'était emparée de lui… une nouvelle fois.

Il me prit par les épaules et m'écarta de lui de sorte que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Et après un temps qui me sembla interminable, il sortit de sa bouche ces mots qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Assis-toi, il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

* * *

Bon… Voilà, voilà… J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Aimé ou pas, faites le moi savoir grâce à une petite review. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Un petit mot, une phrase, un roman… tout me va. lol

Une dernière chose à vous dire avant que vous ne vous précipitiez sur la petite bulle jaune pour me reviewer lol. Je vous avais déjà parlé d'une fiction qui s'appelle « **Contre tous préjugés** » que je devais co-écrire avec Laura. Et bien, les choses ont changé. Je l'écrirai seule désormais. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs lire le prologue ainsi que le chapitre 1 de cette fiction en allant sur le lien suivant (ne pas n'oublier pas d'enlever les espaces) :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6544589 / 1 / Contre_tous_prejuges

ou alors, en allant dans mes histoires.

Je serai heureuse que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Je vous embrasse bien fort.

Et surtout, prenez soin de vous.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

***se racle la gorge et baisse la tête, honteuse***

**Oui, je sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis cette fiction à jour. Et je comprends que certaines d'entre vous puissent s'impatienter et m'en vouloir. Après tout, je suis aussi une lectrice et je me mets à votre place. Alors je ne peux que m'excuser auprès de vous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente interminable. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien posté pendant tout ce temps. J'ai écrit un OS pour ma bêta et un chapitre de « Contre tous préjugés ». Suis-je un peu pardonnée ? *fait son regard de chien battu***

**Sinon, je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews adorables. Je les ai toutes lus avec grand intérêt et j'ai eu un sourire plâtré sur mon visage durant des heures grâce à elles. lol Certaines m'ont véritablement émue et d'autres plus amusée. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles ne m'ont jamais laissé indifférente, croyez-moi. **

**Je continue mes remerciements avec ma bêta qui, avec son œil de lynx, a réussi à chasser toutes les fautes qui m'avaient échappée.**

**Un énorme merci à toi, So (Eiphose) d'avoir été, comme à chaque fois, disponible et si rapide dans tes corrections.**

**Un gros bisou à Anne, à Nadège, ma rebelle, et à ma Lou, ma fille de cœur, avec qui je passe d'excellents moments sur MSN et au téléphone.**

**Je vais cesser mes blablas interminables, et enfin vous laisser lire ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_« Nous ne __sommes __jamais__ aussi __mal __protégés __contre__ la __souffrance__ que lorsque nous __aimons__.__ » _

**[Sigmund Freud]  
**

_La souffrance morale est si familière à chacun de nous que la définir pourrait paraître inutile et superflue. Tout le monde a connu un jour, cette douleur immuable qui nous étreint et qui nous laisse impuissant dans la façon dont nous pouvons la gérer. _

_La souffrance psychologique peut être beaucoup plus intense que la souffrance physique : chaque personne réagit avec son histoire, ses conduites passées, ses possibilités relationnelles, ses liens familiaux, amicaux, sociaux, son sens de la vie, sa spiritualité, sa culture… De ce fait, les capacités de faire face à la situation sont très variables d'une personne à l'autre. _

_Dans mon cas, la douleur que j'éprouvais était telle que je ne me sentais plus capable de m'accommoder avec la vie que j'avais désormais._

_Que faire quand la souffrance que vous ressentez est si puissante, si dévorante qu'elle altère votre perception des choses, vous rendant faible et insignifiante et qu'elle ne semble jamais vouloir vous quitter ? Car il était clair pour moi, que la vie m'avait condamnée à vivre avec ce mal à perpétuité._

***TMA***

Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre. Je le regardai, incertaine. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais malgré toute cette confusion, je savais que ce qui allait venir ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir. », me répéta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je reculai doucement tout en le regardant et me heurtai à une chaise. Je la pris, et sans détacher mes yeux des siens, je m'assis. J'avais l'impression que si je le faisais, un détail m'échapperait. Comme une lueur chaleureuse qui y brillerait et qui me prouverait que tout allait bien et que notre discussion n'aurait rien de douloureux. Ou alors une certaine vérité, une émotion à laquelle il m'avait habituée.

Je posai mes mains tremblantes sur mes cuisses et les frottai contre elles afin de me débarrasser de cette moiteur qui s'était manifestée tant j'étais stressée et effrayée.

Oui, effrayée. . . car ma peur la plus profonde à l'heure actuelle était qu'il m'abandonne.

Après plusieurs secondes - ou minutes peut-être - à l'observer, je me décidai à briser ce silence pesant.

« Et bien qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Je t'écoute. », fis-je avec appréhension.

Il était terriblement calme. Mais je le connaissais assez pour comprendre que, malgré son flegme apparent, il fallait peu de choses pour le briser.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mettant, ainsi, fin à cette connexion visuelle que j'avais essayée de maintenir. Il était de dos à moi à présent.

Malgré l'impassibilité qui s'était dégagée de son visage peu de temps auparavant, je remarquais, à ses muscles dorsaux et à ses poings serrés, à quel point il était tendu.

Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? J'avais envie de connaître la vérité mais je la craignais aussi. J'avais peur qu'elle détruise toutes mes espérances, qu'elle bouleverse notre avenir commun.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de modérer ma respiration afin de faire le vide et de chasser de ma tête mes craintes. Mais mes efforts furent bien inutiles tant j'étais nerveuse.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'attendais, crispée et le cœur battant, qu'il daigne enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais. », commença-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu. « C'est vrai, je ne connais pas la notion de refus ou d'échec. Tout au long de ma vie, j'ai fait en sorte de réussir ce que j'entreprenais, d'aller au bout de mes ambitions. Je pense y être parvenu. Je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai, de ma réussite professionnelle même si j'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour y parvenir. »

J'observais toujours son dos sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Je ne savais pas où il venait en venir, pourquoi il me disait tout ça et dans quel but.

« Cependant, je pourrais énumérer un bon nombre de domaines dans lesquels j'ai échoué et qui, désormais, me laissent un goût amer. Je ne suis pas fier de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir agi plus d'une fois sans avoir pris la pleine mesure de mes actions. J'ai fait souffrir bon nombre de personnes à cause de mon comportement égoïste, de mes actes irréfléchis. »

J'étais hébétée, confuse par ses dires. Mon corps commençait à envoyer des signes avant-coureurs de panique : mon souffle devint plus rapide, tout comme mon pouls. Je me sentais défaillir un peu plus chaque fois que ses mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Beaucoup trop au détriment de mon entourage. »

Il s'interrompit et continuait à regarder le paysage, ne m'accordant jamais un seul regard. Et moi j'étais là, assise sur une chaise, essayant d'assimiler ses mots même si mon esprit était trop accaparé par mes angoisses pour que je parvienne à les comprendre vraiment.

Après un temps, que je ne sus définir, sa voix de velours me ramena à la réalité.

« J'ai l'intime conviction que je dois les réparer, que je dois rétablir une certaine normalité. Je ne veux plus agir de manière égoïste. Je dois tenir compte des gens qui m'entourent à présent, de leurs sentiments. »

Sa voix était calme mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était biaisée, ne reflétant pas son véritable état émotionnel.

« J'ai énormément réfléchi à nous deux ces derniers jours… », reprit-il « …de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le soir où je t'ai amenée ici, de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ces semaines. Et je me demande encore comment tu es parvenue à pardonner mes fautes, mon attitude hostile, mes actes … »

« On en a déjà parlé. », le coupai-je avec ardeur. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant et que… »,

« Laisse-moi finir. », m'interrompit-il à son tour avant de se tourner vivement et de me faire face. Son visage était déformé par la colère et la douleur, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange et menaçante et sa bouche se tordait en une grimace de dégoût. Le calme apparent qu'il avait affiché quelques secondes plus tôt n'était plus.

« Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que les choses s'aggravent. Et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, à agir de façon raisonnable lorsque je suis auprès de toi. », dit-il la mâchoire serrée. « Je ne me reconnais plus et ça fait depuis trop de temps que ça dure. »

« Tu te trompes. », soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

« Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge. », continua-t-il en ignorant ce que je venais de dire.

« Le mensonge ? », fis-je, me demandant de quel mensonge il voulait parler.

« Je dois cesser toute cette mascarade, arrêter… arrêter tout ça. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Quoi ? Co… comment ça ? Qu'entends-tu par 'arrêter tout ça' ? », fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il fuit mon regard un instant et inspira profondément.

« Je veux… je veux mettre fin à notre histoire. », dit-il froidement tout en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Quoi ? Non ! », hurlai-je en bondissant de ma chaise.

« Non ! Mais que… mais qu'est-ce que… Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je… Non ! », bredouillai-je, paniquée.

« Bella… laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Non. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne veux pas de tes explications. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je… Je t'aime, Edward. », m'emportai-je.

Il referma les yeux après l'énoncer de mes paroles tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait.

« Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard dur sur moi.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, Bella. », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Sous le poids de la cruauté de ses mots, je me rassis sur ma chaise et mis mes bras tremblants autour de mon corps. Je me sentais étourdie alors que le sang dans mes oreilles pulsait et que la noirceur empiétait mon champ de vision.

« Tu mens ! », l'accusai-je les yeux remplis de larmes. « Tu ne peux pas m'avoir dit toutes ces choses magnifiques et me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. »

Je fermai fortement les yeux, libérant ainsi les larmes que j'avais tentées de contenir. Ces dernières dévalèrent le long de mes joues pour terminer leur course sur ma poitrine pantelante.

C'était un cauchemar, ça devait être sans doute ça.

« Edward… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? », sanglotai-je.

« C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir tout ça. », souffla-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça… Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. », haletai-je. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu me rejettes ? Est-ce à cause de ton père, de James ? Alice m'a dit qu'il te faisait chanter. Si c'est à cause de lui, on trouvera un moyen. »

Il ne dit rien mais je le vis serrer des poings.

« Ce n'est rien tout cela. C'est juste moi. Moi et ma vie. »

_Moi et ma vie_… Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Tout ce qui se passait était insensé. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

J'avais bien senti qu'il était distant ces derniers temps mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'issue de cette histoire serait aussi cruelle.

« Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? », m'enquis-je. « Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour être meilleure pour toi, pour que tu puisses m'aimer. Je te promets que je ferai des efforts. Je… je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi, Edward, mais je t'en pris ne me demande pas de partir. », le suppliai-je.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera changer d'avis. J'ai pris ma décision. », déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir avec lassitude sur la chaise de son bureau.

Désespérée, je me levai et me précipitai vers lui. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et encerclai sa taille de mes bras alors que je continuais à sangloter.

« Ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour. Je ferai mieux, je te le promets mais ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il plaît. », répétai-je inlassablement.

« Je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il.

Je levai mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers le sien et examinai ses yeux pour y déceler ce que je cherchais.

« Ne me quitte pas. Je t'en prie. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. J'en serai incapable. »

« Bella, arrête. », fit-il en me repoussant.

Alors, je me levai, plus déterminée que jamais avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Et lorsque je le fis, je le sentis se raidir puis finalement s'abandonner.

Ses lèvres remuèrent contre les miennes. Et rien qu'avec ce baiser, l'espoir renaquit en moi. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cet échange n'était rien. Il me voulait, c'était indéniable.

Mais alors que je voulus approfondir le baiser, il m'ôta vivement les mains de son visage et brisa notre étreinte.

« Bella, stop ! », dit-il la mâchoire serrée. « Arrête ça ! »

« Je sais que tu en as envie autant que je suis persuadée que tu m'aimes. », fis-je encore haletante mon front posé sur le sien.

J'avais ce besoin constant de le toucher, de garder ce lien avec lui.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le véritable Edward qui parle. Il est là tout au fond de toi, je le sais. Je pourrais t'aider à guérir… un médecin pourrait t'aider aussi. Nous pourrons tellement être heureux toi et moi, si tu nous donnais une chance. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. », confirma-t-il en me repoussant une nouvelle fois. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider… je l'ai pensé mais le fait est que je ne changerai jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourra me changer. Je serai toujours ainsi. Je suis… dangereux. Et il est préférable que je t'éloigne de moi… Vis ta vie, Bella. Je te la rends. »

« Ma vie, je te l'ai donnée le jour où j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. », fis-je tout en m'éloignant de lui lentement, la tête baissée dans la défaite.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Ne nous refuse pas ce bonheur à cause de ce mal qui te ronge. », ajoutai-je.

« Je suis sûr de moi, de mes choix. »

« Alors je ne suis vraiment rien pour toi ? Je ne peux le croire. »

« Je l'ai cru, mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'étais qu'une obsession, une lubie pour moi, rien de plus. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que je ne finisse par me lasser. »

Je m'effondrai sur le sol et au lieu de continuer à le supplier, je me mis à réfléchir un instant et réalisai que ce qui venait de se passer était sans doute inévitable. On m'avait déjà prévenue plus d'une fois et j'avais ignoré ces avertissements. J'avais préféré croire que j'avais assez de pouvoir sur lui pour le changer. Mais qui crus-je avoir été pour penser ainsi ?

« Rosalie avait donc raison… tu es incapable d'aimer. », fis-je en le scrutant du regard.

Il s'agissait plus d'un stratagème éhonté pour connaître le fond de sa pensée que d'une confirmation de ma part.

Il déglutit et sans ciller, mit un terme à tout espoir que j'avais encore en moi.

« Oui. »

Je baissai les yeux, abattue, et sanglotai.

Il existe une multitude de mots pour décrire l'affliction qu'un être humain peut ressentir. Mais je ne trouvais en aucun d'eux un terme assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais après cette affirmation.

« Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferai plus souffrir. En agissant ainsi tu fais tout le contraire. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? »

« Oui. Désolé qu'un jour nos chemins se soient croisés. », déclara-t-il sans une once d'émotion dans la voix. « Regarde ce que je t'ai fait. Regarde-toi et tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Ses paroles envoyaient un frisson presque douloureux à travers moi, jusqu'à mes orteils et mon dos. Je savais que quelque part, dans les profondeurs de l'esprit d'Edward, il y avait la vérité. Ces paroles, ce n'était pas l'Edward que j'aimais qui les dictait.

« Tu mérites qu'un homme prenne soin de toi. Tu mérites d'être aimée, Bella. Tout ce que je ne peux pas et ne pourrais jamais faire. »

« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je ne suis plus rien si tu m'abandonnes. », lançai-je dans un ultime espoir de le faire réagir.

Je m'entendis dire ces mots, ces mots qui n'étaient que des fragments, des morceaux agitées de rage et de chagrin.

Il ne réagit pas et ne m'accorda aucun regard. Son impassibilité me déstabilisa. Je n'arrivais plus à définir si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai ou s'il faisait tout ça pour mon bien.

Je restai de longues secondes à le regarder tandis que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

L'air devint vite épais avec le silence pesant.

Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter, à subir sa placidité.

Je le regardais encore et encore et tandis que je le faisais, je savais… je savais que son choix avait été murement réfléchi depuis des jours et que sa détermination était sans faille. Et je savais que quoi que je dise, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il était résolu à aller au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Et ce fut ainsi que l'évidence me frappa : il ne voulait vraiment plus de moi. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas réussi à le rendre heureux et à le guérir.

« Je vais aller préparer mes affaires. », déclarai-je finalement d'une voix blanche en me levant avant de tourner précipitamment les talons.

Je préférais quitter cette pièce au plus vite car une envie atroce de vomir m'étreignit. J'accélérai le pas pour finalement finir par courir et me précipitai à l'étage. Arrivée dans notre chambre, je me figeai et mon regard se porta sur le lit où quelques heures plus tôt nous nous étions unis et aimés.

La nausée me montait à la gorge et bien vite, j'accourus dans la salle de bain et pus, juste à temps, vider mon estomac dans les toilettes.

Une fois que je me sentis mieux, je m'assis sur le sol froid et portai mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant de poser mon front contre mes genoux.

Le flot de larmes reprit et il semblerait qu'aucune pensée n'arrive à le cesser. Je n'avais en tête que les mots durs et blessants d'Edward à mon encontre. Et plus j'y pensais plus je trouvais en eux une certaine vérité. Je ne valais rien.

Je restais de longues minutes au sol. Je me sentais étourdie, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon cerveau refusait de saisir la situation mais mon cœur savait. Il saignait, il avait mal, il était en morceau.

Pourquoi devais-je toujours ressentir ce mal en moi ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait m'aimer ?

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. J'étais dans un état tel que je ne me rendais compte de rien. Je savais juste que je ne devais pas rester ici, dans cette maison, que ma présence n'était plus souhaitée.

Alors les jambes vacillantes, je tentai de me lever en m'aidant des meubles qui étaient près de moi. Difficilement, je réussis à me mettre debout.

Puis tel un automate, je me rendis à la chambre et pris mes affaires avant de les poser sur le lit.

Je me saisis de mon sac et de ma boîte en carton et commençai à ranger tout ce que j'avais, c'est-à-dire peu de choses, dedans. En quelques minutes mon bagage était fait.

Je regardai fugacement la robe que j'avais portée quelques jours plus tôt pour le bal de charité et j'eus un autre haut le cœur. Je réussis à me reprendre en inspirant et expirant lentement et refermai vite l'armoire afin de mettre un terme à toutes pensées douloureuses.

Je fermai mon sac toujours aux prises avec mon mal et ma peine. Dans un moment de lucidité, je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir maintenant, ce que ma vie serait désormais sans Edward.

Je chassai cette pensée et me saisis de mon bagage et de ma boîte. Ils n'étaient pas lourds tout juste encombrants, et j'émis un rire cynique en me rendant compte que même matériellement j'étais pauvre. Je n'avais rien. Pas d'amour, peu de souvenirs palpables, vraiment rien. Les seuls que j'avais semblaient s'estomper tant ma peine prenait toute la place.

D'un pas hésitant, je pris la direction de la porte puis longeai le long et interminable couloir. Je m'apprêtais à descendre les marches lorsque je vis Edward qui les montait de façon mesurée mais volontaire. Je me figeai ne sachant plus si je devais être soulagée ou en colère qu'il soit venu à ma rencontre. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis. Cette supposition n'était pas juste, je le savais bien. Mais j'avais l'espoir qu'il ait abandonné toutes ses résolutions. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je préférais mille fois qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il était souhaitable pour moi, pour ma dignité qu'il me laisse partir sans attiser une nouvelle fois la douleur déjà vive qui régnait en moi.

Je m'accrochai à mon bagage comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais besoin d'agripper quelque chose sinon je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je pouvais faire tellement j'étais désespérée et anéantie.

« Tu as déjà préparé ta valise ? », s'étonna-t-il en fixant mes affaires.

« Oui, plus rien ne me retient ici à présent. », fis-je d'une voix trahissant mon désarrois.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Je ne supportais plus de subir ce malaise. Je voulais absolument partir, m'isoler et pleurer à ma guise afin de me libérer de tout ce fardeau.

« Je vais y aller. », murmurai-je enfin.

Il leva vivement la tête et posa sur moi un regard désolé.

« Attends. », lança-t-il alors que je commençais à descendre les escaliers.

Je me stoppai net, à peine à un mètre de lui. Mon cœur s'emballa de le sentir si proche. A cette distance, je pouvais apprécier son odeur. Je fermai les yeux sous l'avalanche des sentiments qui me percuta de plein fouet. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de craquer. Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre l'étendue de ma souffrance. Je l'avais trop souvent fait. Et puis j'avais cette effroyable envie de le supplier une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de me laisser aller à mes émotions à part me sentir une fois de plus rejetée et humiliée ?

Il m'observa longuement, mais contrairement à lui, j'eus du mal à le regarder. Alors, je baissai la tête et portai mon attention sur mes chaussures.

« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? », réussis-je finalement à articuler.

« Euh, oui. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. », fit-il en me tendant une clé argentée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », lui demandai-je sans pour autant la prendre.

« C'est la clé d'un appartement. »

« Comment ça ? », m'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

« Je t'ai loué un appartement à Chicago, dans le quartier de Near North Side. Tu peux y rester le temps que tu le souhaites, tout est pris en charge. »

J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte et le regardai enfin avec incrédulité.

« Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Tiens, prends là. », dit-il en me prenant la main et en y plaçant la clé.

Rien que ce léger contact me fit sursauter. Je ne savais pas si je devais apprécier son toucher ou le fuir. J'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait plus de mal que de bien maintenant.

« Je n'en veux pas. », fis-je en serrant les dents.

« Ecoute, Bella… »

« Il n'y a plus de Bella qui tienne. Je ne veux plus rien qui vienne de toi. », vociférai-je.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant et accepte. »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. », rageai-je.

Il était beaucoup plus facile, à présent, de faire face à ma colère, qu'à la douleur et le désespoir persistant, menaçant de me dépasser. Prenant quelques respirations profondes, je secouai la tête pour effacer les pensées frénétiques qui me submergeaient.

Tout d'un coup la clé que j'avais encore dans le creux de ma main semblait peser une tonne. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je la tenais encore. Alors très vite, je la lâchai et la vis tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il la regarda, mais ne se baissa pas pour la ramasser. Puis il ferma les yeux afin de contenir la colère qui semblait se manifester petit à petit en lui.

« Tu refuses, c'est ton droit, mais où vas-tu aller ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? D'ailleurs pourquoi te donner autant de mal pour moi ? »

Il referma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, je crus percevoir une brève préoccupation qui émanait d'eux.

« Je me sens juste coupable de ta situation, c'est la moindre des choses que de t'aider à te loger. », se reprit-il, toute trace d'émotion disparue.

Je le regardais un long moment, sidérée avant de me décider à descendre les marches.

Il avait pitié de moi. Je lui inspirais juste de la compassion, ni plus ni moins.

« Bella ! », cria-t-il derrière moi.

J'ignorai ses appels et, déterminée, je poursuivis mon chemin. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, je m'arrêtai un instant et me tournai vers lui.

Nous restâmes à nous jauger en silence. Lui posa sur moi un regard indéchiffrable, alors que j'étais certaine que le mien devait refléter tout le désarroi que j'éprouvais de l'avoir perdu. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je cessais cette connexion visuelle. J'ignorais toujours pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'au moment où mes yeux avaient quitté les siens, j'avais ressenti comme une douleur aigue dans mon cœur, une déchirure qui ne se refermerait jamais. Il m'avait détruite. J'étais morte de l'intérieure. Je n'étais plus rien. Je ne valais rien. Que faire dans un monde où personne ne semblait vous aimer ? Que faire quand les personnes que vous aimiez vous abandonnent ?

J'inspirai profondément et tournai la poignée de porte. Je fus soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'adossai à la porte un moment avant de prendre mon téléphone portable et d'appeler un taxi.

Assise sur les marches, j'attendais, fébrile, qu'il arrive. J'avais hâte mais en même temps, j'avais peur. Peur de quitter cette demeure où j'avais passé plusieurs semaines.

Et je savais, qu'au moment où la voiture m'emmènerait loin d'ici, que s'en était fini de nous. Définitivement. Il n'y avait plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière.

Le taxi arriva vite. Machinalement, je donnai mes affaires au chauffeur qu'il plaça dans le coffre. Et au moment où je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule, j'entendis un bruit assourdissant provenant de la maison. Je sursautai mais fis fi de ce tumulte.

Je ne comprenais pas sa colère. D'ailleurs, je ne le comprenais plus.

Lorsque je fus dans la voiture, je me retenais de ne pas céder, de ne pas regarder une dernière fois la maison où finalement j'avais réussi à me sentir chez moi. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait c'était sans nul doute par peur. Peur qu'Edward ne soit pas là, derrière l'une des nombreuses fenêtres à m'observer. Peur que son absence révèle une certaine vérité.

Cependant, avant que la voiture ne tourne et ne me prive de cette occasion, je tournai la tête. Je n'avais plus la force ni la volonté de ne pas le faire. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception de ne pas voir Edward. Cependant, au moment où je me repositionnais, je crus voir comme une ombre, une silhouette dissimulée partiellement par les rideaux de sa chambre.

Je me réinstallai sur la banquette arrière et pleurai silencieusement.

« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ? », me demanda le chauffeur.

Je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur et hochai la tête. Même s'il voyait bien que c'était faux, je lui fus reconnaissante qu'il n'insiste pas.

Une larme coula sur ma main. Et tout en la regardant, je me rendis compte que rien que dans cette petite perle d'eau salée y était enfermée une immense tristesse.

***TMA***

Je ne me souvenais plus comment j'étais arrivée à cet hôtel miteux. Tout n'était que confusion dans ma tête.

Je posai mon sac et ma boîte en carton avant d'aller directement sur le lit à la courtepointe orange et de me mettre en boule. Je fermai les yeux et priai Dieu pour que l'affliction que je ressentais se soit dissipée lorsque je me serai réveillée. Je pleurais longuement avant de réussir enfin à m'endormir.

La sonnerie de mon portable m'extirpa de mon sommeil agité. Confuse, je clignais des yeux et regardais tout autour de moi avant de réaliser où j'étais. Mon cœur se serra quand je me remémorais les dernières heures, les pires de mon existence.

Je me levai, déboussolée et cherchai désespérément, dans le sac, mon portable qui ne cessait de sonner.

J'avais le souhait qu'il s'agisse d'Edward. Mais lorsque je lus sur l'écran le nom de l'appelant, l'espoir que j'avais eu en moi se fana.

Je regardais longuement le téléphone ne sachant pas si je devais répondre ou non à cet appel. J'ignorais si j'avais assez de force pour faire face à Alice. Elle devait sans doute déjà être au courant de notre situation.

Dans un sens je me dis que lui parler maintenant me permettrait d'être tranquille après.

D'une main tremblante, j'appuyai sur le bouton vert et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Allô ? », fis-je d'une faible voix.

« Bella ? », s'alarma Alice. « Oh mon Dieu, merci ! »

Un silence inhabituel s'installa. Et je crus même pour un court instant que la communication avait été interrompue.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Et dire que j'étais inquiète est un doux euphémisme. », dit-elle finalement, véritablement concernée. « Il m'a dit qu'il ignorait où tu étais allée. »

« Oh euh et bien, je suis dans un petite hôtel, dans le quartier de Greek Town. », l'informai-je en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour justifier notre séparation.

« Greek Town ? », s'étonna-t-elle. « Ecoute Bella, j'aimerais que tu viennes à la maison. On pourrait discuter, faire des balades pour te changer les idées. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans ce quartier. »

« Hum… c'est gentil de ta part Alice, mais je préférerais rester un peu seule. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire le point. », dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer face à sa gentillesse et son inquiétude.

Un autre silence se fit. Celui-ci dura plus longtemps et le malaise s'intensifia.

« Ecoute Alice… »

« Je ne comprends pas. », me coupa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que vous vous sépareriez ? Vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward comme ça avec une femme. Tu lui faisais du bien. Il commençait à changer. Alors c'est vrai que ces derniers jours je trouvais ton comportement étrange et le sien aussi. Mais je me disais que c'était sans doute à cause des problèmes qu'Edward rencontre avec James. »

« Alice… »

« D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je te remercie. », fis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer.

« Pends soin de toi, hein ? Et ne me laisse pas sans nouvelle trop longtemps sinon je me verrai obligée de te harceler au téléphone. »

Je souris bien malgré moi. Alice était une amie extraordinaire même si au fond, je savais très bien que cette amitié ne durerait pas. Pouvais-je rester proche d'elle sachant que son frère ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie ?

La situation était bien trop compliquée et douloureuse pour que je puisse l'envisager.

En effet, le mieux était sans doute que je coupe les ponts avec elle, que je l'efface de ma vie.

« Bon, je vais te laisser. », fit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« D'accord. »

« Je te rappellerai dans quelques jours. »

Je ne dis rien. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Si je parlais, ma voix me trahirait.

« Bye. », finit-elle par dire alors que je restais silencieuse.

« Bye. », soufflai-je tout de même avant de raccrocher.

Une fois la communication terminée, je décidai d'éteindre complètement le téléphone.

Je le posai sur ta petite table de chevet et me rallongeai sur le lit. Il me fallut cette fois peu de temps pour me rendormir.

***TMA***

J'avais mal. C'était un fait établi depuis des jours. Et cette douleur, au lieu de s'amoindrir avec le temps, prenait de l'ampleur. J'étais fatiguée de ressentir cette souffrance, de la subir sans pouvoir y faire face.

L'espoir était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il me revienne. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cet espoir s'amenuisait.

Je passais mes journées à dormir, à pleurer, à vérifier mes appels.

Et lorsque je dormais, je rêvais beaucoup. La plupart du temps il s'agissait de cauchemars. Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur, complètement désorientée. Il m'arrivait même parfois de me réveiller en hurlant.

J'avais tellement de peine, de rage à évacuer qu'il semblerait que mon corps avait décidé de le faire de cette façon.

Mais quand je me prêtais à rêver, mon esprit était peuplé d'images édulcorées d'Edward et de moi. Nous étions heureux, nous nous aimions.

Oui mais voilà, ces images de bonheur, au lieu de mettre du baume à mon cœur, ne faisaient que de le lacérer un peu plus.

Aucun moyen ne me permettait de sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Peut-être que la seule solution pour moi était de sortir de cet hôtel, de me reprendre en main.

Cette idée ne me réjouissait nullement. Je préférais rester dans mon lit, seule avec moi-même et ma douleur que de me mêler à la foule de gens qui se trouvaient dans les rues.

Cependant, alors que j'observais le plafond jauni, des bribes de mots qu'Edward m'avaient dits se rappelèrent à moi.

_« __Un soir, je t'ai suivie… Tu es allée au musée. Je t'ai vue, là, assise sur un banc __en train de regarder des photographies… Je t'ai observée de loin… C'était comme__ si les gens qui étaient présents autour de nous n'existaient plus. Je ne voyais que toi. Il n'y avait que toi et personne d'autre qui comptait… Je venais chaque jour dans l'espoir de te voir… »_

Je voulais y retourner.

Je me levai, tremblante. Le manque de nourriture et mon inactivité en furent de bonnes raisons.

Je pris une douche et vêtis un pull noir et un jeans. La couleur des vêtements que je portais reflétait mon état actuel.

Je sortis de l'hôtel et hélai un taxi. Pour une fois j'eus de la chance, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, un taxi s'arrêta.

Une fois installée dans l'habitacle, je demandai au chauffeur de me poser à Near South Side sur Michigan Avenue.

Une fois arrivée, je marchais longtemps mais je ne saurais définir la durée, la notion de temps n'existait plus pour moi. Je marchais, marchais jusqu'à ce que mes pieds me mènent au musée d'art contemporain de Chicago.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'établissement, j'observai la devanture où certaines photographies y étaient exposées. J'hésitais à franchir les quelques pas qui me restaient à faire pour être à l'intérieur. Certains passants agacés que je sois sur leur passage me bousculèrent. Mais j'étais trop faible pour émettre un quelqueconque son pour me défendre.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais en allant là-bas. Peut-être qu'il soit là, qu'il eut la même idée que moi. Ou était-ce seulement une manière pour moi de pouvoir passer à autre chose ?

Finalement mon cœur parla pour moi, ce fut donc d'un pas hésitant que je pénétrai dans le musée, là où tout avait commencé. Mon cœur tambourina fortement dans ma poitrine au moment où je m'approchais de l'endroit où j'avais pour habitude de m'asseoir.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé. A part quelques nouvelles photos qui avaient été accrochées ici et là, tout était à sa place.

Je m'avançai encore et vis le banc où j'avais aimé m'asseoir afin d'apprécier au mieux ces clichés singuliers.

Nerveuse, je m'assis et restai figée ainsi un long moment à regarder, décortiquer chaque détail des photos qui se trouvaient en face de moi. Pour un temps j'oubliais tout : Edward, son abandon, mon désespoir, ma douleur…

Mais bien vite, je sortis de ma bulle et tout me revint de manière fulgurante. Je me mordis très fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Je ne pouvais pas montrer ma faiblesse aux yeux des gens.

Même si l'endroit était presque désert, comme à son habitude, il était hors de question que je craque.

Pour un bref instant, je me demandais où il se trouvait exactement lorsqu'il m'épiait et avait décidé de changer ma vie.

Mes yeux voletèrent un peu partout.

Et puis, petit à petit les murs autour de moi tanguèrent devant mes yeux. La panique montait crescendo. Je commençais à haleter, à perdre mon souffle.

Brusquement, je me levai et courus pour rejoindre la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'adossai à l'un des mûrs adjacents et fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce que je croyais qu'il allait se passer en venant à cet endroit ? La plaie qui s'était ouverte depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée s'ouvrit encore un peu plus.

Il n'était pas là et ne serait sans doute plus jamais là.

***TMA***

_Oh Seigneur, j'ai tellement mal, aidez-moi ! Faites moi partir cette douleur ! _

_Je n'en peux plus. Je veux guérir de lui._

Je venais de me réveiller d'un énième cauchemar. Dans celui-ci j'y avais vu Edward et Jessica en train de s'embrasser. Et tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était détaché d'elle, il m'avait fait face et avait prononcé des mots cruels :

_« C'est pour elle que je t'ai quittée. C'est elle que j'aime. »_

_« Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et toi, que c'est moi qui comptait pour toi. », avais-je dit._

_« Je t'ai menti. D'ailleurs, je n'ai fait que ça, te mentir. Et à chaque fois, tu m'as cru. », rigola-t-il. « Ce que tu peux être naïve, ma pauvre Bella. »_

Et c'était sur ces dernières paroles que je m'étais redressée sur mon lit comme un pic, en hurlant.

Les images de lui, sa voix, tout avait paru si réel.

Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage.

Et maintenant, j'étais là, me tenant la tête, à essayer de trouver une solution pour apaiser la douleur.

Mais je savais très bien que c'était impossible, qu'elle serait toujours là en moi. Cette affliction était bien trop puissante, me rongeant de l'intérieur, pour je puise l'atténuer.

Les paroles d'Edward résonnaient inlassablement dans mon âme et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

Les raisons de son abandon m'étaient toujours inconnues. Etait-ce à cause de Jessica, de James, de son père ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Ce dont j'étais certaine c'est que toute ma vie je n'avais eu de cesse de faire face aux déceptions, aux tourments et aux rejets.

La plus récente fut lorsque j'avais surpris Jacob, mon fiancé de l'époque, en train de coucher avec ma meilleure amie dans notre lit. J'avais été anéantie pendant plusieurs jours mais avec le temps j'avais réussi à y faire face.

Je me rappelais très bien de ce jour là, de ses paroles lorsque je l'avais surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air désolé. Quant à mon amie, elle était restée étrangement muette face à la virulence de mes propos. Et son mutisme m'avait bien plus agacé que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer pour se justifier.

J'avais pris mes affaires, mes économies et les avais rayés de ma vie. Après cette désillusion, j'avais eu besoin d'un nouveau départ, et Chicago avait été la première ville qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Elle contrastait avec ma petite ville natale. Il était indéniable que Chicago m'offrait bien plus de perspectives que Forks.

Mais maintenant, je me demandais si ce fut une bonne idée.

L'accumulation de ces évènements m'avait fragilisée, j'en avais bien conscience, et il m'était difficile de faire face à cette douleur immuable.

Je voulais juste que tout ceci s'arrête, trouver une solution.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne parvienne à réagir. Puis ce fut comme si un brouillard s'était levé. La perspective se dressait devant moi. Je savais ce que je devais faire pour y remédier.

Je me levai d'un bond, et marchai hâtivement pour me rendre à la salle de bain. J'ouvris le carton où se trouvait mon nécessaire de toilettes ainsi que des médicaments que j'avais gardés suite à la dépression que j'avais faite après le décès de ma mère.

Je pris d'une main tremblante une boîte de gélules encore pleine et l'observai un long moment. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais figée ainsi, mais c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que tout était resté en suspend, attendant une décision de ma part.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je pris une poignée de ces pilules blanches et me remplis un verre d'eau. Je les avalai un à un jusqu'à ce que la boîte soit vide.

Je posai mon verre d'eau sur le lavabo avant de lever les yeux et de me confronter à mon image.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me surprit. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Mes yeux étaient rouges, mon teint était blafard et mes joues étaient creuses. Je fermai les yeux afin de me soustraire à cette image que je ne connaissais pas de moi. C'était tellement dur à supporter.

Avec difficulté, je les rouvris. Ils me brulaient tellement, que ma seule volonté à cet instant était de les refermer.

Légèrement titubante et la vision de plus en plus floue, je rejoignis la chambre avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Etendue sur le dos, je fermai les yeux et fis le vide. Il n'y avait rien autour de moi qui puisse briser cette quiétude à part le bruit de la circulation que ma chambre, à l'isolation précaire, laissait passer.

Dans ce silence, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais déjà une bonne idée de ce que ma vie serait, ce que j'espérais qu'elle soit tout au moins. Je me prêtais à rêver d'exercer un métier que j'aimais, d'avoir une maison avec un jardin, deux enfants et un mari aimant. Une vie simple, très clichée, accessible mais qui ne serait aucunement dénuée d'amour et de joie.

Je n'avais pas de réelles ambitions à part celle d'être heureuse. Je m'étais toujours promis de faire en sorte d'y parvenir. Je me disais que ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça d'y arriver, que ce que je demandais était tout à fait réalisable.

Et même ça, je n'avais pas su le faire. Je n'avais pas été capable de me faire aimer.

Mon cerveau fut envahit par des images d'Edward me regardant avec amour alors que je le rejoignais devant l'autel afin que le prêtre nous bénisse. Puis très vite, je me voyais le ventre rond, l'une des mains d'Edward posée affectueusement sur celui-ci.

Un sanglot m'échappa.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit même si c'était plus fort que moi. Et finalement, quoi de mieux que d'avoir des images de celui qu'on aime avant de mourir. Je le voyais tellement clairement, que j'aurais presque pu croire que ces images n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination délirante mais qu'elles étaient belles et bien vraies.

Petit à petit, je me sentis partir. J'étais fatiguée, tellement fatiguée.

Je désirais si fort un certain soulagement qu'il mettait, semble-t-il, une éternité à se produire, et pourtant, dès qu'il fut imminent, je rêvais de suspendre le temps pour me complaire dans l'instant les précédant.

Cependant, bien inévitablement, je me laissais atteindre par les méandres de la mort. Je voulais partir tout simplement et ne plus lutter pour ne plus souffrir. Mourir était ma seule issue.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je réalisais que je n'avais plus aucune appréhension. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort. Je l'accueillais à bras ouvert, sans lutter. Elle m'emportait, je le sentais. La douleur me quittait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps devenait de plus en plus léger, il flottait.

Soudain, dans le lointain, des voix s'élevèrent et déchirèrent le silence dans lequel j'étais enveloppée. Des voix que je connaissais.

Alice et Jasper étaient là.

Bien vite, ces voix devinrent des cris. Des cris de douleur.

Puis je sentis des mains chaudes sur mon moi : sur mon visage, mes poignées, mon cou.

_« Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Qu'as-tu donc fait ? »,_ sanglota Alice.

C'était Alice qui était près de moi. La réalisation de sa présence à mes côtés alors que je vivais mes derniers moments me faisait mal autant que cela me réjouissait.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit témoin de ma lâcheté, de mon abandon. Mais dans un sens, l'avoir ainsi, toute proche de moi, rendait les choses bien plus faciles. Ma fin serait moins sordide si elle était, là, à mes côtés.

Je l'entendis pleurer. J'aurais tant voulu avoir la force de lui tendre la main pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort mais j'étais faible, plus que l'ombre de moi-même, une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras frêles.

_Ne pleure pas ma douce Alice. Ne pleure pas pour moi. Sois heureuse et je le serai aussi. Dis à Edward que je l'aime, que je ne lui en veux pas, que je comprends et que de là haut je veillerai sur lui. Il mérite d'être heureux. Aide-le. Il a besoin de toi, de ton frère, de ton père, de votre amour tout simplement. Ne l'abandonnez pas. Faites-le pour moi._

Je voulais la prier de me laisser, que mon destin devait en être ainsi, que ce qui m'attendait dans l'au-delà devait être plus doux, bien plus supportable que tout ce que j'avais vécu ici.

Ces paroles, j'aurais tant souhaité les lui dire à voix haute, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, mon corps était figé, les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient, ma conscience me quittait peu à peu. Tout n'était que brouhaha assourdissant autour de moi.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les battements faibles de mon cœur pour ne pas prêter attention à tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais bien vite ce repère s'évanouit. Je n'entendais plus rien. Le néant m'avait englouti.

J'étais morte. J'en avais la certitude. Le mal que j'avais ressenti ces derniers jours s'était dissipé et laissait place à une émotion différente. L'angoisse, la douleur avaient disparu à jamais et laissaient place aux ténèbres.

J'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

* * *

_Sandrine vous prie de l'excuser, elle s'est cloitrée chez elle par peur de représailles et ne risque pas d'en sortir d'ici un bon bout de temps. lol Toutefois, elle espère fortement que vous lui donnerez un petit avis sur ce chapitre qu'elle a galéré à écrire. Oh et en plus, c'est son anniversaire dans 9 jours, ça lui ferait un beau cadeau. Merci pour elle._

_Sinon, petite précision, Bella n'est pas enceinte. C'est vrai que j'ai omis de souligner, dans les précédents chapitres, que Bella prenait la pilule et que, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus utiliser de préservatifs. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir précisé, je vais essayer de corriger cela._

_Je voulais aussi dire aux personnes qui aimeraient que je les prévienne, lorsque je publie un nouveau chapitre, qu'il me sera difficile de le faire. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous inscrire afin de recevoir les alertes. ;) D'ailleurs merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont déjà fait._

_Et pour finir, mes derniers coups de cœur__ :_

_**Fiction françaises :**_

High Anxiety Version Française by pomme-d'amour (fiction que j'ai déjà lue en VO et que j'ai adorée)

Le jour où l'éternité m'a sauvé by Eiphose (OS)

_**Fictions anglaises : **_

My Viking by sheviking (énorme coup de cœur pour celle-ci)

In Too Deep by EdwardsBloodType

Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison

Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289

Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar (je crois vous l'avoir déjà conseillée)

_Je vous embrasse._

_Et surtout, prenez soin de vous._

_Sandrine_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Voici venu le moment que j'aime le plus, en dehors de l'écriture bien sûr. Celui de vous annoncer la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre. *_***

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à remercier plusieurs personnes. Vous, pour commencer. Vous m'avez une nouvelle fois gâtée avec plus de 100 reviews rien que pour le dernier chapitre. C'est juste incroyable ! Merci infiniment pour vos messages adorables, la joie que vous m'apportez à travers vos reviews.**

**Un énorme merci à ma bêta, So (Eiphose), qui pourrait se faire surnommer Lucky Luck tellement elle corrige vite. Tendres baisers à toi ma So et prends soin de toi.**

**Un coucou aux filles du groupe MSN : Lemon Addict' (Lou : J-85 *_*, ma jumelle, Anne, Jess, Lily, Charlotte, Sarah...). Vous me faites passer d'excellents moments les filles. **

**Voilà, je crois avoir remercié tout le monde.**

**Place à la lecture.**

**On se retrouve en bas. )**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Crois__-tu que la __vie __soit__ un __passage__ d'une __mort__ à l'autre ? __Faut__-il __vraiment __transiter__ par tant de __morts__ pour __arriver__ à __vivre__ ?_

**[Fernand Ouellette]**

_« Plus haut papa ! Plus haut ! », criai-je à en perdre haleine._

_« Accroche-toi bien princesse. », me prévint papa en me poussant avec force._

_Des rires enfantins sortirent de ma bouche. J'adorais ce sentiment de liberté que j'éprouvais lorsque je faisais de la balançoire. J'avais l'impression de voler, d'être légère, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. _

_Le vent caressait ma peau, mes cheveux me fouettaient le visage, mon cœur se soulevait et mes fesses se décollaient légèrement du siège lorsque j'étais en l'air. Mais malgré toutes ces perceptions, je n'avais pas peur. Au contraire. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais presque atteindre les nuages avec mes pieds. Et quand je fermais les yeux, toutes ces impressions étaient bien plus exacerbées. C'était magique…_

_J'avais cinq ans et je n'avais jamais semblé aussi heureuse qu'à cette période de ma vie, entourée de ma mère et de mon père. _

_« Encore plus haut papa ! Je veux toucher les nuages ! », ris-je._

_« Doucement Charlie. », s'inquiéta ma mère alors qu'elle était allongée sur une chaise longue en train de lire et de profiter du soleil._

_« Maman, tu as vu comment je vais haut ? », rigolai-je._

_« Oui mon cœur, mais doucement quand même. »_

_« Allez, maman a raison. Et puis je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, princesse. »_

_Il cessa de me pousser mais je ne bronchai pas; je me laissai balancer jusqu'à ce que la balançoire s'arrête d'elle-même et sautai dans les bras de papa._

_Nous rejoignîmes maman. Je m'installai sur une petite couverture et jouai avec mes poupées tandis que mes parents discutaient gaiement de choses et d'autres. En fin d'après-midi, nous nous fîmes des câlins et ceci jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ces instants de bonheur, de douceur volatile n'étaient pas rares à cette époque, mais j'avais tout de même su les apprécier. J'étais bien. Dans ma tête de petite fille, tout allait parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, j'enviais la candeur que nous pouvions avoir à cet âge au point où notre seule préoccupation était de savoir si nous allions enfin posséder le jouet tant convoité que nous avions remarqué dans une vitrine d'un magasin._

_Alors que je me trouvais dans les bras de papa et que maman me caressait les cheveux, ce dernier fit une déclaration étonnante._

_« Vous comptez tellement pour moi, que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous »_

_Il nous prit cette fois toutes les deux dans ses bras et nous serra très fort contre lui._

_Je savourai sa proximité et soupirai de bien-être. Mon cœur était rempli d'amour pour lui, pour ma mère._

_Habituellement, il était plutôt discret sur ses sentiments. Peut-être que le moment s'y prêtait. Ce n'était donc pas juste une déclaration factice, c'était une déclaration profonde et sincère._

_Une fois que papa nous ait relâchées, je regardais maman; elle nous observait avec tendresse. Et ce fut à cet instant que je ressentis toute l'envergure de son amour pour nous. Le moment était parfait et j'aurais aimé arrêter le temps pour que nous puissions en jouir encore et encore tous ensemble. Que ne ferai-je pas pour que mes parents soient toujours présents à mes côtés et m'accompagnent dans ma vie d'adulte si compliquée ? J'avais des raisons de leur en vouloir, surtout lorsque mon esprit me laissait entrevoir des bribes de mon passé si insouciant, dénué de souffrance, bien loin des moments récents._

_Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit s'imprégner de cet instant heureux._

_Lorsque je les rouvris, tout avait changé. J'étais seule dans un lieu qui m'était nouveau, arpentant de longs couloirs aux murs blancs. Malgré l'inconnu, je n'étais pas paniquée, je me sentais étrangement bien. J'étais juste fascinée, curieuse d'être présente dans ce lieu si blanc et baigné de lumière. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à bouger, c'était comme si je flottais dans les airs. Je me déplaçais sans but, même si tout au fond de moi, je savais que c'était faux j'étais là pour une raison._

_Au détour d'un couloir, je vis une forme féminine. Intriguée, je m'avançai, mais bien vite, mon corps se figea, je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était comme si je n'avais plus d'emprise sur lui. Cependant, j'étais suffisamment près pour me rendre compte que cette femme si belle, en face de moi, était ma mère._

_« Maman ? C'est bien toi ? »_

_Le sentiment était écrasant. L'émotion m'étreint fortement, presque douloureusement lorsque je réalisais que c'était bien elle._

_« Oui mon cœur. Maman est là, n'aie pas peur. », me sourit-elle._

_« Maman, tu me manques tellement. »_

_« Je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais. »_

_Nous nous admirâmes longuement tandis que des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de mes joues._

_« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu me manques, maman. », sanglotai-je._

_« Je suis désolée mon amour. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je t'aime. », dit-elle, son visage reflétant ce qu'elle disait. Elle rayonnait toujours de lumière mais d'amour aussi : d'un amour sincère et puissant._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

_Bip… bip… bip…_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Je regardai tout autour de moi sans comprendre. Le son, venant de nulle part, était presque insupportable._

_« Tu dois revenir, ils ont besoin de toi. », fit maman en me regardant avec bienveillance. _

_Revenir où ?_

_« Je t'en prie, Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, crois-moi.», continua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Prends ma main et reviens.»_

_Alors tout doucement, mon corps réagit, retrouvant la maîtrise qui l'avait quitté. Irrémédiablement, je m'avançai vers elle. Je fus frappée par sa beauté presque irréelle. Elle était étonnante, bien plus que dans mes souvenirs. Mais plus j'avançais, plus les traits de son visage changeaient. Et bien vite, je ne la reconnus plus._

_« Maman ? »_

_« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je le suis tellement. Pardonne-moi. »_

_Je portai une main à ma bouche sous le choc. Ma mère n'était plus là, en face de moi. A la place, Edward, le visage déformé par la douleur et les yeux brillants, me regardait._

_« Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. »_

_Je restais muette. Ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir et de laisser sortir les mots que j'aurais tant voulus exprimer. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculaient en moi, sa présence me confondait._

_« Me pardonneras-tu ? »_

_C'était étrange, ses paroles m'étaient familières mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. _

_« Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, Bella. Je t'en prie…. », répéta-t-il tel un mantra._

_Je le jaugeai sans comprendre. Il semblait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça même s'il m'avait blessée à plus d'un titre. Alors je m'approchai encore et tendis une main vers son visage crispé par la tristesse. Je voulais enlever toute trace de douleur et de culpabilité de ses traits si parfaits._

_Je posai délicatement ma paume sur sa peau tiède et lorsque je le fis, il ferma les yeux et sourit doucement._

_Bip… bip… bip…_

_J'enlevai ma main de son visage et, une nouvelle fois, regardai tout autour de moi. _

_« J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens. », me pria-t-il, me détournant de ce bruit étrange._

_« Mais je suis là, Edward. », fis-je en le regardant avec incrédulité._

_Il me prit soudainement la main et je sentis mon corps se plaquer contre le sien. Et tout à coup, la douleur était partie. C'était comme si mon corps revivait, je respirais pleinement, enfin. Je fermai les yeux, jouissant de ce sentiment de bien-être retrouvé. Je me blottis contre lui et me perdis dans sa chaleur. _

_« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me quitter. », fis-je en l'enserrant plus fermement._

_« Je te le promets. », s'engagea-t-il avec force. « Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. » _

_Il était revenu, il me voulait encore. Je souris bien malgré moi. Je me sentais bien, soulagée, tellement entière, un sentiment que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps._

_Bip… bip… bip…_

_J'ouvris les yeux à ce son strident. Mais dès que mes yeux furent ouverts, je fus gênée par une clarté éblouissante. Je ne percevais plus rien, je n'avais plus aucun repère. Je savais juste qu'Edward était là, près de moi, que je le tenais avec force de peur qu'il ne parte aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je voulais me raccrocher à une certaine réalité._

_J'essayais de m'adapter à cette lumière aveuglante, effrayante. Mais il m'était difficile de la supporter. Alors, je refermai les yeux, très forts. _

_Cependant, à cette gêne, d'autres sensations se manifestèrent en moi. Bien vite, ma gorge me brûla, mon corps devint douloureux. Je lâchai prise et m'effondrai sur le sol froid._

_« Edward… J'ai mal. Aide-moi. », gémis-je en enveloppant mon corps de mes bras._

_« Il faut revenir. Reviens-moi. », fit-il en s'éloignant de moi tel un spectre._

_« Non, Edward ! Attends ! », criai-je en tendant une main vers lui. _

_Mais mes tentatives étaient vaines._

_Je voulais ramper vers lui afin de l'atteindre mais c'était trop tard, il était parti. Il m'avait une nouvelle fois quittée._

_Je m'allongeai sur le sol et fermai les yeux tant la lumière était vive et insupportable. Je restais là, inerte et attendais. Et plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression que mon corps devenait lourd. Bien vite, je fus dans l'incapacité d'émettre un mouvement. Pour la seconde fois, je n'avais aucune emprise sur mon corps. C'était comme si j'étais prise au piège dans ma propre enveloppe corporelle._

_J'aurais dû être paniquée, effrayée même, mais étrangement, je n'éprouvais rien de tout cela. J'étais juste fatiguée et souhaitais dormir, me laisser emporter par ce sommeil bienfaiteur. Je savais qu'ainsi la douleur partirait._

Cependant, j'entendis une voix… Une voix douce, chaleureuse m'enveloppait. Même si elle était agréable, je réussis à percevoir en elle une tristesse, une angoisse, un profond désarroi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger et encore moins à ouvrir les yeux malgré les encouragements qui me parvenaient.

« Je t'en prie, mon ange. Ouvre-les yeux pour moi. »

Mon esprit était trop assombri pour que je parvienne à tout saisir. Néanmoins, même si les sensations dans mon corps n'étaient que subtiles, je sentis une pression sur ma main et quelque chose de doux la toucher. C'était agréable. Tellement que je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cette impression disparaisse.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, il faut me croire ma Bella, ma douce et belle Bella. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait. Tout ceci est de ma faute. »

J'aurais voulu en entendre davantage mais ma fatigue était telle que ma lutte était insignifiante et qu'inévitablement le sommeil m'atteignit sans mal.

***TMA***

Je clignai des yeux. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à les garder ouverts. Je me sentais groggy, ma gorge me brûlait. C'était comme si des lames de rasoir y étaient coincées.

Je refermai les yeux et sentis les émotions que mon esprit avait invoquées s'attarder encore en moi. Les images me hantaient et j'eus du mal à me reconnecter avec la réalité.

_Bip… bip… bip…._

A ce bruit familier, je tournai la tête et vis les courbes de mon rythme cardiaque sur le monitoring. Je remarquais également un petit tuyau qui était relié de mon bras à un 'goutte à goutte'. Je voulus passer une main sur mon visage, mais un capteur posé sur mon doigt gênait mes mouvements. J'observai longuement ma main, mon esprit avait du mal à comprendre où je me trouvais et pourquoi.

Cependant, après quelques secondes, la brume de désespoir que mon subconscient avait causée se leva petit à petit et les évènements récents se précipitèrent à travers moi. Et malgré l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, les souvenirs douloureux semblaient persister et se rappeler à mon souvenir. A leur évocation, une décharge familière de souffrance s'infiltra dans tout mon être.

Maintenant, je savais pourquoi j'étais ici, ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver dans ce lit d'hôpital.

J'essayais de bouger mais mon corps semblait peser des tonnes et ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. Alors que je voulais me redresser, un gémissement sortit de ma bouche tant les sensations sur mon corps étaient désagréables : mes membres d'avoir été si longtemps inertes étaient ankylosés.

« Bella ? », fit une voix familière.

Je tournai difficilement la tête pour voir qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Alice, les yeux rougis et le teint blême m'observait de son fauteuil. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour bondir sur ses pieds, faisant tomber le magazine qu'elle lisait dans le processus, et me rejoindre.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! Oh merci Seigneur ! », souffla-t-elle en prenant ma main libre.

J'essayais de déglutir mais ma gorge me brûlait tellement qu'il m'était difficile de le faire sans que je ne grimace de douleur. En plus de cela, ma bouche était sèche, tout comme mes lèvres.

« J'ai soif. », réussis-je à articuler d'une voix éraillée.

« Oh, bien sûr. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. », fit Alice en se précipitant vers un petit chariot où se trouvait une carafe pleine. Elle versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et m'aida en me redressant légèrement pour me permettre de boire.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, je me rallongeai contre l'oreiller mou. L'impression de tiraillement dans ma gorge s'était quelque peu dissipée.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? », demandai-je difficilement.

« Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours que tu es ici. Ton état était préoccupant, on t'a mise en soins intensifs. »

_Deux jours…_ Deux jours où nulle souffrance n'avait été ressentie, deux jours où mon esprit et mon cœur avaient été épargnés.

« Nous étions tellement inquiets. », dit-elle alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Je détournai mon regard d'elle et essayai vainement de chasser les images de mon acte désespéré.

Je ne savais pas si le fait d'être encore en vie était une bénédiction pour moi, si je devais m'en réjouir ou en vouloir à Alice de m'avoir sauvée.

Ce que j'avais fait, seule ma tristesse me l'avait dicté. J'avais préféré en finir avec la vie plutôt que de l'affronter. Et bizarrement, même si j'avais agi impulsivement, il semblerait qu'aucun regret ne m'assaille à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, j'avais fait exactement ce que j'avais reproché à ma mère : j'avais baissé les bras et choisi la facilité. Au fond, je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle.

« Bella… », commença Alice.

Mes pensées sombres dévièrent et me ramenèrent à Alice; Alice qui avait été témoin de ce moment morbide. Dans une certaine mesure, je m'en voulais. Elle avait tenu ma vie entre ses mains. Et quelle indignité que d'imposer ça à quelqu'un.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et posai sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« Je… je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous. », me sourit-elle maladroitement.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Tout comme moi. Car chaque mot que je tentais de prononcer me donner beaucoup de difficulté.

Cependant, je sentais que le silence, qu'elle tentait de maintenir, était fragile. Ses yeux avaient tellement de questions en eux. Je savais qu'incessamment sous peu, elle me demanderait la raison de ma défaite.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit-elle, tout comme je l'avais prévu. « Je veux dire… pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée lorsque tu t'es sentie si mal au point de faire… l'impensable ? »

Je fermai les yeux un instant. J'étais encore très fatiguée et je me demandais si je serais capable de tenir une conversation surtout quand celle-ci ne présageait que souffrance et justification.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Devais-je être honnête ou devais-je inventer un mensonge pour ne pas affronter une réalité qui m'était douloureuse ?

« Je n'ai franchement pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, Alice. », éludai-je.

« As-tu pensé une seule seconde aux gens qui tiennent à toi, à la souffrance qu'ils ont endurée te sachant entre la vie et la mort ? », dit-elle malgré ce que je venais de dire.

_Les gens…_ Quels gens ? J'étais seule. Une chaleur désagréable traversa mon corps lorsque je réalisais ceci.

« Je n'ai personne, Alice. A qui aurais-je bien pu manquer ? Dis-le-moi. »

« A moi ! », s'indigna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis là moi et je serai toujours présente à tes côtés. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, mon frère aussi se soucie de toi. »

Je fuis son regard et fermai les yeux. Une douleur aigue se manifesta dans mon cœur à l'évocation d'Edward.

Qu'en savait-elle de toute façon ? J'étais persuadée qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une partie infime de notre histoire. Et la préoccupation d'Edward à mon égard était sûrement due à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, rien de plus. Il se fichait bien de moi. La preuve, il m'avait chassée de chez lui et n'avait jamais essayé de me recontacter.

« Bella… J'aimerais tellement que tu me laisses t'aider. J'ai… »

Un sanglot sortit de sa bouche mais bien vite, elle se reprit.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vue si pâle et inerte. J'ai cru que tu étais… morte. », fit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son chagrin. Cependant, des larmes traitresses dévalèrent ses joues mais elle ne fit rien pour les chasser.

« Alice… », murmurai-je en tendant une main vers elle afin de la poser sur sa joue humide. Mes déplacements étaient tellement lents, si difficiles, que ce ne fut pas sans mal que je parvins à lui caresser la peau rougie de sa joue. « Je suis désolée. », soupirai-je.

« Je m'en veux. Tellement. », renifla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'en veux-tu ? », demandai-je.

« Je m'en veux, parce que j'aurais dû insister et venir te voir. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter et te laisser seule. J'aurais dû être présente à tes côtés pour te soutenir. »

Je soupirai et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. J'ai… j'ai tellement de douleur en moi que… », m'interrompis-je avant que le chagrin ne me gagne. « C'est bien plus compliqué que ça Alice. », me repris-je avec difficulté.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu me parles, j'aimerais pouvoir soulager ta souffrance. Mais tu ne me dis rien et je me sens tellement inutile. »

_J'aimerais tellement tout te dire Alice, mais je ne peux pas._

« Oh Alice… Je suis… tellement fatiguée. S'il te plait… Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard ? »

Elle prit ma main et posa ses lèvres sur mes phalanges avant de hocher la tête.

Elle cessa donc ses questions, comprenant enfin que je n'avais pas besoin d'un interrogatoire alors que je peinais à retrouver la maîtrise de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Le silence retomba ainsi. Un silence propice au recueillement.

Tout en maintenant ma main dans la sienne, elle posa ses coudes sur le lit. Elle me jaugea longuement, alors que moi je luttais contre le sommeil.

« Tu devrais dormir. », me sourit-elle. « Je serai là à ton réveil. », me promit-elle.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Face à sa douceur, à sa présence à mes côtés, alors que j'avais été si injuste avec elle, j'avais l'irrémédiable envie de pleurer. Toutefois avant que les larmes ne me submergent, je fermai les yeux afin de les maintenir et essayai de faire le vide. Mais l'état de faiblesse dans lequel je me trouvais ne faisait qu'attiser cette envie.

« Je vais aller prévenir papa et Edward que tu es réveillée. », dit-elle.

Je la sentis lâcher ma main et entendis ses pas s'éloigner.

Le temps que l'information face son chemin dans mon esprit si embrumé, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

J'ouvris les yeux et la regardai. Avais-je seulement bien entendu ?

« Que viens-tu de dire ? », lui demandai-je, un peu plus alerte que quelques instants plus tôt.

« Oh… Euh… Et bien, je t'ai dit que j'allais prévenir papa que tu étais réveillée. », répondit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Il me semble que tu as dit que tu allais prévenir… Edward aussi. », dis-je la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Elle soupira et fuit mon regard.

« Je veux que tu me dises la vérité Alice. »

« Lorsque je te disais que je n'étais pas la seule à me préoccuper de toi, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. », commença-t-elle en me regardant cette fois. « Edward est resté tout le temps à tes côtés, tu sais. Il était anéanti et… »

« Quoi il est venu ? », m'enquis-je avec véhémence.

« Oui et… il est encore là. Il est parti se chercher un café. En tout cas, il va être tellement soulagé et heureux de savoir que tu es enfin réveillée. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ici ! Je ne veux pas le voir…. Je … S'il te plaît Alice. Je ne veux pas… Je ne suis pas prête. », paniquai-je.

« Mais… », fit-elle tout en m'observant tristement. »

« S'il te plait Alice. S'il te plait. Je ne peux pas… Je… », bredouillai-je.

« D'accord, d'accord. », dit-elle en revenant vers moi avant de poser une main douce et réconfortante sur ma joue afin de m'apaiser.

« Je comprends. Je vais juste l'informer de ton état et lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Ça te va ? »

Je hochai vivement la tête. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La machine qui relevait mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballée.

J'inspirai et expirai un bon coup afin de ma calmer. J'avais tellement de sentiments contradictoires en moi. Pour l'heure, l'angoisse et la peur semblaient être les sentiments les plus dominants.

« Qui lui a dit que j'étais ici ? »

« C'est moi. Mais il faut me comprendre, j'étais tellement paniquée… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si tu as de la famille, des amis que j'aurais pu appeler. C'était trop pour moi. Et puis je savais qu'il aurait aimé savoir. S'il te plaît, Bella, ne m'en veux pas. »

Je ne dis rien. Mon état perturbé m'empêchait d'avoir un jugement honnête. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir ou non.

Elle continua à me caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée.

« Ça va aller ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête, incapable de répondre. C'était comme si les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

« J'ignore sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, ce qu'il a pu te faire, mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'il s'en veut terriblement et qu'il était très préoccupé par ton état. »

« Je m'en moque, je ne le veux pas ici. », fis-je durement cette fois tandis que la colère remplaçait petit à petit l'état fébrile dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne me sentais pas prête à lui faire face : face à sa pitié, à ses regrets, à sa culpabilité.

« S'il te plaît, Alice, dis-lui de partir. », la priai-je.

« D'accord. Je te promets de le faire. », dit-elle à regret. « Maintenant, dors. », ajouta-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

Malgré ses mots rassurants, j'eus du mal à retrouver un semblant de maîtrise. J'essayais de reprendre contenance mais les mots d'Alice résonnaient inlassablement en moi.

_Il s'en voulait._

Même si j'aurais préféré le contraire, ces simples mots réussirent à m'atteindre. Cependant, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je voulais autre chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais me donner : son amour. Je voulais qu'il soit préoccupé par moi parce qu'il m'aimait et non pas parce qu'il culpabilisait.

Il m'avait quittée, il ne voulait plus de moi, il ne m'aimait pas.

Malgré mon état perturbé, je trouvai finalement le sommeil.

***TMA***

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir ! »

« Elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle est bouleversée, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'étais quelque peu désorientée.

« Je veux la voir ! Un point c'est tout ! », cria quelqu'un.

Mais petit à petit, ce quelqu'un fut reconnaissable. Je savais qui c'était.

Edward était ici, à quelques mètres de moi.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre de façon démesurée contre ma poitrine et mon corps trembler.

« Elle ne le souhaite pas, respecte au moins sa volonté. »

« Qui me dit que tu n'as pas inventé tout ça pour que je ne puisse pas la voir, pour me punir ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières heures. »

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'empêches de la voir, putain ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais il semblerait que cette information ait du mal à atteindre ton cerveau, Edward. », répondit-elle. « Ecoute, elle est encore déboussolée et fatiguée, laisse lui du temps. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? », fit une voix que je reconnus comme le père d'Alice et d'Edward.

« Alice m'empêche de voir Bella. »

« Elle doit avoir ses raisons. », rétorqua le docteur Cullen.

« Je lui ai expliqué que Bella ne voulait pas le voir mais il ne veut rien entendre. »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence qui allait être vite brisé, je le sentais.

« Oh et puis merde ! », cria-t-il en tapant dans un mur.

Je hoquetai sous la virulence du coup et mis une main devant ma bouche dans l'expectative.

« Edward, calme-toi. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! », réprimanda le docteur Cullen.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Edward. Tu devrais aller faire un tour et te calmer sinon je vais être dans l'obligation d'appeler la sécurité. », le menaça-t-il.

« Va te faire voir ! », lança haineusement Edward.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner hâtivement, Alice interpeler Edward et puis… le calme.

Après un temps assez court, le docteur Cullen frappa doucement à la porte et entra en esquissant un sourire professionnel mais néanmoins crispé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », s'enquit-il.

Je clignai des yeux et me repris malgré la surprise de le voir ici, dans ma chambre, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Hormis le fait que mon ventre et ma gorge me font souffrir et que je sois encore fatiguée, je pense que je peux dire que… que ça peut aller. », murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda longuement avant de prendre mon dossier qui se trouvait près de mon lit.

« Je vois. », commença-t-il tout en analysant les données qui étaient inscrites sur une feuille blanche. « Vos dernières analyses sont plutôt rassurantes. Mais il est probable que vous soyez encore sensible quelques jours, ce qui est normal après ce vous avez subi. », dit-il avec un sourire compatissant. « Comme vous étiez inconsciente au moment où on vous a transporté ici, on a dû procéder à une intubation trachéale pour éviter tout reflux et donc inondation des voies aériennes. »

J'opinai lentement de la tête. Toutes ces informations ressemblaient à du chinois pour moi. Etait-ce dû à mon état perturbé ou ce à quoi je venais d'assister ? Je n'en savais rien. Ma seule certitude était, qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'étais véritablement perdue.

Il accrocha mon dossier à la barre du lit et y posa ses mains. Il resta silencieux, en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer mon regard.

Il semblait légèrement ailleurs.

Cependant, après de longues secondes, il posa ses yeux reflétant une certaine lassitude sur moi. Et je remarquai à ce moment là que je n'avais plus en face de moi le médecin professionnel qui était entré quelques instants plus tôt dans ma chambre mais un homme accablé par la fatigue et les soucis.

« Puis-je m'assoir ? », me demanda-t-il finalement.

J'acquiesçai et il s'assit sur le fauteuil où s'était trouvée Alice quelques minutes avant.

Il était clair que s'il se trouvait ici, ce n'était pas réellement pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou pour me tenir compagnie. Son attitude me montrait qu'il désirait parler. Et même si je savais que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient sans doute déterminantes, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et difficiles, je ne pouvais éviter ce dialogue.

Néanmoins, je regrettais que notre véritable première conversation se déroule dans la chambre froide d'un hôpital. J'aurais tant souhaité que les choses se passent différemment.

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer dans le couloir. »

« Oui. », réussis-je à dire.

Il resta un moment silencieux. L'atmosphère conditionnée par le silence était pesante. Mais je ne jugeai pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit pour la rendre plus amicale. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et attendis qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. La situation était délicate, pour lui comme pour moi.

« Je suis désolé. », fit-il finalement.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard empli de regret.

Je le jaugeai sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

« Je suis désolé pour tellement de raisons. », reprit-il. « Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. J'aurais du agir bien avant. J'aurais dû faire le nécessaire avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de baisser la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. », dis-je, perdue par sa confession.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard plein de sympathie, et je crois bien que ce fut la première fois que je vis une telle chaleur dans ses yeux.

« Il éprouve pour vous bien plus que vous ne pouvez le penser, vous savez. »

Ses paroles, tout en me rendant confuse, me firent mal. J'émis de sérieux doutes sur le soit disant attachement d'Edward à mon égard. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne représentais pas grand-chose pour lui. Je n'étais juste qu'un passe temps. D'ailleurs, de son propre aveu, il ne m'aimait pas.

« Mais ce qu'il est, fait qu'il agit de façon démesurée parfois. »

« Ce qu'il est ? »

Il me sourit tristement.

« Depuis le décès de… sa mère, Esmée... »

Je perçus un léger tremblement dans sa voix à l'énoncé du nom de sa défunte épouse.

« …il agit bizarrement. Vous devez l'avoir remarqué. »

Je restai silencieuse et le laissai poursuivre.

« Nous avions pensé au début qu'il souffrait d'une dépression post traumatique mais il s'est avéré que nous nous sommes trompés. Il nous a fallu du temps pour comprendre -surement trop- mais nous pensons qu'il est atteint d'une maladie mentale bien plus grave que la dépression. Une maladie qui peut changer totalement sa personnalité au point que, de temps à autre, il nous est difficile de le reconnaître. Parfois, cette maladie est très difficile à diagnostiquer tant et si bien qu'il faut du temps pour s'en rendre compte lorsqu'une personne en est atteinte. »

Tout ceci, je le savais déjà. Je savais qu'une dépression ne pouvait pas faire agir les gens qui en étaient atteints de cette façon. Je me demandais comment un médecin tel que lui ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

Il se tut quelques secondes et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de porter son attention sur ses mains.

« Et même maintenant, alors que plus aucun doute n'est permis, il refuse de se faire aider. D'ailleurs, s'il s'évertue à repousser tout diagnostic fiable et traitement, son cas risque de s'aggraver. Il lui arrive souvent, d'être atteint de paranoïa, d'avoir des excès de colère, de perdre le contrôle, de ne plus être lui-même… Vous avez pu en être témoin à la soirée de charité. Sa colère, ce soir là, n'était pas une colère saine. Il était violent et je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu ainsi. Et je sais qu'il pourrait faire pire dans un futur proche s'il ne fait rien. »

Un autre silence s'installa. Ce genre de silence qui vous met mal à l'aise, et auquel on aimerait mettre fin.

« Je me demandais si… s'il avait déjà été violent avec vous. »

Je me figeai et fermai les yeux. La crainte, l'angoisse coulaient dans mes veines telles une lave incandescente. J'avais peur qu'il lise en moi, qu'il voie sur mon visage la vérité.

Car oui, il avait été violent avec moi. Il avait même été plus que ça, et je savais de quoi il était capable. Je souhaitais tellement tout lui révéler mais j'avais peur de dire le mot de trop, qu'on le condamne à cause de quelque chose que j'aurais dit alors que ma seule volonté était qu'il soit aidé. Et quand bien même il m'avait fait du mal, je n'avais pas cet esprit revanchard. Et au-delà de tout, je l'aimais. Je ne pourrais jamais l'incriminer. C'est pourquoi je ne dis rien. Personne ne devait savoir. Je devais garder ce secret inavouable.

« J'ignore tout de votre passé, de l'ampleur de votre souffrance, mais… je pense que toute souffrance peut être apaisée. Il suffit de faire confiance aux gens. On peut vous aider Bella, comme on peut aider Edward. Ça prendra certainement du temps mais rien n'est perdu. Vous pourriez être enfin heureux, vous comme lui, si vous nous permettiez de vous aider. En ce qui concerne Edward, je pense qu'il a juste besoin qu'une personne à laquelle il tient lui dise les choses, qu'elle le confronte à la réalité. »

Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent mes joues. J'étais perdue et j'ignorais ce que je devais faire ou ce que je devais croire. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait pour lui comme pour moi une issue favorable ? Et si tel était le cas, étais-je la personne la plus à même de le raisonner ? Mais pour bien des raisons, je ne voulais plus être en contact avec lui. J'étais bien trop en colère contre lui pour faire cette démarche. Et puis, il avait été clair à ce sujet : il voulait que je vive ma vie sans lui. Je devais m'y conformer même si ma volonté était toute autre.

« Je ne pense pas être cette personne, je suis désolée. »

« Vous vous trompez. Il suffirait de lui parler. Je suis sur qu'il vous écouterez et que… »

« J'ai déjà essayé. », le coupai-je avec véhémence. « Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour le faire changer d'avis. »

« Je sais que vous lui avez fait du bien, que vous lui avez apporté plus d'aide que toute notre famille réunie. »

« Pas suffisamment apparemment. Il m'a rejetée, il ne veut plus de moi. Je ne compte plus pour lui. Alors… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'écoute. »

« C'est faux. », déclara-t-il, déterminé. « Je suis persuadé du contraire. Je pense que s'il a voulu mettre fin à votre histoire c'est tout simplement parce qu'il voulait vous protéger de lui, de ce qu'il est. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. »

Je l'écoutais mais je n'arrivais pas à aller dans son sens. J'étais résolue à ne plus faire partie de sa vie.

« Je pense qu'il est conscient de son état. Mais… j'ignore pourquoi il refuse de se faire aider. Il suffirait juste de quelques mots venant de votre part pour le faire changer d'avis. »

D'une main tremblante, je chassais les larmes qui coulaient et essayais de retenir mes plaintes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça, mais je n'avais plus la force de me contenir. Alors, je me laissais aller et fis ressortir toute cette peine que j'avais en moi, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il se leva et s'assit près de moi.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. », fit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mes cheveux. « Je n'aurais pas du insister. Ce n'était pas le bon moment… »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je … je… ne peux pas. », sanglotai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave. », dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous force pas. Je sais à quel point vous êtes fragile en ce moment. J'ai été maladroit de vous demander ça maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis tellement désespéré pour mon fils que… que je manque de tact. »

Il continua à me caresser les cheveux comme un père l'aurait fait à sa fille et ceci jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

« Un psychologue va venir vous voir, c'est la procédure. », fit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Ne rejetez pas cette main tendue, Bella. Quant à moi, je vais tout faire pour aider Edward et ce, même s'il refuse. Il est temps pour lui d'être sérieusement pris en main. Je l'ai trop souvent laissé faire ce qu'il voulait mais ça va changer maintenant. », sourit-il tristement. « Il doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il est devenu et du mal qu'il fait, même si depuis quelques jours il commence à en prendre conscience. »

Je hochai la tête, bien trop sonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je devrais probablement me réjouir de cette nouvelle mais une partie de moi savait que le chemin serait long et douloureux pour Edward avant de parvenir à guérir, tout comme le mien. Et quelque part, j'aurais tant souhaitée être la personne qui l'aurait soulagé de ses maux, mais la force me manquait à présent. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre pour lui, de me confronter à lui, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers moi.

« Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous alliez de l'avant et que vous trouviez le bonheur, Bella. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en sortir. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de parler, de vous confier, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

J'opinai juste de la tête en réponse.

« Pensez-y. », ajouta-t-il avant de me sourire et de quitter la pièce, me laissant dans un état léthargique.

***TMA***

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la psychologue était venue me voir. Je n'avais pas été très loquace. Je n'avais rien dit sur le pourquoi de ma tentative de suicide. Elle avait essayé infructueusement de me faire parler, en me disant que ça me ferait du bien et qu'elle pouvait m'aider. J'avais ignoré ses appels du pied et m'étais enlisée dans le silence. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de moi, elle m'avait alors laissée les coordonnés d'un spécialiste et était partie. J'imaginais que ce genre de situation était son lot quotidien et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était restée si patiente et altruiste à mon égard.

Je regardais la fenêtre sans vraiment observer quelque chose de précis. J'avais juste besoin de poser mon regard sur un décor, un objet pour me détourner de mes pensées obscures.

Légèrement absente, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais grâce au parfum distinct qui me parvint, je savais que c'était lui.

Je vis son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Sous l'effet de la panique, le souffle commença à me manquer et le sang à pulser à vive allure dans mes tempes.

Je me tournai vivement dans sa direction et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je croisai son regard. Mais cette fois-ci au lieu d'être froid et décidé, il était abattu, éreinté et désolé.

« Bella… », commença-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers le lit. Ses pas étaient délibérément lents et mesurés. Il devait voir dans mon regard une certaine frayeur pour être si hésitant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », le questionnai-je froidement.

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je vis en eux un certain harassement.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. », dit-il avec douceur. « Alice m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. Je me suis tellement fait de soucis pour toi. »

C'était étrange, le ton de sa voix m'était tellement méconnaissable, bien loin de celui auquel il m'avait habituée. Je n'avais qu'en mémoire sa froideur et son mépris à mon encontre lors de ce jour maudit, et, à présent, j'étais confuse par tant d'affabilité.

Alors que j'étais accaparée par mes réflexions, il en profita pour prendre la chaise qui était à mes côtés et s'assoir.

Je posai mes yeux sur lui. Et le voir si proche de moi me déstabilisa.

Il semblait fatigué, épuisé même. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux magnifiques et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais malgré tout, il était toujours étonnamment beau. Il arrivait toujours à me subjuguer par sa beauté hypnotique.

« Bella, je te demande pardon. », souffla-t-il en prenant sans hésitation l'une de mes mains posée sur le lit.

La sensation de ma main dans la sienne réveilla en moi un feu étrange, quelque chose de familier mais néanmoins pénible. Comme une brûlure, quelque chose que je voulais fuir désormais.

J'ôtai vivement ma main de la sienne même si mon corps avait voulu résister pour un court instant.

Face à mon geste, il baissa la tête et souffla de déception.

A quoi s'attendait-il après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient si tristes. Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Il aurait été facile de me laisser attendrir par tant de peine mais je ne voulais pas me laisser émouvoir, je voulais être forte face lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », lui demandai-je sèchement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, peut-être choqué par ma froideur.

« Je voulais voir comment tu te sentais. »

« Comme tu peux le voir je vais bien. Maintenant que tu l'as vu par toi-même, tu peux t'en aller. »

« Bella… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es ici. », sifflai-je les lèvres tremblantes.

« Si tu as peur que je révèle à la police ce que tu m'as fait, sois tranquille, je ne dirai rien. », le coupai-je pour couper court à ses regrets que je ne souhaitais pas entendre.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas… »

« Effectivement, je ne comprends pas et pour l'heure, je n'ai franchement pas envie de comprendre tes états d'âme, Edward. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me laisses, je suis fatiguée. »

Il ne bougea pas.

Je fermai les yeux, n'espérant qu'une chose, qu'il parte. Mais lorsque je les rouvris, il était toujours là, à m'observer.

« Tu sais Bella, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est seulement pour te protéger. », confessa-t-il les yeux brillants.

Ses paroles firent écho dans mon esprit, fortes et claires, et je ne pus empêcher un petit rire sournois sortir de ma bouche.

« Pour me protéger ? Il aurait peut-être fallu y penser avant; avant que je ne tombe amoureuse de toi. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il ferma les yeux à son tour tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait.

« Et puis je ne t'avais rien demandé, il me semble ! C'est toi et toi seul qui est responsable de tout ça. », ajoutai-je.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément.

« Pourquoi ? T'acharnes-tu à me faire souffrir ? », gémis-je. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses souffrir ? »

Un sentiment de culpabilité et de peine dominait ses traits mais quelque chose de volatile, léger, à peine perceptible traversa également son regard.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée de ressentir tout ça. Je veux que tu partes, que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Va-t-en ! », pleurai-je en encerclant mon corps de mes bras. « S'il te plait ! »

Contre toutes attentes, alors que je pensais qu'il allait s'en aller, je sentis ses bras puissants m'enlacer.

« S'il te plait, Bella. », souffla-t-il alors que je sursautais à son contact.

J'aurais très bien pu le repousser mais cette fois-ci, je ne le fis pas. Egoïstement, je voulais profiter encore de son toucher. Juste une dernière fois. Même si le sentiment de ses bras autour de moi ne faisait que raviver la douleur, me rappelant ce que j'avais perdu.

Il me berça en silence et me laissa pleurer longuement tandis que mon nez, collé contre son torse, me permettait de profiter de son odeur rassurante.

« J'aimerais te haïr mais je n'y arrive pas. », réussis-je à dire après un moment.

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur moi et nicha son visage dans ma chevelure.

« Mais tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je n'arrive plus à gérer toutes ces choses : ton passé, tes problèmes. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. », abdiquai-je.

Je fus soudainement saisie par une détermination étonnante. Je voulais l'oublier, vivre ma vie, que mon esprit soit apaisé.

« Je veux juste t'oublier. Je veux me libérer de toi, même si cela va être dur. », déclarai-je avec un calme qui m'étonnait moi-même.

Je le sentis légèrement tressaillir et son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Il posa ses lèvres pleines sur mes cheveux et d'une main frôla mon visage.

« Tu as raison. », admit-il. « Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureuse. Et ce bonheur, je ne peux te l'apporter. »

J'étais confuse et déçue aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais. Peut-être qu'il me convainc du contraire, qu'il me dise qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, qu'il m'aimait, qu'on trouverait une solution. Mais tout ceci n'était que pure chimère, je le savais.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. », soufflai-je, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

Il ne bougea pas.

Je commençai à m'agiter afin de me libérer de son étreinte.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. », répétai-je avec plus de force cette fois.

Il me libéra et me regarda, hagard.

« Va-t-en ! », hurlai-je de plus belle, en m'empoignant les cheveux et en fermant les yeux afin de chasser de ma tête ses yeux fiévreux de douleur et de désespoir. Une douleur qui ne reflétait que la mienne, j'en étais certaine.

Je le sentis s'éloigner lentement.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes. », murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Peut-être… peut-être qu'avec le temps tu y parviendras. »

J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait mon pardon et finalement, je m'en moquais. J'étais trop prise par la colère et la déception.

J'entendis des pas lents s'éloigner de moi. Je préférais porter mon attention sur la fenêtre, même si la noirceur de la nuit m'empêchait de me focaliser sur quelque chose de tangible afin de me distraire, elle m'empêchait au moins de faire face à la vision de cet homme que j'aimais et qui m'avait tant de fois faite souffrir.

Mais paradoxalement, j'avais l'envie puissante de me tourner vers lui, de le regarder une dernière fois. Je serrai les poings déterminée à ne pas céder à cette force étrange.

Et ce fut comme ça qu'il partit, me laissant encore plus tourmentée qu'avant qu'il ne vienne. Même si maintenant, mes pensées étaient bien plus claires.

« Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur aussi, Edward. », fis-je alors qu'il était déjà parti.

Une page s'était définitivement tournée. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais.

J'avais d'ailleurs fait un pacte avec moi-même : ne plus penser à lui, l'oublier. Mais je savais que ma volonté serait faible et que le temps était mon seul ami.

Car pendant les jours qui suivirent, je ne faisais que penser à ma souffrance, à lui, à notre amour perdu, à mes rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Et en plus de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer, je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait espérer, de m'avoir fait croire que le bonheur pouvait exister.

***TMA***

Au bout de quelques jours, les médecins jugèrent bon de me laisser partir. Alice ne m'avait pas laissé le choix et avait ordonné que je vienne vivre quelques temps chez elle et Jasper.

J'avais contesté cette décision, mais Alice était quelqu'un de très déterminée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Alors, j'avais accepté. Quelque part, j'en étais heureuse. Ma guérison en serait certainement plus facile.

Les jours passèrent lentement…

Je pleurais encore. Beaucoup. Je me disais que pour chaque lame que je versais un peu de ma peine s'en allait. Oui, pour me réconforter, je me disais que c'était la façon pour moi de m'en libérer. Bien sûr, je le cachais à Alice. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète outre mesure et qu'elle contrôle encore un peu plus mes faits et gestes.

Elle orchestrait déjà mes journées alors j'essayais de ne pas lui donner une occasion supplémentaire de régir ma vie même si c'était pour mon bien.

Elle avait établi pour moi un emploi du temps auquel je me conformais. Mes journées étaient remplies de conversations minutieusement choisies, de comédies regardées à la télé et, à l'occasion, de balades faites dans un petit parc.

Le soir venu, seule dans mon lit, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ses derniers mots me hantaient encore et il m'était difficile de m'en défaire. Puis je m'interrogeais sur mon devenir, mon avenir incertain…

Je contemplais l'avenir avec appréhension. Pour bien des raisons, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me réservait, ce que j'allais devenir. Chaque matin, je me levais avec cette boule au ventre, ne sachant pas comment faire pour trouver la force de sortir de mon lit et agir comme une personne normale. Car j'étais tout sauf une personne normale. Je faisais juste semblant. J'avais cette douleur enfouie en moi. Et je n'étais pas sans ignorer que le seul moyen pour moi de l'évacuer était de me faire aider.

J'avais gardé les coordonnés de cette psychothérapeute. Il fallait juste que je me décide, que je trouve le bon moment pour faire cette démarche. Il me manquait sans doute l'envie. Ou était-ce la peur qu'on me considère plus anormale que je ne le pensais. Ou alors la honte d'un passé tourmenté.

J'étais sur le canapé, à regarder la télévision sans réellement me concentrer sur le programme qui passait. Jasper était, quant à lui, assis à mes côtés et riait de ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. Nous étions enfermés dans cette espèce d'habitude rassurante. Tous les soirs, nous avions établi ce petit rituel : regarder la télévision, manger, regarder la télévision et aller se coucher. Cependant ce soir, dans l'esprit d'Alice, tout ceci allait devoir changer.

En effet en la voyant entrer, d'un pas déterminé, dans la pièce avec un sourire immense plâtré sur son visage, je savais qu'elle avait des projets en tête.

« Qu'as-tu ?, lui demandai-je avec appréhension et méfiance.

Elle tapa des mains et sautilla avant de s'installer entre Jasper et moi sur le canapé.

« Ce soir, on sort ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je commençais à m'agiter et à me sentir nauséeuse. Outre, le fait d'aller dans ce petit parc, l'idée de sortir me rendait presque malade et nerveuse.

« Ça va te changer les idées. », fit-elle voyant mon trouble. « Ça sera une soirée entre filles. Juste toi, Rosalie et moi. »

Rosalie ? C'était sans doute la dernière personne avec qui j'avais envie de passer une soirée en ce moment. Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, des images peu agréables affluèrent à ma mémoire.

« Non merci, ça sera sans moi. », dis-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

Elle me fit une moue boudeuse afin d'essayer de m'attendrir.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Mais une autre fois, peut-être. », ajoutai-je en essayant de contenir mon irritation.

« Allez Bella ! », insista-t-elle. « Viens avec nous, ça te changera les idées. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas ce soir. »

« Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement cloitrée ici. Il faut que tu sortes, que tu voies du monde, que tu vives tout simplement. »

Je soupirai et essayai de cacher mon exaspération.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

« J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Arrête de vouloir toujours trouver des excuses. »

Elle souffla à son tour.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella. J'aimerais tellement que tu te sentes mieux. »

« Mais c'est le cas. », mentis-je. « Je me sens mieux un peu plus chaque jour. »

« Tu mens. », s'emporta-t-elle.

« Alice… Je… je veux juste que tu me laisses un peu de temps. Tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment c'est de me retrouver un peu seule. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça. »

Je croisai ses yeux et vis la peur en eux; elle craignait que je fasse une bêtise, que je récidive.

Jasper avait remarqué le malaise qui avait envahi la pièce et essaya de la rassurer comme il le put.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je resterai avec Bella et lui tiendrai compagnie. Si ça ne te gêne pas Bella, bien sûr. »

« Oh non, du tout. », m'empressai-je de dire.

Je n'aimais pas me sentir comme une petite fille que l'on garde, mais avais-je franchement le choix ? Je préférais cette condition que d'aller à cette soirée entre filles.

Alice nous observa tour à tour et finalement céda.

« Très bien. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Promets-moi que la semaine prochaine tu m'accompagneras. »

Même si ça me coûtait et même si je savais qu'il me serait difficile de trouver la force de sortir, de me divertir, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter son exigence sous peine de harcèlement de sa part.

« Très bien, je te le promets. Maintenant, tu devrais y aller, sinon tu vas finir par être en retard. », lui souris-je en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère pesant.

Elle se leva comme si elle y était contrainte, prit son sac et, avant de partir, vint embrasser Jasper avant de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. J'imaginais que ces quelques mots murmurés m'étaient destinés mais je ne dis rien.

Après s'être détachée de Jasper, elle vint vers moi et me serra fortement dans ses bras. Jasper, quant à lui, s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

« Repose-toi, hein ? »

« Oui, je vais sans doute regarder un peu la télé et aller me coucher tôt. », fis-je en essayant de paraître rassurante.

Elle me regarda encore une fois avec ce regard inquisiteur auquel elle m'avait habitué depuis quelques jours et souffla avant de reposer son sac sur le meuble.

« Finalement, je vais rester avec toi. »

« Non, tu vas aller à cette soirée. », dis-je avec plus de détermination cette fois.

Je pris son sac et le lui tendis.

« Va t'amuser. »

« Oui mais toi… »

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Tu comprends ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux reflétèrent un certain regret.

« Je suis désolée. Je veux juste bien faire et il s'avère que je fais tout le contraire. Je suis trop envahissante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu m'aides beaucoup. », la rassurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en frottant son dos en signe de réconfort.

Elle se détacha de moi et me sourit tristement.

« J'y vais alors. », fit-elle en me désignant la porte. C'était plus une question qu'une confirmation mais je ne relevai pas et la laissai se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « De toute façon, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard et si tu as un souci, tu m'appelles ? »

« Je le ferai. »

« Ok. », souffla-t-elle avant de me faire un petit geste de la main en signe d'au revoir.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je préparai le dîner pour Jasper et moi. M'occuper les mains me permettait par la même occasion de m'occuper l'esprit.

Je nous fis des steaks avec des pommes rissolées. Je mangeai peu mais c'était à chaque fois un peu plus que le repas précédent.

Nous passâmes la soirée dans le salon à regarder la télévision et à parler un peu. Jasper n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard et je réalisais que j'aimais ça. Il était vraiment gentil et avait ce côté apaisant qui me faisait du bien.

Il partit se coucher assez tôt. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, il me fit confiance et me laissa l'espace dont j'avais besoin.

Vers 23 heures, malgré mon état de fatigue, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin d'aller dormir. Et puis je savais que si j'allais au lit maintenant, je ne ferais que ressasser. C'est pourquoi, je décidai de prendre un livre qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Je choisis délibérément un bouquin sans aucune trame dramatique.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, le téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je regardai longuement le téléphone et plusieurs questions me passèrent par la tête. Dans un premier temps, je me demandais qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure aussi tardive et dans un second temps, si je devais répondre. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'Alice après tout. Finalement, je choisis de ne pas décrocher le téléphone, en me disant que si c'était urgent la personne rappellerait.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, le répondeur s'enclencha et les paroles, qui succédèrent à ceux du message d'accueil, me firent rater un battement. Je sentis encore cette nervosité, cette émotion forte faire son chemin à travers moi.

« Alice, c'est Edward… Je… »

J'arrêtai de respirer et mis une main devant ma bouche. C'était idiot, mais j'avais l'impression que si je faisais un seul bruit, il saurait que j'étais là.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement dans le combiné.

« Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide… Rappelle-moi. », fit-il si bas que j'eus du mal à saisir le sens de ses propos.

* * *

_Nous sommes proches de la fin, et je ne vous cache pas que mettre un terme à cette fiction va m'être difficile. Cependant, pour prolonger le plaisir, j'aimerais écrire quelques chapitres du POV d'Edward. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous. Ça me ferait plaisir de savoir quels chapitres vous aimeriez avoir de son point de vue. Je suis à votre écoute, alors n'hésitez pas. )_

**_Instant pub _**_(jingle. lol) **:**_

_Avec ma jumelle, Anne, nous avons écrit un OS. Si vous avez besoin de vous divertir ou si vous êtes en manque de lemon, cet OS est pour vous. Il s'appelle « Canard, pianos et baie vitrée ». Tout un programme, croyez moi. lol Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Voici le lien où vous pouvez la trouver :_

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6859493 / 1 / Canard_pianos_et_baie_vitree_

_(N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces.)_

_Si vous ne parvenez pas à la trouver, le lien est sur mon profil. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est plus simple de cette façon._

**_Voici mes dernières lectures :_**

_A Quiet Fire de Magnolia822_

_Beautiful Savage de readingmama_

_We Were Here de lola-pops_

_Quand Ma Vie A Basculé de potine_

_Un jour, une rencontre, un vœu, un destin de Linali05_

* * *

_Je pense vous avoir tout dit._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Et surtout, prenez soin de vous._

_Sandrine_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 19 ! *Lâché de confettis* lol **

**Plus sérieusement, je tenais à vous remercier pour les nombreux messages d'encouragements, de soutien, de compréhension… que j'ai reçue. Vous avez été géniaux comme à chaque fois.**

**Merci aussi à So pour ses corrections.**

**Toute ma gratitude va à Marie qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre. Le résultat n'aurait pas été le même sans elle. Tu as su m'encourager et me rassurer, merci MILLE fois !**

**Un coucou à ma jumelle, Anne qui doit sûrement profiter du soleil d'Italie et à ma rebelle, Nadège.**

**Et pour finir, plein de baisers à ma Lou, avec qui j'ai passé une excellente semaine. **

**Encore deux semaines à passer avec toi… Que du bonheur !**

**Allez, arrêtons les blablas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_Si la __solitude __sépare__, elle __tranche __bien__ des __liens__ qu'on ne __coupe__ qu'à __regret__, mais elle __permet__ de __plonger__ des __racines__ dans ce qui est __essentiel__._

**[Eugène Delacroix]**

_Les jours passaient... Ma vie changeait... _

Je pouvais même dire qu'elle changeait de façon significative. Pas forcément dans le sens que je le souhaitais mais je relativisais en me disant que j'avais connu bien pire et que ce que je vivais en ce moment n'était que passager. Juste une transition entre ma vie d'avant et celle que j'aspirais à vivre. Je m'efforçais de regarder devant moi, jamais en arrière. Parce que gérer les souvenirs m'aurait alors été trop difficile. Aussi, je voulais en créer de nouveaux pour que les anciens prennent moins de place.

Je tentais de me battre contre les démons du passé, de profiter des moments présents, de me projeter dans le futur, même s'il m'avait effrayé pendant un temps.

Depuis quelques jours, les bonnes paroles de ma psychothérapeute commençaient à s'imprimer dans mon esprit. J'avais réussi à me convaincre que, comme l'avait mentionné l'écrivain français, Georges Bernanos, _l'__avenir__ est quelque __chose__ qui se __surmonte__. On ne __subit__ pas l'__avenir__, on le __fait_. Il fallait juste que je m'en donne les moyens.

Ma psychothérapeute m'aidait à voir les choses différemment, objectivement. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une spécialiste me serait d'une aussi grande aide. J'avais une image de cette profession peu flatteuse. Je pensais à ces personnes comme étant des individus qui se souciaient plus de l'argent qu'ils allaient se faire que de l'état émotionnel du patient et de sa guérison. C'était l'un de ces stéréotypes qui m'était venu à l'esprit avant que je ne rencontre Angela Weber. Elle était la personne idéale pour moi.

La décision de me faire aider s'était imposée à moi de façon logique. Un événement l'avait précipitée. Si je n'avais pas agi dans l'immédiat, c'était aussi dû à des certitudes ridicules. Je pensais que je n'étais pas prête à l'époque et, plus que tout, j'avais craint qu'on me juge.

_Quelle belle erreur !_

Quand j'y repensais, je me dis que mon attitude était risible, que je m'étais juste voilée la face. En attendant encore, je n'aurais fait qu'empirer les choses.

Je laissai mes pensées vaguer vers mes souvenirs. Quelques mois en arrière…

A ce fameux soir. A cette soirée qui avait tout changé.

_Après l'appel au secours d'Edward, j'étais restée prostrée de longues secondes ou peut-être minutes, sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'aurais très bien pu aller le voir ou réveiller Jasper pour l'avertir, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas ce que je devais faire._

_« Alice, c'est Edward… Je… Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide… Rappelle-moi. »_

_Les mots raisonnaient inlassablement en moi, se gravant dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les supporter, me brûlant comme de l'acide._

_Il avait besoin d'Alice, de sa famille. Il avait besoin de leur aide. Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais pas d'emprise sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi. C'était l'une des certitudes, peut-être non objective, que j'avais depuis qu'il m'avait quittée. De plus, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez d'assurance et de force pour me rendre chez lui et le confronter._

_Alors sans plus attendre, je pris le combiné téléphonique et composai d'une main tremblante le numéro d'Alice._

_Au bout de deux sonneries, elle répondit._

_« Allô ? », dit-elle vivement. Je sentais dans ce simple mot, une angoisse sous-jacente. Et ses appréhensions étaient normales, même si elle ignorait encore que, pour cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de moi._

_« C'est… c'est Bella. »_

_« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? », s'alarma-t-elle._

_« Il… Il… »_

_J'avais tellement de mal à m'exprimer. Pourtant, je n'étais pas ignorante de l'urgence de la situation. Edward avait besoin d'aide. Et la peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise fit monter en moi l'angoisse d'un cran._

_« Respire Bella. », fit Alice d'une voix cachant difficilement son inquiétude. « Respire et calme toi. »_

_J'appliquai ses conseils et respirai lentement._

_« Voilà, c'est bien. Tout va bien. », m'apaisa-t-elle. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »._

_« Edward a… a appelé. »_

_« Edward a appelé ? »_

_« Oui. Il a appelé, il y a… il y a quelques minutes. » _

_« Il a appelé. », répéta-t-elle. « D'accord. Et que voulait-il ? »_

_« Il a laissé un message. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est exactement. Il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. »_

_« D'aide ? »_

_« Oui. », affirmai-je. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai juste pensé à t'appeler. »_

_« Tu as très bien fait, Bella. Tu as très bien fait. »_

_« J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il faut que tu ailles le voir, Alice. Ne le laisse pas. Il a besoin de toi. Il ne faut pas le laisser comme ça. », paniquai-je._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais immédiatement chez lui. Je vais appeler papa en route. »_

_« D'ac… d'accord. », ânonnai-je._

_« Ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance. On va l'aider. », me rassura-t-elle. « Jasper est-il au courant ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Va le voir et dis-lui ce qui se passe. »_

_Je hochai la tête, trop sonnée pour continuer à parler._

_« Je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant dès que possible. »_

_Elle raccrocha._

_Je regardai longuement le combiné jusqu'à ce que les larmes brouillent ma vision. _

_Finalement, je réveillai Jasper et réussis à lui expliquer la situation. Il m'écouta calmement et essaya de me rassurer. Il avait une façon bien à lui de m'apaiser. Peu de mots suffisaient, le calme qu'il affichait en permanence arrivait, à lui seul, à me détendre un peu. _

_L'attente fut longue. Et être dans l'ignorance était insupportable._

_Je restai assise sur le canapé près de Jasper, un café fumant entre les mains. _

_Je ne faisais que de penser à lui, à la façon dont les choses étaient si difficiles à gérer émotionnellement pour lui comme pour moi. Même si nos problèmes étaient différents, nous nous ressemblions sur bien des points. Je savais que je m'étais promis de ne plus m'angoisser pour lui et d'étouffer mes sentiments, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes pensées de cet homme fragile, de celui que j'aimais._

_A l'heure actuelle, ce que je craignais plus que tout, c'était qu'il commette une erreur, qu'il abandonne tout espoir de se libérer de ses démons, qu'il choisisse la facilité comme je l'avais fait._

_J'ignorais quelle heure il était lorsqu'Alice revint. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ma fébrilité était à son summum. Les larmes n'avaient pas tari depuis que je l'avais appelée, et ce, malgré les mots réconfortants de Jasper._

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, son visage reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait : un certain soulagement. Je me dis, en la voyant ainsi, que tout s'était peut-être mieux déroulé que je ne l'avais pensé, que j'avais trop dramatisé les choses. _

_Elle s'avança vers nous. Et même si son visage était plus serein, une certaine fatigue s'affichait clairement sur celui-ci. _

_Elle se mit à genoux, devant moi, et me prit les mains. Son toucher était rassurant, salvateur et les mots qui suivirent le furent bien plus._

_« Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va aller. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »_

_Je lâchai un souffle libérateur, prenant conscience du sens de ses paroles et me jetai dans ses bras. Nous pleurâmes longuement toutes les deux. Nous prenions la pleine mesure de ce que cela voulait dire : Edward allait se faire aider et tout irait mieux._

Depuis ce soir-là, Alice avait cessé de me parler d'Edward, seules des conversations que j'avais réussies à attraper m'avaient donné une idée de son état. Il était suivi par quelqu'un et ses progrès, timides au début, étaient devenus, après des mois, significatifs. J'étais véritablement heureuse et soulagée qu'il soit sur la voie de la guérison, même si une part de moi regrettait qu'il n'ait pas agi avant.

J'ignorais pourquoi Alice ne me parlait plus de lui. Etait-ce un choix délibéré de sa part, une façon pour elle de m'épargner ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais quelque part, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Moins je pensais à lui, moins je ressassais et souffrais, et plus je pouvais aller de l'avant et penser à moi, même si parfois, des questions le concernant me brûlaient les lèvres. Heureusement qu'il y avait ma fierté pour me freiner.

_« Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va aller. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »_

Ces mots avaient eu comme effet de me libérer.

J'avais donc pris dès le lendemain matin un rendez-vous avec la psychologue que l'on m'avait conseillée : Angela weber. Au début, si j'avais été réservée à me livrer, après bien des efforts de sa part, je l'avais finalement fait sans grand mal. Commençant par de petites choses, par finir par lui dire pratiquement tout. Elle avait été douce et avait écouté mon babillage infernal avec un intérêt non feint. Moi qui étais avare de paroles, avec elle, j'avais lâché prise. Je lui avais parlé de mon enfance, de ma vie de jeune adulte difficile jusqu'à ma vie de maintenant. Je ne lui avais épargné aucun détail : de ma fuite de Forks à ma tentative de suicide, je lui avais tout dit. Tout, exceptée une chose, les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Edward. Je m'évertuais à garder tout ceci pour moi, je me l'étais jurée. Le faire emprisonner était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Les jours passaient, pour devenir des semaines, puis des mois. J'avais eu des hauts et des bas, mais globalement, je me sentais plus forte. Même si parfois, dans un moment de faiblesse, je pensais à lui, me demandant où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait… Comment sa vie était désormais.

Si au début ce fut difficile de vivre chez Alice et Jasper, bien vite, je me sentis comme chez moi, comme dans ma propre maison.

Puis comme promis, Alice s'était occupée de moi. Les sorties que nous nous étions contentées de faire dans de petits parcs, il y a quelques temps, étaient devenues de longues balades en forêt. Nous avions également fait les magasins, nous amusant à essayer des vêtements improbables.

Alice resterait toujours Alice. Elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans ses petits plaisirs. Petits plaisirs que j'arrivais à partager avec elle, maintenant. Toutes ces choses avaient réussi à m'occuper l'esprit et j'en avais été heureuse Elle m'avait aussi fait visiter son atelier et expliqué, avec l'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait, les différentes étapes de l'élaboration d'un vêtement. J'avais été surprise d'y trouver un grand intérêt.

Nous avions également fêté Noël ensemble, juste Jasper, Alice et moi. J'avais adoré partager ça avec eux. Ça m'avait rappelé des souvenirs : maman préparant la dinde et papa faisant un feu de cheminée tandis que je mettais la table.

J'adorais cette ambiance, où nous nous mettions à chanter des cantiques de Noël.

Et cette année, Alice et Jasper m'avaient permis de me replonger dans cette ambiance particulière.

Au départ, j'avais pensé qu'ils célébreraient cette fête avec leurs proches, comme n'importe quelle famille l'aurait fait. C'était une bonne occasion de se retrouver après tout. Mais tout un tas d'événements de dernière minute avait changé la donne.

Le Docteur Cullen était de garde ce soir-là, Rosalie et Emmett devaient se rendre à New-York, chez les parents de Rosalie, pour y passer les fêtes, et Edward...

_Edward…_

Même si je ne lui avais pas posé directement la question, Alice avait jugé nécessaire de me dire qu'Edward ne serait pas présent durant ces fêtes. Si dans un premier temps, j'avais été surprise et intriguée, j'avais vite chassé de ma tête toute supposition. J'avais juste espéré qu'il ne soit pas seul. Personne ne méritait de se retrouver isolé des siens durant les fêtes de fin d'année. Surtout qu'il l'avait assez été. Alice, voyant mon trouble, m'avait fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me faire de souci pour lui, que là où il était, il était bien. Elle avait eu beau me le dire et me le répéter, j'avais eu du mal à agir comme si de rien n'était, malgré mes efforts pour ne pas penser à lui. Que je le veuille ou non, je me faisais et me ferai toujours du souci pour lui.

Janvier arriva, marquant mon envie de renouveau. Avec l'aide d'Angela et d'Alice, je commençais à me libérer de tout ce poids qui s'était accumulé durant des mois. A présent, j'avais l'envie farouche d'avoir mon propre chez moi et un travail dans lequel je pourrais m'épanouir.

Après 3 mois à vivre chez Alice et Jasper, j'avais pris la décision de partir. En plus de mon envie d'émancipation, j'avais commencé à me sentir de trop, bien qu'ils ne m'aient jamais fait ressentir que je l'étais. Mais après tout ce temps, il m'avait semblé naturel que je vole de mes propres ailes et que je me prenne en main.

Alors j'avais tenté de trouver un boulot dans le milieu littéraire. Cependant, les mêmes difficultés s'étaient érigées sur mon chemin qu'il y a quelques mois. On me reprochait toujours la même chose : mon trop peu d'expérience. De plus, la situation économique actuelle ne m'était pas favorable; les embauches étaient rares ces derniers temps. Je n'avais donc pas eu d'autres choix que de me diriger vers le milieu de la restauration, là où j'avais un peu plus d'expérience.

Je m'étais ensuite mise à la recherche d'un petit appartement. J'avais trouvé rapidement un studio non loin de mon lieu de travail, une vraie bénédiction. Ça m'évitait de perdre du temps dans les transports en commun.

Même si au départ, Alice avait été réticente à me voir partir, elle s'était faite une raison. Elle avait bien vu que mes progrès étaient importants et que j'étais prête. Elle m'avait même aidé à aménager mon appartement. J'avais reçu son soutien et son aide avec plaisir. Bien qu'il ne fût pas spacieux, je m'y sentais bien. Nous avions réussi à en faire un endroit chaleureux et douillé.

Mon départ de chez elle, n'avait pas marqué la fin de notre amitié. Au contraire, elle s'était renforcée.

Elle venait souvent chez moi, et nous passions de bons moments ensemble.

Nous avions aussi gardé nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

En effet, depuis plusieurs mois, nous sortions entre filles. Si au départ, j'avais eu du mal à profiter pleinement de ces moments, moi qui étais si réservée et encore fragile psychologiquement, j'en avais retiré que du bon. Et ce qui m'avait surprise bien plus encore, c'était la façon dont Rosalie s'était comportée avec moi la fois où je l'avais revue.

_Un soir, quelques jours seulement après le coup de fil d'Edward, Alice avait insisté pour que nous sortions. C'était ma première vraie sortie. J'avais accepté dans l'unique but de lui faire plaisir. Mais lorsque nous étions arrivées à l'un de ces bars branchés, j'avais regretté ma décision._

_Attablée à une table, Rosalie nous attendait. Je l'observais à son insu alors qu'elle jouait avec l'olive qui servait de garniture à son cocktail. Elle paraissait aussi nerveuse que je l'étais. Je n'étais pas habituée à la voir de cette façon. Elle qui semblait toujours sûre d'elle, montrait, pour une fois, une certaine fébrilité._

_Je m'avançai timidement vers la table, cachée derrière Alice. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait me dire ou faire lorsqu'elle me verrait, si, comme la dernière fois, elle allait me servir l'une de ses piques acerbes ou me jeter un regard froid. A ma plus grande surprise, elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Nul regard assassin, seul un sourire franc se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines._

_Si je n'avais pas été préparée à ça, je le fus encore moins à l'étreinte qu'elle me donna._

_Je me raidis, les bras ballants le long de mon corps. Elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer et me serra encore plus fort. _

_Ma réaction tarda à venir. _

_Mais petit à petit, je pris conscience de ce qu'elle me donnait, de ce qu'elle me montrait par ce geste, et mes bras réagirent enfin, l'encerclant à leur tour. Nous restâmes enlacées quelques instants. Juste assez pour profiter de ce moment de réconfort inattendu. _

_Elle m'invita à m'assoir à ses côtés. J'acceptai, encore sonnée par tant de sollicitude. _

_Après que les commandes furent prises, un silence s'installa. Bien que la musique, qui envahissait les lieux, atténuait quelque peu cette sensation de gêne._

_« Bon, les filles, je vous laisse quelques minutes, je vais aux petits coins. », déclara Alice._

_Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et se noya dans la foule de la piste de danse, nous laissant sans voix. _

_Si le malaise était déjà bien persistant, il le fut bien plus après son départ. _

_Le temps s'écoulait sans que Rosalie ou moi n'échangions une seule parole. Nous nous contentions de regarder les gens en train de danser au son de la musique électro, perdues dans nos pensées. Lorsque Rosalie prononça mon prénom, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter._

_« Désolée de t'avoir surprise. », sourit-elle. Apparemment, ma réaction ne lui avait pas échappée._

_« Ce n'est pas grave. »_

_« Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ce soir. », commença-t-elle. « Depuis le temps que je voulais te parler. »_

_« Oh. », m'étonnai-je en m'agitant sur mon siège, nerveuse à cette idée._

_« Ne sois pas surprise. Je te dois forcément des excuses après tout ce qui s'est passé. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été tendre avec toi. Toutes ces choses, que j'ai dites,… étaient injustes. Je le réalise maintenant. »_

_Je ne répondis rien. Mais, d'une certaine manière, je savais qu'une partie de ce qu'elle avait dit à l'époque était vraie. Avec le temps, je l'avais compris._

_« J'ai été injuste envers toi, mais envers Edward aussi. »_

_Mon corps se tendit à l'entente de son prénom. D'ailleurs, il serait toujours un rappel douloureux de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui._

_« Maintenant, avec le recul, je suis persuadée que tu étais celle qui lui fallait. », déclara-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail._

_« Beaucoup de choses m'échappent encore. J'ai du mal à le comprendre par moment. Pourquoi t'avoir quittée alors qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi ? », fit-elle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension._

_Je déglutis difficilement. J'aurais bien eu envie d'un verre moi aussi. Mais le serveur tardait à revenir avec nos commandes._

_« A ma connaissance, il n'a jamais été comme ça, avec aucune autre femme. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime. »_

_Je baissai la tête. J'essayai de ne pas laisser les mots m'atteindre._

_Tout le monde semblait croire qu'il tenait à moi. J'étais sans doute la seule à être persuadée du contraire. Je préférais penser que sa maladie, quelle qu'elle soit, avait faussé ses sentiments et sa manière d'agir._

_« Tu étais parvenue à le changer. Tu avais réussi là où, nous, nous avions échoués. », déclara-t-elle, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix. « Figure-toi, que lui et moi avons même réussi à avoir une conversation sans nous crier dessus. », rigola-t-elle. « Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant… Maintenant, c'est un peu différent. Et ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il préfère se passer de toi, de cet amour alors qu'il est si… »_

_Elle se tut soudainement et soupira, me laissant interdite. Que voulait-elle dire ?_

_Mes lèvres me brûlaient de lui demander d'aller au bout de sa pensée, mais ma volonté était encore assez forte pour résister. _

_« Bref… Beaucoup de choses resteront sans réponse j'ai l'impression. », dit-elle avec une certaine lassitude._

_Elle reprit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et me regarda intensément._

_« Tu sais que Jessica est mon amie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu sais, elle a beau l'être, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit ou fait. Parfois, elle ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle ne fait que les choses dans son propre intérêt. Et ce soir là, à la soirée de charité, elle t'a vu avec lui et ça l'a rendu jalouse. Très jalouse même. Elle voyait sous ses yeux ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir de lui : de l'attention, des gestes doux, des baisers en public… Elle s'est dit que peut-être Edward avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le connard qu'il avait été et qu'elle aurait assez de pouvoir pour qu'il lui revienne. Mais elle s'est trompée. Il ne peut et ne pourra jamais lui donner ça parce qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé comme il t'aime... Elle n'est pas toi. »_

_Ses révélations m'ébranlèrent. Pourquoi me disait-elle tout ça ? Quel était le but de toutes ses explications ? Si ce n'était de faire avoir un peu plus de regrets et de me faire mal._

_Nos chemins s'étaient séparés. Nous appréhendions nos vies de manière différente maintenant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne me devait plus rien. Même si l'imaginer avec une autre m'était douloureux. _

_« Pourquoi me dire tout ça, Rosalie ? »_

_« Je veux juste rétablir une certaine vérité, que tu comprennes que ce soir là, Edward a été sincère avec toi. Qu'il ne t'a jamais trompée. »_

_Je hochai la tête, comprenant parfaitement ses intentions._

_Quelque part, obtenir cette confirmation enleva certains doutes qu'ils me restaient. C'était en quelque sorte une petite consolation de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fauté ce soir là._

_Le silence retomba entre nous. _

_Je n'osai rien dire, même si une multitude de questions me venaient à l'esprit. Le fait qu'elle se confit si facilement à moi me donnait une certaine assurance._

_Une partie de moi voulait savoir comment il allait, mais une autre partie, me disait que c'était peut-être pas si mal de rester dans l'ignorance. _

_Je ne devais penser qu'à moi à présent… Rien qu'à moi._

_Pourtant, les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les arrêter._

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_Si durant quelques secondes, je la sentis embarrassée par ma question, elle se reprit rapidement. _

_« Ne te fais aucun souci pour lui. Il va mieux. Sa famille est là pour le soutenir. On ne l'abandonne pas. », me dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur mon dos. « Pense à toi maintenant. Profite. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Bella. »_

_Après ces aveux, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais. Je savais juste que ces confessions avaient engendré en moi une avalanche d'émotions contradictoires et que la force pour tenter de les contenir me manquait._

_Face à ma démonstration de faiblesse, elle me prit dans ses bras, me surprenant une nouvelle fois par sa gentillesse, en me disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait là si j'en avais besoin._

_Peu de temps après, Alice nous rejoignit. Elle remarqua mes yeux encore mouillés de larmes mais ne dit rien. Un seul regard échangé avec Rosalie réussit à la rassurer._

_Après cela, pour nous changer les idées, nous nous décidâmes d'aller danser. Si au début, je n'étais pas très sûre de moi, grâce aux filles et à leurs bons conseils, je réussis à me sentir bien plus à l'aise et oublier la peur de paraître ridicule. _

_Alice et Rose pointaient du doigt certains danseurs qui étaient bien plus maladroits que moi. Et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire aux éclats face aux imitations d'Alice._

_Ce fut à ce moment là, que je réalisais que je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis bien longtemps._

_Et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !_

Ce soir là, tous les problèmes qui peuplaient ma vie avaient été éclipsés durant quelques heures. Rosalie et Alice seraient là pour moi, elles étaient des amies sur qui je pouvais compter.

Grâce à elles, l'espoir était revenu.

_Un espoir vite envolé…_

Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine rechute, me sentant terriblement seule dans mon petit studio au premier étage d'un immeuble.

Même si j'avais un toit au dessus de ma tête, un travail… j'étais triste. La vie et ses aléas m'avaient éloignée d'Alice et de Rosalie.

J'avais pris goût à avoir des amies, et leur départ m'avait pesé, moi qui pourtant avais toujours été habituée à la solitude. Je devais bien avouer qu'il m'était difficile de m'y complaire à nouveau.

J'avais tellement partagé d'agréables moments avec les filles. Elles faisaient parties intégrante de ma vie. Et Alice bien plus encore. Quand je pense que j'avais failli couper les ponts avec elle…

_Alice…_

Elle ne m'avait jamais laissée tomber. Mais nos conversations téléphoniques et nos rencontres s'étaient amoindries ces derniers temps, dû à la distance et à son métier prenant. Forte de son succès, elle était très occupée et voyageait à travers le monde. Des opportunités de travail comme ceux-ci étaient si rares qu'il aurait été idiot de passer à côté. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle, même si la tristesse se mêlait à ce sentiment.

Elle me manquait. Le dernier mois passé sans elle avait été long.

Son enthousiasme débordant, la facilité qu'elle avait de me remonter le moral, son soutien sans faille, sa bonne humeur, même sa façon excessive de me couver… étaient des caractéristiques de sa personnalité parmi tant d'autres qui me manquaient véritablement.

Rosalie, quant à elle, était partie pour New-York, diminuant considérablement nos rencontres. Emmett et elle avaient en effet décidé de vivre là-bas pour se rapprocher de sa famille ainsi que pour son travail.

J'avais bien fait quelques connaissances sur mon lieu de travail, mais je ne pouvais pas considérer ces personnes comme des amis.

Le départ d'Alice et de Rosalie m'avait ébranlée plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je me sentais à nouveau déprimée. C'était comme si l'on m'abandonnait, une nouvelle fois. Un désagréable sentiment d'échec me comprimait la poitrine. Je stagnais, malgré mes progrès de ces derniers mois.

Au moins, j'avais le bénéfice d'être devenue la serveuse la plus souriante du restaurant. Si les gens que je servais ignoraient tout de mon état d'esprit morose, c'était seulement grâce à ma capacité à cacher mes émotions. J'étais devenue maître en la matière.

En me voyant avec mon sourire de façade, ils étaient surement loin d'imaginer que ma vie était aussi singulière, digne de l'un de ces personnages de roman dramatique.

Ma psy, me retrouvant abattue et affolée à l'idée de réduire à néant mon travail de ces derniers mois, m'avait rappelé, encore une fois, le plus important.

« Les amis sont nécessaires, mais il est essentiel d'essayer d'avancer par soi-même, et c'est ce que vous faîtes Bella. », m'avait- elle dit.

Elle voulait me faire admettre que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse, même pour des personnes telles que moi, embourbée dans l'idée que si elle avait toujours était cruelle, il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement.

Il avait toujours été plus facile pour moi de me complaire dans mon malheur, me fustigeant à longueur de temps, plutôt que de penser que je méritais, moi aussi, un avenir meilleur.

Alice et Rosalie étaient toujours là, Edward semblait aller mieux... j'allais mieux. J'avais réussi à me prendre en main, à avoir un semblant de vie normale...

Je m'efforçais d'occulter mes angoisses et de m'imaginer des moments meilleurs tandis que je me remémorais le plat du jour.

« Bella ! La commande de la 3 est prête. »

La voix peu aimable de ma patronne me sortit de ma rêverie.

Je m'avançai peu enthousiaste vers le passe-plat et pris l'assiette chaude où des frites trop grasses et un steak saignant avaient été mis là sans ménagement.

Lentement, je slalomai entre les tables, faisant bien attention de ne pas me heurter à l'une d'entre elles. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de bleus que je m'étais fait depuis que je travaillais dans ce restau à la décoration d'un autre temps : « The Chicago diner ». On aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses arrangements intérieurs rétro, rendant les lieux authentiques, mais les couleurs passées des rideaux et la peinture émaillée par endroit ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'état délabré de cet établissement. Cependant, à force d'habitude, je n'y faisais plus vraiment attention. Après tout, cet endroit était mon gagne-pain. La situation financière dans laquelle je me trouvais ne m'avait pas permis de faire la fine bouche. Les horaires me convenaient et le salaire, sans être mirobolant, était correct. Ça me suffisait à payer les courses et mon loyer.

Alice avait voulu m'aider, me donner de l'argent, mais j'avais préféré me débrouiller par moi-même. Je ne voulais rien devoir à personne. Et puis, elle en avait déjà assez fait.

Arrivée à proximité de la table du client, je forçai un sourire.

« Voici votre commande Monsieur. »

Je posai l'assiette chaude devant lui et repartis prendre la commande de la table d'à côté.

« Hey, salut Bella. », m'apostropha Mike, l'un de mes collègues de travail, alors que je me dirigeais vers la table où deux enfants agités se faisaient réprimander par leurs parents.

« Salut Mike. », le saluai-je timidement.

« A quelle heure finis-tu ? »

« Je pars dans une heure. », l'informai-je, en cachant difficilement mon soulagement.

Après 3 mois à travailler en tant que serveuse dans ce restaurant, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme.

« Comme moi. », s'anima-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Je lui souris simplement en réponse et continuai mon chemin.

Mike travaillait au « The Chicago diner » depuis plus de deux ans. Il était étudiant en commerce international, et pour mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards, il travaillait quelques heures au restau. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et blagueur. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que je repense à lui, à ses blagues hilarantes, lorsque, le soir, je me retrouvais à la maison. Sans le savoir, il contribuait à me remonter le moral.

Il m'avait également beaucoup apportée les jours suivants mon embauche, m'aidant à me familiariser avec les lieux. Il avait toujours été très aimable envers moi. Peut-être un peu trop.

En effet, la seule chose que je pouvais lui reprocher était sa façon insistante et, parfois, agaçante de vouloir toujours être avec moi. J'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre que rien ne se passerait entre nous, mais il semblerait que Mike était une personne déterminée.

Malgré son insistance, j'avais fait en sorte que notre relation demeure amicale. Car s'il avait de nombreuses qualités, je n'arrivais pas à trouver en lui quelque chose qui me ferait succomber. Ou peut-être était-ce juste des excuses que je me trouvais. Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête. Pas prête à avoir une autre relation avec un homme. J'avais trop souffert pour me laisser aller dans les bras du premier venu. Même si je sentais que les intentions de Mike étaient louables et sincères, je ne verrais toujours en lui qu'une connaissance de travail.

Il était 15 heures lorsque nous envisageâmes de quitter le restaurant. Mike voulait qu'on aille se promener et qu'on prenne un café ensemble, mais je déclinai poliment son invitation. Alors, à la place, il décida de me raccompagner chez moi. Et cette fois-ci, mes protestations ne le dissuadèrent pas. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de céder.

Une fois dehors, je fermai les yeux et inspirai à pleins poumons.

Le vent glacial du mois d'avril fouettait mon visage. Je ressentais comme des petites aiguilles me piquer la peau mais cela ne me gêna pas. Paradoxalement, j'aimais bien le climat de Chicago me rappelant par moment celui de Forks.

Je réajustai mon écharpe et engouffrai mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau.

En route, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres : de sa vie d'étudiant, de ses passe-temps… Il me raconta aussi quelques anecdotes, notamment les situations délicates qu'il avait dû affronter durant la journée. Il était décidément de très bonne compagnie.

A un moment, prise dans notre conversation, je n'avais pas remarqué un trottoir. Je trébuchai dessus et vacillai. Je me voyais déjà au sol, rouge de honte, mais l'intervention de Mike me permit de ne pas m'étaler sur le bitume. Je m'agrippai à lui comme je le pus et me retrouvai vite plaquée contre son torse.

Mike et moi rîmes de la situation.

« Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Exprès ? », demandai-je interloquée par son accusation feinte.

« Oui. Tu as fait exprès de trébucher. Avoue ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tout ça pour pouvoir te coller contre moi et profiter de ma musculature incroyable. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il ne manquait pas de culot !

Mike était loin de l'homme se souciant de sa condition physique. Il était très mince mais sa musculature n'était pas la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui. Par contre, sa façon maladroite d'agir était attendrissante.

Un instant, je regrettai presque d'être si fermée aux hommes pour ne pas me laisser aller avec lui, lui donner une chance.

« Trop tôt. », me répétai-je.

Une fois notre fou-rire passé, Mike me regarda intensément.

« Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu ris. C'est si rare de te voir ainsi. Tu as toujours ce regard triste… », dit-il en me caressant le visage avec l'une de ses mains.

Je lâchai un souffle hachuré. J'avais du mal à admettre ses mots et son toucher surtout.

Le dernier homme qui m'avait touchée de façon si délicate était Edward. Et sentir la peau d'un autre homme contre la mienne était difficile à accepter.

Tout doucement, je lui pris la main et l'ôtai de ma joue.

Puis je fermai les yeux un instant. J'avais besoin de quelques secondes pour me ressaisir.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je croisai son regard empli d'incompréhension.

« Je suis désolée. Je… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. », m'excusai-je en détournant les yeux. « Je voudrais juste que… »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et mes jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous moi lorsque je vis une silhouette qui m'était familière non loin de nous.

Au départ, je crus que je divaguais. Mais en me concentrant davantage, je me rendis compte que mes doutes étaient fondés.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises et retins mon souffle.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal à cause du martèlement implacable de mon cœur.

_« Edward. », murmurai-je si bas que je n'étais pas sûre que Mike m'ait entendue._

Il était là, à m'attendre, devant un immeuble gris, à l'endroit où je vivais.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement. Les personnes présentes autour de nous semblaient ne plus exister. Le vacarme citadin paraissait lointain. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, mon regard s'accrochant au sien. Il était beau, vêtu d'un jean et d'un manteau noir. Ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, dans tous les sens. Même si j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela manifestait certainement sa nervosité de venir jusqu'ici. Son visage reflétait d'ailleurs une grande anxiété.

Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé.

Néanmoins, je trouvais dans sa façon d'être, quelque chose de différent. Je ne saurais définir clairement ce dont il s'agissait mais il semblait mieux. Bien mieux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Même si nous avions passé beaucoup de temps loin de l'autre et que des changements s'étaient opérés dans nos vies respectives, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir quitté la veille.

La voix de Mike arriva à me sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je me tournai vers lui, brisant ainsi ma connexion visuelle avec Edward.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais encore sonnée, ne sachant que dire pour justifier mon égarement. La situation était tellement surréaliste. Ça faisait 6 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

_Sauf qu'il y a deux mois, il avait tenté de me contacter..._

_Tout avait commencé une nuit. Je dormais assez bien ces derniers temps. Mes insomnies n'étaient presqu'un lointain souvenir. Mon traitement et les séances chez le docteur Weber m'avaient grandement aidée à me sortir de ces longues périodes de veille. Au départ, je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. Mon sommeil était lourd, mais le son persistant de mon téléphone portable arriva à m'en extirper. _

_Je clignai des yeux, déboussolée. _

_J'ignorais l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais ma chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux avec les paumes de mes mains, avant de m'étirer afin de dégourdir un peu mes muscles. Je tâtonnai et me saisis non sans mal de mon téléphone portable. _

_Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, je me concentrai sur le numéro de l'appelant. Il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué. Intriguée, j'appuyai sur le bouton vert. _

_Mon cerveau fonctionna à 100 à l'heure. Je commençai à sentir l'angoisse monter en moi. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables se jouaient dans ma tête. Je pensais à Alice, à Jasper… A un accident qui était peut-être survenu. J'avais pensé à tout, sauf… à lui._

_Crispée, je posai l'appareil contre mon oreille et articulai un « Allô » à peine audible._

_J'attendis que quelqu'un me réponde, se présente, peu importe, mais qu'un son me parvienne. Cependant, rien n'arriva. Il n'y avait juste que ce silence au bout du fil. Ce genre de silence étouffant qui vous laisse nerveuse. _

_« Allô, il y a quelqu'un ? », demandai-je._

_Une nouvelle fois, personne ne se manifesta. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un problème avec le réseau. C'était tout à fait possible vu l'endroit où je vivais. Ou peut-être que l'appelant avait tout simplement raccrochée._

_J'ôtai l'appareil de mon oreille et le regardai. Le mot « inconnu » était affiché sur le cadran, me confirmant que quelqu'un était toujours en ligne._

_Je commençai à me sentir mal, voire un peu nauséeuse._

_Je ne savais pas si c'était un problème technique ou s'il s'agissait d'un petit malin me faisant une mauvaise blague, mais la seule décision qui me sembla la meilleure à cet instant précis fut de raccrocher._

_Rapidement, j'appuyai sur le bouton rouge et restai à regarder mon portable un long moment. _

_Pour d'autres cet appel n'aurait pas été une raison suffisante de s'angoisser, mais pour ma part, ce fut assez pour que je panique. Je pouvais peut-être ajouter à ma liste des adjectifs me caractérisant : parano. _

_Après un long moment, je reposai le téléphone sur la petite table de chevet et me rallongeai, peinant à trouver le sommeil. _

_La nuit suivante, je reçus un nouvel appel de même type. Et comme la dernière fois, seul le silence m'accueillit. _

_Deux fois en deux nuits, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ou une erreur. _

_J'angoissais de plus en plus. Qui pouvait bien me faire un tour pareil ? Qui voulait me faire peur ? Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle n'était pas drôle._

_Alors, comme la nuit précédente, je raccrochai._

_Le lendemain, je passai mon temps à réfléchir. Je me demandais qui était la personne qui perturbait mes nuits._

_Et bien vite, un nom s'imposa à moi._

_Edward…_

_Mes suspicions étaient peut-être folles mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette hypothèse._

_Qui d'autres connaissaient mon numéro, à part les Cullen ?_

_Ainsi, le soir venu, je laissai mon portable bien en évidence près de mon oreiller. _

_Je ne voulais absolument pas l'éteindre, je voulais savoir si mes doutes étaient justifiés. _

_Comme je l'espérais, le téléphone se mit à sonner à la même heure que d'habitude et comme à chaque fois, ma main trembla lorsque je me saisis du téléphone._

_J'appuyai sur le bouton vert et soufflai un « Allô ». Une fois n'est pas coutume, le silence m'accueillit._

_J'attendis un peu et me décidai à dire quelque chose. _

_« Edward, est-ce toi ? »_

_Je ne reçus aucune réponse si ce n'est un souffle, un seul souffle haletant._

_« Edward ? », demandai-je une nouvelle fois._

_Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que des larmes perlaient dans le coin de mes yeux. _

_Je voulais que ce soit lui mais en même temps j'avais peur._

_Peur de quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Cependant, ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas raisonnable._

_« Edward, réponds-moi. »_

_Une respiration bien plus bruyante me parvint._

_« Edward, dis-moi quelque chose. », fis-je en retenant difficilement les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment._

_Je fermai les yeux et attendis._

_Je profitai encore un peu de cet échange silencieux. Paradoxalement, j'en avais besoin et j'aimais à penser que c'était aussi une nécessité pour lui._

_Après plusieurs minutes, où seul son souffle me parvenait, telle une musique à mes oreilles, je décidai enfin de mettre un terme à la communication. C'était une décision douloureuse mais nécessaire. _

_Tout ceci allait à l'encontre de ce que je m'étais promis. Je n'aurais même pas dû faire durer cet appel. Pour me donner bonne conscience, je me dis que c'était une manière pour moi, de lui dire définitivement au revoir. Et en m'appelant, c'était peut-être aussi ce qu'il voulait faire._

_« Il ne faut plus m'appeler. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. », sanglotai-je. « Adieu, Edward. »_

_Et je raccrochai._

_Je m'allongeai sur le lit et pleurai un long moment. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait décidé de faire ça, si son but premier avait été d'entendre le son de ma voix, de me dire au revoir ou de me faire souffrir encore._

_Quoi que fut son intention, j'avais mal._

_La nuit d'après, je ne reçus aucun appel. Tout comme les nuits qui suivirent. _

_Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir. J'étais tellement confuse. _

Peu de temps après, j'avais décidé d'en parler à Angela Weber et seulement à elle.

Une nouvelle fois, elle m'avait aidée dans cette épreuve et je l'avais surmontée non sans mal.

Elle m'avait dit un jour, que les gens qui passaient par une rupture éprouvaient souvent les émotions de douleur, semblables au sentiment de tristesse éprouvée suite à la mort d'un proche. J'en avais d'ailleurs traversé toutes les étapes : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation.

Avant aujourd'hui, je pensais que j'étais dans la phase de l'acceptation, qu'un cheminement intérieur s'était fait. Mais en le voyant, là, à quelques mètres de moi, si proche et en même temps si loin, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

« Bella ? », fit Mike.

Je le regardai, puis regardai Edward, qui affichait un visage blessé.

Après plusieurs secondes, je réussis à saisir la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. L'image que nous renvoyions, Mike et moi, pouvait prêter à confusion : moi, collée contre lui. Lui, me tenant fermement de manière presque possessive contre son torse.

Edward ne cachait pas ce que la présence de Mike à mes côtés lui inspirait. Ses yeux, son visage reflétaient sa douleur et une certaine colère aussi.

J'essayai de m'extirper de l'étreinte de Mike. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il me lâcha, presque à regret.

Je lui souris, m'excusant, de ce fait, de ma soudaine froideur, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de le faire. Nous étions seulement « amis ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne à cause d'un geste que j'aurais pu avoir.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de m'expliquer avec lui. Avec Edward, à quelques mètres de moi, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, j'étais désemparée.

Je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête pour voir si je n'étais pas sujette à des hallucinations. Non, il était bien là. Nos regards restèrent longuement ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et la question qui me revint plus qu'une autre était : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il ici ?

J'étais confuse. Tout un tas de sentiments opposés m'envahirent. Je ne savais pas si je devais haïr Edward d'être ici ou me réjouir de sa présence. Je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour lui faire face. Le serai-je seulement un jour ?

Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le premier notre échange silencieux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

J'avançai lentement vers lui, oubliant que Mike était encore présent à mes côtés, ignorant ses appels. C'était comme si rien n'était plus important que _lui_. J'étais hypnotisée par sa seule présence.

J'avançai encore, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences de mes agissements.

« Bella ! », m'interpela Mike alors qu'il empoignait ma main.

Je tournai le visage dans sa direction et le regardai sans comprendre.

« Mais qu'as-tu ? », me questionna-t-il. « Ça ne va pas ? »

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

C'est vrai, qu'avais-je ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Je savais juste que l'emprise qu'Edward avait sur moi était puissante et qu'il en demeurerait toujours ainsi, que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Je secouai la tête et posai mes yeux à l'endroit où se trouvait Edward.

_Il n'était plus là…_

Avait-il vraiment été là ou l'avais-je rêvé ?

Le souvenir de ses yeux tristes brulait encore dans ma mémoire.

Oui. Il avait été là, à quelques mètres de moi. J'en étais certaine.

Mike me questionna sur mon attitude étrange. Je lui expliquai alors la situation, en omettant de lui donner certains détails. Je luis dis juste que j'avais cru voir une personne que je connaissais, que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps et que ça m'avait perturbée. Et que finalement, je m'étais trompée, qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une personne qui lui ressemblait.

S'il ne me crut pas, il n'en montra rien.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'en bas de chez moi, là où Edward avait été quelques minutes plus tôt, et, sans crier gare, déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'étais tellement sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer que je ne dis rien.

Il me sourit et tourna les talons.

Et juste avant de partir, il me cria :

« A demain Bella et tâche de ne pas trop rêver de moi cette nuit. »

Je souris bien malgré moi.

Après que Mike fut parti, je déambulais dans mon appartement, cherchant des réponses à mes questions. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'à chez moi, ce qu'il me voulait. Son motif devait surement être important pour qu'il ait fait le déplacement. J'espérais juste que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Je tentai de me raisonner en me disant que, si malheur il y avait eu, il se serait donné la peine de me le dire ou de m'appeler.

Je me rongeai les ongles, jusqu'au sang. Mon anxiété, qui m'avait été si familière il y a un temps, revint à la surface de façon fulgurante. Je me sentais oppressée, la respiration commençait à me manquer. J'allai à la salle de bain d'un pas pressé et pris un comprimé qui m'aiderait à me calmer.

Et, en à peine quelques minutes, j'eus l'effet escompté. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre, ma respiration revenir à la normale.

Je passai le reste de la journée dans une espèce de brouillard. Je regardai souvent par la fenêtre, appréhendant son éventuel retour.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Afin d'éviter de ne trop réfléchir, je décidai de me coucher tôt.

Les comprimés aidant, je fus vite plongée dans un sommeil, où nul rêve n'était possible.

***TMA***

Des bruits déchirèrent le silence de la nuit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. J'essayai de reconnaître la source de tout ce tapage malgré mon esprit embrumé. Il y avait des espèces de cris, du verre brisé et une alarme de voiture résonnant de façon infernale dans le lointain.

Je grognai et m'enroulai un peu plus dans ma couverture. Je voulais que ces cris et cette alarme cessent. Je voulais juste dormir.

_S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !_

Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, je voulais juste que ce brouhaha incessant s'arrête.

« Bella ! »

Au départ, je crus que je m'étais rendormie et qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. Quelqu'un m'appelait vraiment.

« Bellaaa ! »

Je me redressai vivement sur mon lit. Bien plus lucide pour le coup. Etait-ce bien mon prénom que j'avais entendu ? Ou était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

« Belllaaa ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi. Il faut… il faut que je te parle. »

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine et ma gorge se serra tant ma nervosité était importante. Je regardai le réveil qui affichait 3 heures du matin.

Je me levai et, discrètement, regardai par la fenêtre.

La vue que j'avais d'ici était surréaliste : Edward était au pied de mon immeuble, titubant dangereusement d'avant en arrière, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon et quelques boutons avaient été enlevés, laissant ainsi entrevoir le haut de son torse.

Je me plaquai contre le mur et réfléchis à ce que je devais faire.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Une fine couche de sueur apparue sur mon front.

« Bella ! », cria-t-il encore.

Mince ! Mince ! Mince !

Que me voulait-il ?

Que devais-je faire, bon sang ?

J'étais perdue…

« Je ne peux pas le laisser entrer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. Nous ne devons plus nous voir pour son bien, pour le mien. », me raisonnai-je. « Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse ça ? »

Si j'avais été prête, quelques instants plus tôt, à aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'il m'attendait au pied de mon immeuble, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise.

Je voulais être forte. Je pouvais l'être, je le savais.

Pourtant, dans mon esprit, il y avait cette petite voix qui me disait de le laisser entrer pour connaître le but de sa présence ici.

L'envie était puissante mais la peur aussi.

Je réfléchis encore et encore au meilleur choix à prendre.

Ce fut seulement au moment où il cria une nouvelle fois mon prénom que le choix le plus évident s'imposa à moi.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un petit avis de votre part ferait chaud à mon petit cœur.**

**Mes dernières lectures :**

**Toutes les fictions de AMALMALIE :**

**« De si beaux yeux »**

**« ****C'est deux dollars le gallon d'essence**** »**

**« ****The blood is the life and it shall be mine**** »**

**Des fictions très bien écrites et surtout des histoires originales qui vous plairont, j'en suis certaine.**

**Dernière chose, si vous voulez discuter avec moi ou savoir où j'en suis dans la progression de mes écrits, tout ceci est possible via mon Facebook : "Sandrine fanfiction" :**

** www . facebook # ! / profile . php ? I d = 100002513720256**

**Bonne nuit ! **

**Bisous**

**Sandrine**


	20. Des nouvelles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année !

Ensuite, j'aimerais donner quelques nouvelles. J'ai reçu dernièrement plusieurs messages de lecteurs me demandant si j'abandonnais « Tu m'appartiens ». Eh bien non, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je sais que ça fait 5 mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, mais l'envie n'était plus vraiment là et j'avais besoin d'écrire autre chose (« Please don't forget me », pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse).

Tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre 20 est pratiquement bouclé, qu'il fera 12000 mots si je ne change rien d'ici là et qu'après relecture, je l'enverrai à ma bêta, Marie, et puis à deux autres personnes pour qu'elles me donnent leur avis.

Je vous demande d'être encore un peu patients et je vous remercie de l'avoir été jusqu'à maintenant.

Je vous embrasse bien fort.

Sandrine


	21. Chapter 20

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien le chapitre 20 que voilà. Lol J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire pour tout un tas de raisons. Et j'en aurais certainement mis bien plus si certains d'entre vous ne m'avez pas encouragée. _

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. _

_Je me permets de remercier les anonymes ici._

_Merci donc à : _

_Elisabeth, Lola, Pauline, Lola1234, Elisa, Love-ly Dance, Mélanie, Lamis Cullen, Death Eternity, Anges 0112, Tyca12, Salviie, Lola, Laurence, Marine Lariven Lafi, Melinda, Haley, Ocennany, Lilly-Rose, Celine (:D), Vanina, Ghislaine, Catherine, Ilonka et Bella-s-c._

_Un merci particulier à la talentueuse Marie (Amalmalie) qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre et à Anne et Nadège pour leurs avis précieux. _

_Allez, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**« Libérer l'âme du ressentiment, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison. »**_

_**de Eric Martel**_

Pendant un moment, je fus dans l'incapacité de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de respirer lourdement, le regard rivé sur le mur d'en face.

Je savais ce que je devais faire mais l'appréhension me paralysait.

Peut-être que si j'attendais encore, il allait se lasser et partir.

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. L'un de mes voisins ne me laissa guère le choix.

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ! Je te préviens, je vais appeler les flics ! »

Je ne sus si c'était pour le provoquer ou s'il se fichait éperdument que la police débarque, mais Edward eut une façon bien à lui de lui répondre : il se mit à rire, d'un rire fort, presque hystérique.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre un quelconque risque. Il fallait que j'aille le voir et lui dise de partir.

Même si cette démarche me semblait difficile, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives que de m'y résoudre. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était de voir arriver la police pour tapage nocturne.

Une fois fait, je pourrais retrouver mon appartement rassurant et reprendre mon train-train quotidien. Il s'agirait juste d'une petite parenthèse dans ma vie, d'un obstacle de plus de franchi.

C'était incroyable comme cette pensée me réconfortait, arrivant même à entamer la peur que je ressentais.

Ni une ni deux, j'enfilai mon peignoir et descendis les escaliers.

Chaque pas que je faisais était difficile, comme si le sol allait se dérober sous moi.

En bas des marches, je marquai une pause et inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Ce que j'avais en tête allait m'en demander beaucoup. J'allais devoir puiser tout au fond de moi pour rester impassible face à lui. J'avais peur d'être faible, de perdre mes moyens et que ma volonté s'envole.

J'ouvris la porte du hall et, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je ressentis comme des petites décharges électriques qui me remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je fus pour un bref moment décontenancée par cette sensation singulière. Pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir qu'un seul regard de sa part suffirait à faire réagir mon corps de cette façon. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. J'étais d'ailleurs convaincue que, même avec le temps, ce sentiment resterait intact.

Nous étions face à face, nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour un court instant.

« Bella. », souffla-t-il.

Il semblait ne pas croire en ma présence.

« Oui. », lui répondis-je seulement.

La pluie se mit à tomber, ajoutant à la situation un effet étrange.

Je resserrai les pans de mon peignoir et l'observai toujours. Si moi j'étais à l'abri, lui ne l'était pas.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

Il avança de quelques pas. J'aurais voulu reculer afin de maintenir une certaine distance entre nous, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. J'étais littéralement happé par son regard, envouté par lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne devrais pas être là. », me repris-je alors que la pluie tombait plus fort. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais je pense que tu devrais partir, Edward. »

Il baissa la tête dans la défaite, ne prêtant pas grande attention à la pluie qui dévalait sur ses cheveux et son corps.

J'avais mal de le voir ainsi. Il avait l'air si vulnérable. Et cette fragilité qui se dégageait de lui réussit à m'attendrir, mais pas suffisamment pour que je cède.

Je savais que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il le savait sans doute aussi. Alors pourquoi insistait-il ?

J'appréhendais tellement de me retrouver seule avec lui. Admettons que je l'invite à venir chez moi, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Comment se comporterait-il ? Et surtout comment me comporterais-je ?

« Que veux-tu Edward ? », demandai-je sans plus réfléchir.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard plein d'espoir dans le mien.

« Te parler. Juste te parler. »

Il avança encore, réduisant dangereusement la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais cette fois-ci, je réagis et reculai.

Voyant ma réticence et ma réaction, il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. C'est important. Je te promets de partir après. »

Je me demandais ce qui pouvait être si important pour qu'il décide de venir me voir à une heure aussi tardive, ivre qui plus est.

Je pouvais sentir ma détermination s'effriter. La curiosité me fit faiblir. J'avais envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, même si ma raison me criait de faire demi-tour et de rentrer.

Mais la culpabilité me rongeait. Le voir ainsi, trempé jusqu'aux os, acheva de me convaincre.

Puis avec la quantité importante d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser ainsi, à la rue, ou le laisser conduire. Il était un danger pour lui-même, mais pour les autres aussi.

Je jouai avec le cordon de mon peignoir, redoutant ma décision.

Allais-je le regretter plus tard ?

« Très bien, tu peux monter. », fis-je finalement sans que je ne prenne vraiment conscience de l'importance de mes mots. « Mais juste une minute. »

Il me sourit vivement et la tension dans son corps le quitta. C'était comme si je venais de lui apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

« Je te promets que je partirai juste après. »

Je ne dis rien. Au lieu de cela, je l'observai encore quelques secondes. Mon regard erra de son visage à son corps. Je remarquai ses yeux rougis et sa posture nonchalante, reflétant clairement son état alcoolisé.

Une brise fraîche flottait autour de nous, remplissant notre silence. Je resserrai un peu plus les pans de mon peignoir et fis demi-tour. Sans un regard pour lui et sans réfléchir de peur de changer d'avis, j'ouvris la porte et m'engageai dans le petit hall avant de monter les escaliers. Je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi et ses yeux posés sur moi. C'était déroutant. Vraiment déroutant de le savoir si proche. C'était un peu comme si je ne prenais pas conscience de ce qui arrivait, comme si j'étais dans un rêve, et qu'en me réveillant tout ceci s'évaporerait. J'espérais juste sortir indemne de tout ça.

Nous montâmes lentement et silencieusement les escaliers. Je savais que, vu son état, marcher à une allure normale serait difficile pour lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il se casse quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, même à cette allure, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur les marches. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, j'en aurais ri.

Arrivés à l'étage, j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et le laissai passer.

Je fus vite enveloppée par son odeur où se mélangeaient alcool, pluie et sa fragrance naturelle.

Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux. Son odeur envahit mes sens… Elle me rappelait tant de choses, me projetant six mois en arrière. Je me rappelais cette sensation unique quand il me prenait dans ses bras et que je logeais mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Ce que je ressentais dès que j'inspirais à pleins poumons. Comment mon corps s'apaisait lorsqu'il avait eu sa dose de lui. Il y a quelques mois encore, lorsque j'étais seule et au plus mal, j'essayais de me rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait, ayant ce besoin incessant de soulager mes maux.

« Le blanc bec n'est pas là ? », s'enquit-il soudainement me faisant revenir à la réalité.

Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Du mec qui était avec toi tout à l'heure. », répondit-il, amer.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et me jaugea de son regard brillant, attendant une réponse de ma part.

J'aurais dû lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour trouver les bons mots qui le remettraient à sa place.

« Je vais te chercher une serviette. », dis-je à la place.

Je me dirigeai vers la petite salle de bain et pris une serviette propre.

« Ça commence bien ! », me dis-je.

Je secouai la tête en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me demander. Je tentai, en appliquant les techniques de respiration qu'on m'avait apprises de maîtriser la colère qui montait en moi crescendo. J'étais familière à ce genre de grand stress maintenant et les façons de m'en débarrasser n'étaient plus un secret pour moi.

« Ne pas entrer dans son jeu, être forte. », me répétai-je tel un mantra. « Tu ne lui dois rien, aucune explication. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Bella. Elle t'appartient. »

Une fois calmée, je sortis de la salle de bain et regagnai le salon.

Il était là où je l'avais laissé, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Tiens. »

Je lui tendis la serviette en évitant soigneusement ses yeux. Il la prit en me remerciant et se frotta les cheveux avec avant d'aller s'assoir sur le petit canapé.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu. », marmonna-t-il.

_Non, sans blague !_

J'osai jeter un œil dans sa direction : affalé et les yeux clos, il paraissait à l'aise. Se rendait-il seulement compte du malaise ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce ? Pas sûr.

D'ailleurs, il était inutile de dire que, dans son état, une conversation profonde serait impossible. J'avais l'impression que lui et moi perdions notre temps. Peut-être que je devrais mettre fin à tout ceci et lui appeler un taxi…

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Ça aurait évité cette situation malaisée.

Il n'était jamais trop tard. Après un bon café, je le ferai partir. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

A l'heure actuelle, je préférais le voir partir plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'avais envie de me retrouver seule et d'oublier tout ça avant qu'il arrive à me faire totalement perdre mes moyens.

Dans un état presque second, je mis le café et l'eau dans la machine. En attendant que le café soit prêt, je me tins fortement au rebord de mon évier comme si ma détermination s'envolerait si je le lâchais.

Une fois la boisson chaude versée dans les deux tasses, je fis volte-face et allai dans sa direction. Mais lorsque je le vis assoupi sur le canapé, je freinai ma marche.

Je restai interdite, ne sachant que faire, me sentant empotée avec mes deux cafés. Je posai alors les boissons fumantes sur la petite table basse avant de m'approcher de lui à pas de loup.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et m'autorisai à le regarder alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Et pour un bref moment, je souhaitais que ces six derniers mois passés loin de lui ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose que j'aurais imaginée.

Une espèce de mélancolie m'envahit. Je savais que malgré l'illusion de l'instant, la vérité était tout autre.

Je l'observais encore et aimais la façon dont il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil tel un enfant. Ma colère ou ma frustration ou quoi que ce fut d'autre partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais ainsi à le regarder, mais le temps semblait s'égrener trop rapidement. Il m'était difficile de soustraire mon regard de son visage si parfait.

Ma main me brûlait de le toucher, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts, de plonger ma main dans ses cheveux, et ma bouche semblait irrémédiablement attirée par la sienne. J'ignorais d'où ce besoin me venait et ce qui m'empêchait d'aller au bout de mes envies.

Puis très rapidement, je fus frappée par l'évidence : j'avais acquis avec le temps bien plus de force et de volonté que je ne l'avais pensé. Et ceci grâce aux épreuves de la vie, à mes entretiens avec Angela Weber, à mes amis...

Je souris.

Quoi qu'il advienne dans les prochaines heures, quoi qu'il me dise, je devais garder en tête que rien ne changerait après. Ces mots n'auraient aucun impact sur moi.

Oui, j'étais forte, j'étais chez moi. Je pourrai lui demander de partir quand j'en ressentirai l'envie. Après ça, je reprendrai le court de ma vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Bien plus confiante, je m'apprêtai à me lever et allai chercher une couverture, mais des mots soufflés me parvinrent, me laissant figer. Des mots qui réussirent pour un bref instant à m'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

« Bella… pardonne-moi. »

Je mis une main tremblante devant ma bouche pour empêcher un quelconque son de sortir.

« Ne pas laisser les mots m'atteindre, être forte. », me répétai-je.

Je poursuivis mon chemin telle une automate et pris une couverture qui se trouvait dans l'armoire. Je l'en recouvris avant de dénouer mon peignoir et de m'installer dans mon lit.

Je le regardai de loin. Et ce fut avec cette vision de lui que je m'endormis, mettant de côté toutes les questions qui peuplaient mon esprit.

*****TMA*****

Le son d'oiseaux chantant me parvint et réussit à m'extirper de mon sommeil profond. J'ouvris un œil, mais le refermai bien vite. Les rayons passèrent à travers les rideaux m'éblouissant de leurs éclats, me léchant la peau du visage. La chaleur dans mon petit appartement semblait bien inhabituelle. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée et je pouvais même dire plus chaude que ces derniers jours. Je soupirai et posai un bras sur mes yeux, juste le temps de me réveiller complètement. C'est alors que, petit à petit, des images de la veille se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir.

_Edward ivre. Edward en plein délire. Edward endormi sur mon canapé._

Je me redressai vivement et scannai la pièce à sa recherche. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine le sachant sûrement encore là.

Pourtant, je me rendis vite compte que la pièce était vide. J'étais seule.

Un sentiment de déception m'envahit, me surprenant par son intensité.

J'aurais dû être heureuse qu'il soit parti, mais bizarrement je ne l'étais pas.

Je fus troublée par ce que je ressentais. Ça allait complètement à l'encontre de ce que je m'étais promis : être forte quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait réussi à me rendre faible et mettre à mal mes efforts de ces six derniers mois. Et je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'être revenu me tourmenter pour finalement s'enfuir sans un mot, sans une note.

J'essayai de trouver une raison qui l'aurait fait agir ainsi. Puis je repensai à son état alcoolique. Je savais ce que l'alcool pouvait nous faire faire, que nous pouvions faire des erreurs sous son emprise. Il avait sûrement réalisé le ridicule de la situation lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Alors, regrettant son attitude, il avait décidé de partir.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre cela. Seulement, tout au fond de moi, j'aurais souhaité qu'il me laisse un mot, quelque chose de tangible qui m'aurait aidé à effacer cette impression de vide et de déception.

Je me levai et posai mes yeux un peu partout dans le salon pour être certaine de sa fuite.

Oui, il était bel et bien parti. Aucune trace de lui n'était visible dans la pièce si ce n'est la couverture qu'il avait minutieusement pliée et posée sur le canapé. C'était presque comme s'il n'était jamais venu, comme si j'avais rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et fermai les yeux pour un court instant.

Que faire maintenant ? Je me sentais perdue.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester hagarde au milieu du salon, je pris la décision de me recoucher en espérant, ainsi, que la douleur dans mon ventre s'atténue. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre cette fois ? Je priai pour que mon corps et mon esprit s'apaisent pour que je puisse me rendormir. Après plusieurs minutes, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Sans doute épuisée par tout ça.

*****TMA*****

Je me sentais étrangement bien. J'étais au chaud, enroulée dans ma couverture, un souffle léger caressait ma joue, une main frôlait mes cheveux. Je lâchai un soupir de bien-être avant d'inspirer profondément. Une odeur musquée envahit mes sens. Je m'imprégnais d'elle, de cette fragrance familière. Le rêve était merveilleux. J'avais la sensation d'être au paradis. Je ne souhaitais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que la réalité ne me rattrape. Je préférais profiter de l'illusion de l'instant et de faire face aux conséquences plus tard. Je me connaissais assez pour savoir que les prochaines heures, après mon réveil, seraient difficiles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve, même s'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps. Toutefois, il était nouveau que mon imaginaire aille aussi loin. Tout ceci semblait si réel.

Le temps passait et cette perception de bien-être ne me quittait pas. Ce souffle apaisant se déplaçait de mon visage à mon cou et cette main invisible continuait ses caresses incessantes.

« Si belle… », souffla une voix masculine proche de mon oreille.

J'ouvris les yeux instantanément et me redressai sur le lit, droite comme un « I » lorsque je me rendis compte que le visage d'Edward se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres du mien. Une douche froide aurait eu le même effet.

Je le regardai fugacement, juste quelques secondes, pour me rendre compte qu'il semblait aussi surpris que moi, tel un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Il se leva rapidement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Il semblait gêné tout comme je l'étais. C'était sans doute la première fois que je le voyais si confus et mal à l'aise.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais parti. », lui demandai-je, oubliant pour un bref instant la sensation de sa caresse légère qui persistait sur mes cheveux.

« Euh, eh bien, je… je suis sorti chercher des… des croissants. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Puis je trouvais que… que c'était une bonne façon de m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. », bredouilla-t-il en me désignant les viennoiseries posées sur la table basse. « Et me revoilà. »

Je me mis à le dévisager comme si c'était une créature à quatre têtes.

Des croissants ? Vraiment ? Pour s'excuser de son comportement de la nuit dernière ? Comme si cela allait être suffisant…

Instinctivement, je réajustai la couverture sur moi, comme si en faisant cela je me protégeais d'un éventuel danger.

Des désirs contraires déferlèrent sur moi. Je ne savais plus si je devais être heureuse ou soulagée ou craindre sa présence dans mon studio. C'était incroyable comment mes sentiments étaient changeants. J'étais trop souvent égarée lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le briser. Je souhaitais juste qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour que je puisse voir les choses plus clairement. Soudain, la pièce devint bien plus petite et étouffante. J'avais vraiment besoin d'espace.

Je ne sus s'il décela en moi ce désir, mais à mon plus grand soulagement il recula de quelques pas.

La couverture enroulée autour de moi, je me levai et me dirigeai précipitamment vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'appuyai contre le lavabo et me recueillis quelques instants avant d'asperger mon visage d'eau froide. J'osai jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir et le reflet qu'il me renvoya n'était en rien agréable : mes traits étaient tirés et mes yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Après mon inspection rapide, je m'habillai rapidement. J'avais l'impression que je perdrais toute mon assurance si je restais en pyjama. Fin prête, je fis les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce. Trouver le bon moment pour sortir représentait un véritable challenge.

« Allez Swan, tu peux le faire. », m'encourageai-je. « Plus vite il te dira ce qu'il a te dire, plus vite il partira. »

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je tournai la poignée de porte et me dirigeai timidement vers le salon.

Edward était assis, la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour un court instant, j'aurais souhaité être dans sa tête pour en connaître la nature. Ça m'aurait permis de mieux me préparer à ce qu'il allait me révéler.

M'ayant entendu approcher, il leva la tête dans ma direction. Il était nerveux chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Enfin, pas lorsqu'il était avec moi. Il avait changé. Ça se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir et de me regarder, et ses gestes trahissaient son anxiété. Il n'était plus celui que je connaissais. Celui qui était sûr de lui, laissant peu de place aux émotions. Quelque part, j'étais rassurée de ne pas être la seule dans cet état.

Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, il se leva d'un bond, comme si le canapé était électrifié.

« Je pourrais faire un peu de café, si tu veux. », me proposa-t-il en passant une énième fois une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Attends, je vais en faire. », fis-je en me dirigeant précipitamment vers le petit comptoir où se trouvait la machine à café, ayant ce besoin de m'occuper et de me donner une certaine contenance aussi.

Difficile de se concentrer sur votre tâche lorsque celui que vous aimez et que vous ne pensiez jamais revoir était au beau milieu de votre appartement en train de vous observer. Même de dos, je pouvais sentir son regard intense posé sur moi.

Je m'affairai, essayant d'ignorer sa présence. Mais ma tentative était vaine. Comment pourrai-je y parvenir alors qu'il me regardait de cette manière.

J'ouvris un placard et en sortis le paquet de café. Je mis les doses nécessaires dans un filtre, versai l'eau et actionnai le bouton « marche » de la cafetière avant de me tourner vers lui.

Il avança vers moi, prudemment. On aurait pu penser à sa façon de m'appréhender qu'il avait affaire à une bête effrayée.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Je le regardai suspicieusement.

M'aider à quoi faire ? La machine était en route.

« Je ne sais pas… je pourrais sortir des tasses et faire quelques toast. », dit-il rapidement comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un rire de m'échapper.

Après m'avoir déroutée avec ses croissants, voilà qu'il réitérait.

Toute cette attention était ridicule, mais elle eut le mérite de me dérider un peu.

« Je vais m'en charger. »

Il hocha la tête avant de masser ses tempes de ses longs doigts fins.

« Ça va ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander voyant ses sourcils froncés.

Il m'était difficile de ne pas me sentir concernée malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

« Euh… pas trop. J'ai un terrible mal de tête. »

Rien d'étonnant vu son état de la veille.

« Va t'installer sur le canapé, j'arrive avec les cafés. »

Il hocha la tête et s'installa sur le petit sofa usé.

Je me détournai de lui et me concentrai sur ce que j'avais à faire. Une fois les cafés prêts, je pris une tasse dans chaque main et inspirai un bon coup avant de venir m'assoir en face de lui, à une distance convenable. Je lui tendis sa boisson chaude et lorsqu'il l'eut prise, j'enlevai vite ma main. Que craignais-je ? Qu'il me touche et que je perde mes moyens ? Quelques secondes me suffirent pour que je réalise que c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ou qu'il me frôle de peur que je fasse quelque chose d'insensée ou que je sois submergée par des émotions que je tentais depuis des mois d'étouffer.

« Ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux. », fis-je en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. « Il me semble que c'est un bon remède contre la gueule de bois. », ajoutai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire légèrement et en prendre une gorgée.

« En fait, je dis ça mais je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été ivre. Si un peu, mais pas au point d'oublier l'adresse de mon domicile. A part un mal de crâne, rien de bien méchant. Enfin bref, j'ai lu quelque part que ça pouvait faire du bien après une soirée bien arrosée. La caféine est un bon stimulant donc... »

Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, j'avais la folle envie de parler. J'analysai brièvement la situation et réalisai que ma nervosité me faisait faire des choses qui ne m'étaient pas habituelles. J'étais différente en sa présence. L'assurance que j'avais réussi à acquérir ces derniers temps semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. J'avais été bien sotte de croire que j'arriverais à rester stoïque face à lui.

Je levai la tête et le regardai. Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Désolée, je dis des choses pour ne rien dire. », m'excusai-je, embarrassée, avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café.

« Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. J'aime t'écouter parler. Ça m'avait manqué. »

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon trouble, car ce fut avec persistance qu'il continuait à m'observer. Il me regardait avec une expression telle que je baissai les yeux et me mis à rougir.

Même si je me sentais gênée, il y avait une petite part de moi qui appréciait son regard soutenu posé sur moi. J'en oubliai presque les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises il y a quelques heures de cela. Ce sentiment troublant laissa vite place à autre chose. A une certaine lucidité sans doute. Je savais comment il pouvait user de son charme et j'avais l'impression de m'être faite bernée une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu venu… Pourquoi es-tu ici ? », demandai-je soudainement d'une voix étonnement calme.

Il sembla perturbé quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite. Probablement surpris par le calme que j'affichais -le calme avant la tempête, je le sentais- ou la soudaineté de ma question.

« Je voulais te parler. », souffla-t-il. « Eclaircir certaines choses et... m'excuser aussi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire ironique.

« T'excuser ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu six mois pour le faire ? », m'enquis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête devait le faire souffrir.

« Parce qu'il y a quelques semaines encore ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je pense que maintenant nous sommes prêts à avoir cette conversation, toi et moi. Il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité. », répondit-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux l'entendre ? Je peux vivre sans, tu sais. J'ai très bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant. », lâchai-je. « Ecoute, beaucoup de choses ont changé. J'ai changé, j'ai évolué. Je suis passée à autre chose. Pourquoi vouloir ressasser toute cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? »

Il déglutit et me regarda cette fois. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tristesse. Il paraissait vraiment blessé par mon détachement.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus en parler, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'expliquer, te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ces choix. »

Je secouai la tête d'incompréhension et de dépit.

« C'est trop tard ! », dis-je vivement n'arrivant pas à me défaire de ce ton tranchant.

Je posai ma tasse sur la table basse, Edward en fit de même.

Je me sentais bouillir. J'avais cette colère en moi qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour éclater. Je me faisais penser à une cocotte-minute, prête à exploser.

« Qu'espérais-tu en venant ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Que j'allais t'écouter débiter tous tes regrets et que j'allais te tapoter dans le dos et te donner mon pardon ? Eh bien tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te justifies. C'est du passé tout ça. »

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, interdit. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça.

« Je savais que ce serait dur de te convaincre, mais je crois que ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. »

Il passa les mains sur son visage avec lassitude. Les stigmates de la fatigue s'y étaient soudainement accentués. Il paraissait épuisé et impuissant face à ma colère.

« Je croyais que… »

Il s'interrompit et fixa ses mains jointes.

« Que croyais-tu ? », le poussai-je. Ma colère s'atténua à mesure que je le voyais se défaire de sa confiance.

« Que si tu avais accepté que je vienne chez toi c'était pour que nous puissions discuter. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… »

« Eh bien, tu as eu tort. Je voulais juste que tu cesses de faire tout ce boucan pour ne pas donner l'occasion à mes voisins de me faire virer de l'immeuble. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Au départ, telle avait été mon intention.

« Pourtant, tu avais eu d'autres choix à ce moment-là. »

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Tu aurais très bien pu appeler un taxi ou même la police. »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, mais tu as raison, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. », mentis-je.

C'est vrai, j'y avais songé à un moment, mais j'avais changé d'avis pensant être assez solide pour lui faire face. Au bout du compte, maintenant qu'il était assis en face de moi, bien plus alerte que la veille, il était plus simple pour moi de me défiler. La bravoure que j'avais ressentie, alors qu'il dormait sur mon petit canapé, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais.

« Moi je crois plutôt que tu veux savoir la vérité. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, Bella –et peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer là-dessus– c'est pourquoi tu refuses de l'entendre. »

« Je te l'ai dit, ça ne m'apporterait rien. »

« Non, je ne le crois pas. Il y a une autre raison. »

Un silence tomba, nous permettant à tous deux de nous plonger dans nos réflexions.

Puis dans un moment de lucidité, la vérité m'apparut. Je savais pourquoi je voulais échapper à cette discussion. La vérité me faisait peur. Je ne me fichais pas de ce qu'il voulait me dire, j'avais juste peur. Peur de m'effondrer après ses aveux, de rechuter. Peur de ne pas avoir la force de me relever une nouvelle fois.

« Pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie, il faut savoir parfois faire face aux problèmes et les surmonter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es psy peut-être ? », ironisai-je.

« Non. Je le sais tout simplement parce que c'est ce dont j'ai eu besoin. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu en résoudre un bon nombre. »

« C'est curieux parce que, il y a un temps, tu étais ce genre de personne qui préférait fuir plutôt que d'affronter les problèmes. »

Il fronça les sourcils face à ma répartie alors qu'un petit sourire crispé se dessinait sur sa bouche.

« Un point pour toi. », concéda-t-il. « Et c'est ce qui me faire avoir tous ces regrets aujourd'hui. Si j'avais fait les démarches pour aller voir quelqu'un au moment où j'ai commencé à perdre la tête, nous n'en serions pas là, c'est sûr. »

Sa confession m'affectait plus qu'elle me réconfortait. S'il s'était soigné comme sa famille et moi-même l'avions souhaité, nous serions sûrement encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Nous serions sûrement heureux.

Je chassai vite de ma tête toutes ces éventualités qui auraient pu nous attendre. _Avec des si… on referait le monde_, n'est-ce pas ? Je repensai à ma psy qui m'avait répété bon nombre de fois qu'il était souhaitable que je me tourne vers l'avenir et non plus vers la passé.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Te faire confiance ? Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je te demande juste de me croire. »

Me voyant hésiter, il ajouta :

« Je te promets de partir juste après. »

Je plissai des yeux devant ce sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Je le ferai cette fois. », dit-il en voyant mon scepticisme.

Etais-je prête à l'entendre ? Quelle que soit la vérité, je savais qu'elle serait dure à encaisser. Est-ce que ça m'aiderait moi aussi ? Je serais naïve de penser qu'elle résoudrait tout mais peut-être qu'elle me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et de m'aider à entrevoir enfin le bout du tunnel.

« D'accord. », abdiquai-je, m'étonnant moi-même par la facilité qu'il eut à me faire changer d'avis. « Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Vraiment ? », fit-il, étonné par ma soudaine résignation.

« Tu devrais parler avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Oh. D'accord très bien. », dit-il ne croyant pas sa chance de pouvoir enfin s'expliquer.

« Je ne sais par où commencer… J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. », commença-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage avant d'empoigner ses cheveux. « Peut-être… peut-être par le début. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon accord et pour l'encourager aussi.

« Très bien alors, peut-être que je devrais commencer par... »

Il s'interrompit. Puis quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de se lancer.

« Par te dire ce que tu sais sans doute déjà. »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois. L'attente était un véritable supplice.

« Je suis atteint d'une maladie mentale. De schizophrénie paranoïde, pour être précis. »

Il me laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Les médecins pensent que, pour mon cas, un événement traumatique a déclenché cette maladie. C'était sûrement en moi depuis toujours, mais le décès de ma mère l'a probablement provoquée. En tout cas, les symptômes ont commencé à ce moment-là. »

Je connaissais certains symptômes de cette maladie. Les voix que les malades entendaient était l'un d'entre eux. Dans le cas d'Edward ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

« Et tu entends des… »

« Des voix, oui. », finit-il pour moi. « Je les entendais du moins. C'est fini maintenant. Je prends des antipsychotiques qui atténuent considérablement les symptômes et je vois quelqu'un aussi. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé, surtout au début. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me doutais bien qu'il était atteint d'une maladie. Mais j'ignorais laquelle. Maintenant je pouvais y mettre un nom et comprendre certains de ses comportements excessifs.

« A quel moment as-tu décidé de te soigner ? »

Les questions me venaient facilement. L'envie de comprendre surpassait tout le reste. Comprendre quel avait été l'élément déclencheur. Comprendre qui avait réussi à le convaincre alors que moi j'avais échoué.

« Quelques jours avant que tu ne quittes la maison, j'ai vu mon père. On a eu une conversation assez houleuse concernant mon attitude au bal de charité. J'en ai vraiment pris pour mon grade. Il m'a dit que mon comportement était intolérable, que je lui avais fait honte et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son fils. J'ai encaissé son sermon sans broncher. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait de l'envoyer promener avec sa morale à la con, même si je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Et puis il a attaqué là où ça fait mal. Il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a commencé à me parler de toi. Il m'a dit que je ne te méritais pas, que j'étais dangereux et que je finirai par m'en prendre à toi un jour, que je te faire du mal. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'est que c'était déjà fait. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que tout ce que je t'avais infligé n'était peut-être rien en comparaison de ce que j'étais capable de te faire. J'étais tellement imprévisible que tu aurais eu à gérer bien pire. C'est après cette prise de conscience que j'ai décidé de me séparer de toi, de m'effacer de ta vie. Ç'a été le choix le plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre. Une décision douloureuse mais qui me semblait juste au moment où je l'ai prise. »

Je déglutis péniblement tellement ma gorge était sèche. Tous ces événements me revinrent en mémoire. Certains plus pénibles que d'autres. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce n'était pas la violence qu'il avait eu à mon égard qui m'était difficile d'oublier et à pardonner. C'était la façon dont il m'avait sortie de sa vie comme si je n'étais rien. Rien de plus qu'un souvenir.

« Tout ce que je t'ai fait m'était dicté par ces voix. », dit-il en pointant un doigt sur sa tête. « Elles étaient quasi omniprésentes et agressives. Elles me disaient sans cesse ce que je devais faire. Et moi… et moi, je m'exécutais. Juste pour qu'elles se taisent et que je me sente mieux. Ça pouvait prendre des jours avant que j'arrive à réaliser la gravité de mes actes. J'avais beau me haïr, me maudire pour la peine que je causais, ça ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer. La culpabilité allait et venait à la guise de mes crises d'hallucination. »

Il frotta une main sur sa nuque et fronça les sourcils comme s'il souffrait en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferai. »

Son visage se crispa de douleur. Je le sentais sincère, mais il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombre pour que je puisse compatir totalement.

« J'en ai beaucoup voulu à mon père pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. Sans doute parce qu'il était plus facile pour moi de le rendre responsable de notre séparation, de lui rejeter la faute. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'il ne m'avait pas dit tout ça, que s'il ne m'avait pas fait réaliser que j'étais un danger pour toi, nous serions encore ensemble toi et moi. Mais avec le recul, je sais qu'il a agi dans ton intérêt et dans le mien aussi. Il a voulu me faire réagir. Et au bout du compte, il avait raison, je n'aurais pas pu te rendre heureuse dans l'état que j'étais. J'aurais même fini par te détruire. »

Il secoua la tête et un léger sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je dis ça maintenant mais lorsque tu es partie, je n'avais pas le même discours, crois-moi. J'ai… j'ai complètement sombré. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire sans toi. J'avais perdu ma seule raison de vivre, et je me sentais perdu. J'étais tellement désemparé, désespéré que j'ai même pensé à un moment à te supplier de revenir et te dire que je regrettais. »

Rien que de me rappeler ce moment mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« J'ai voulu le faire tant de fois. Mais à chaque fois je repensais à ce que je m'étais juré : ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je devais m'en tenir à cette promesse. Je devais cesser d'être égoïste. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait. Me faire du mal. », me dis-je.

J'étais persuadée que si nous étions restés ensemble, on aurait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve qu'était sa maladie. Je ne l'aurais jamais abandonné, j'aurais été forte pour deux.

« Alors pour oublier, j'ai bu jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Une fois que je me suis réveillé, la douleur s'est manifestée de façon bien plus forte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance puisque je venais de te perdre. Je savais que ça allait faire mal, mais je ne savais pas à quel point la douleur serait insupportable. Dans mon cœur comme dans ma tête. Mais finalement je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais et c'était sans doute bien peu en comparaison au mal que je t'avais infligé. »

Il semblait être projeté dans le passé. Son visage était fermé. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux, eux, brillaient de tristesse et de douleur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si mal. Et moi je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre une seule fois. J'avais l'impression que si je le faisais il oublierait un détail important dans son récit. Maintenant, qu'il débitait ses explications, comme un texte appris par cœur, je savais qu'il avait raison, la vérité me ferait du bien et m'aiderait nettement plus que plusieurs séances de thérapie.

« Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Les voix dans ma tête étaient incessantes. Elles me disaient que je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait, que la meilleure solution pour moi serait de crever, que je ne manquerais à personne vu l'être abject que j'étais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à ton absence. Plusieurs jours après que tu sois partie, j'ai complètement sombré. Je te cherchais partout. Des fois, j'avais l'impression que tu allais revenir, que tu n'étais partie que pour quelques heures. Je voulais juste que tu rentres pour que je puisse enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Si tu savais combien de fois j'en ai rêvé. Juste pouvoir te sentir contre moi, sentir ton parfum, la douceur de ta peau… »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis les posa sur moi.

« Te demander de partir a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Et te voir pleurer et me supplier a été un vrai supplice. »

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, une onde de choc m'envahit. Je réalisai à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui. Aussi dur que cela l'avait été pour moi. Il avait dû supporter la solitude lourde et pesante que j'avais connue et la souffrance accablante.

« On aurait pu surmonter ça ensemble. », déclarai-je.

« J'ai juste pensé que tu avais déjà assez supporté de douleur pour que je t'en inflige d'autres. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que mon père m'avait dit, que je finirai par te détruire si je ne changeais pas. Et à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore prêt à le faire. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour ma famille. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je préférais rester dans mon mal être que de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. »

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Puis ça me confortait un peu plus dans mon opinion. Même si je m'y attendais, je ne pus anticiper la douleur qui m'étreint après l'énoncé de ses mots.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais peur qu'on me dise que j'étais fou, qu'on ne pouvait pas me guérir, qu'il fallait qu'on m'enferme dans un asile. J'avais peur que des médecins me donnent des médicaments qui m'abrutiraient au point que je t'oublie, que j'oublie ma propre famille, mon propre nom. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Il lâcha un soupir plaintif et baissa la tête.

« Toi. »

« Moi ? Mais je pensais que… »

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que rien ni personne ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis. Mais un événement m'a fait voir les choses différemment, objectivement. »

« Lequel ? », demandai-je dans un souffle, me doutant de quoi il s'agissait.

Il fixa ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité. Puis, alors que je pensais qu'il allait éluder la question, il me révéla ce que je soupçonnais déjà :

« Lorsque Alice m'a appelé ce jour-là, elle… elle pleurait si fort que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. C'est Jasper qui a dû m'expliquer la situation et…hum… »

Sa tête était toujours baissée, j'avais du mal à voir son visage. A part le ton de sa voix, la seule preuve de sa détresse que je réussis à percevoir était la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

« Edward… », l'appelai-je pour qu'il cesse de parler de ce moment qui, semble-t-il, était aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi.

« Non, attends. », me coupa-t-il en levant la main. « Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ce jour-là, tu m'as fait réaliser que je devais cesser de faire souffrir les gens qui m'entourent et qui comptent pour moi. Je devais enfin agir. Et je te promets qu'à ce moment-là, je me fichais bien qu'on m'enferme ou qu'on m'enfile une camisole de force. Je l'aurais mérité de toute façon. J'aurais même mérité bien pire. »

Il chassa vite les larmes de son visage et osa enfin me regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore brillants et rougis.

Le voir si triste me donnait envie de tendre la main et de lui caresser la joue pour le réconforter. Au lieu de faire cela, je fermai les poings et les maintins contre mon ventre pour éviter toute tentation.

« Si seulement tu m'avais laissé prendre mes propres décisions, les choses auraient été bien différentes aujourd'hui. En pensant m'épargner, tu as fait tout le contraire. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« J'en ai bien conscience. », fit-il en hochant la tête. « Mais je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi à cette époque et je le regrette. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ne te méritais pas. Surtout après tout ce que je t'avais fait. Comment aurais-je eu la chance que tu m'aimes malgré mes erreurs ? Comment aurais-je pu penser que tu accepterais de vivre avec un homme qui avait perdu complètement la raison ? C'était inconcevable pour moi. Et même lorsque tu me disais m'aimer, je pensais juste que c'était de la pitié ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais pas rationnel. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ces voix ? »

Les mots sortaient facilement de ma bouche. Probablement parce que je m'étais tant de fois posée ces questions et que l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas les lui poser.

Quand je pense que j'avais eu peur de cette confrontation…

« J'avais honte. Honte de qui j'étais. »

Je soupirai de frustration.

« Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, Edward. Je pensais avoir un peu plus de valeur à tes yeux. »

« Mais tu en as ! », réagit-il vivement comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

« Tu as eu une drôle façon de le montrer. », eussé-je envie de dire.

A la place, je préférais ignorer sa remarque et dis :

« J'ai l'impression que tout ceci est un véritable gâchis. »

« Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas de m'être comporté ainsi. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et que j'aurais dû agir différemment. Mais mon but premier était de te protéger de qui j'étais. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Bella. Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi. Si je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir. C'était pour ton bien. Juste pour ton bien. Il faut que tu me croies. »

« C'était à moi de prendre cette décision, pas à toi. », ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter.

« Je sais. », déclara-t-il en me prenant doucement la main. « Je sais. »

Mon corps se raidit lorsqu'il me la prit avant que la chair de poule ne parsème ma peau.

Le calme dans la pièce allié à son toucher ne faisait qu'inciter les souvenirs. Et si je fermais les yeux, je me revoyais chez lui, tous deux allongés sur le canapé, une main dans la sienne tandis que l'autre était posée sur son torse.

Je secouai la tête et essayai de me reconcentrer sur lui, sur tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Beaucoup de choses à digérer en somme.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? », me repris-je sans toutefois ôter ma main de la sienne. Quelque part son touché était rassurant et apaisant. J'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression que si je l'ôtais, j'allais perdre pied.

« J'ai tant de fois voulu venir te voir et te dire tout ça, mais il me semblait que tu n'étais pas encore prête à m'écouter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », m'offusquai-je.

« Je… je suis resté quelque temps dans un établissement spécialisé le temps qu'on me considère apte à reprendre une vie sociale et mon travail. Et lorsque j'ai envisagé de venir te voir après cette période d'enfermement plus ou moins forcé, Alice m'a demandé de te laisser tranquille. »

« Alice t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Très peu. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait ça pour me punir. Elle me laissait avec mes incertitudes et j'enrageais de ne pas savoir comment tu allais. Plus tard, j'ai compris que si elle ne me disait rien, c'était parce qu'elle craignait que je cherche à te joindre alors que tu n'étais pas encore prête à me revoir et que tu étais encore fragile psychologiquement. J'ai respecté ce choix, même si cela m'a coûté de le faire. »

Alice m'avait infligé le même traitement. Les nouvelles concernant Edward avaient été rares. Alors je pouvais parfaitement comprendre sa frustration, même si j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il se préoccupait de moi autant que je me préoccupais de lui. C'était sans doute irrationnel, mais au lieu de trouver ça attentionné, je voyais plus dans sa déclaration, une manière de se délivrer de tout sentiment de culpabilité.

« Mais ce qui me rassurait c'était qu'elle soit restée proche de toi. Je savais que tu étais entre de bonnes mains. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais, même si notre relation s'est finie de la pire des façons, j'avais encore de l'espoir. Et cette petite certitude qui me restait malgré tout reposait entièrement sur elle. Elle était en quelque sorte le lien qui m'unissait encore à toi. »

Son pouce fit des cercles sur le dos de ma main tandis que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

J'avais beau essayer de comprendre, au bout du compte, j'étais complètement perdue.

De quel espoir parlait-il ?

« Le mec avec qui tu étais hier… », demanda-t-il m'arrachant de mes pensées confuses.

« Pardon ? »

« Le mec, hier. »

« Mike ? »

« Peu importe comment il s'appelle. », dit-il en serrant les dents. « Tu es… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Sa voix était chevrotante et il eut de la difficulté à masquer la crainte de ses yeux.

« Non. Nous sommes amis. En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous soyons amis. On est juste des collègues de travail. »

Pourquoi avais-je cette furieuse envie de me justifier ?

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Ses épaules se détendirent et un léger sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se voila une nouvelle fois.

« Je pense qu'il serait prêt à être bien plus que ça. Cette façon dont il te regardait, cette envie irrésistible de vouloir te toucher… Je connais tout ça. », fit-il sèchement. « Il a des sentiments pour toi, ça crève les yeux. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il se trompait. Mike voulait sans doute sortir avec moi, mais n'était certainement pas amoureux de moi.

« Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait de le voir te toucher. Pendant tout ce temps, où toi et moi avons été séparés, je me suis souvent demandé si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et ce que ça me ferait de l'apprendre. Et rien que de t'imaginer avec un autre homme, c'était terriblement… douloureux. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Alice ne voulait rien me dire donc j'imaginais le pire. Alors quand je vous ai vu si proches, j'étais en colère comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Les médicaments m'aident à modérer mon tempérament, mais pas ma jalousie, hélas. Par contre, ce qui est rassurant, si on peut dire ça comme ça, c'est qu'il y a quelques mois encore de cela, je l'aurais tabassé pour bien moins qu'une main posée sur toi. Maintenant, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, je sais que je n'ai plus le droit d'agir de cette façon. »

Il avait préféré aller boire. Ce qui était une meilleure option si on devait comparer.

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur main comme pour marquer la véracité de ses propos.

« Tu sais, ça peut sans doute te paraître incroyable, mais je suis un autre homme maintenant. J'ai véritablement changé. Les médicaments m'aident bien sûr, mais les séances avec mon psychothérapeute probablement plus. J'ai fait un gros travail sur moi-même grâce à ses conseils. Et en me confiant à lui, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses. Le pire lorsqu'on redevient maître de soi, c'est qu'on réalise le mal que l'on a fait à ses proches. C'est difficile de se dire qu'on est responsable de tant de peine. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Je secouai juste la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais trop bouleversée pour que je parvienne à sortir un seul mot de ma bouche.

« Il y a quelques semaines, Emmett m'a dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son frère et que je lui avais manqué. J'ai réalisé qu'il avait bien plus souffert que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je le croyais indifférent à ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me suis trompé. Et en plus de m'avoir pardonné, il m'a beaucoup aidé. Tout comme ma sœur et mon père. C'est aussi grâce à eux que je vais mieux. »

« J'en suis heureuse, Edward. Vraiment. », fis-je avec sincérité.

Je ne pouvais que me réjouir pour lui. C'était toujours ce que je lui avais souhaité. Quoiqu'il puisse penser, il méritait d'être heureux.

« Et toi… comment vas-tu ? »

C'était incroyable comment il était difficile de répondre à une question aussi simple.

« Moi ? Euh… Eh bien, on peut dire que je vais bien. Moi aussi je vois un spécialiste. Ça me fait aussi beaucoup de bien. Et puis Alice et Rosalie m'ont beaucoup soutenue. Il y a des jours plus difficiles que d'autres, mais je m'en sors. »

Il hocha la tête et me souris avant de porter ma main à sa bouche. Un frisson délicieux me parcourut des pieds à la tête alors que mon cœur martelait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Mon corps que j'avais cru endormi à tout jamais s'animait juste grâce à un baiser de sa part. Si j'avais voulu l'oublier, le rayer de ma vie, mon corps, lui, ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

« Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de fort, Bella. Et avec le temps, j'ai l'impression que tu l'es devenue bien plus. Je suis content qu'Alice et Rosalie aient pu te soutenir durant ces moments difficiles. Je leur en serai toujours reconnaissant. »

Son charme opérait sur moi. Il suffisait qu'il me tienne la main et qu'il me regarde avec chaleur pour que je commence à baisser les armes. Je regardai vers la fenêtre et observai un oiseau posé sur la branche d'un arbre. Me concentrer sur autre chose que lui n'était pas une tâche aisée. Je ne pensais qu'à la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne et à son sourire à vous faire pâmer.

Je déglutis péniblement et continuai à regarder le petit oiseau qui sautillait sur sa branche, me demandant de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Je n'étais pas une experte en la matière, mais je tentai tout de même de l'identifier. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que je me rende compte que je n'en savais fichtrement rien et que j'aurais beau chercher, je ne trouverai pas. A défaut de l'identifier, ce petit oiseau arrivait à me distraire et à me faire penser à autre chose qu'aux caresses d'Edward sur ma main et à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je préférais y repenser plus tard. Je me félicitai intérieurement de mon comportement. Pas de cris, pas de larmes, ça allait au-delà de mes espérances.

« Bella ? », m'appela Edward.

« Mmm ? », fis-je sans pour autant le regarder.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manqué ? »

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction, l'oiseau bel et bien oublié à présent.

« Quoi ? », demandai-je, abasourdie.

Avais-je bien compris ?

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Terriblement manqué même. J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi ? »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? A quoi jouait-il bon sang avec ses caresses et ses jolies paroles ?

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'attends-tu de moi, Edward ? »

Il soupira fortement et baissa la tête, le regard rivé sur nos mains jointes. Son pouce continuait à dessiner des cercles sur le dos de la mienne tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Puis soudain, il me regarda intensément et avec détermination déclara :

« Je veux que tu me reviennes. Je veux que tu nous donnes une seconde chance. »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air, persistants.

« Pardon ? »

Je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir un rire nerveux. Mais sa déclaration était tellement absurde et incompréhensible. Déjà que je devais gérer toutes ces informations, voilà que maintenant je devais faire face à ses états d'âme !

« J'ai été fou de croire que je pouvais vivre sans toi. Chaque jour loin de toi a été une souffrance. Ces six derniers mois ont été les plus longs de ma vie. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant envers ma famille. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu. Honnêtement, elle a eu beaucoup de mérite de m'avoir supporté dans l'état que j'étais. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi. Tu me manques. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'en suis incapable. »

Je portai une main à ma bouche pour camoufler mon hilarité. Puis bien vite les larmes se mélangèrent aux rires. Je crois que j'avais entendu assez d'absurdités pour aujourd'hui.

Petit à petit, une espèce d'émotion incontrôlable, de rage enfla dans ma poitrine. Elle essayait de sortir, de se manifester. Je n'avais plus la volonté de la retenir. Il fallait que ça sorte.

« TU-M'AS-FAIT-DU-MAL ! », m'emportai-je. « Bien pire que ça même, tu m'as BRISEE, DETRUITE ! Ce n'est pas quelques excuses et explications qui vont changer ça ! Je vivrai, chaque jour que Dieu fasse, avec cette blessure, cette rancœur en moi, Edward ! Alors oui, je tente de me reconstruire. Et oui, je progresse un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais : la colère que je ressens contre toi. »

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferai, Bella. », souffla-t-il dans une plainte.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ça. »

Je retirai ma main de la sienne et m'essuyai les yeux.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote pour croire que les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche m'aideraient à avancer et clore définitivement ce chapitre de ma vie ? J'étais persuadée que, au contraire, mon état émotionnel serait bien pire une fois qu'il serait parti, que tous mes efforts pour me rétablir ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Juste à cause d'une phrase de trop.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de me débiter ses explications ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de dire ça ?

La colère qui était sortie de moi ainsi que toutes les émotions que j'avais éprouvées depuis qu'il était chez moi m'avaient laissé épuisée. J'étais fatiguée. Je voulais qu'il parte. Oui, qu'il parte et que je ne le revoie plus jamais.

« Maintenant que tu m'as tout dit, tu peux partir. », dis-je sèchement.

« Non. », fit-il avec opiniâtreté. « Il y a encore une chose importante que tu dois savoir et je ne partirai pas avant de te l'avoir dite. »

Je le fixai, interdite. C'est alors qu'il se déplaça vers moi et qu'il prit mon visage délicatement entre ses mains. Ses yeux brûlaient les miens et, avec une sincérité désarmante, me souffla ces trois petits mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour :

« Je t'aime. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'imprégnai de ses mots, appréciant leur sonorité particulière. J'avais attendu tellement de temps pour qu'il me les dise et maintenant qu'il les avait prononcés j'avais du mal à réagir et à les apprécier.

Très vite, une douleur lancinante me laboura la poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible me serrait le cœur.

« Je t'aime. », répéta-t-il.

Je restai sans voix de longues secondes, en oubliant même de respirer Je me contentais de le regarder, tentant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Et tandis que j'analysais ses dires, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Comme si quelque chose de bizarre s'était logée dans mon ventre. J'avais du mal à savoir si c'était agréable ou non. Puis petit à petit, mes vieilles incertitudes refirent surfaces. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi me mentir ? Ne pensait-il pas que j'avais assez souffert comme ça ?

Il me regarda avec inquiétude et attendit avec appréhension ma réaction.

Un son étranglé m'échappa et fit voler le silence pesant, qui s'était installé, en éclats.

« Tu mens ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? », réfutai-je en bondissant du canapé.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a six mois, lorsque je t'ai dit t'aimer, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas réciproque, que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une distraction à laquelle tu t'étais lassé. »

« C'était des… », commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interromps.

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? »

« Bella… »

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

« Bella ! », fit-il plus fort.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Vraiment aucun. », continuai-je, confuse.

« Bella ! », cria-t-il cette fois.

Je cessai de m'agiter et le fixai.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. », fit-il d'une voix plus douce afin de m'apaiser. « Reviens t'assoir et je te promets de tout te dire. »

Me voyant hésiter, il ajouta :

« S'il te plaît. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'encerclai mon corps de mes bras et d'un pas hésitant, je revins m'assoir sur le canapé. Mais cette fois, la distance entre nous était bien plus grande, un peu comme l'incompréhension dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiments pour toi, Bella ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là était faux. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'ai dû mentir pour t'éloigner de moi. J'ignore encore comment je suis parvenu à être si convaincant. Chaque mot que j'ai prononcé était un pur mensonge. La seule chose de vraie était lorsque je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas bon pour toi, que j'étais dangereux. Mais les choses ont changé. Je ne suis plus cette personne. »

Je le sentis se déplacer vers moi et la chaleur de son corps m'atteindre.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée. A la seconde où je t'ai vue, je t'ai aimée. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler et contenir un sanglot qui tentait de s'échapper de ma gorge.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Finalement, les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues et une plainte sortie de ma bouche, me libérant de tous ces mois où j'étais restée dans cette incertitude. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Le peu de retenu qui me restait s'envola. Mon corps se délestait de cette douleur qui n'était pas partie, qui était en moi pendant tout ce temps, qui sommeillait pour mieux se réveiller le moment venu.

« Je t'aime. », répéta-t-il encore et encore contre ma chevelure. Et bientôt, il me tint contre lui alors que je pleurais comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. Je lâchai totalement prise et me libérai de tous ces doutes. Je réalisai enfin le sens de ses mots et de ce que cela représentait. Il m'aimait… Il m'avait toujours aimée.

« Non, non, non… », sanglotai-je contre son torse. « Arête de dire ça ! »

« Je t'aime. », continua-t-il de dire jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée.

« J'ai essayé tellement fort de t'oublier. Et toi, tu… tu reviens et tu… »

Je restais un long moment silencieuse, incapable de poursuivre, la poitrine labourée par la douleur, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, la tête lourde des paroles, des aveux d'Edward.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'allais bien. Je me reconstruis, j'ai des projets et je veux me donner les moyens de réussir. Même si chaque jour est un combat difficile, je veux aller de l'avant et ne plus vivre dans le passé. Et ça… ça, je ne peux le faire avec toi dans ma vie. »

« Il n'y a plus de place pour moi dans ta vie ? Vraiment ? Tu m'as définitivement rayé d'elle ? », s'enquit-il tel un murmure.

« C'est fini, Edward. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai attendu que tu m'avoues tes sentiments. Mais c'est trop tard. », fis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. », m'implora-t-il.

« Je m'étais faite à l'idée que je ne te reverrais plus, que notre histoire était définitivement finie. Maintenant, je veux vivre pour moi.»

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément alors que ses bras autour de moi se resserraient un peu plus. Quant à moi, je fermai les yeux et savourai son étreinte. Sans doute pour la dernière fois.

« J'imagine à quel point ç'a été difficile pour toi, que tu as dû surmonter tant de choses toute seule et je m'en veux pour ça. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me maudis pas pour t'avoir menti sur mes véritables sentiments et je peux comprendre que tu aies peur. Malgré tout, je suis convaincu d'une chose, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que nous pouvons être bien ensemble, en dépit de notre passé. Bien que nous ayons changé, évolué, je reste persuadé que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. »

« Le doute sera permanent. Comment puis-je vivre avec ça ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu décideras de me quitter à nouveau. »

Mes craintes seraient toujours là. Je n'arriverais jamais plus à lui faire confiance, et à juste titre.

« Ça n'arrivera plus. Je t'ai dit les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire. J'ai cru que, en faisant ceci, je t'épargnerais, que je t'éloignerais du danger que je représentais. »

Je reniflai et secouai la tête de dépit.

« Serions-nous ce que nous sommes devenus si nous étions restés ensemble ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense que nous aurions souffert bien plus, Bella. Toute cette histoire aussi difficile eut-elle été nous a permis de progresser, de faire un pas en avant considérable. »

Je me redressai vivement et le jaugeai longuement. Il me prit une nouvelle fois la main. Il avait sans doute besoin de me toucher autant que j'avais besoin de vider mon sac.

« Tu sais, tu avais réussi à me faire espérer à une vie meilleure malgré la façon dont notre histoire a commencé. Mais tu m'as aussi montré comment elle pouvait être dure le jour où tu as décidé de me quitter. Au début, je me suis demandée ce que j'avais pu faire de mal. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais la raison de cette séparation, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Tu avais réussi à m'en convaincre, en tout cas. »

Je fixai le sol. Son regard me consumait autant que le contact de sa main, mais j'étais trop effrayée pour le soutenir. J'avais peur de me perdre dans ses yeux, d'oublier ce que j'étais censée dire.

« Je t'avais tout donné. Je t'avais même pardonné. Tu ne peux pas revenir la bouche en cœur avec tes croissants, tes explications et ta morale pour que j'oublie tout et te pardonne. »

Edward resta silencieux, et je compris qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour me contredire.

« J'ai passé toute ma vie à être rejetée, trahie, abandonnée. Et je pense que si je me suis attachée aussi vite à toi, c'est parce que tu avais réussi à me faire sentir importante. Je me fichais bien que tu sois malade parce que je me disais qu'on trouverait un moyen. Et parce que je t'aimais, je crois que j'aurais pu en supporter davantage. J'avais cru trouver en toi, cet homme qui allait enfin me donner l'amour que j'attendais. Au lieu de ça, j'ai dû essuyer une énième désillusion qui a bien failli me coûter la vie. Tu m'as fait me sentir insignifiante, Edward et tu m'as blessée comme jamais je ne l'avais été. »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je sentais les mots sortant de ma bouche me libérer.

« Tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, Bella. Ne doute jamais de ça. », dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot. « Et s'il faut que je te demande pardon chaque jour pour que tu me reviennes, alors je le ferai. »

« J'ai envie de te croire, mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que si j'avais autant d'importance à tes yeux, comme tu le dis, tu m'aurais fait confiance. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi en partie pour cette raison, et contre moi aussi de ne pas réussir à te haïr malgré tout. »

Il me regarda dans l'expectative, se demandant où je voulais en venir.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance, Edward. C'est fini tout ça. Ma vie me convient maintenant, même si tu auras à jamais une place dans mon cœur. »

« Bella. Non. », me supplia-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. « S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens et la douleur que j'y vis aurait pu en bouleverser plus d'un. Mon cœur était-il devenu de pierre pour que je ne craque pas face à ses suppliques ? Non, j'étais juste décidée. Ça faisait des semaines que je l'étais.

Nous restâmes longuement ainsi. Et plus le temps passait et plus la lueur dans ses prunelles changeait. La ténacité pouvait s'y lire. Peut-être espérait-il qu'en me regardant de cette façon, je changerais d'avis et lui donnerais une seconde chance. Mais le choix que j'avais pris me semblait être le meilleur en dépit de mon amour pour lui. Je le croyais lorsqu'il disait s'en vouloir et avoir changé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien ne pourrait jamais gommer la souffrance et le rejet que j'avais éprouvés. Et la peur qu'il m'abandonne une nouvelle fois était une raison suffisante, à elle seule, de ne pas céder.

Je fermai les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir son visage si expressif. Il fallait que je trouve la volonté de lui demander de partir. Plus il s'attarderait plus ça serait difficile.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai que mon corps et le sien tendaient l'un vers l'autre, tels des aimants.

Son visage était si proche que je ne pus ni respirer, ni parler, ni même penser.

Il se rapprocha encore du mien et au lieu de l'arrêter, je restai figée, haletante. Lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, il posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. La chaleur qui irradia de sa peau m'envahit. Instinctivement, je fermai les paupières pour éviter de penser à sa proximité ou à ce que je ressentirais s'il m'embrassait. La distance entre nous deux s'amenuisât, quelques millimètres nous séparaient à présent. Son souffle chaud caressa mes lèvres. Très vite, je sentis sa bouche effleurer la mienne. Je lâchai un soupir haletant et mon corps se mit à trembler tandis que mes yeux s'humidifiaient une nouvelle fois. C'était trop. Trop fort, trop bouleversant après tant de mois à m'acharner à l'oublier, à me persuader qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi. Un sanglot arriva à franchir mes lèvres malgré ma volonté de ne rien laisser transparaître de ma fragilité, du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. L'intensité était indéniablement toujours là entre nous.

Ses lèvres se firent de plus en plus insistantes sur les miennes. Notre baiser avait un goût de désespoir, de tristesse et d'envie. Je savais que je devais le repousser, lutter, cesser tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne perde totalement pied. Mais la tentation de m'abandonner dans ce baiser était bien trop forte. Je m'égarais dans les souvenirs et la nostalgie de nos moments passés me revinrent en mémoire avec force. La délicatesse de son toucher, la douceur de ses baisers m'avaient tellement manquée. _Il_ m'avait tellement manqué.

« Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. », souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. « Jamais. »

Comment ne pas le croire lorsqu'il me disait des choses pareilles ? Il aurait été facile d'oublier tout et d'abdiquer.

« S'il te plaît Bella… J'ai tellement besoin de toi. », dit-il telle une plainte.

Ses lèvres se moulèrent aux miennes, ses deux mains encadraient mon visage à présent. Dans un état second, je plaquai mon corps contre le sien, ayant la forte envie de le sentir contre moi, comme une preuve tangible qu'il était bel et bien là, et empoignai ses cheveux. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivai plus à maîtriser quoi que ce soit, j'étais perdue. Je ne me posai plus de questions et laissai mon instinct me guider.

Il gémit lorsque je tirai sur ses cheveux.

« Bella… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai espéré de pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher comme ça à nouveau. »

Etait-ce dû à ses paroles ou à la façon dont notre baiser tournait, mais ma conscience choisit ce moment-là pour se manifester. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux et se placèrent contre son torse solide. Je tentai de le repousser, mais Edward n'interpréta pas mon geste de la bonne façon. Il me maintint plus fermement contre lui. Je tournai le visage et essayai de reprendre mon souffle avant d'haleter son prénom. La panique prit le pas sur le désir.

« Ne me repousse pas. », gémit-il contre mon cou. « J'ai tellement attendu. »

« Edward, il faut… »

Il continua à embrasser mon cou, mon visage avec ardeur, désespéré que je puisse le rejeter. Ses mains voyagèrent de mon cou à mon visage pour finir par s'emmêler dans mes cheveux.

« Edward, stop ! », criai-je.

Tout d'un coup, son corps se raidit et ses mouvements cessèrent. Plus les secondes passaient et plus j'étais persuadée qu'il se rendait compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ce que lui avait engendré et ce que moi j'avais cautionné. Ce qui avait commencé par un baiser plein de tendresse avait fini par ce besoin primal de nous perdre dans l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Je serais hypocrite de dire que tout était de sa faute alors que j'avais aimé chaque seconde de notre échange.

Il resta de longues secondes le front posé sur mon épaule avant de se détacher de moi. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rencontrer son regard plein de regrets. Je portai une main à ma bouche et, du bout des doigts, la frôlai. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était tendre et gonflée.

« Bella… je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il, son souffle haletant balayant mon visage. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire s'il l'était au ton de sa voix. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses prunelles brillaient encore de désir. Mais au-delà de l'envie qui persistait en eux, j'y vis quelque chose de bien plus fort : des sentiments similaires aux miens et de la confusion aussi.

« Je veux te prouver que j'ai changé et que je suis celui qu'il te faut. Je ne suis plus cet homme instable et dangereux. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Me faire à nouveau confiance après ce que je t'ai fait sera difficile, mais je souhaite si fort que tu crois en moi. Je veux réparer les choses, je veux prendre soin de toi comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le début. »

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… », fis-je en secouant la tête. « Je pensais notre histoire terminée. »

« Est-ce vraiment trop tard ? N'as-tu donc plus de sentiments pour moi ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne perdrai jamais espoir. »

Comme il le faisait souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Un frisson agréable traversa une nouvelle fois mon corps de part en part.

« N'oublie pas que tu es tout pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je veux. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Quoi que tu décides, tu seras la seule que j'aimerai. »

Ses paroles me dépassèrent complètement. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'elles m'étaient destinées.

« J'ai peur. », avouai-je.

« Moi aussi. », concéda-t-il en me caressant la joue. « Mais on y arrivera. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je… Je veux juste être heureuse. Et j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse à nouveau entrer dans ma vie, tu me feras encore souffrir. »

« Je peux te rendre heureuse, Bella. Fini la souffrance, fini les non-dits. Il n'y a que du bonheur qui nous attend. »

« C'est trop tard ! », fis-je, obstinée. « J'aurais toujours en tête ces moments difficiles, je serai toujours dans la crainte permanente que tu me quittes une nouvelle fois. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Je secouai la tête dans le déni.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Ce lien fort qui nous rattachait l'un à l'autre est toujours là. Je sais que tu le sens aussi. », dit-il en penchant son visage vers le mien. « Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de t'avoir définitivement perdue. »

Mon cœur se serra et mon estomac se mit à frémir. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'il arrive à me faire changer d'avis, car plus le temps passait, plus ma résolution s'effritait.

« Tu devrais partir Edward. »

Les mots sortirent avec peine. Mon esprit s'embrouilla, envahi par une brume épaisse.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit s'il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous. »

De sa main, il effleura mon visage. Tout s'embrasa à son contact. Mon corps entier se consuma. J'avais l'impression que plus il me touchait, plus mon corps se rappelait et s'animait comme avant.

« Ne me donne pas ta réponse maintenant. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir. Je préfère vivre avec l'espoir que rien du tout. »

Les paroles d'Edward résonnèrent encore en moi alors que la sensation de son baiser s'attardait sur mes lèvres. Ces mots me faisaient me sentir pleine de confiance et paniquée à la fois. J'éprouvai le besoin de me jeter sur lui et de me perdre dans la chaleur de son corps sans arrière-pensée. Je savais qu'être dans ses bras pouvait être d'un incroyable réconfort. Mais le besoin de lui dire de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir était aussi écrasante.

C'était véritablement le chaos dans ma tête.

Pourquoi n'avais-je plus la force de lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour nous ? Peut-être parce que, moi-même, je n'en étais plus si sûre.

« Tu as les cartes en main, Bella. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Appelle-moi quelle que soit ta décision. »

Avec ça, il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon front plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Je fermai les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de le regarder. Un courant d'air frais m'indiqua qu'il s'était écarté. Puis le clic distinct de la porte d'entrée raisonna dans l'appartement. Il était parti, me laissant bien plus perturbée que je ne l'avais jamais été.

* * *

**La schizophrénie **

Le plus souvent les premiers troubles apparaissent chez l'adolescent ou au début de l'âge adulte. Dans la majorité des cas, la maladie débute entre 15 et 35 ans.

En voici les principaux symptômes :

Une humeur dépressive.

Un caractère qui change et qui inquiète l'entourage.

Des épisodes d'agressivité inexplicables.

Une bizarrerie des comportements comme des goûts excessifs ou exclusifs pour certaines activités.

Des débuts pseudo-névrotiques avec des phobies, des obsessions…

Des hallucinations acoustico-verbales ou un délire.

Des délires paranoïdes.

Des diminutions du débit verbal, des mutismes ou des semi-mutismes.

Une sexualité excessive ou particulière est également possible.

Un comportement asocial avec violences, intolérances aux frustrations et aux interdits.

La schizophrénie paranoïde (où les hallucinations prédominent) : C'est la forme la plus fréquente de schizophrénie. Le délire domine le tableau clinique et répond le plus souvent aux traitements antipsychotiques.

_Bien sûr, les schizophrènes ne sont pas plus dangereux que les autres en matière d'homicide ou de grands délits. Disons que j'ai forcé le trait pour notre Edward. _

**Les Antipsychotiques**

Ils ne guérissent pas la maladie, ils contribuent à la soigner, et en atténuant quelques symptômes. Ils présentent des effets secondaires dont certains sont corrigés par des traitements dits « correcteurs ». Ils sont associés à d'autres psychotropes (anxiolytiques, hypnotiques, antidépresseurs). Les traitements médicamenteux ne sont qu'un aspect généralement indispensable mais jamais suffisant dans des soins complexes. Le traitement est un processus long et difficile.

* * *

_Alors, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue avant que cette histoire ne soit terminée. J'ai d'ors et déjà commencé à écrire la suite. Ce qui veut dire que l'attente sera nettement moins longue (en même temps, difficile de faire pire). Lol_

_Sinon, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Un petit commentaire de votre part me ferait grandement plaisir._

_Dernière chose. Sachez que vous pouvez connaître l'avancement de mes écrits via mon compte Facebook : Sandrine fanfiction. J'y poste des teasers et je peux répondre à certaines de vos questions, si vous en avez._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Sandrine_


	22. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir tout le monde (s'il reste encore quelqu'un lol) !_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous avez bien sous vos yeux le dernier chapitre de cette fiction._

_J'en aurais mis du temps à le pondre. En plus d'une vie professionnelle et familiale chargée, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu une sacrée baisse de motivation. Pour tout vous dire, je l'avais fini il y a quelques mois, mais en le relisant, je ne le trouvais pas tip top. Alors je l'ai retravaillé en essayant de le rendre plus agréable à lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Maintenant place aux remerciements. Un grand merci à Claire (aka la tornade lol) qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre. Merci également à Nadège (ma rebelle) pour son avis précieux. Et pour finir, merci à vous. Merci pour tous les messages que vous m'avez laissés. Vous avez toujours été respectueux et surtout très patients avec moi. Et si je peux vous poster ce chapitre ce soir, c'est principalement grâce à vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme malgré l'année d'attente._

_Allez, trêve de blablas, place à la lecture._

_**Edit** : _ajout d'un petit résumé à la demande de certaines lectrices. Par contre, je n'ai pas résumé l'histoire depuis son commencement :

Malgré l'attachement réel qu'Edward a pour Bella, il décide du jour au lendemain de la quitter. Bella folle de chagrin tente de mettre fin à ses jours. Alice lui sauve la vie in extrémis. 6 mois se passent, Bella tente de reprendre sa vie en main grâce à une aide médicale et à ses amies : Alice et Rosalie (sœur et belle-sœur d'Edward). Un beau jour, alors que Bella s'y attend le moins, Edward vient lui rendre visite et lui déclare son amour et lui explique pourquoi il l'a quitté (Edward est schizophrène et n'était pas traité au moment où il a rompu). Il lui dit qu'il a eu peur de lui faire du mal sous l'emprise de la maladie et a pensé qu'il ne méritait pas son amour après tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Il lui explique aussi qu'il suit un traitement et se rend régulièrement chez son psychothérapeute. Il lui avoue qu'il a changé et s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Il veut que Bella lui revienne. Bella refuse dans un premier temps. Jusqu'au moment où Edward lui donne du temps pour réfléchir. Bella s'étant faite une raison depuis longtemps, se sent complètement perdue et ne sait que faire. Quelle décision va-t-elle prendre ?

Je ne suis pas douée pour faire des résumés, désolée s'il paraît confus.

**Chapitre 21**

**« Le pardon est plus qu'un sentiment, c'est une force qui déclenche d'admirables effets. »**

**Marcelle Auclair**

Je restai de longues secondes hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par tous ses aveux et bien plus encore par sa démonstration d'affection et le témoignage de son amour pour moi. Une partie de moi savait que c'était possible. Et même si plus d'une fois, j'avais songé à cette possibilité, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Plus aucune supposition n'était possible. J'avais enfin obtenu les réponses à mes questions les plus profondes.

Cependant, au lieu de ressentir un certain apaisement, l'amertume persistait en moi. Elle était grande et incroyablement pesante. Elle ne me quittait pas, comme si elle était enracinée en moi. J'étais bien consciente que beaucoup d'efforts de ma part seraient nécessaires pour m'en défaire. Il fallait juste que je trouve les moyens d'y parvenir.

Je peinai déjà à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir à la case départ, bien plus détruite qu'avant.

Je m'empoignai les cheveux et fixai la porte d'un air rêveur. De nouvelles questions venaient remplacer les anciennes, ne laissant aucun répit à mon esprit :

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Comment, alors qu'il disait m'aimer depuis le début, avait-il pu me blesser autant ? Je savais que la maladie avait dicté sa conduite, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu agir avant. Avant qu'elle n'ait bouleversé nos vies de manière si fulgurante, si douloureuse. Avant que tout ceci n'aille aussi loin.

Il était clair que nous voyons les choses de manière différente lui et moi. Car si lui pensait que cette séparation nous avait été bénéfique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'elle avait engendré bien plus de tourments que de profits.

Il me laissait du temps pour réfléchir. Était-ce bien utile ? Est-ce que le temps serait suffisant pour me faire changer d'avis ? Je voulais avancer, oublier le passé. Et pour ma part, Edward faisait partie de lui. Un passé douloureux et difficile.

Je soupirai et sortis peu à peu de ma torpeur avant de regarder tout autour de moi. Il avait été là quelques instants plus tôt. Partout. Sur le canapé où j'étais encore assise, dans la cuisine, au milieu du salon… Je pouvais encore sentir son parfum qui persistait dans l'air. J'inspirai et profitai encore de cette odeur familière. Des images inondèrent mon cerveau. Ma peau s'électrisa pour un bref instant, alors que je revivais les moments où il m'avait touchée, effleurée, caressée. Ses gestes semblaient différents de ceux qu'il me donnait auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de retenue, que la douceur avait remplacé la possessivité qu'il me témoignait à travers eux. Son toucher tentait à me prouver qu'il me respectait, qu'il m'adorait, mais ses baisers, eux, étaient toujours de même intensité. Ma main vint frôler mes lèvres. Sa bouche avait comme laissé une empreinte sur la mienne. J'avais aimé comment ses lèvres s'étaient moulées parfaitement aux miennes. Comment cela semblait si naturel. J'avais bien failli me laisser totalement aller, m'abandonner dans ce tourbillon incroyable. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais trouvé la force de l'arrêter. Car si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, ça m'avait manqué. Cette sensation, cette fougue, je ne pensais pas un jour la ressentir à nouveau.

Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine à son évocation. L'attrait physique était fort et les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui l'étaient tout autant. Le temps n'arrivait pas à amoindrir cela. Je pouvais essayer de me convaincre du contraire, de l'occulter de mon esprit, je savais que je me fourvoyais.

Tout au fond de moi, j'avais espéré qu'un autre homme puisse le remplacer, me le faire oublier. Avec le temps, j'avais émis le souhait qu'il ne resterait de lui qu'un souvenir doux-amer. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, mes convictions et mes espoirs avaient vite été balayés. Il serait le seul. A tout jamais… Je ne pouvais plus nier cette évidence.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lui accorder cette chance qu'il désirait tant ? Je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps la réponse. Elle était assez évidente.

_J'avais peur. _

Peur d'un nouvel échec dont je ne me remettrais pas. Peur de lui. De cet homme que je connaissais peu finalement.

Quelque part, j'avais envie de lui faire mal. Qu'il comprenne la douleur, ma douleur. Qu'il la ressente.

J'avais un besoin impérieux de rester en contrôle de la situation et qu'il comprenne que ses excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Je m'allongeai sur le sofa et posai un bras sur mes yeux. J'avais beau les cacher, le visage déterminé d'Edward flottait encore derrière mes paupières. Il me tourmentait. Même quand il n'était pas là. Il serait hypocrite de dire que ça n'arrivait jamais. Mais le fait de l'avoir revu, ici, à la maison, m'avait rappelé des petits détails que j'avais oubliés. Comme la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arcade sourcilière, le petit grain de beauté qu'il avait sur la nuque… Telle une image floue qui serait redevenue nette. Des détails… Juste des détails… Mais alors une seule certitude restait même plusieurs années après, je me souviendrai toujours de son visage, de son regard, de la couleur singulière de ses cheveux… Il serait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à me rappeler ses paroles. A revivre la douleur, l'espoir qu'il m'avait donné. Après des heures, je ne pouvais pas dire si j'étais plus fixée sur ce que je devais faire ou non. J'étais perdue. Mes désirs partaient dans tous les sens. Un argument propice pour lui était balayé par un autre défavorable. Et vice versa.

Je me frottai les yeux avec les paumes de mes mains. Mon cœur et mon corps étaient engourdis par la fatigue et les incertitudes. C'était un peu comme si je me noyais dans un brouillard épais et que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le chemin pour m'en sortir. J'avais besoin de faire un choix qui serait déterminant pour nous deux. Je savais que mes options étaient peu nombreuses. Et pour y voir plus clair je devais me confier, parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait Edward. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point j'étais déterminée. Il y a peu de temps encore, j'aurais eu du mal à solliciter quelqu'un d'autre que ma psychothérapeute pour m'aider à prendre une décision.

Je me levai vers la petite commode où se trouvait mon sac à main et pris mon téléphone portable.

Je sélectionnai « Alice » dans mon répertoire et attendis le cœur battant qu'elle décroche. Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix mélodieuse me parvint. Mais il s'agissait seulement de la boite vocale m'invitant à lui laisser un message. J'hésitai à le faire. Puis sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes :

« Alice… C'est moi, Bella. Euh… Eh bien, apparemment tu es occupée. J'espère que tout va comme tu veux… que ton projet avance comme tu le souhaites… »

Je me tus et lâchai un souffle sonore qui résonna dans le combiné. Puis je me repris et dis ce qui me semblait être le plus juste :

« J'aimerais tellement te voir, que tu sois là avec moi. J'aimerais te dire tant de choses… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment, si tu savais. Je m'ennuie de toi, de Rosalie... »

J'avalai difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans le fond de ma gorge.

« Edward est venu me voir hier soir… Je… je suis perdue… complètement. Rappelle-moi quand tu peux. Tu me manques. »

Je mis fin à la communication et m'écroulai une nouvelle fois sur le petit canapé usé. Je laissai un message de même nature à Rosalie.

Mes yeux me brûlaient. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me refusais de céder à ce besoin. Les larmes étaient pour moi synonyme de faiblesse. J'avais toujours eu du mal à maîtriser mes émotions, même si avec le temps j'avais réussi à les dompter. L'impression de régresser n'en était pas une, finalement. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais être forte comme je l'avais été ces derniers mois, même si je me sentais plus seule que jamais, à présent. Je ne voulais plus pleurer. J'avais déjà versé trop de larmes pour lui.

L'heure d'aller travailler arriva trop vite et ce fut en traînant des pieds que je me dirigeai vers le « The diner ». De loin, il me paraissait encore plus glauque que de près. La peinture délavée de la façade et le néon qu'il manquait à l'enseigne ne rendaient pas les lieux accueillants.

Je soupirai et me trainai tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'entrée où un Mike tout sourire m'attendait.

« Bonjour belle demoiselle ! », me salua-t-il en me tenant la porte.

« Salut Mike. »

J'esquissai un sourire mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

« Tu as mal dormi ? », fit-il en me scrutant du regard.

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux.

_Perspicace…_

« Oui. Hum… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Sans doute à cause de la pleine lune ou je ne sais quoi. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, songeur, avant de se reprendre.

« Bon, je connais un bon remède contre le manque de sommeil. »

« Laisse-moi trouver… »

Je posai un index sur mon menton, feignant de chercher.

« Rentrer chez moi et me recoucher ? »

« Oui, mais non. Je suis désolé de te dire que tu vas être obligée de te farcir mes blagues lourdingues et les clients méprisants. »

« Rien que de te l'entendre dire me donne envie de partir en courant. », dis-je d'un air désolé. « Quel est cet autre remède alors ? »

Il me regarda comme si cela paraissait évident. Mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher. J'avais déjà du mal à être sociable aujourd'hui.

« Du café ! », fit-il triomphalement. « Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr que le café de ce restau te soit d'un très grand secours. »

Je souris tout en allant derrière le comptoir afin de prendre mon tablier blanc.

« L'après-midi va être longue… », soupirai-je.

Mike s'adossa au bar avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, nous sommes ensemble, unis dans l'adversité. », fit-il en posant une tasse de café fumant en face de moi.

******TMA******

L'après-midi passa… lentement. Je n'étais pas très attentive et ne comptais plus les maladresses dont j'étais responsable. Mike avait été une bonne distraction. Il avait senti que j'avais besoin d'être déridée. Il ne connaissait pas la source de mes problèmes et pourtant c'était comme si parfois il arrivait à lire en moi. Je le surprenais souvent en train de me regarder. Il m'observait souvent, longuement. Au point que son insistance était gênante par moment. Mais je ne disais rien. Que pouvais-je bien dire de toute façon ?

Si au départ, l'envie de fuir cet endroit était grande, maintenant que l'heure de la fermeture approchait, je ne sentais plus cette urgence. Rentrer chez moi voulait dire me retrouver seule face à mes problèmes.

Après que les derniers clients eurent quittés le restau, je débarrassai leur table et la nettoyai.

« Encore dix minutes, Bella et tu seras enfin libre. », lança Mike de l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je compte chaque minute. », répondis-je.

Une fois ma tâche finie, j'ôtai mon tablier que je repliai minutieusement et pris mon sac à main. Comme je l'avais souvent fait au cours de la soirée, je jetai un œil à mon téléphone portable. Et le fond d'écran qu'il affichait avec rien d'autre dessus me fit mal au cœur. Alice et Rosalie ne m'avaient toujours pas rappelée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi penser.

Encore plus morose qu'il y a quelques heures, je ramassai mon téléphone et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque Mike m'interpella.

« Bella ! »

Je me tournai dans sa direction et le vis accourir. Une fois en face de moi, je le sentis nerveux.

« Je me demandais- même si je me doute déjà de ta réponse-… », commença-t-il en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire penser à Edward. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

« Si tu… Enfin… Si tu accepterais de boire un verre… avec… moi ? »

Je le regardai, interdite. J'aurais dû être habituée par son insistance, mais ça me faisait toujours bizarre. N'avait-il pas compris mon envie d'être seule ? N'avait-il pas vu à quel point j'étais de mauvaise compagnie ?

« Ça sera juste un verre. », se précipita-t-il de dire.

« Je sais mais je… »

Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux. Le visage d'Edward apparut derrière mes paupières. Je les rouvris vite et les posai sur Mike. Son regard était suppliant et sincère. Je ne lui avais jamais donné une chance. Jamais. Comment pouvais-je savoir si j'étais capable d'être avec un autre homme si je n'essayais pas ? Peut-être serait-ce une façon pour moi d'y voir plus clair. De voir si j'étais capable de me sentir bien avec un autre voire même d'envisager une relation.

« S'il te plaît, Bella. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu acceptes. Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu te fais de moi, mais je te promets que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux… même si je ne le montre pas souvent. Je sais me tenir, tu sais. », dit-il en me prenant la main. « Je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble, qu'on discute. J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

Me connaître ? Il serait vite déçu. Ma vie était on ne peut plus ennuyeuse. Je déglutis et ouvris la bouche prête à lui donner ma réponse lorsqu'il m'interrompit :

« Ecoute, si tu refuses et si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, je le ferai. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise avec moi. Même si j'ai l'intime conviction qu'on pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre toi et moi. Sans forcément que ça n'aille plus loin. Tu vois ? »

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois la bouche mais, pour le coup, les mots me manquaient.

« Désolé, je suis maladroit et je dis n'importe quoi. », se reprit-il voyant mon trouble.

« Non. », fis-je à brûle pourpoint.

« Non ? », dit-il, déçu.

« Non. Non, tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as raison. »

« J'ai raison ? A propos de quelle partie ? »

« Sur tout, en fait. Un verre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et puis, je suis sûre de passer un moment agréable avec toi. Pourquoi me refuserai-je cela ? »

« C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Je suis la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Tu verras. »

Je lâchai un rire franc, sincère. Un rire libérateur. C'était dur de me l'avouer, mais Mike me faisait du bien. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient appréciables surtout en ce moment. Et puis ce petit tête à tête aurait l'avantage de me libérer l'esprit.

*****TMA*****

La soirée fut agréable. J'avais vraiment passé un bon moment avec Mike. C'était un garçon charmant, intelligent et drôle. Et à ma plus grande surprise, le temps passa très vite. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il me proposa de me raccompagner que je me rendis compte de l'heure tardive qu'il était.

« J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. », fit Mike alors que nous arrivions à mon immeuble.

« Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. », sourit-il.

Après ces banalités, nous restâmes silencieux de longues secondes. Le malaise prit le pas sur la jovialité que nous avions maintenue jusqu'à lors.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, tu me plais beaucoup. », déclara-t-il soudain.

« Mike… »

Il leva une main pour m'arrêter.

« Attends, laisse-moi finir. »

Je refermai la bouche et attendis, fébrile. La soirée s'était bien passée. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon jugement allait changer après les mots qu'il allait prononcer ?

« Tu me plais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour ça serait réciproque. »

Alors qu'il parlait, il se rapprocha de moi. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer pour une raison que j'ignorais.

« Dis-moi, Bella… Sois franche avec moi. Est-ce que je te plais aussi ? Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Est-ce que mon programme de séduction a enfin marché ? », demanda-t-il simulant la timidité.

Il me prit la main et la serra. Sans doute pour m'orienter dans le choix de ma réponse.

Je ne dis rien. Parce que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais étais-je attirée par lui ? Éprouvais-je pour lui plus que de l'amitié ? Plus je le regardais et plus je me rendais compte que la réponse n'était pas si évidente que ça.

Il profita de mon silence pour porter ma paume à sa bouche, puis de sa main libre, il me caressa les cheveux avant de la poser sur ma joue. Ensuite, il se pencha doucement vers mon visage. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux et attendis, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Je décidai de ne pas le repousser.

Toutefois, au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je savais que c'était une erreur. La situation était bizarre. Sa bouche n'était pas aussi chaleureuse que celle d'Edward, ses mains n'étaient pas aussi aimantes que les siennes... Il n'était pas _lui_. Qui croyais-je berner ? J'aurais dû le savoir avant de l'avoir laissé faire. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs alors que je savais que j'étais incapable d'éprouver de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. », soufflai-je en le repoussant.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il, hébété.

Je posai mon front contre son torse afin de ne pas croiser son regard que je pouvais imaginer déçu.

« Je suis si repoussant que ça ? », relança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout cacher sa déception.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Écoute… », commença-t-il en me prenant par les épaules. « Peut-être que ça va trop vite. Peut-être... peut-être que tu n'es pas encore prête à voir notre relation changer. Et en plus, je suis un hypocrite. Je t'ai dit que je ne tenterai rien et regarde ce que j'ai fait. C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne. »

« Comment peux-tu être attiré par moi ? Je suis tellement pathétique ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec toi-même ? »

« C'est juste la vérité. La pitoyable vérité. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois. »

Je me détachai de lui et reculai de quelques pas. Non pas que son toucher m'était désagréable, au contraire. Mais parce que je pensais ne pas mériter sa compassion et son réconfort.

« J'ai pas mal de problèmes à régler. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir une relation amoureuse pour le moment. »

« Je peux attendre… Je peux… »

« Ce n'est pas juste une question de temps. C'est compliqué. Ma vie est terriblement compliquée en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie d'impliquer quelqu'un. »

Je me frottai le visage de mes mains. Une furieuse envie de courir et de partir le plus loin possible afin de fuir cette conversation s'empara de moi. Mais je me retins. Il ne méritait pas ça.

« C'est à cause d'un homme ? », demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

« Par-pardon ? », bégayai-je en le dévisageant.

La tête me tournait de plus en plus. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il découvre mon secret. Notre secret, celui d'Edward et moi. C'était stupide. Je n'étais pas rationnelle. Comment aurait-il pu savoir tout ça ?

« Eh relax. C'était juste une question. Mais vu ta réaction, je crois que j'ai vu juste. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », dis-je feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« Au contraire, je pense que tu le sais. Je te sens troublée. »

Il avança doucement vers moi et tendit la main afin de toucher mon visage. Paralysée, je le laissai faire.

« Dis-moi si j'ai tort ou raison. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais mon silence était éloquent.

Il soupira alors qu'il me caressait la joue de son pouce dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que ce mec t'a fait ou ce qu'il te fait encore, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne fait pas partie du moment le plus heureux de ta vie. Ai-je tort ? »

Une nouvelle fois, je me tus.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il… »

Je m'interrompis. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« Il, quoi ? »

« Rien. », murmurai-je.

« Comment ça, rien ? Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacée ? »

« Non ! », m'indignai-je.

« Tu mens. Je suis sûr que tu mens. »

« Tu ne sais rien ! », fis-je durement en reculant une nouvelle fois. « Tu ne sais rien de lui ou de ma vie ! Rien ! »

« Bella ! », m'interpella-t-il alors que je me précipitais vers la porte tout en essayant désespérément de trouver les clefs dans le fond de mon sac.

« Bella, attends ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Je veux juste comprendre ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

J'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble, m'y engouffrai et courus sans me retourner, le cœur battant dans ma poitrine de façon douloureuse.

Le martèlement d'un poing qu'on cogne contre une vitre me parvint de façon lointaine.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre en essayant de ne pas me laisser envahir par l'affolement. Mon côté parano avait peur que Mike fasse quelque chose de fou. Tout un tas de scénarios saugrenus s'immiscèrent dans mon cerveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fouille dans mes affaires. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui.

Pourquoi cette soirée, qui avait si bien commencé, avait dû se terminer de cette façon ? Si seulement je l'avais empêché de m'embrasser, les choses auraient sûrement été différentes maintenant.

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon appartement, j'étais tellement bouleversée que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'énorme bouquet de fleurs posé sur le sol. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que j'en vis un aussi beau qui m'était destiné. Je m'agenouillai et d'une main tremblante, saisis la petite carte couleur ivoire qui y était cachée.

De mon pouce, je caressai les lettres manuscrites qui l'ornaient. L'écriture était belle, fine et masculine. Mon prénom y était écrit avec soin.

Je retournai le petit carton le cœur battant, ayant deviné qui en était le destinataire. Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort après avoir lu les deux premiers mots. Et il cogna de façon agréable lorsque j'achevai ma lecture :

_Mon amour,_

_Je m'étais juré de ne pas t'importuner, de te laisser tout l'espace dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'envoyer ces fleurs. Ce bouquet est composé en autres d'héliotropes. Dans leur langage, elles veulent dire amour fou et éternel…_

_Tu habites mes pensées, tu es ma raison d'espérer. Ton absence est une pénitence._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Edward._

Des papillons se logèrent dans mon ventre. Ce message ne me fit pas paniquer. Au contraire. Il avait même réussi à effriter un peu plus ma détermination et à me faire oublier pour un temps ce qui venait de se passer avec Mike. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé cette certitude, cette confiance.

Ce petit message transpirait de sincérité. J'avais envie de le croire, j'avais plus que tout envie de céder, mais c'était comme si quelque chose me retenait encore, m'empêchait de prendre mon téléphone et de l'appeler, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi.

*****TMA*****

Le lendemain, mon humeur était aussi maussade que le temps.

C'était ma journée de repos. Dieu soit loué ! Je n'aurais pas à me confronter à Mike.

Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains et soupirai de lassitude.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il m'embrasse ? Quel signe lui avais-je envoyé inconsciemment pour qu'il se sente assez à l'aise pour m'embrasser ? Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir avec lui ?

Tout autant de questions qui restaient et resteraient sans doute sans réponse pour la majorité d'entre elles.

L'ambiance allait être sympa au travail !

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet qu'Edward m'avait offert. Il était devenu un rappel. A chaque fois que je posais mon regard dessus, je sentais mon estomac faire un saut périlleux. Il semblait vouloir me dire : « Ne m'oublie pas ». Même si je l'avais voulu, il m'aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Edward peuplait mes rêves et mes pensées constamment.

Après ma petite routine matinale, je pris un livre et tentai de rentrer dans l'histoire. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était peine perdue, que je n'arriverai à rien aujourd'hui. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et à fleur de peau. Je jetai dans un geste rageur le bouquin qui valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Me sentais-je mieux ? Pas vraiment.

Et comme pour amplifier mon sentiment de malaise et de stress, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je retins ma respiration et priai intérieurement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Mike ou même d'Edward. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment que l'un d'eux vienne et me perturbe plus encore.

Je me levai et franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

Je regardai dans le judas, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et relâchai mon souffle lorsque je vis qu'une belle surprise m'attendait derrière.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée en toute hâte et me jetai littéralement sur Alice, ne lui laissant pas le temps de bouger ou de respirer.

« Surprise ! », fit-elle en rigolant en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour. « Eh bien, quel accueil ! »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! », déclarai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vois ça. A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! »

Je me séparai d'elle et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'ai appelée ! Je t'ai même laissée un message ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rappelée ? », demandai-je sur un ton plein de reproches.

« Je me suis dit que le mieux était que je vienne directement te voir et te fasse une surprise. »

« Je croyais que tu étais trop occupée pour me rappeler. », avouai-je, masquant avec peine ma déception.

« Je ne te ferai jamais ça ! J'ai toujours du temps pour toi. Tu le sais ? »

Je lui souris tout en hochant la tête.

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle soit ici, chez moi. J'allais profiter de chaque minute de sa présence. Dommage que Rosalie n'ait pas pu venir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvées toutes les trois, ensemble.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Rosalie ? Car moi, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu. »

« A ce propos… », dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée où apparut une Rosalie tout sourire.

« Oh ! », criai-je littéralement. « La petite cachotière ! Toi aussi ? »

« Tadam ! », déclara-t-elle en prenant la pose tel un mannequin.

Je lui infligeai le même traitement qu'à Alice en la serrant très fort dans mes bras et ne pus cette fois, retenir mes larmes.

« Moi qui pensais que cette journée serait un enfer ! »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tomber ? », fit Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils, offensée que j'ai pu même y songer.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant que dire et les invitai à s'assoir.

Après un bon café et quelques banalités sur le travail, nous entrâmes dans le vif du sujet.

« Alors comme ça Edward est venu te voir ? », s'enquit Alice.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? », demandai-je.

« Je n'en savais rien avant que tu me le dises. », dit-elle, véritablement surprise. « D'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Pas si mal quand on y pense. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? », s'enquit Rosalie.

Ainsi je leur racontai tout : son état d'ébriété, ses aveux, notre baiser, sa requête…. Et plus les mots sortaient de ma bouche, mieux je me sentais. J'avais enfin partagé cette histoire qui m'oppressait, tel un poids lourd sur ma poitrine. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir m'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? », me questionna Rosalie.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. »

« L'aimes-tu encore ? », me demanda Alice.

« Je pensais qu'avec le temps, mes sentiments seraient moins forts, et en fait… ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un comme je l'aime. Et c'est effrayant. C'est même déprimant quand on y pense. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient alors ? »

« Le doute. », soupirai-je.

« C'est compréhensible. », approuva Rosalie.

« Je sais ce que tu attends de nous. », déclara Alice. « Mais sache qu'il nous est très difficile de te dire quoi faire en toute objectivité. Nous pouvons seulement te conseiller de laisser parler ton cœur. Il saura te guider et te faire faire le bon choix. Ne pense plus au passé. Profite, vis, Bella. Si ce n'est pas avec Edward, alors ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre. », me conseilla Alice. « J'aime beaucoup mon frère et je sais que ses sentiments envers toi sont sincères. Mais si tu vis toujours dans l'angoisse qu'il te quitte et que ça te fait autant souffrir, peut-être que tu devrais ne plus te poser de questions et définitivement tourner la page. Seulement, si tu veux mon avis, je crois que tu passes à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. »

Je voulais tellement la croire. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps et en avoir la confirmation.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, Alice. Mais il y a quand même des paramètres à prendre en compte. Bella doit avant tout se poser les bonnes questions. », fit Rosalie.

« M'interroger sur quoi exactement ? »

« T'interroger sur... Euh…», chercha-t-elle en passant une main dans sa chevelure magnifique. « Sur la confiance que tu lui portes, son tempérament, sa possessivité, sa maladie … Tiens, un exemple concret : comment réagirais-tu si un jour il rechute et perd son sang-froid ? C'est tout cela que tu dois considérer avant de t'engager dans cette relation. Je peux te paraître un peu brutale dans mes propos, mais je veux seulement que tu réalises ce qui t'attend. Il y aura forcément des hauts et des bas. Il faudra faire preuve de patience, de tolérance, faire des sacrifices. Il n'est pas guéri, tu sais. Il prend un traitement, il est suivi, mais tu dois comprendre que cette maladie ne se guérit pas. Il est possible qu'un jour il fasse une crise à cause d'une trop forte émotion ou d'une contrariété. Il faudra être très vigilante là-dessus. Es-tu prête pour ça ? Penses-tu avoir les épaules assez solides ? »

« Je ne sais pas… », avouai-je. « Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Là, je suis complètement paumée, débordée par cette situation. J'ai du mal à me projeter. Mais je sais que tu as raison, je dois prendre toutes ces choses en compte. »

« Raison, raison… Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Pourquoi tout dramatiser ? », commença Alice en roulant des yeux. « C'est vrai quoi, soyons honnêtes. Il a quand même beaucoup changé. C'est une autre personne maintenant. Je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire ou te pousser dans ses bras, Bella. », continua-t-elle en me prenant les mains. « Il faut que tu comprennes que même s'il est malade, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en sortir. Et tout ça pour sa famille… pour toi surtout. Et ce serait bien plus facile pour lui de supporter tout ça avec toi à ses côtés. Puis, il ne faut pas voir tout en noir. La probabilité pour qu'il fasse une crise n'est pas si importante que ça. S'il suit son traitement et se rend à ses séances, tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Oui, bien sûr. », reconnut Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. « Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle sache où elle met les pieds. C'est une éventualité qu'il ne faut pas négliger. »

Elles avaient chacune des arguments solides mais qui ne me rendaient pas la tâche plus facile.

« Tu sais. », fit Alice. « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai toujours dit la vérité mais je ne suis jamais rentrée dans les détails. J'ai sans doute estimé qu'il était responsable de tout ça et je voulais le faire réagir d'une certaine manière. Et puis c'était aussi une façon de le 'punir', avoua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. « Je voulais qu'il réalise ce qu'il avait fait. Mais plus que tout, je voulais te protéger. T'éloigner de tous ses problèmes. Tu avais déjà les tiens à régler, je ne voulais pas t'en imposer d'autres. Je me disais que si vous vous aimiez vraiment, vous sauriez vous retrouver. Et maintenant que tu vas mieux et qu'il va mieux, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour cela. »

Est-ce que nous nous aimions vraiment ? Ou plutôt m'aimait-il vraiment ? Est-ce que l'amour que je lui portais était assez fort pour que je lui pardonne, pour que j'oublie tout ?

« Comment voyais-tu ton avenir avant tout ça ? », me demanda Rosalie.

Je réfléchis à la question et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'en imaginer un. Je vivais au jour le jour, c'était plus facile. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant… Maintenant je réalise que ma vie est plutôt morose sans lui. Il me manque, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais comme je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir, je m'étais faite une raison. Je sais que je vais mieux. Je vais vraiment mieux, mais il me manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un pour que je me sente entière. Je le sais. Je sais que c'est lui. »

« Alors, fonce ! », dirent-elles en chœur.

« Si ça pouvait être aussi simple. »

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que vous avez-vous besoin de discuter. Beaucoup de choses ont sûrement besoin d'être dites. Ça te ferait sûrement du bien d'éclaircir certains points avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Nous pourrions t'aider mais je pense qu'Edward serait le plus à même de te donner les réponses aux questions auxquelles tu attends. », déclara Alice.

Rosalie hocha la tête. Elles étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose.

« On a déjà discuté. », soupirai-je.

« Vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas tout dit. Il ne peut pas regagner ta confiance en quelques jours et il en est sûrement conscient. Il faut juste que tu lui donnes l'occasion de te prouver de sa bonne foi. »

« Je sais. », concédai-je.

« Prends le temps de réfléchir. C'est une décision que tu dois prendre seule. Nous savons par quoi tu es passée et nous respecterons ton choix. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides. »

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? », demanda Alice.

« Qu'il recommence. Qu'il me quitte. »

_Qu'il me hante bien plus_, voulus-je ajouter.

« J'ai tellement peur que tout mon monde s'effondre une nouvelle fois, d'être déçue et surtout de ne pas réussir à me relever s'il décidait de me quitter. Je ne pourrai pas supporter un nouvel échec. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ferait une telle chose. Il tient tellement à toi, Bella. Et tu ne sais sûrement pas à quel point. Crois en toi, crois en lui et surtout en vous. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ? », dit Alice tout en me caressant les cheveux avec affection.

*****TMA*****

Après leur départ, je restai de longues minutes, des heures peut-être à contempler mon avenir. Il pouvait être totalement différent selon ce que j'allais faire.

Parfois, j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de changer le passé mais cela voudrait aussi dire modifier les belles choses qui m'étaient arrivées, même si j'avais l'impression que les mauvais moments étaient plus nombreux que les bons.

Oh seigneur, comme il était difficile de prendre une décision et surtout la bonne.

Je songeai à tout ce que mes amies m'avaient dit et ne négligeai aucune de mes options. Leurs paroles avaient été sages et justes. Elles avaient réussi à m'apaiser et me faire réaliser que l'immense amour que j'éprouvais pour cet homme brisé avait remplacé la colère qui rongeait mes entrailles depuis qu'il était venu chez moi. Pourtant, l'orgueil me rappela parfaitement ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je préférais l'ignorer.

Je savais que tout résidait sur mon pardon. Si je lui pardonnais alors tout serait plus clair, tout irait mieux pour nous deux.

Le pardon… c'était sûrement ce qu'il cherchait pour soulager sa conscience. Notre éventuelle relation n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte après tout.

Je me racontai des mensonges, j'en étais bien consciente. Tout ça dans l'unique but de me donner des excuses pour ne pas retourner avec lui.

Notre passé ne devait pas entacher notre futur.

Alice et Rosalie avaient toutes les deux raison. Je devais arrêter de m'égarer et faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi.

Cette clarté me donna une toute nouvelle perspective sur ma situation actuelle.

Je savais ce que je devais faire, même si je n'étais pas encore totalement convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Mais dans la vie, il fallait faire des choix qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais et les assumer. Je ne pouvais plus faire attendre Edward. Notre avenir dépendait de cette réponse.

Oui, je devais et pouvais le faire.

_Nous nous sentirons mieux après_, me dis-je.

Oublier le passé, les erreurs et avancer.

Ce fut dans cette perspective que je me levai et pris mon téléphone avant de composer _son_ numéro de téléphone d'une main tremblante.

**POV Edward**

Sept jours sans nouvelle d'elle. Sept jours à se torturer les méninges. Sept jours à avoir le cœur qui cogne douloureusement dans la poitrine à la moindre sonnerie que le téléphone émettait. Sept jours terriblement longs et difficiles. C'était comme si le temps se moquait de moi. Qu'il se jouait de moi pour me punir du mal que j'avais fait.

J'avais conscience de mériter bien plus. Bien plus que cette attente interminable. C'était certainement un avant-goût de ce que je ressentirai si Bella me disait ne plus vouloir de moi.

Mes erreurs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui me poursuivraient toute ma vie, tel un fardeau. Que je le veuille ou non. Malgré tout, je voulais que Bella me pardonne comme ma famille l'avait fait. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que cette action noble demandait beaucoup d'efforts, surtout au vu de ce que j'avais fait. Mais tout au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle m'aime assez pour y parvenir.

_On peut pardonner, mais pouvons-nous seulement oublier ? _

C'est pourquoi, la partie rationnelle de moi-même comprenait sa position, comprendrait même son refus de nous donner une seconde chance. Mais l'autre partie, la plus grande, la partie égoïste voulait qu'elle passe outre tout ça pour que nous puissions nous aimer comme nous aurions dû le faire au commencement de notre histoire. Sans souffrance, sans barrière, sans ma folie.

Je savais que j'avais gâché beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne me les remémore. C'était une façon pour moi de me fustiger et de réaliser ce que j'avais peut-être perdu.

_Ma Bella…_

Quoi qu'elle décide, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sera toujours ma Bella. Synonyme de douceur et de bonté. _Mon amour, mon idéal._

Je l'aimais tellement… Tellement que j'étais prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Je n'avais peur de rien… seulement de la perdre. Et c'était une chose que j'avais du mal à imaginer. D'ailleurs mon cœur saignait rien que d'y penser.

Ma vie serait bien morne et vide sans elle. Ces derniers mois m'avaient déjà montré ce qu'elle pouvait être, même si l'espoir m'avait aidé à avancer. J'avais fait tous ces efforts pour elle et pour ma famille. J'avais voulu m'en sortir pour eux. J'avais tenu bon pour eux. La vision de son visage avait été un leitmotiv, la reconquérir en avait été un autre. Que deviendrai-je si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer.

La revoir avait été encore meilleur que l'entendre. Elle était toujours aussi belle et bien plus épanouie qu'avant. J'avais eu peur que ce connard ait contribuée à son bien-être. La souffrance… Cette souffrance que j'avais ressentie en la voyant avec lui m'avait brûlé les veines, et cette colère violente que je croyais disparue avait bien failli ressurgir et me faire faire des choses insensées que j'aurais sûrement regrettées plus tard.

_Elle était à moi. _

Je savais que c'était faux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le penser. Chaque fibre de mon être était imprégnée d'elle et en était persuadée. Sa voix douce emplissait encore mes oreilles.

Lorsque je l'avais embrassée, j'avais eu l'impression de revivre et de me sentir enfin entier.

Elle s'était laissée faire, elle avait aimé ça. Je l'avais vu dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'amour. J'avais réussi à la faire douter alors qu'elle était si convaincue que sa vie serait mieux sans moi. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Je ne pouvais pas la croire. Elle voulait être avec moi. Elle m'aimait encore, je le savais. Je l'avais ressenti.

Elle était différente, maintenant. Je pouvais voir dans son regard, dans sa façon d'être à quel point elle avait changé et était devenue plus forte.

Je souhaitais savoir ce qu'elle avait fait depuis notre séparation, et surtout si elle pensait à moi autant que je pensais à elle. J'étais resté de nombreuses nuits éveillé à me poser toutes ces questions. Je voulais qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi. Je savais que j'étais un homme égoïste et possessif, mais je me sentais incapable d'agir différemment. J'avais évolué sur bien des points mais ces traits de caractère là ne changeraient jamais.

Tout comme ma patience…

Car plus les jours passaient et plus elle s'amenuisait. J'étais comme un lion en cage. Son silence était une véritable torture. Je me retenais de ne pas aller chez elle et de la supplier une nouvelle fois. Mais ma raison me rappelait à l'ordre. Je devais lui prouver que j'étais bien plus raisonnable qu'avant. Aussi, je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de prendre la mauvaise décision.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochai sans regarder qui était l'appelant. Cela m'éviterait d'être déçu si ce n'était pas Bella.

« Allô ? », fis-je, fébrile lorsque personne ne parla.

« Edward ? C'est Bella. », dit-elle enfin de sa voix douce et hésitante. Sa voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille.

Ma respiration devint vite lourde lorsque je réalisais que c'était elle, ma merveilleuse Bella.

« Mon amour… », ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Je souris, soulagé qu'elle m'appelle enfin.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, et je regrettais presque d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

_Bella, parle-moi, me dis-je. _

Ce silence me tuait. Seul son souffle me prouvait qu'elle était encore là.

Et quand enfin elle parla, je fermai les yeux tellement la peur et l'appréhension étaient grandes. Les mots qui allaient suivre pouvaient me remplir de joie ou complètement m'anéantir. Était-elle consciente du pouvoir qu'elle détenait ? Que mon bonheur ne dépendait que d'elle ?

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais te parler. Pourrais-tu me retrouver au musée de la photographie ? »

Elle voulait me parler… C'était bon signe ça, non ?

Mon corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'euphorie qui me gagnait.

Elle voulait me voir, me parler ! Au musée !

_Au musée ?!_

« Au musée ? Tu es sûre ? », m'étonnai-je, le moment de liesse momentanément oublié après avoir réalisé l'endroit où elle voulait que nous nous rencontrions.

Était-ce un bon présage ou tout le contraire ? Cet endroit était lié à de bons comme à de mauvais souvenirs. Et si elle voulait boucler la boucle mettre un terme à notre histoire dans ce lieu où tout avait commencé ?

Tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête. J'étais confus et nerveux.

Je secouai la tête et me ressaisis.

Elle voulait que nous discutions… C'était ça le principal.

Et au bout du compte, je me fichais pas mal qu'elle veuille le faire là-bas ou ailleurs. La voir et l'entendre étaient tout ce qui comptait. Si ça devait mal se passer, j'aviserai et trouverai les mots pour la convaincre. J'étais sûr de moi et je savais ce que je voulais.

_Et je la voulais. _

« Oui. Aujourd'hui, à 16h. Tu y seras ? »

« Bien sûr que j'y serai. »

_Ça fait des jours que j'attends de te voir, _voulus-je ajouter.

« Très bien. A cet après-midi. », fit-elle un peu sèchement.

Le ton de sa voix me faisait peur. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que ça ne voulait rien dire ! Elle était sans doute un peu nerveuse. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

« J'ai hâte de… »

Elle raccrocha avant même que je n'eus le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pour le coup, je n'étais plus sûr de rien, et mes peurs que j'avais réussies à chasser le temps de la communication revinrent avec force.

*****TMA*****

A 16h pile, j'entrai dans le musée d'un pas hésitant et les mains moites. Je la vis tout de suite, elle était de profil. Ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle portait un jeans et un pull bleu marine en laine. Son manteau était négligemment posé à côté d'elle.

Elle était resplendissante comme toujours.

Je pris le temps de l'admirer à son insu. Je pouvais retarder l'inévitable quelques minutes encore, mais à quoi bon ? Je devais faire face à sa décision.

Fiodor Dostoïevski disait_ « Vivre sans espoir, c'est cesser de vivre. »_

Je me sentais vivant à l'heure actuelle, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Je soufflai pour évacuer le stress.

Malgré cela, j'avais l'impression que mon palpitant allait finir par exploser. Il ne suffisait que de quelques secondes pour que mon sort soit scellé et c'était terrifiant.

Mais je me dis que des options s'offraient à moi si sa réponse n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Je n'avais plus de fierté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Je la supplierai, me mettrai à genoux s'il le fallait.

J'avançai tout en la fixant. Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux. Elle était tellement belle, imperturbable, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son regard se portait sur une photo qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle semblait intriguée, captivée même, comme si elle représentait quelque chose à ses yeux.

« Bella ? », fis-je une fois à ses côtés.

Elle tourna vivement la tête dans ma direction et esquissa un léger sourire. C'était déjà une bonne chose. J'oubliai pour un temps le ton légèrement froid du coup de fil, et m'accrochai à ce sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? », lui demandai-je après de longues secondes embarrassantes à se jauger sans rien se dire.

« Non. Non, je viens d'arriver. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. », m'invita-t-elle en se poussant pour me laisser de la place… Trop de place.

Une fois assis, je me raclai la gorge plus pour me donner une contenance que par nécessité.

Je me tournai vers elle. Son regard se reporta sur la photo. Elle m'évitait.

Ça, ce n'était pas bon.

« As-tu eu le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai déposé devant ta porte ? », m'enquis-je pour attirer son attention et pour entamer la conversation.

« Oui. Elles sont très belles, je te remercie. »

« As-tu lu le mot qui les accompagnait ? »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui prouver à travers ces fleurs tout l'amour que je lui portais. J'espérais qu'elle l'ait interprété de la bonne façon.

« Oui. », souffla-t-elle.

« Chaque mot était sincère. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en réponse.

De longues secondes passèrent encore. Cette fois, je ne dis rien. A quoi ça servirait de la pousser si ce n'est de la faire fuir ?

_Elle me parlera quand elle sera prête_, me dis-je.

En attendant, je la regardai sans vergogne et profitai de sa présence.

Elle m'avait tellement manquée.

« J'ai réalisé une chose ces derniers jours. », commença-t-elle enfin, toujours en fixant droit devant elle. « J'ai réalisé que… que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ne diminuerait jamais, même avec le temps. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je ne serai jamais complètement heureuse malgré tous les traitements, les psychothérapies, mes efforts. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je secouai la tête tout en retenant mon souffle.

« Parce qu'il y aura toujours une part de moi qui ne sera à jamais à toi. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je puisse entreprendre, je ne pourrai jamais lutter contre mes sentiments. Je devrais ressentir de la haine envers toi après tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais je me sens totalement incapable d'une telle chose. Et Dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé. » Elle marqua une pause. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne veux plus souffrir. », reprit-elle. « Je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu me rejettes une nouvelle fois. »

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. C'est fini tout ça. Je suis un autre homme. », me hâtai-je de dire afin de la tranquilliser.

Encore une fois, elle ne réagit pas à mes paroles.

Il fallait que je la rassure, que je sois bien plus convaincant.

« Bella ? »

Elle me regarda enfin. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles un instant avant d'essayer de lire en elle. Et comme je l'avais pensé, je n'y vis rien de plus que de l'incertitude. Elle ne me croyait pas encore.

« Je t'aime. », soufflai-je afin d'ôter ce sentiment d'elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement et resta silencieuse.

« Me pardonnes-tu ? », lui demandai-je.

Je voulais l'entendre dire pour que nous puissions aller enfin de l'avant.

Elle me sourit timidement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. L'incertitude y avait été remplacée par autre chose de bien plus dévastateur : La tristesse. Une immense tristesse.

« Si c'est qu'il faut que tu entendes pour te sentir mieux, alors oui, je t'accorde mon pardon. »

Plus je la regardais plus mes convictions s'effondraient.

Avais-je mal interprété ses paroles un instant plus tôt ?

La joie, l'espoir furent remplacés par la panique…

Une peur panique s'engouffra en moi, passant par tous les pores de ma peau. Ses mots ne me rassurèrent pas, ils me terrifièrent, me glacèrent.

_« Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu me rejettes une nouvelle fois. » _

Me disait-elle au revoir ?

« Bella, s'il te plaît », la suppliai-je. Ce fut à peine si je me rendis compte des mots que je venais de prononcer tellement j'étais effrayé par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. « Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

Elle s'ouvrait enfin à moi et ses yeux devinrent plus expressifs encore. J'y vis tant de choses qui me bouleversèrent. Je savais que je l'avais faite souffrir mais je ne savais sans doute pas à quel point. Et sa peine m'atteignit tel un coup de poing.

Elle tendit une main vers mon visage. Je retins mon souffle. Je n'osai pas bouger de peur qu'elle freine son geste. Je voulais qu'elle me touche. Je voulais sa peau contre la mienne. Un contact, quel qu'il soit pour me montrer que tout allait bien.

Ses yeux sombres et intenses étaient braqués dans les miens. Et cette main… Cette main s'avançait graduellement vers mon visage pour finalement tomber mollement sur sa cuisse.

Je lâchai un gémissement étouffé par mon poing et fermai les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, son expression était tout autre. Elle était triste mais pas seulement pour elle, mais pour moi aussi.

« Je suis désolée. », fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Désolée ? Pour quoi ? Pour ne plus pouvoir me toucher sans être effrayée ou dégoûtée ? Pour nous refuser un avenir commun ? Qu'elle qu'en fut la cause, je n'aimais pas cette phrase qui raisonnait en moi telle une fatalité.

Je me surpris à avoir envie de pleurer, de crier, de tout casser. J'avais besoin de me libérer de cette rage.

La frustration, ou sans doute le désespoir de la perdre et de ne plus jamais pouvoir la toucher de nouveau, guida ma main vers la sienne avant de la saisir fermement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa main tremblait tout comme son corps. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir et posai sa paume tout contre ma joue.

Elle se raidit mais très vite cette tension la quitta.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Si tu as envie de me toucher, fais-le. »

Je tournai le visage vers sa paume et l'embrassai.

« J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de ça, Bella. »

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et réitérai mes paroles. Mais cette fois-ci avec encore plus de force pour qu'elle puisse y voir la vérité en eux.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle essuya d'une main ses larmes et inspira profondément afin de se reprendre.

« Je t'aime aussi. », dit-elle enfin.

« C'est tout ce qui compte. », fis-je, véritablement soulagé.

« Mais… Mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Pourquoi tu ne lâches pas prise, Bella ? »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Non ! »

« Il faut que je parte. », déclara-t-elle soudainement tout en essayant d'enlever sa main de ma prise.

« Non, non, non ! », fis-je avec désespoir.

« Ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. Il y a eu tellement de… souffrance. »

Aveuglé par l'inquiétude et le désespoir, je tentai néanmoins de comprendre.

« Non, Bella. Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle se leva sans prendre en considération mes suppliques.

« C'est ma décision. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… »

« Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Je le sais…. Je le sens. Tes yeux, tes gestes ne peuvent pas mentir. »

Désespéré ! J'étais complètement désespéré !

J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, et qu'elle cède enfin.

Je fermai les poings pour éviter toutes tentations. Elle ne voulait pas que je la touche mais je pouvais toujours lui parler. Elle était encore là à m'écouter, je devais tout faire pour lui faire changer d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »

Un rire sans joie sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle secouait la tête, chagrinée.

« C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu as mis un terme à notre relation. Tu t'en souviens ? Et j'ai eu beau te supplier, ça n'a rien changer. Pourquoi te donnerai-je ce que tu n'as jamais voulu me céder ? »

« Tu veux me punir ? C'est ça ? Très bien ! Fais-le, mais pas comme ça… », fis-je la gorge serrée. « Pas comme ça… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Les larmes commencèrent à me brûler les yeux. Je sentais la colère, la frustration, la douleur prendre possession de mon corps à me mesure que je la sentais s'éloigner.

Elle évita mon regard et se retourna subitement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Je lui attrapai le poignet avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus. Je ne me posai plus la question de savoir si elle voulait que je la touche ou non. Je m'en fichais maintenant. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

« Ne complique pas les choses. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. », pleura-t-elle.

« Alors ne fais pas ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires. »

« Qu'est-ce que je veux alors ? », lança-t-elle exaspérée.

« Etre avec moi. »

Elle me foudroya du regard tout en dégageant son poignet de ma main ferme.

« Tu voulais une réponse de ma part… Quelle qu'elle soit. Je te l'ai donnée. Accepte-la. »

« Non… »

Elle recula tout en me regardant comme si elle avait peur que je lui saute dessus.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Prends soin de toi. »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux sans toi ? »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu y arriveras. Avec le temps, tu y arriveras. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et partit, me laissant aussi anéanti qu'il y a quelques mois. Soudain, plus rien ne semblait important. J'étais vide, avec un cœur en mille morceaux.

« Bella, attends ! »

Malgré mon discours minutieusement préparé, rien ne sortit. J'avais envisagé toutes les possibilités, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ça.

Je fis un pas, deux pas puis, au lieu de courir après elle, je me rassis sans cesser de regarder la sortie en espérant par je ne sais quel miracle qu'elle réapparaîtrait.

Ce miracle ne vint pas.

Elle était partie. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas de moi. J'avais changé mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui donner confiance et qu'elle me revienne.

Je sentais les regards des visiteurs mais je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. A ce stade peu m'importaient.

Je restai assis, hagard sur le banc. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de cette photographie ; l'image d'un couple amoureux que Bella avait admirée quelques minutes plus tôt. A quoi avait-elle pensé à ce moment-là alors qu'elle était assise à ma place ? Qu'avait-elle ressenti ? Réfléchissait-elle à ce qu'elle allait me dire ? Ou savait-elle déjà les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer, ceux qui me broieraient le cœur ?

Soudain, je pris conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Beaucoup de visiteurs étaient présents au musée aujourd'hui. Des hommes d'affaires, des touristes, des enfants avec leur maître d'école, toutes les classes sociales m'entouraient… Et pourtant personne ne semblait se rendre compte de l'intensité de ma douleur.

Je me frottai les bras. Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, la chair de poule avait parsemé ma peau.

A la fermeture du musée, un membre du personnel me demanda gentiment de partir. Je me ressaisis le temps de regarder l'heure. 19H ! J'étais resté plus de 3 heures assis, là. Je me levai et sortis, abattu, avant de regagner ma voiture d'un pas lent. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, je reposai ma tête contre l'appui-tête. Je fermai très forts les yeux et y enfonçai les poings.

Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas !

Finalement, je lâchai prise. Je n'avais plus la force de contenir ma tristesse. Les larmes coulèrent, mouillant mes poings toujours enfoncés dans mes orbites. J'avais mal !

La douleur s'était propagée dans tout mon être avant d'atteindre son but : le cœur.

Comment allais-je faire pour vivre sans elle ? Elle avait été celle pour qui j'avais voulu me battre et guérir. Durant ces derniers mois, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle. Qu'au bien qu'elle m'avait fait et qu'elle me ferait encore lorsque j'irai mieux. Sans ça, je ne me serais pas donné toute cette peine. Je n'aurais pas eu assez de volonté pour surmonter tout ça et m'en sortir. Elle avait été ma motivation. Son visage avait été mon encouragement.

L'issue de cette rencontre n'avait vraiment pas été celle que j'avais espérée.

Maintenant qu'elle avait brisé tous mes espoirs, je n'avais plus rien à me raccrocher. Plus rien à part ma tristesse. J'étais mort à l'intérieur.

Les yeux embués, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer et m'engageai dans le trafic dense de Chicago dans un état second.

*****TMA*****

Ma maison était grande, elle était belle, elle avait été décorée avec soin. Des peintures et des meubles de valeur y avaient été placés avec goût. Et pourtant elle me semblait vide, sans âme. La seule chose qui m'avait fait l'aimer était le fait que Bella y avait vécu. Elle avait été dans chacune des pièces, elle avait foulé le tapis de la salle à manger, elle s'était assise à l'endroit où j'étais installé à l'instant même, elle s'était allongée dans mon lit... Des souvenirs… c'était tout ce qui me restait d'elle. Des souvenirs et des vêtements que je lui avais offerts, qu'elle avait laissés et qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais. J'avais la furieuse envie de les brûler, de tout brûler pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette maison que je détestais à présent pour me faire penser à elle. Si je fermais les yeux, je la voyais partout.

Avant, je ne pensais pas comme ça. Je me raccrochai à la moindre chose qui me liait à elle. Comment ne pas se souvenir de la fois où je m'étais endormi seul pour la première fois depuis des semaines dans le lit où nous avions fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt ? Je me souviens encore avoir enfoui mon visage dans son oreiller et avoir eu l'illusion qu'elle était encore ici. J'avais mis du temps avant de me décider à changer les draps. Je l'avais seulement fait parce que son odeur s'était estompée avec le temps.

Je soupirai et gémis. Je portai une main à mon cœur, comme si en faisant cela, j'allais pouvoir le calmer et faire taire la douleur.

J'avais mal, mal à l'intérieur.

Elle avait eu à elle toute seule la capacité à me faire mal.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie de mon portable.

Je me précipitai dessus, ayant l'espoir inouï que l'appelant serait Bella.

Mon enthousiasme retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque je vis le prénom de ma chère sœur s'afficher.

J'hésitais à répondre. J'avais besoin d'être seul. Puis je me ravisai. J'avais trop souvent fui et ignoré les autres, surtout ceux qui comptaient pour moi.

« Allô. »

« Edward, c'est Alice. Comment vas-tu ? », me demanda-t-elle, inconsciente de mon mal-être.

Soit elle me posait cette question par politesse, soit elle n'était pas encore au courant de notre situation à Bella et à moi.

« Elle ne t'a pas appelée ? »

Inutile de préciser de qui je parlais.

« Non. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Son portable est éteint. »

L'appréhension me saisit brutalement.

« Comment ça éteint ? »

« Elle est sans doute occupée ou ne veut pas être dérangée. »

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Après ce que nous venions de vivre c'était compréhensible. Il fallait que j'arrête de paniquer pour un rien.

« Edward, tu es encore là ? », s'alarma-elle alors que j'étais encore tout à mes réflexions.

« Oui. Oui, je suis là. »

« Au son de ta voix, je n'ai pas l'impression que votre rencontre se soit bien passée. »

« Pas vraiment, non. », concédai-je, les yeux me brûlant encore à cette évocation.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Edward. Elle est encore fragile. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Et puis je ne lui en veux pas. Enfin pas tellement. », dis-je en soupirant de dépit. « C'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux. Si je n'avais pas fait tout ça, si je n'avais pas agi comme un connard, nous serions ensemble en ce moment-même. »

« Arrête de te blâmer. On en a déjà parlé. Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi à l'époque. »

_Oui, mais tu ne sais pas tout…, _eussé-je envie de lui dire.

« Ouais. Mais bon… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressasser, c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Ecoute, Je peux venir te voir si tu veux. »

« Euh… Sans vouloir être impoli, petite sœur, je préférerais rester seul. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur tout ça, de faire le point. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Tu sais où me joindre si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Je sais et je t'en remercie. »

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Je le ferai, promis. »

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, petite sœur. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça. »

« Je l'espère. »

Après avoir raccroché, Je m'installai sur le sofa. Là où Bella et moi avions passé tant d'agréables moments. Le sentiment de perte était d'autant plus écrasant maintenant.

_Arrête de penser à de telles choses !, _me sermonnai-je. _Tu es maso ou quoi ?_

J'aurais bien eu besoin d'un verre à cet instant précis. Mais je m'étais juré de ne pas retomber dans le piège de l'alcool depuis le jour où je m'étais retrouvé chez Bella avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Un verre n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Seulement, je savais pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter à un seul. Je craignais que les spectres de mon passé ressurgissent sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et puis, c'était trop facile.

A la place, je m'allongeai sur le sofa, en espérant m'endormir très vite. Peut-être qu'en me réveillant, je me rendrai compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ce fut ainsi avec cet espoir insensé, ce sentiment de vide et de perte, qui m'était familier depuis longtemps, que je m'endormis.

*****TMA*****

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son de la sonnette d'entrée. Désorienté, je me redressai avec difficulté.

La sonnette insistait, et je fulminai contre elle.

_Alice ! _

Que n'avait-elle pas compris dans mes paroles ? Je lui avais pourtant gentiment demandé de me laisser seul !

Je me mis debout avec peine. Une migraine me martelait le crâne. Peut-être que l'alcool n'aurait pas été aussi néfaste que ça finalement.

D'un pas peu sûr et les yeux embués de sommeil, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée tout en pestant.

« N'insiste pas, Alice. Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que… »

Le reste des mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge lorsque j'ouvris la porte et découvris mon visiteur.

Ou devrais-je dire ma visiteuse.

Je devais sûrement être en train de rêver ou halluciner. Ce n'était pas possible…

Nulle d'Alice devant moi, juste une apparition divine.

_Bella… Ma Bella…_

Que faisait mon ange ici ?

« Bella ?! Mais que… »

« Je ne peux pas ! », lança-t-elle, paniquée, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de larmes. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

Je la dévisageai sans comprendre. Je réalisai soudain à quel point elle avait l'air bouleversé. Son corps vibrait d'une énergie surprenante, mélange de peur et de désespoir. Ses yeux... Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient si tristes.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! J'en suis incapable… J'ai besoin… »

Sa phrase resta inachevée. Je mourais de savoir ce qu'elle sous entendait par là. Quel était cette nécessité qui la mettait dans un tel état.

J'avais le fol espoir que c'était de moi dont elle avait besoin. Un espoir qui passa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer ce que je ne pouvais plus avoir. Elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi.

« Parle-moi, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que veux-tu ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander. « Tu m'inquiètes ! »

Je ne supportais plus ces longs silences qui me laissaient dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

Sa respiration était haletante. Son corps tremblait de plus belle. Elle serra les poings comme si elle tentait de se contenir, de refréner ses émotions.

« J'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

Je lâchai un souffle. Et par cette action j'eus l'impression que ma peine s'échappait en même temps de mon être.

N'y tenant plus, je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Une fois face à elle, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

J'avais très bien entendu mais je voulais l'entendre encore et encore et encore… à l'infini.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla mais ses yeux ne cillèrent pas un seul instant.

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, que… »

Je ne la laissai pas finir. A la place, je serrai son petit corps contre le mien. Elle en fit de même. Quelle félicité que de sentir ses bras m'enlacer avec autant de force.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. J'inspirai son odeur et réalisai que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle était belle et bien là, dans mes bras, m'étreignant avec… amour.

Je m'écartai d'elle à regret, juste un peu pour voir ses yeux. Ils étaient humides. Mais ils n'étaient plus tristes à présents.

Je posai délicatement une main contre sa joue, de peur de l'effrayer et qu'elle s'échappe, et de mon pouce, je lui essuyai les larmes. Elle tourna son visage et embrassa ma paume tout comme je l'avais fait pour elle quelques heures plus tôt. Sous l'effet du bonheur qui me gagnait, je fermai les yeux et me retins de pleurer à mon tour.

Lorsque je les rouvris, un sourire doux m'apparut. Elle était tellement belle. Ma Bella était venue et voulait être avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Elle baissa la tête quelques instants comme si elle avait besoin de ces secondes pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, c'était là, au fond de moi. Mon cœur le savait depuis longtemps, ma tête a mis plus de temps à le comprendre. J'ai longtemps cru que ça serait une erreur. Que je souffrirais. Mais j'ai réalisé que ma peine serait bien plus grande si mon futur n'était pas lié au tien. Le temps est trop précieux pour que nous le gaspillions à être malheureux, non ? »

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. », rigolai-je en lui embrassant le front. « Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue sur ta décision. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de borné, je l'admets. », consentit-elle, quelque peu gênée, ce qui la rendait attendrissante.

Son visage redevint grave.

« J'ai réalisé l'erreur que j'avais faite dès que je suis sortie du musée. C'était comme si on m'avait ôté un bandeau des yeux et que tout devenait plus clair. La colère et la peur ont obscurci mon jugement. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu aies changé. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que m'ont dit Alice et Rosalie, à ce que tu m'as montré de toi, le nouveau toi. Et j'ai compris que tu m'aimais vraiment. Alors oui, je veux prendre ce risque. Je veux qu'on se donne cette chance. Je veux que nous soyons heureux… ensemble. »

« Si tu savais à quel point tes mots me rendent heureux. », lui avouai-je, le cœur et la tête bien plus légers.

J'étais passé par tous les états en seulement quelques heures. Bizarrement, j'avais presque oublié les moments difficiles. Et maintenant, je voulais suspendre le temps pour retenir celui-ci le plus longtemps possible.

« Imaginer que je ne te reverrai plus était trop dur à supporter. Alors j'ai pris un taxi et je suis venue ici. J'avais peur que tu me dises que c'était trop tard. »

« Il n'aurait jamais été trop tard. S'il avait fallu que je t'attende toute ma vie, je l'aurais fait. »

Elle porta une main à ma joue et, cette fois, elle me la caressa sans hésiter. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise.

« Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. », lui promis-je en lui embrassant la joue, le cou avec une infinie tendresse. « Je te le promets, je te le promets, je te le promets… », lui répétai-je inlassablement, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Un petit rire cristallin qui emplit mon cœur d'amour, de joie et d'espoir.

N'y tenant plus, je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je commençai par les lui effleurer pour lui laisser l'occasion de me stopper.

A mon plus grand soulagement, elle ne le fit pas.

Alors ma bouche devint pressante, exigeante, amoureuse. Ma langue audacieuse se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche et vint taquiner la sienne. Je gémis quand nos langues se trouvèrent, se savourèrent, se caressèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans ce baiser, juste de l'espoir, mais surtout… de l'amour.

Le baiser se termina bien trop rapidement à mon goût. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir besoin de respirer, de me nourrir, ne vivre qu'avec ses baisers.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, le sourire ne quittant pas mes lèvres.

« Dieu, comme je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. », souffla-t-elle timidement.

Un autre rire de bonheur jaillit de ma bouche. Je la serrai une nouvelle fois contre moi, empoignant gentiment ses cheveux magnifiques.

« Dis-le moi. », lui demandai-je.

« Je t'aime. »

Ses mots d'amour raisonnèrent en moi telle une mélodie. Une mélodie dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

« Encore ! »

Elle rit à son tour.

« Je t'aime. »

Quand je pense que j'avais été prêt à sacrifier mon propre bonheur pour la protéger de moi-même… Quand je pense que j'avais failli passer à côté de cette félicité qu'elle était prête à me donner… Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment serait devenue ma vie. J'en avais eu un aperçu et ça m'avait suffi à comprendre.

Après un second baiser, je me rendis compte que nous étions toujours sur le perron de la maison et qu'une légère pluie commençait à tomber. Je la pris par la taille et la collai contre moi avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Je fermai la porte d'entrée. Et en faisant ceci, j'eus l'impression que je laissais derrière nous tous les soucis que nous avions rencontrés ces derniers mois.

Elle se colla à moi, m'enveloppant de la chaleur de son corps et posa sa bouche tout contre mon cou. Un frisson délicieux parcourut mon corps de part en part.

« Rends-moi heureuse, Edward. Je suis prête à l'être, maintenant. », susurra-t-elle à mon oreille tel un secret.

« Je te promets de le faire chaque jour. »

Je caressai sa joue et ancrai mon regard empli d'amour dans le sien. Mon toucher était doux, mettant plus de poids à cette promesse.

« Il est temps d'être heureux… »

« Ensemble. »

« Ensemble. », répétai-je, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais de bonheur cette fois.

« Il faudra qu'on parle. Je veux connaître le véritable Edward. Et je veux que tu réapprennes à me connaître aussi. J'ai changé. Cette histoire m'a changée. »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

« Je veux qu'on prenne le temps de se redécouvrir. »

Prendre le temps, ne pas précipiter les choses, juste profiter d'être ensemble, se redécouvrir... C'était bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer.

« On fera tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. », lui promis-je. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

**FIN**

_Alors, alors ? Je stresse comme une malade. J'ai très peur de ce que vous allez me dire. Sinon, avez-vous aimé le POV Edward ? Je ne devais pas en faire un au départ, puis finalement, j'ai trouvé qu'il apportait vraiment quelque chose à ce chapitre. Aimé ou pas, dites le moi à travers une review._

_Encore un petit épilogue et cette histoire sera terminée. _

_Je vous embrasse bien fort._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Sandrine_


End file.
